A New Beginning
by Kayley Taylor
Summary: Not your typical Jack and Will to the future story, as you'll see find as the trilogy goes on. JackOC, WillOC, No Mary Sues! Takes place right after DMC. Formerly known as The Two Of Us.
1. The Beginning

The Two Of Us

**Disclaimer: Really. Do you think I own Pirates? No. And trust me, if I owned Jack or Will, I would not be spending my time writing fanfics LOL I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and the plot.**

**I'm going to try to use a lot of foreshadowing in this fic, just as a hint to everyone. But without further adieu, chapter one! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Kate's felt the warm sun of late May tickle her tan skin. Even though the sun was warm, it was a mild day, only about seventy degrees. But she still thought that it was pretty much a perfect day outside. Maybe it just seemed perfect because of her newfound freedom, or maybe it was just because she was outside shopping in a small downtown area, with two-story brick buildings and a history.

No, Kate knew why it was perfect outside. High school graduation was yesterday. That was why she felt so free. Even if it was cloudy and rainy, she would still feel like nothing could stop her.

She was still tired from last night's party that lasted until the morning. She couldn't remember exactly where she went – she just followed where everyone was telling her the best party was. And, though she intended to have her first drink on graduation night, all of the friends that she had drove in her car were too busy getting drunk and literally dancing on tables or having lampshades on top of their head.

Kate, along with her best friend Melissa, also shopping with her, had graduated from their school with highest honors. Both had to work very hard for it, but now they could go anywhere they chose for college. Melissa had already been accepted to the University of Minnesota and planned to go there for four years to pursue a career as a veterinarian, whereas Kate had shattered her parents dreams of not going to Yale, like both of her parents had gone to. Instead, she opted for a career in modeling, something she had started before her senior year of high school.

She argued that it was a job, a pretty good paying one at that. And if, for some reason, it didn't work out, she had a back-up plan of going to college. Although she was confident it would still keep working for her. That's what she hoped for, anyways.

"Isn't it great out?" Melissa asked, as they walked past the various shops, which included a tattoo shop and about five antique stores.

"Yeah," Kate said. She looked in the clear window of an empty Mediterranean resturaunt and retied her high ponytail, leaving a few brown cheek-length layers hang around her face

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Melissa asked. "We're not in school on a Friday at 11:00. It feels like we're skipping."

"Ah, only we're not," Kate said. "It's much better than that. It's like we're skipping school for the rest of our life. And we don't even have to feel bad about doing it!"

Melissa smiled. Kate loved her smile. Perfectly white, straight teeth that never even needed braces...she envied her so much. Kate's braces had been gone for five years, but she still got a little jealous when someone said that they never had them.

Kate pulled on her blue and white polka-dot tank top over the back of her low-rise dark wash skinny jeans. She felt the wind going against her back, sending a slight chill up her spine.

"Why don't we go in here?" Melissa asked, going into an antique store called Annie's Antiques.

The girls went inside and felt a wave of cool air. Kate didn't want the store to be air conditioned, she was already getting a little cold. She shrugged it off, though.

Kate had always liked antiques. They had a whole story behind them, one that you could never know. She wondered what their history was, why someone gave them up, who was the first one to have them?

They went over to a section with porcelain figurines with a sign above that said, "Please do not touch." Kate knew better than to. She never did touch them. They looked to beautiful to be held, anyway.

One of them was a pair of male/female figurines dressed in a seventeenth-century outfit, both with violins in their hands. It reminded Kate of ones that her grandmother had. She loved looking at them when she was little, and she still did today for unknown reasons. She was not by any means in love with history, either. Maybe it was just the intricacy of it all.

Kate drifted over to the jewelry area while Melissa was still examining the figurines. There were some fake pearls for ten dollars and big rings that she had tried on for fun. They just didn't go with her. Kate had more of what Melissa called a flirty style. All these things were either too classic or too eclectic for her taste, although those pearls were starting to intrigue her. She thought about buying a necklace for her grandma as a birthday present.

"Kate?" Melissa called.

Kate looked up and waved. "Over here."

She nodded, then went back to her figurine area.

Kate picked up a golden necklace and examined it. It had a picture of what appeared to be a skull on the small, round pendant.. She noticed that it was pretty light. She thought it was pretty interesting. No one else would have it.

"No one's looked at that for fifteen years."

Kate looked up at the shop-woman who was talking. She had short blonde hair, and she actually was short all over. She seemed to be about sixty years old. "I'm sorry?"

"That medallion has been there for fifteen years. No one's even looked at it."

Kate found it hard to believe that something that was this beautiful and unique would never have been glanced at.

"A man brought it here in the spring of '92. Said something about an Aztec curse, that it's not supposed to be removed from a chest. Said a curse will come if you wear it. I forget most of it...it was fifteen years ago, and my memory's fading."

She looked down at the medallion. It didn't appear to be cursed.

"I don't believe in curses," Kate said. To her, they only existed in movies and stories you told little children. "How much?"

"For that?" the woman said. "Ten dollars."

Kate didn't know that Melissa was right by her side. "That's so cool!"

"They have another one." She handed it to Melissa. "Here."

Melissa played with the golden medallion in her hand. Kate liked the sound it made. "So it's really cursed?" Melissa asked.

"Don't know. I'm not one for curses myself, I'm just passing on information. Are you going to buy that, dear?"

Melissa looked at her hand and noticed that the medallion was still there, almost as if she thought it would purchase itself. "Oh. Yeah." She handed it to the clerk.

Each of them gave up ten dollars, and in exchange, got their medallion in a small brown bag, stamped with Annie's Antiques on it with the address. They walked back outside into the sunny day.

"Do you believe her?" Melissa asked.

Kate laughed. "No. She was just probably trying to get us to buy something. Why?"

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know."

Silence.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Kate asked.

Melissa let out a small, nervous laugh. "No."

_Whatever_, Kate thought. Of course Melissa was going to believe in curses. She was the naive, good one. She had a certain innocence and purity about her that made her think that Melissa was the only one who could get away with believing in curses and not be framed as a crazy person.

* * *

**Read and review! I promise next chapter will be more exciting!**


	2. The Good And Bad

Chapter Two

The Good and the Bad

I wrote this whole chapter today while I was home sick. Thank you for the reviews! They make me very happy.

* * *

That night, Melissa was home alone. Her parents left this morning for a trip and were out east in New York with Mr. and Mrs. Sims, Kate's parents. The four parents had been friends since college, where they met on the Yale campus in 1984. Both pairs of parents had gotten married while in college. Melissa's parents were the first to marry, during the summer before their junior year. Kate's parents had gotten married a year later. 

Both couples had moved to Minnesota, unknowingly that the other one did. The first time that Melissa had met Kate was when they were in first grade. Kate had pushed Melissa out of the swing that she was in. Melissa ultimately ended up having only a scrapped knee and shedding a few childish tears. Oddly, the next day at recess, the two girls were playing together the next day in the sandbox like Kate had never shoved her out of the swing.

Melissa smiled at how easy and childish things were in first grade. Kate had grown up to be that way when she was older. Only she didn't do things like shove people off of swings anymore. Now she was independent and knew how to get what she wanted. She was very ambitious and didn't much care what people thought about her.

Melissa, on the other hand, wished she could be as half as strong as Kate. Even though Kate was her best friend, she was jealous of her. What didn't that girl have? She had the body, every single guy wrapped too tightly around her finger it was probably turning purple, plus she had a fire that would never seem to die out in her soul.

Now, really, it just wasn't fair! Melissa gave into people too easily. She was too nice, and, Kate had told her, "That's how people are going to walk all over you! You can't go through life being so lenient!"

But Melissa was sort of content with how her life was going. She didn't like getting in trouble. She was proud to say that she had never gotten grounded, she had passed her drivers test for her license on the first try, she hadn't gotten anything below a B+.

People often labeled her as too much of a good girl, though, like she was afraid to let her hair down once in a while and have fun. As much as Melissa hated to say this, she had never sworn in her life. But she had never admitted it to anyone, only to herself.

"I'm lonely," Kate whined on the other line of the telephone. "I hate being home alone."

"I don't. I sort of like the silence. I actually get to think."

"Your house is always quiet, though."

Melissa was an only child, just like Kate. Only Melissa didn't act like one, like Kate sometimes did.

"I guess." She stood up from her bed and straightened her short red nightgown that Kate and a few friends bought her as a gag gift for her eighteenth birthday in April, joking that she was finally legal. Melissa didn't dare to wear it except when people weren't around. It gave her a sort of independence that she liked to think she could someday have.

Melissa walked to the computer in the downstairs living room and turned it on.

"Have you wrote in your blog yet?" she asked Kate.

"No, I haven't. You?"

Both girls had kept a private blog. They agreed that those were the only things that would be kept secret between the two of them, and they never had to tell what went in it, something that came in handy when they got in fights.

"I'm going to soon."

"Oh." Melissa heard the clink of the medallion. "Hey, I think there's paint on mine, or something," Kate said. "It's red in some parts..."

Melissa pulled her's out of the bag. She noticed that much of it was covered in paint, too. "I should wash it."

"No, that's what keeps the antique-ness of it all," Kate said.

Melissa touched the medallion. "Kate, I'm not so sure that's paint. I think it might be blood."

"Hmm," she said, like it was an everyday thing to buy a blood-covered medallion. "Still don't think it's cursed."

_Nor would I expect you to_, Melissa thought. 

"I'm going to wear it," Kate said decisively.

"Um...Kate, that's not such a good idea. Remember what the woman at the antique store said? About how these are cursed?"

"I'll believe it's cursed when I see a pig fly, alright, Melissa?" Her tone wasn't angry, it was calm, like she was talking to a child. "And don't try and talk me out of it. I don't believe in curses."

"But you hav--"

"I already did. I put it on."

Melissa felt her stomach drop. Something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was superstition or her gullible nature, but she had a bad feeling about it.

"Don't get all worked up over it," Kate said. "It's nothing. Trust me. Put your's on."

"P-Put mine on?" Melissa sounded like she was just asked to kill a person.

"Stop being a baby and put it on," Kate egged. "Really, what's the worst that could happen? Do you think it's going to be like one of those middle-school chain letters that threaten death if you wear it?"

"No, I just...Kate--"

Kate's voice didn't make her stop. Instead it was the silence that made her stop talking. If Kate really believed the medallion wasn't cursed, she would have let Melissa keep going, which was what she did.

"You know what? Fine. I'm putting it on." She walked to her mirror and clasped it around her neck.

If it was cursed, why didn't she feel any different? She didn't feel like she was choking or seeing her arm rot in front of her, like she often would happen with curses.

"You're still alive, right?" Kate asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Melissa said. She laughed nervously. "Who believes in curses? Ha!"

"I think you still do, Melissa."

Silence.

"Okay, whatever, fine. Yes, I do. But I am going to bed now. Goodnight."

Kate started cracking up on the other line. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

So, Kate and I went shopping today. We bought these really cool necklaces, actually, Kate found these. They have blood on them – I think. It might be paint. It's red, so it's probably either of the two. They have this pirate skull on it...they're so neat! The woman that sold us to them said that they're cursed. Kate, of course, didn't believe her. I did. They look they're cursed! Really! They have this creepy look about them. Maybe that's why I like them. Signing off now. I'm going to go fall asleep to a movie.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Melissa and I went shopping today. By the way, the first day after graduating is priceless! You feel so free and happy! I still do, actually. Anyway, getting back on topic. This woman at the antique store sold us these golden medallions – I swear they belonged to a pirate or something. It even has a pirate skull on the pendant. And I didn't realize it when I bought it, otherwise I probably would have kept it there, but there's, like, paint on it or something. At least that's what I think it is. Melissa thinks it's blood. It's probably red permanent marker that some kid drew on and it's been sitting in a basement for a few years...It's such a cool necklace! Bed time. I'm tired.

XOXO Kate

* * *

If possible, Jack hated Elizabeth more than he hated Barbossa.

That girl was too smart. And a little too evil. But he had satisfied his desires. She had kissed him when he had wanted to ever since they met a year ago. But she was also a bad person, too. First, she kisses someone while she's about to marry The Whelp finally, which Will probably saw. That sabotaged any chance of a future that Will and Lizzie had together. Even though Will would probably be weak. That was why he named him The Whelp in the first.

Secondly, and most importantly, Jack hated her because she had given him the kiss of death – literally. She had kissed him and then handcuffed him to a mast! And she wasn't even sorry! He cursed her.

Pirate, indeed.

Oh, bugger. He saw the Kraken coming closer. That couldn't be good.

And Lizzie called _him_ a coward. Now who was the coward, going away in a lifeboat, with her fiancé that might not be her fiancé by morning. Or maybe even by nightfall tonight.

Jack finally got out of the handcuffs and saw the Kraken opening it's mouth, ready to finally devour the man worth a hundred souls. The last thing he remembered was pulling out his sword and seeing the Kraken's teeth.

* * *

Will remembered the first time he felt betrayed. It was when his father had missed his sixth birthday because he was out on a "merchant mission," as his mother referred to it as. He remembered how sad he was that his father couldn't be there for him. 

But now, fourteen years later, he realized that betrayal felt worse than when someone misses your birthday. No, when it's with your fiancee, it feels like someone stabbed you in your heart and left the knife in there.

The sadness and anger he felt towards Elizabeth right now was worse than the fear when she had been kidnaped a year ago. Back then, he would have done anything to make sure she was safe. He would have died for her, unknowing if she even felt the same way about him. But a year later, he would do anything to get away from her. Maybe Jack deserved her more. He actually died for her.

Was this a ritual of Elizabeth's? Right before she's about to marry a man, she backs out and leaves him for another person?

Who was this pirate sleeping in front of her that went and kissed other people? This was not the loving Elizabeth he had bet nine years ago on the crossing from England.

_No wonder he stayed behind_, he thought bitterly. 


	3. The Medallion Calls: Part I

Chapter Three

The Medallion Calls: Part I

**Don't own the title of this chapter. Borrowed it from the Pirates soundtrack. I guess I don't own Rascal Flatts, either, since I reffered to them in this chapter. Good band, though. Thank your for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**The first thing that Melissa remembered about waking up that Saturday morning was that she had her window open. She could hear the birds chirping. It sounded like a blue jay was out in a tree close-by. 

She stirred in her bed and rubbed her eyes. The light pink sheets were wrapped around her in a snug cocoon. She felt unambitious in getting up. She knew it was going to be one of those days that she would pop in a movie and just relax.

Slowly, Melissa opened her light blue eyes and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes that showed a heavy Scandinavian background that she displayed proudly. She noticed that she was facing her light pink wall.

Melissa felt warm. Her forehead was slightly sweaty, making a few strands of hair stick to it. She told herself that the first thing she would do was take a long shower.

She rolled over and saw the green numbers of her alarm clock read 7:45. She saw a man slumped against her oak desk awkwardly, almost like he had fallen asleep drunk there. His arm was splayed out, palm face up, his head parallel to the ground. His back was curved against the desk. One leg was at an angle with the floor.

Melissa let out a blood-curdling scream and pulled the covers closer to her. She was indecent! With the plunging neckline of the nightgown and the shortness of it – it was _way_ above her knees – she didn't know what this man, wearing a black jacket and pants, along with a worn tricorn, was capable of! For goodness sake, a stranger was in her room!

The man's eyes flew wide open and looked around the room. "Well, the Dutchman i'nt what I expected it to be...quite decorated for a ship such as that..." The man caught glimpse of Melissa. "Ah, and some pleasurable company, too. Ye're name, love?"

"Who are you?" she asked nervously, suddenly finding her wall as nothing but a dead end.

"I asked you first," the man said.

"I don't care! Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Well, I'm assumin' this is the Kraken. Or the Dutchman. Neither are good, don't matter where."

The Kraken? What was that? And this man still hadn't answered her question. She was starting to get scared. Normally, she would have made a run for the door, but seeing as he was right by it, that didn't seem to convenient. Instead, Melissa made a mad dash to the window that was locked. She did not want to know how idiotic she looked in a nightgown such as this and unsuccessfully trying to get a window open.

She started hitting it, tears brimming her eyes. "Open!" she yelled at it.

She saw the man coming closer. Her heart started racing faster. "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed.

The man had to nearly cover his ears. "Screamin' banshee!"

His eyes scanned the room. He looked confused, with his mouth getting all twisted. Shouldn't Melissa be having that expression on her face, instead of it being the other way around?

"Then if this isn't the Dutchman, and Davy Jones isn't in sight, then I must have landed in a strumpet's room..." the man said softly. "I get it! I was clubbed and dragged here and you had your way with me while I was unconscious. What do I owe you?"

"I am not a whore!" Melissa yelled. She realized that they way she was dressed didn't really help her in her case. She really was dressed like a whore.

"You keep telling yourself that, darling," he said.

Her shaking fingers reached for the lime green phone decorated with glittery star stickers. "I'm calling the police," her equally shaky voice said.

"I'm not so sure that they'll be able to hear ya with that closed window."

Melissa's lips drew into a thin line. "I am using a telephone, what does that have to do with anything about the window?" she tried to ask calmly.

"I'm not letting you calling the...people," he said.

"You're not going to stop me," Melissa said, pressing the talk button. But before she could dial 911, she realized that the phone in her hand was now on the cream colored carpet, and she was pinned against the wall, the man having control of both of her arms. She realized that even though he didn't look like it, he was strong.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"You're not going to call them!"

Melissa bit the man's arm, making him weaken his grip on her. "Bloody 'ell , what was that for?"

"Do I need an excuse?" she asked, picking the phone up. "If you leave my house when I count to five, I will not call the police and you will not be arrested. Five..."

The man looked around. "You wouldn't really do that, would ya, love?"

"Four..." she said, a little more angrily

He chuckled nervously. "You look sort of angry..."

"Three..." Melissa said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I have no clue where I am! Give a man a break?"

"Two..." she said, her blue eyes narrowing to slits. She prepared to call 911 in a second.

"I was eaten by the Kraken last night, or just a few minutes ago. Whatever it was. Can't remember too well." He paused to look at her. "You look like you're going to–"

Instead of dialing 911 like she was planning to, she decided to throw the phone at him. She saw that it hit him right in the nose. She heard him curse.

"Leave!" she yelled. "Do you want me to use CDs as numchucks next?" She picked up a Rascal Flatts CD just as a threat.

"Why did you bite me?"

She couldn't believe of all of the things, he was still hung up on her biting him. She didn't have rabies. "Take a stab."

"No one bites Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Wait, did he just say Captain Jack Sparrow? That was impossible. They had created a movie about him. The previews had never said, "Based on a true story..."

"What?" she asked.

"Cap'n Jack's never been bit in his life by a girl. Except Giselle–"

"No, your name. What's your name?"

"I just said it twice, love. You deaf or somethin'?"

"You...you're Captain Jack Sparrow. But that's impossible."

Was it? Was he really a person at one time? He looked just like in the movies, dead on. It looked like he had stepped out of the screen.

"Jack–"

"Captain, love," Jack said, crossing his arms proudly.

She rolled her eyes. "_Captain_, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Say it without the attitude or don't say it all," he corrected. "The last thing I remember is Lizzie kissin' me and handcuffin' me to the mast. Oh, yes, and the Kraken had me as an appetizer."

No. This was impossible. Melissa was finally cracking. She was going crazy. She was hallucinating. There was something weird in the magnetic field that put a bunch of colored dust particles together so that it looked like she was interacting with another human. But, no, that couldn't be true. He had touched her, pinned her up against the wall!

If this man claimed to be who he was, this was taking place right after Dead Man's Chest. Or, rather, he was transported to the future after said movie. But, no, time travel was impossible. Yet again, people said a lot of things were impossible. Like people said it was impossible that people could fly. The Wright brothers proved everyone wrong on that. They said women would never be equals. They were wrong, too.

But this was not about flying or equality. This was time travel! With a person that didn't exist.

Right?

"Since you know my name, I'd appreciate if you told me your's," Jack said.

"Melissa Rose Lewes," she said softly, looking confusedly into his brown, kohl-rimmed eyes.

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Alright, I have a spare moment to write. Jack is upstairs eating breakfast. Captain Jack Sparrow. I must be going crazy. Of course the medallion has a curse: it makes people crazy! I'm not really seeing him! It's all in my mind. Because Jack was never alive! Was he? Oh, goodness, this is just to much to think about right now...I want to scream right now. No, better yet, I think I need to see a psychologist and have a nice, long chat. Or maybe that chat needs to be with Jack.

* * *

**The shorter it takes for a review, the quicker the next chapter is put up!**


	4. The Medallion Calls: Part II

Chapter Four

The Medallion Calls: Part II

**Don't own the title of this chapter, James Blunt, or Grey's Anatomy. If you haven't heard of James Blunt, check him out! He's awesome. **

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this! I've been swamped with homework this past week, and I went up to my friend's cabin this weekend...Hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! As well as foreshadowing, I like to use symbolism in my writings. Hint, hint... **

**

* * *

**

Kate could hear an old James Blunt song on the radio as she stirred in bed. She saw a few streaks of sunshine finding it's way through her blinds as she opened her eyes.

She touched the medallion around her neck. The permanent marker was still there. No, maybe it was paint. Most definitely not blood. Wasn't blood all...icky? This somehow was all..._not_ icky. It seemed sort of cool to her. Even if the red stuff on the medallion _was_ blood, she would be fine. She could always stomach blood. She could get through that Grey's Anatomy episode where the guy had the bazooka in his stomach. Alright, that was fake blood and intestines. But still.

Kate heard her stomach growling. A Pop Tart sounded insanely good right now, specifically a brown sugar one. Maybe with some coffee, too...

She sat up and adjusted the strap on her white cami that was sliding down. Her hair was a brown wavy mess on top of her head. If she had an hour, she could look decent. She had to tell herself that no one looked great at 8:00 in the morning.

_It's too early_, was her first thought, resisting the urge to lay back down into her bed that tempted her more and more with each passing second.

_No_, she thought decisively. _You have things to do, Kate._

As soon as she started to get out of bed, she saw a man with curly hair and a long, greenish jacket on and his whole body awkwardly placed against her light blue wall leading to her door. Kate's breath became shallow.

"Get out!" she said loudly.

This startled the man. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room, confused, as if he didn't know why he was here.

"I said, get out!" she said louder (which was pretty loud. Kate had a semi-loud voice to begin with).

The man rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"You are in my _house_!" she said through gritted teeth.

"But I was in Tia's house...with Elizabeth...and she..."

Who was Tia and Elizabeth? Were they people that he partied with at some costume party and got horribly drunk and decided to just walk into a random house?

But how could he have gotten in here? The doors were locked, she was sure of it. Her dad had taught her to always have the doors dead bolted after it became dark, and she did that. Maybe he came in through one of the windows. But wouldn't she have heard in if he came in at all? She was a pretty light sleeper.

But being a light sleeper was not the point right now! The point was that there was a man who broke into her house and was sitting six feet away from her with a gun _and_ a sword with him. She hoped that they were fake and he was just at a costume party...

"Who are you?" she said, standing up. She was trying so hard to hide the fear that was scared. She hated showing that side of her; she prayed that she was doing a good job to hide it.

The man looked at her and frowned. It was almost like he forgot his own name. Or maybe he was trying to think of an alias and was just kind of slow at it.

"I _said_, who are you?"

The man still wasn't responding to her question. Instead, he decided to ask one of his own.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked. "Did she go and find Jack? And who are you?"

"How can you ask me who I am when I asked you that question and you haven't answered it yet?"

Childish? Of course. Did it get him off guard? A little. And right now, Kate was desperate to be the one on top.

She flipped open her cell phone, but couldn't bring herself to call the cops. Maybe she could just show him out? He didn't seem like he remembered anything. Maybe he had amnesia or something. She could drive him to the hospital.

No. This man had broken into her house! For all she knew, he could be some guy waiting to pounce on her and do who knows what to her!

"What are you doing?" the man asked hesitantly.

"I'm calling the cops unless you leave right now," Kate replied, drumming her fingers against the side of her thin phone.

The man stood up and noticed that she was taller than he was. Her height intimidated some girls being 5' 7", but this time he intimidated her. Was it because that she was scared already, and having someone taller than her, as minute of a detail that that was, about to send her over the edge?

"The cops?" the man asked.

"Yes," she said, trying to control her shaking voice. "Go or I'm calling them."

"What are the cops?"

Now this man was making her mad. How could he not know who the cops were?

"They're people that are going to arrest you if you don't get out of here."

His eyes got wide. "No, I can't be arrested. I know that Beckett really will kill me and Elizabeth, then. Please, I beg of you, don't call Beckett! They didn't take Elizabeth already, did they?"

Kate started to back away from the man. She was getting scared, something she rarely felt. Whenever her heart beat fast it was because a cute boy was near her or because she felt exhilarated. The last time it was beating like this was when she was worried she might not pass her Physics final a week ago.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but go!" Kate yelled, flipping open her phone, her hands shaking slightly.

The man's eyes softened. "Please, don't be frightened of me. I just want to know where I am and where Elizabeth is. She's not here, is she?"

Who was this Elizabeth he was talking about? Whoever she was, Kate was still afraid of the man who was starting to edge closer.

"Miss, where am I?" he asked gently.

Her emerald green eyes flickered with fear as she met her wall in fear. "Go!" she screamed.

The man winced and halfway brought his hands up to his ears. "My name is Will Turner and I'm lost and this doesn't seem like the Carribean anymore and I don't know where my fiancee is. Please help me."

She did not ask for his name. Of course this was not the Carribean, and she couldn't care less if he had a fiancee, because he had broken in!

But, wait, something was clicking in her head. "What?"

"I don't--"

"No. No, you're name."

"W-Will Turner."

Wait. This man was Will Turner? There was a Will Turner in a movie that she had watched that lived in the Carribean and had a fiancee named Elizabeth. She subconsciously touched the medallion still around her neck.

It was impossible. They had made a movie about Will. A _fictional_ one. Fiction means not real. And by not real, that means he could not be a foot away from her.

But he looked exactly like him. He had the same brown hair and brown eyes. And it made complete sense with the way that he was acting, all confused and whatnot. But time travel is impossible. If he really existed, that is. Which he didn't.

No, he was standing in front of her. He had to be real. He was as real as the nose on her face.

"My name's Kate Sims," she said. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

What is going on?! Is there really a Will Turner that existed at one point in time? No, it's impossible. This can't be happening. This is all a bizarre little dream that I'm having and I'm going to wake up any second. No, I guess it's not. I just slapped myself and I left a mark on my arm. Wait...didn't they have medallions in the movie? "Cursed" medallions?


	5. Speaking In Riddles

Chapter Five

Speaking In Riddles

**Let's see, what else don't I own that I've already stated? Advil.**

**I'm so sorry, you guys! I had to repost this because the site must have had been having an off day. I thought I reposted it with only this chapter...oh well. LOL **

**

* * *

**

Melissa tried to remain calm as she sat on the edge of her bed. She found it hard to breathe and she was getting dizzy. She knew she was giving into her survival instincts by letting herself semi-hyperventilate for a few seconds.

Her head was placed in her palms. Her arms were propped on her legs. She was trying to comprehend what was going on still. She couldn't believe that there was actually a man who claimed to be Jack Sparrow in her room. One of two people were going crazy, and she guessed it was her, since Jack already was crazy.

"Melissa, eh?" Jack said. "It's a nice name. Greek origin. Means bee."

The last thing on Melissa's mind was that her name was of Greek origin. The first thing was the man who said it, however.

"Y'don't look Greek," he said, bending down to examine her face. "They have black hair and olive skin. And you're..._not _black-haired and olive skinned."

"I know," she said. "I'm Norwegian."

"Norwegians...are those the crazy people with the horn hats and those special long ships?"

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"So then why'd ye're parents name ya a Greek name if you're Norwegian?"

"I don't know," she said, closing her eyes. "They just did."

"So where am I?" Jack asked. "If this isn't the Carribean, and this isn't a strumpet's house, then I'm guessin' I've finally died and this is what Heaven is. Gorgeous women..." he gestured to her, "Woman." He frowned. "Wait...if this was Heaven, there'd be more gorgeous women than just you. It is Heaven that I've landed in a bedroom of a gorgeous woman. I'll take that as a sign from a god any day."

Melissa was appalled. A man who didn't even know her was hitting on her! How dare he! She wished that he would have hit him harder in the nose earlier.

"You're in the United States," Kate said, trying to ignore the comment he just made, despite that she was still wearing her short nightgown that reeked "strumpet" to him. "You know it as the colonies, probably. Except the colonies have gotten bigger and now stretch from the Atlantic to the Pacific Oceans."

He frowned. "Y'could just make it simple and say what colony, love."

"It's one that you don't know of yet. Minnesota. It's at the northern boarder of the United States, you see. It's nothing like the Carribean. Look out the window."

Jack looked out the window. There was some grass and a pine tree. "But what about the water and the sand...? And the palm trees?"

"There are none," she said. "I told you it's a lot different. There's grass instead of sand. Pine instead of palm. But we have beaches and lakes still. You have to travel to get to the ocean."

"I told you it's a lot different," he mimicked to himself. "Bloody right it is."

Melissa played with the medallion around her neck. She stood up and walked over to him. "Jack, do–"

"Captain, love. Get that straight before you open that pretty li'l mouth o' your's."

She suppressed a sigh. She felt ridiculous calling him 'Captain' when really _he_ should be the one using formalities. But she would rather them go on first name basis. But this was what he was used to – old fashioned formalities and cockiness.

"Captain, do you know how you got here?" she asked.

"I'm assumin' the Kraken sent me here, however it did. Has to be a fast li'l swimmer, that bugga. Fast walker, too. Why? You an all-knowin' person like Tia?"

"Um...no," Melissa said. She went to the living room to get a map of the United States, then went back to her room and opened it up on her bed. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay, you're – were, sorry – here." She pointed to a group of islands southeast of Cuba. "And this is what you know as the thirteen colonies." A finger ran up and down east coast of the US. "You have New York, Massachusetts, Virginia...I'm sure you're familiar with them. Well, in 1803, Thomas Jefferson, who was President at the time, claimed land from there to the Mississippi River." She dragged her finger to the river on the map. "And we're right about here." She pointed to an area right above the word Minneapolis.

"Minnenpoles?" Jack asked. "Who thought of a name like that?"

"No, _Minneapolis_. I'm pretty sure it's Indian. Most of the cities in this state are."

"But ya never answered my question, did ya love?"

She frowned. "I don't recall you asking one."

"How did I get here?"

"Um...I think I asked you that. And then you replied–"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I asked it. You just haven't answered it."

"No I didn't! You said you thought that the Kraken ate you and brought you here which is completely untrue, although I don't know how you got here. So, really, your guess is as good as mine."

He frowned. "I think you imagined it all, love."

Melissa's mouth came open. "What? No, we just had this discussion–"

"Then show me proof that we had said discussion." Jack sat next to her, legs crossed. His dark brown eyes felt like they were boring into her's. She looked away and focused on an angel figuring on her shelf.

"Still waitin'," Jack said.

She sighed. "Whatever. The point is that you and I have to figure out how you got here. Because people just don't pop up like this."

He shrugged. "I dunno. How 'bout I let you know when I have an idea, savvy?"

She turned around and rested her head on the mattress. She felt a headache coming on. She wanted to go upstairs and get some Advil, but felt too lazy and tired already. She knew that stress could make you tired, but it had been only thirty minutes since the stress started. It couldn't be effecting her already, could it? She remembered right before she would start studying for finals, she would get a headache right away. So, really, it had taken a slow amount of time for it to kick in.

"What's that?"

Melissa looked up past her window. "What's what?"

"No, in your bodice," Jack said.

Melissa looked down. "It's silk," she said. "It's soft. I'd rather you not feel it, though."

"No, I know what silk is. I've been to Singapore. That gold thing around your neck and into said bodice."

Melissa didn't know why this man was looking at her chest. No one even bothered to look (that she knew of) since there was none to offer, really. Kate, on the other hand, was a different story.

She pulled a blanket tightly around her upper half. "I'd appreciate it if your eyes went elsewhere."

He chuckled. "And you think your chest was the only thing I was looking at?"

She stood up. "What do you mean?"

"That medallion..." he stepped forward as Kate put the blanket down and took it out of her nightgown.

"What about it?" she asked.

"You don't happen to know where you got it? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"No...I got it yesterday antique shopping," Melissa said, completely missing the hint that Jack just dropped that she had stolen the medallion.

"Ahh...and an undead pirate by the name of Barbossa wouldn't have sold it to you, would he?"

She frowned. "No, it was an old woman. She looked normal to me."

Jack saw the blood on it. "I think I may know how exactly I got here, love."

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I don't get it. It's like he's speaking riddles to me! I don't get it! He said something about Barbossa and knowing how he got here. Now he's complaining that his cereal is cold. Gosh, cereal is _supposed_ to be cold! Anyways, back on topic. The woman who gave me the medallion was not Barbossa. He had those yellow fingernails and a beard and was tall. The woman had healthy nails, no beard, and short. I don't understand why he just doesn't come out and say it! Is he trying out a new round of Give Melissa A Headache? Now he's complaining that the cereal's cold again. He apparently doesn't understand that cereal is not warmed up...More later.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	6. A Curse Unearthed

Chapter Six

A Curse Unearthed

* * *

"Where am I?"

Kate heard that question come from Will, and even though she thought about how to tell him even before he asked it, she didn't know how to respond. How do you tell someone that they just skipped three hundred years into the future and told them they had to adjust at the drop of a hat? Exactly. You don't.

"Well...where were you last time?" Kate asked. "I mean, where's the last place that you can remember being?"

Will squinted and looked at something in the distance. "I was...I was at Tia Dalma's house. She's a clairvoyant...if you believe in that kind of things." He cleared his throat. "And I was about to go to sleep in a spare bedroom, and...after that..." Will shrugged. "I can't remember anything after that."

"Alright, so you were at Tia's house," Kate confirmed.

Will nodded.

Kate stood up and made him an English muffin and some tea that only her mom drank. She couldn't stand tea, she just made it so that things would seem somewhat familiar to Will. She felt the heat from the toaster as she stood by it.

"Everything is so different here, though," he said. "I'm not in the Carribean, am I? And I didn't sleepwalk, either..."

Kate was quiet for a few moments. She walked over to the chair across from him. If she was going to tell him, they both would probably need to be sitting down.

"It's because it's not." She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Is it even 1701?" he asked.

She let out the breath that she had been holding in for a while. "It's not. It's 305 years later, to be exact."

Will looked off into the distance. His brown eyes were becoming blank, if not a little confused. "That's impossible, though." He looked around the kitchen. "Everything's so different...the clothes, and the...things." He gestured to the oven and microwave.

"I know. And you may not want to believe it, but I think you did time travel."

The toaster dinged. Kate stood up and buttered it for him, then gave it to him.

"I don't belong here! I need to go back to Elizabeth and–" He became silent. "Elizabeth," he whispered.

She knew he was thinking about the kiss that Jack and Elizabeth shared right before Jack was eaten by the Kraken. Kate couldn't imagine being hurt like that, even though it wasn't what it seemed.

"She...she hasn't been killed by Beckett, yet, has she?" Will asked softly.

She shrugged. "I wasn't there. I don't know who Beckett is."

"Oh, he's...he's no one," he muttered. "No one that you would care to hear about."

Kate remembered who Beckett was. Who could forget him? He was the person that everyone loved to hate. She remembered that if Will and Elizabeth didn't return with something of Jack's (the details were a little foggy), they would both be killed. Understandably, he was worried for his (still?) fiancée's life.

"It can't be 2007," he said, trying to focus his attention to the present time.

"It is. It's June 1."

The silence between them grew deeper like a child digging a hole to what he thought would be China. Only now the digging between them seemed to make things between them more tense.

"But how did I get here?" he finally asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Your guess is probably as good as mine." She started playing with the medallion, dragging the pendant across the golden chain. It seemed to be a habit of her's already.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked.

"What? This?" she asked, now only holding the medallion. "It's nothing. I got it yesterday at a store. Sorry, does that noise annoy you?"

"No. I mean, yes, that's what I was talking about, but no, the noise doesn't bother me. I...I know this may sound like I've gone mad, but I recognize that necklace."

Kate frowned, "How?"

"When I was a boy–"

This was Will's medallion. The one he had his blood cut on! But how could it have...the woman at the store said it was cursed! And Kate didn't believe in curses. Not until now, anyways.

Kate took it off quickly and shoved it across the table. "I'm so sorry. It's your's. Here. Have it."

"No," Will said, sliding it back to her. "You bought. You keep it. I wouldn't want it back if you paid me."

She looked at the medallion, then slowly put it around her neck. "Do you want me to reheat that for you?" she asked after an awkward silence.

* * *

"What are you trying to say, Jack?" Melissa asked, storming behind Jack's trails like a madwoman. "That curses are real? And I'm wearing a cursed necklace? And how do you know that this is cursed and you're not making it up?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, causing Melissa to nearly topple over him, something she was sure he would have loved. "Ten years ago, I had a friend named Bootstrap Bill. Curse came upon him, some smart pirates thought it'd be a good idea to kill him. Only did they know that we needed his blood to undo the curse. I was cursed for ten years, lass, ten years! It was undone a year ago at Isla de Muerta, killin' Barbossa. There's your explanation, ya banshee." He started walking around again.

"I knew it!" she said. "I knew curses were real! The woman at the store said that it was!"

"Good for her, then."

She stopped. "So it's real? It's a real curse?"

He stopped, too, and turned around. "Yeah," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his eyes big. "Now isn't that interesting? Cap'n Jack's right."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I figured it out! Will is here because that's his blood on the medallion! It still kind of grosses me out. I really should clean it. I suppose my theory of the paint/permanent marker was wrong. How can Melissa be right about a curse? Wait...if she wore it, and her's had blood on it, too, who does she have? I'd laugh if she has Jack. She couldn't go a day with him. Ha!

XOXO

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

So Jack's here because of my medallion. I knew I shouldn't have put it on! He's everything that everyone makes him out to be: he's annoying and arrogant and says all these superfluous words and sayings that make no sense...he and Kate would be perfect. I wonder, since she put on the medallion, too, if she has anyone, like Elizabeth or Will...maybe Beckett...or...no!! Barbossa! I need to make sure she's alright!

Love,

Melissa Rose


	7. Times Have Changed

Chapter Seven

Times Have Changed

**This may seem really long and boring so far, but there is going to be a twist (not for a long time, though, sorry!). Thank you all for reading so far. And thank you to my beautiful reviewers! Jack or Will cookies for reviews!

* * *

**

Kate searched through her father's closet for a set of clothes. She racked through the jeans and t-shirts, but found nothing that would fit Will. Since her father had lost weight, he hadn't bothered to give away his old clothes yet. Most of the ones he did take were with him in New York.

"Honestly, it's summer!" Kate said to herself from inside the walk-in closet. "He won't need pants in New York!"

"What are you doing?" Will asked, looking around at all the clothes.

Kate looked up from her search. "Looking for clothes for you to wear. You and my dad look to be about the same size. He went on a weight loss for his New Year's resolution."

He frowned. "But that doesn't really answer as to why you're searching through these clothes."

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled and pulled the white strap of her pajama tank top up onto her delicate shoulder. "We're going out grocery shopping. It's a place where people can buy their food. And since I'm not too sure about what you like, you're coming with. And people don't dress like you anymore. They have jeans and t-shirts, and tank tops and shorts."

Will frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"These are jeans," Kate said, taking a pair off the shelf. She examined them. "Actually, I think they fit you. Hold on to these for me." She handed him the jeans and searched through for a clean t-shirt, then handed him a white one.

"These are...unusual," Will said to himself.

"You'll grow to love them," she said. "They're much more comfortable than those stiff clothes of your's. Here, follow me."

She walked across the hall to the guest bedroom. "You can change in here. I'll be in my room getting dressed, too, if you need me for anything."

She closed the door behind her looked through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a blue and white thin-striped cami, with dark low rise skinny jeans and brown flip flops. She pulled back her messy, unbrushed hair into an equally messy bun. The benefit of being a model was that you could pull of the slightly disheveled look, as long as you had something to balance it out, like a laid-back outfit. Plus, she had her posture and height on her side, which helped a lot.

Kate thought about what Will would be used to fashion-wise, only so that he wouldn't be shocked. Of course she wasn't going to wear a dress grocery shopping, no matter how casual. But she wouldn't scare him by wearing a short skirt, so she decided to settle on jeans, something that didn't show her ankles (which was considered indecent back then).

She walked out and picked up the credit card on the kitchen table that her parents had left behind for groceries and anything else that they normally would have bought while they were gone and put it in her purse. Just because that Kate was an adult didn't mean that she had money. In fact, money for her was as thin as she was. She had everything bought for her her whole life. Filling the cliche of the only child, Kate indeed was a _very_ spoiled child. She just hoped that she wasn't bratty towards others like when she was younger.

Kate heard Will's door open and his footsteps as he walked towards the kitchen and presented himself. "Are you sure these are alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "You look fine." She picked up her purse and slung it around her shoulder.

"Um...Miss Sims, shouldn't you be wearing a dress? I can see your arms. And you're wearing men's pants. What are you thinking?" Will asked.

Kate bit her tongue as she felt a smile coming on. "Will, girls don't wear dresses all the time. Only for formal occasions, like a wedding or a cocktail party. This is the most common attire nowadays. What women can and can't do – as well as wear – have changed drastically. I'll explain it later. It's sort of long."

"Well, couldn't you explain it to while we're walking to the store?"

"We're not walking. We're taking a car. It's sort of like a carriage, only it doesn't involve horses."

"But then how does one get to their destination?"

Kate was on the verge of breaking out into laughter. "It has a motor. You use a key and...how about I show you? We should get going anyway." She headed for the stairs.

"Miss Sims?"

She turned around.

"Will people look at me oddly?"

She shook her head. "No. They won't give you a second glance. And Will?"

"Yes?"

"It's Kate."

* * *

The look on Will's confused face was priceless as he walked into the grocery store. He stopped to look at all the new people, and the atmosphere of a communal indoor shopping area.

"Miss Sims...what does one _do _when grocery shopping?" Will asked.

Kate pulled a red cart out of the entrance and pushed it. "I thought I explained it. You just buy food. And please, just call me Kate."

"But you're a lady. You should be addressed as one," he replied.

"Even ladies don't go by formalities." She walked with Will to the fruit and vegetable area and picked out some apples. "You like apples, don't you?"

"Yes," he said absently, looking at all the people walking by. "Doesn't it bother you that people are so overly exposed here?"

Kate looked up from twisting a white protection tie onto the bag and looked at people walking in shorts, capris, and pants, as well as tanks and t-shirts. Kate felt like she was missing something, like she was the only person that didn't understand the joke.

"This is normal, Will," she said. "Remember how I explained it to you at home that people dress differently nowadays?"

She felt like she was almost speaking to a child, with the way she had to be so exact and repeat things. It didn't annoy her that much, she just got to play the job of teacher that she never really wanted to play.

"Right," he said to himself. "I apologize."

"No," she smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry."

After picking up a few more things in the following aisles, Will broke the silence that was collecting between them like the dust that collected on an undusted bookshelf. "You're tall," he said.

She looked at him oddly. "I beg your pardon?"

"No, I didn't mean that as a bad thing, Miss Sims. It's just...you're tall."

Kate sighed. "I am tall, and I will forever be tall. I take after my dad's side of the family. It's okay, though. Being tall has it's perks. You can always spot a lost kid in a crowd," she joked.

"Elizabeth was tall, as well..."

How much was he going to talk about Elizabeth while he was here? And how long exactly was _here?_ Was it only a few weeks until he could find a house? Or was it for...she didn't want to think about how long. It would only be a week until she could get by without having her parents find out about Will. She knew they would kill her when they found him. She could just imagine her dad accusing her of ludicrous things that he thought she did with him.

They went into the coffee aisle. "We need coffee. We're all out."

"What's coffee?" Will asked.

Hearing that made Kate want to cry. Not literally, since Kate hardly cried, but how could someone not be exposed to coffee?!

"Only the best drink ever!" she exclaimed. "You can try some tomorrow morning. Now, lets see, where's the brand we get?" She found it and stood up on her tiptoes to get it since it was at the very top shelf. As she turned around to put it back in the cart, she bumped into Will. "Sorry," she smiled, touching his arm and putting the can of coffee in the cart.

* * *

Kate and Will moved the bags of groceries from the trunk of her car to the kitchen. Kate started putting the groceries away, while Will insisted that he do the lifting. She could only smile as she thought of how she was going to tell him how much things had changed.

When Will was done putting all the groceries inside and while Kate was still putting them in the refrigerator and cabinets, she noticed an uneasy silence between the two of them. She saw Will was sitting down at the table, looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, putting away a box of spaghetti noodles. "You look kind of..."

"Miss Sims, this isn't entirely proper," Will said, finding the light brown wood of the table suddenly more interesting that Kate.

She sat next to him. "Elaborate."

He slowly met her eyes. "Well, a man and a woman...alone...in a house...this isn't proper. What if someone sees us together? Wouldn't they..."

"Will, trust me, this is entirely proper. My parents are away for a week in New York. They'd actually be thankfully that someone could keep me company. They wouldn't get mad." She leaned forward. "Times have changed, Mr. Turner. Looks like you aren't going to, though."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Will went grocery shopping with me. He didn't know much of the foods there, so I picked for him. It's actually quite funny, trying to see him find his footing in the new world. He has this confused look everywhere he turns...I think I may have taken him out too soon.

XOXO,  
Kate

* * *

**I promise next chapter will have Jack in it!! So sorry to make you Jack lovers wait!**


	8. Many Questions and No Answers

Chapter Eight

Many Questions and No Answers

**Including former disclaimers, I don't own the Razor phone, Melrose, America's Next Top Model**, **and Frosted Flakes. **

**

* * *

**

By now it was past noon. Melissa didn't know what to say to Jack. What could one really say to a man that they had just met, who was in their house, and time traveled three hundred years into the current day?

After changing out of her pajamas (her very-sexy-but-not-meant-to-be-seen-in pajamas), she put on a white button-down shirt and denim shorts, then had some breakfast with Jack (cereal, which he complained was cold countless times).

The rest of the time, they had retreated to the cool downstairs, where it was growing warmer by the minute upstairs. Melissa had put on a music channel and dimmed it to a quiet level. Even then, when they were sitting across from each other, she could feel the confusion and awkwardness between the two of them.

She flipped open her pink Razor and saw the picture of a white lily that she had taken a week ago outside. Melissa loved lilies. At her wedding, she always planned to have lilies as her flower choice.

The name across the top of the phone screen read "Melissa Rose." It was a name from, her point of view, unjustly given to her. Rose was her middle name, she had just stuck it in there to make it sound more sophisticated.

Melrose from America's Next Top Model had made her name famous last year. Kate had started calling her Melrose, but then Melissa hit her whenever she called her that. She hated it, and besides, she didn't want to be a copycat. Melissa said that she hated her name, but Kate said that Melissa was a beautiful name.

"Do you hate your name?" she asked Jack. It was the first thing she had spoken in about fifteen minutes.

"Huh?" he asked, frowning.

"Do you hate your name?"

Jack chuckled. "Why would I hate me name, love?"

She shrugged. "It's just a question."

"O' course not! Captain Jack Sparrow...sends fright through all the military men n' sailors all o'er the world. Just sounds strong...masculine...the best name in the world, if you ask me."

"But what if you took the Captain part out? What if it was just Jack Sparrow?"

"It'd still be the same person," he said. "And Jack Sparrow is a force to be reckoned with."

Melissa rolled her eyes. She found his cockiness and arrogance to be annoying. She didn't know how people put up with him, or what all those fangirls saw in him.

"Why? Thinkin' about changin' your name to Melissa Sparrow?" Jack asked, a grin upon his face.

"No! Why would I do something like that?"

"Curiosity. If you don't like your name, Melissa Sparrow wouldn't make it better. 'Cause I'm never goin' to marry or have a child. At least I don't think I have a child. Gisele's been keepin' a secret from me otherwise."

"Jack, why would you think that I'd be experimenting my name with your's?"

He grinned. "'Cause you love me, love."

She could feel her nostrils flaring, something that happened when she was embarrassed or angry. "I do not. I think you're full of yourself."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

Melissa flipped her phone shut. "I just hate my name. Melissa Rose Lewes."

He shrugged.

"You don't like it, either?"

"Melissa's kinda exciting, I suppose. Not as boring and ladylike as Elizabeth or Katherine. Although Lizzy was hardly either o' those things, 'n look at what happened with her."

"Rose is boring, though," she said. "Nothing exciting about that."

"Aye, but it does let people know you're a girl. At least they won't be confused."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I look like a man?"

"Well, not your face, so much. You just don't have much, eh..._assets_, we'll put it that way, love."

"Yes, trust me, I know that I'm so flat that the walls are jealous! You don't have to tell me that!"

Jack looked at the wall behind him and grazed his hand over it. "Yep, the walls are pretty flat."

"Shut up!" she said, crossing her arms over her – nonexistent – chest. "You know, you're not very polite."

"Pirate," he grinned.

"Doesn't give you an excuse," she mumbled to herself. She walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a thick history book to keep him busy.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a history book," she explained. "Maybe you'll think of less witty remarks if you keep your mind busy."

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"Because I told you to," she ordered, opening up to a page titled "Spanish and Portugese Empires."

"But there's so much!" he complained.

"Don't worry. It has lots of big pictures and small words," she said, trying to get him riled up for insulting his intelligence level.

"Then it should be a piece of cake then, eh?" He read the first sentence, then groaned. "But it's goin' t' take forever! Really, Lizzie's punishment wasn't as cruel than this! And that was a bloody cruel punishment."

"I'm not punishing you. I'm keeping you busy from..."

"From saying that you're flatter than a wall? Flatter than the plank that I walked on? Flatter than–"

"Shut up!" she said, taking a seat across from him, watching him hold a book up to his face. She could hear the snickers from behind the book, even though he tried to muffle them.

* * *

After going on the computer for a while, Jack was asking Melissa a sea of questions. "What's the Revolutionary War?" he would ask. "What's a covered wagon? Why are all those people on a boat waving to a big green statue? What's cloning?"

Melissa now knew why Jack had a crazy crew: he drove them to insanity. She could feel herself slipping to that point already.

She suppressed a sigh as she explained. "The Revolutionary War was a war that the American colonists fought in the late 1700s to gain their freedom against the British. The Americans ended up winning. The colonies got their own country, now known as the United States of America."

"That's interesting," he said to himself. "But why would ya need a covered wagon?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there! The pioneers used them when they were moving out west to California for gold, something like that. Please don't ask anymore questions." She rubbed her temples. "I think I'm getting a headache again."

"What's that statue?" he asked, ignoring her discomfort and request.

She closed her eyes. "That's the Statue of Liberty. It was a symbol for freedom when people were coming to this country. It was the first thing most people saw. It's in New York, that's where my parents are right now."

"What's cloning?" he asked, skipping to the next question.

Jack reminded Melissa of a boy she watched last summer, Andy, who constantly asked questions and never stopped to take a breath. Andy was pretty smart, too, but no one could stack up against Jack.

"Cloning is where a person can make a replica of something. They first cloned Dolly, a sheep in Scotland, in 1996. Jack, please stop asking questions because I really don't know all the answers and you are _really _starting to get on my nerves."

"Why am I getting on said nerves?" he asked innocently. "I would never do that!"

"Get back to reading," she said, turning back to the monitor.

"What's that thing you're at?" Jack asked.

"Get back to your book, Jack," she warned as nicely as she could.

"You communicate with the great beyond through it? You're not talkin' to Barbossa or Davy Jones or Lizzy, are ye?"

"Please stop talking," she warned again.

"I knew it!" he said, standing up. "I knew you were one of those all-knowing people! Just like Tia! And you're goin' to bring back Barbossa, aren't ya? Just to make me–"

"Sit down and shut up or I'm going to make you eat cereal again!"

Jack slowly sat down. She remembered that this morning he said that he would kill someone if he ever had to eat cereal again. He said it was disgusting and cold.

"Nothin' but a liar," he mumbled. "Said that it'd be good...Why are all women liars?"

"I'll get the milk and Frosted Flakes right now," she said, getting up.

He slowly picked up the book and kept his eyes locked on her until he had to read. Satisfied, Melissa turned back to the computer.

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Three words: Jack. Is. Annoying. Really, that about sums it up. How am I supposed to live with him? Can't I just drop him off like a bad mother at Kate's doorstep or something? I'm sure those two would be fine with each other...I'm sure a million girls would kill to be in my place with this handsome pirate...why do I want out, then?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	9. Conversations With a Buccaneer

Chapter Nine

Conversations With A Buccaneer

**I recently changed the title of this book to "A New Beginning." I thought it fit a little better. And I don't own Ben and Jerrys. If I did...I would be happy..._very_ happy... **

**

* * *

**

As Kate put a few homemade chicken legs and mashed potatoes onto Will's plate for dinner, she realized how out of place Will looked. He looked confused and sort of unhappy – understandable if you saw your fiancée kiss another man, no matter what the reasons were.

She set down a plate in front of him and set out a full set of silverware for him, although Kate planned to eat like she usually did, with only a fork for the mashed potatoes and the chicken legs with her hands.

"I see women still cook," Will said, trying to make conversation.

Yes, she filled that feminine cliche. And she could cook a great meal, too. But she had to snap Will out of his old-fashioned ways. "Yes, but men cook, too. My dad's a great cook."

"But do a lot of women still cook?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said.

There was a silence between them for a few minutes. Will seemed to like the potatoes and chicken.

"Won't your fiancé be angry at us?" Will asked.

"What?" Kate asked, taking a drink of water.

"Won't he be angry at us for me being here? Surely he'll throw me out...I just hope you don't get in any form of trouble with him. I hope he's not a military man...You seem like the sort of person that would be engaged to a man like Commodore Norrington." He shook his head. "The commodore was...never mind..."

"I'm not engaged," Kate said. "Why do you think that I am?"

"Well, you're a young lady...rich, beautiful...why wouldn't you be?"

"Because times have changed. Women don't get married until their mid to late twenties, sometimes later. Some never get married at all. And even then it's free will, not arranged by two sets of parents to find an heir for an only child or what they think is advantageous. Everyone marries for love now."

Will looked down. She felt bad for confusing him, but she told herself that she was looking out for a man she had met ten hours ago. If he was ever going to learn the ways of modern day, though, she was going to have to coach him along.

"That's good," he said. "It's good that a person can be happy with what they have now..."

* * *

Jack looked at the (what was it that Melissa referred to this as? Oh, right!) pizza that Melissa had baked for the both of them. The bottom was black and smelled kind of burnt, but the top looked fine. He cautiously took a bite.

He was right. The bottom was burnt. And he waited too long for the steam to stop coming out of the pizza. Now it was cold.

He spit out back onto the plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked up to see Melissa's big blue eyes looking kind of sad. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Isn't it good?"

"Eh...no, love, it's fine," he lied. "I just thought that rum would be better."

"For dinner?" she asked, watching him get up from the dining room and walking to the refrigerator.

"Aye," he said.

"It's not going to fill you up," she said. "And besides, we don't have any."

"This where ye keep ye're drinks?" he asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Yes, but–"

He held up a can of beer. "Is this rum in a different form?"

"Jack, my dad would not approve of you drinking."

"Wonder why he keeps it in the house, then," he grinned. He then stared at it, frowning. "Don't have those cork things on it..."

"Then I suppose you can't drink it," she said, thankful that she could avoid a drunk Jack Sparrow. Although, he did act sort of drunk even when he hadn't had a drink in hours, how he was so confident in what he said and the way he swaggered around...Or was that just his nature?

He lifted it up and examined the bottom of it, just to see if it could open from the bottom, probably. Then he looked at the top and saw the tab.

"_Please_ open it for me, love?" Jack pleaded.

"You have no idea how much trouble I would get if my dad saw one of his beers were gone. He'd think that I'd gotten drunk over the week!"

"And there is no shame in that," he pointed out. "I just need some alcohol, and then I won't bother you the rest o' the day. Unless you want me to and we can have a nice li'l chat 'bout life and how to avoid one's demise and/or betrayal. Your choice. You don't seem to take a likin' towards me, so if I was you in those short pants o' your's, I would open this for me and let me go on me merry way. Savvy?"

A confused Melissa nodded and opened it for him. "Savvy."

Had she just said "savvy"? That was Jack's word! But he actually didn't seem to mind that she had just used said word that belonged to him.

"Thanks, love," he said, heading for the stairs. "I'll just be listenin' to those annoyin' songs downstairs by meself."

Something in her made her call out his name. He turned around, can in his hand, one hand on the black railing.

"Why don't you come talk to me?" Melissa said. "Better for two loners to be together than by themselves."

"But than loners wouldn't be loners if they were together, now would they?" he asked, walking back towards the kitchen table.

"Sure," she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "But let's not talk about betrayal and demise."

"So," he said, taking a seat across from her. "We'll talk about how bad of a cook you are, instead?"

Melissa gaped at Jack. "I am not a bad cook!"

"You're not what a lass is s'pposed to be with cookin' But I'm guessin' that you make it up in other areas of the house?" he grinned, displaying a few gold teeth.

"That's a little lewd," she said. "Do you make comments like this all the time?"

He shrugged. "Only when–"

"I don't need to know," she said, holding a hand up. "I'll have you know that I don't do that. I'm waiting."

"For what? 'Til night? Looks like we still have a few hours left. How do you wanna kill the time?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, until I'm married. I know the number of a very single and attractive girl, though, who you would probably love."

He leaned forward, letting herself look into his kohl-rimmed brown eyes. "Love, let me make one thing perfectly clear. When I want somethin', I get it. That's how it got me to be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main. Just know that not many women can resist Jack Sparrow. And you look like you wouldn't be an exception."

Melissa looked outside at the sky. Her heart started speeding up. Why was it now so hard to meet his eyes? Why did she feel funny all of a sudden? She just wanted to know what was going on with her!

* * *

After Kate had changed into pajamas for the night, she pulled out a book and sat on the couch. She had been reading a few minutes until she realized that Will was in her house and was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't he just out here in the living room with her before she went and changed?

She put a bookmark in her book and went to his bedroom to see if he was in there, but there was no sign of him. Kate looked in the kitchen and saw him sitting at the kitchen table with a sharp butcher's knife, poking his index finger against it.

"Will, what are doing?" she asked, standing by the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm just making sure that I can feel," he said, continuing to poke his finger with the knife. "And I can't really." He pulled up his sleeve and paused, almost as if where exactly he could make sure he could still feel the most.

Kate slowly walked towards him. "Why would you hurt yourself?"

"I made the worst mistake in my life. I fell in love and lost the one thing that mattered to me. And to Jack, of all people!"

She gently placed a hand on his. He slowly released the knife. She took it into her hands and sat across from him. "This is all about Elizabeth?"

"Yes," he said. "I guess I learned what betrayal is."

Kate looked at the knife and saw her reflection in it. Never after a break-up, even the roughest ones, would she turn to a blade – or pills or the bottle – for relief. Too much Ben and Jerry's, yes. But never injuring herself.

"Why don't you go to bed, Will?" she suggested. "You're tired and thinking too rash."

"I've been thinking about it all day, how can it be rash?"

Kate ran a hand through her hair and stood up. "You should go to sleep. Really."

He nodded and stood up. "Is it the same bedroom that I changed clothes in this morning?"

"Yes," she said.

He nodded again. "Goodnight, Miss Sims," he said.

"Goodnight, Will."

And that was it. No thank your for preventing himself from making a mistake or much of a conversation. Just a blank, emotionless Will Turner.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I know what I'm going to do to make Will feel better! I just have to start working on it now if I'm going to complete before midnight...What am I doing writing a useless blog entry that no one but me will read? I have to work!

XOXO

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I don't know...when Jack talked to me tonight, I had this really weird, funny feeling in me...And I couldn't really look at him without getting butterflies and wondering what he meant by that...I mean, what we talked about tonight. Does he really want to...Why am I thinking about this even? I don't want to be in a relationship right now, so this is the last thing that should come across my mind...but why do I keep thinking about Jack?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	10. Unselfish

Chapter Ten

Unselfish

**Yeah, it's short, but two chapters in a day! Whoo! Go me! Haha...I just needed to get this up here. I know this is moving slowly, but it's going to start picking up now! Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Pixie Stix. **

**

* * *

**

_It's just going to be a normal conversation_, Kate said to herself, picking up the black phone from downstairs and dialing Melissa's number, while looking through old family and personal photo albums. _It's like every other time you called her before you had someone time travel, particularly Will Turner._

The line rang once, twice, and three times before a quiet "Hello?" on the other end came on.

"Mel?" Kate asked, putting the receiver closer to her ear. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, hang on," she whispered. There was a pause as Kate sipped a cup of coffee. It was only 10:30, but she felt like she had been awake forever.

A door on the other end opened and closed on the other end. It sounded like the sliding glass door to the deck outside. "Okay," Melissa said. "What's up?"

"Um..why were you whispering?" Kate asked, taking out a picture of her taken when she was about seven years old, when her blonde hair was turning brown.

"Oh, um...i-it's..."

"You finally found a guy?" she smiled. "Wow, this is..._huge_ news!"

"Not willingly."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. It seemed that Melissa was daring her to admit that someone had joined her (what _was_ the right term for that? Kate had to find one.), but was too chicken to go first.

"I always thought you and Barbossa would be a good match," Kate said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked.

"Alright...you found a new best friend in Elizabeth."

"Are you okay over there, Kate? You didn't snort a few Pixie Stix, did you?"

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Kate said, smiling.

There was a pause. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aha!" Kate nearly spilled her coffee in triumph. Her hands were shaking from her caffeine overdose. "I was right! It is Jack! You're stuttering."

There was a silence for a few seconds until Melissa finally gave in. "Yes, alright?"

This overjoyed Kate. She was not crazy or hallucinating or dreaming everything. Time travel really did exist!

"Then who do you have? Beckett? Norrington?" Melissa asked.

"Wow, so bold of you to jump to conclusions," Kate said. "And so not like you...Keep guessing."

"You got Will?"

"Yeah. Want to trade?"

"Um...not really? Why? Will seems so nice."

"I'm assuming he is when he's not debating whether or not to cut himself."

Melissa gasped. "What?"

"So what about Jack?" Kate said, trying to undo her mistake. "I'm sure he's drank some of your parent's beer by now."

"He has...but what about Will?"

"He's just taking the whole cheating thing a little too harshly." She took out another picture of herself. "I don't even know if it was cheating. If anything, it was murder what Elizabeth did. That's just my point of view, though." She took another sip of coffee. "Tell me how you met Jack."

Melissa told how she met him, and when Kate heard she threw something and bit him, she started laughing hysterically, crying and everything.

"Oh...that's great," Kate said, wiping her eyes. "I could never see you doing that."

"I've never had a stranger in my room before," Melissa defended.

"You've never had a guy in your room, period."

"What, like you were calm when you found that Will was in your room?"

"Yes," she said. "He called me Miss Sims and didn't give me a reason to use self defense."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do you like him?" Kate asked.

"N-no. Do _you_ like J-Jack?"

She smiled. "Of course you don't, Melrose."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And, no, I don't like Jack. If you want to switch, go ahead. That is, if you don't like Captain Sparrow." She broke into another smile.

"No, that's okay. Jack's not bad company. A little unorthodox, but you get used to him. What are you doing?"

"Helping Will move on. I'm showing him a story through pictures."

"And how exactly will that help him?"

"It's a long story." She pulled out another picture. "I have to go. Keep me updated with things."

"Wait!" Melissa said. "You're free Tuesday through Friday, right?"

"Yeah." She paused. "No...Mel, no, don't you dare ask that. I will not watch Jack and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Do you _want_ a war in my house?"

"Kate, please!" she begged. "I'm sure Jack won't be trouble for you."

"Yeah, not me, but Will is here! Do you know what would happen if they're in the same room?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't need this. He's going to drink all my parent's alcohol otherwise. I'll do whatever you need me to, I just need this one thing from you."

She took a deep breath to relax. She could feel her blood pressure rising. Kate ran a hand through her hair. "I have gotten very good about not being selfish, Melissa. Alright? The selfish me would say yes just for some eye candy and a few laughs. But the adult Kate, the one you're talking to right now, has a rational head on her shoulders, and she now considers what might happen to other people, particularly Will, who might actually try to kill Jack if we're not careful. How about I get back to you on that?"

"So that's a maybe?"

"That's a maybe if I can get Will to negotiate."

She heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou–"

"It's not set yet, okay? I have to go. I need to do some digging for pictures."

"Alright, have a good night's sleep," Melissa said, hanging up.

Kate rested her head on the brown couch behind her. She resisted the urge to close her eyes now, but Will needed her. And this was an unselfish thing! Only she felt herself hitting a wall with the caffeine and feeling heavy-eyed.

_Two albums down, eight to go_, she thought.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

It's 11:30. It's been to crazy of a day to even stay awake anymore. I'm exhausted. Tomorrow will be easier, though. Although...does Melissa like Jack? Or is she just infatuated with him like practically every other boy she's come across?

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Wait. I just realized something. If the woman that sold us those necklaces yesterday said that they were cursed...and I believed her. And guess who did? That's right: Kate! Ha! I never get to say this, but I am right!! Gosh, it feels good, too!


	11. Moving On

Chapter Eleven

Moving On

**Thank you to my reviewers! You have been awesome! Brownies for all of you that reviewed!**

**Don't own Come What May or any other reference to Moulin Rouge. **

**

* * *

**

After waking up the next morning, a disheveled Kate stumbled out of bed. She pulled her messy hair into a high ponytail and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Will was at the kitchen table, looking blankly out the window of the backyard, where a large pine tree was, as well as a fire-pit and grass.

"I didn't expect to see you up this early," Kate said, scooping a tablespoon into the coffee grounds, then dumping it into the coffee maker, as well as some water.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied. "Is that coffee?"

"Yes," she said.

"You said I could try some yesterday. May I?"

Was it really only yesterday that she had met Will for the first time? It seemed like so much longer to her.

"Sure," she said, putting a little extra water and coffee grounds, then starting it up.

She saw that blank stare was back on Will's face. Kate thought that now was the right time to show him what she had stayed up until 11:30 preparing for. She walked to her room and got the stack of photos, then went back to the kitchen and sat next to him.

"What are these?" Will asked, touching the glossy pictures.

"They're photographs. They're a step up from paintings. I'll show you how to take one later on. But pictures can also tell a story." She laid the stack in her lap, then put the first one on the table. It showed a small girl, a few hours old, with light skin and hair, sleeping. "Once upon a time, there was a small girl, named Katherine Marie Sims. She was born in Minneapolis on March 15, 1989."

She set down the second picture, which showed a girl of about two years of age in blue overalls and a white shirt in blonde pigtails on a swing at their old house. "She always smiled, and loved being active. She could hardly sit still most of the time."

Kate set down another picture. She was about five or six years old in the picture, in a yellow lace dress that skimmed to her knees, sitting at a small tea area with a several stuffed teddy bears. Her hair was getting slightly darker. "But she loved acting like a girl sometimes. She even did silly things like host fake tea parties with her stuffed animals. Sometimes it was real people, though, too."

The fourth picture was placed between the two of them. She was in a red dress that went to her knees, paired with white tights, an embarrassed grin on her face. "One day she went to school for the first time. She made a lot of new friends, including her best one, who she still loves dearly to this day."

She put down the fifth, which was at her elementary school graduation, on top of the podium in a red and blue paper graduation hat she had made with her class the day before. "She didn't know that she was changing at that point, when she made the transition between two schools. She was now going to join the big kids at the middle school. She finally felt like one of them."

She laid down another. This time it was at her eighth grade formal four Mays ago, in a light pink halter dress that went above her knee. She was posing with a few friends, including Melissa. "Then she decided to step up and change her look. People finally noticed how beautiful she was."

She put down the seventh picture, one of her and her ex-boyfriend in front of a carousel. "But people started liking her for what she was: a beautiful girl with money. But all she wanted was for people to see _who_ she was: a girl who just wanted someone to love her."

The eighth picture was between them. It was taken two and a half years ago at the winter formal with a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Then she found that man that she was hoping to find for a year. She finally found someone who loved her for who she was. His name was Chris Jaison. He was her world."

She put down the ninth one. It was her favorite picture in her modeling portfolio. It was taken on the beach a year ago. She was leaning on a rock taller than her, one foot against it. Kate remembered it was taken early morning for a magazine somewhere out east. She was in a dark blue, short dress. That was her first big modeling gig. "She thought she had everything," Kate said. "She was living life as a model, had wonderful friends..."

Out came the tenth picture. She now had her dark brown hair that she had today. It was taken a month and a half ago at her prom. Chris was in the picture with her. Kate's hand was on her chest, posing in front of a friend's fireplace. "A great boyfriend..."

Kate put down the next one, where she was on a stage with Chris, both in turn of the century fashions, singing "Come What May" for a school performance, where a few select students got to preform a medley of songs from their favorite musical. This was taken a month ago. She slightly took in a breath. "This was the last thing they did together before Chris broke up with her. They sang about how they would love each other until their dying day. They were together for two and a half years."

"And then what happened?" Will asked, intrigued.

She put down the twelfth and final picture, one that she printed off of her computer last night. It was her in a blue and silver graduation robe, getting her diploma. "Life went on. She graduated and grew up."

Kate shuffled the pictures together into a neat pile. "I thought that Chris was going to be the man I was going to marry him. I thought that if we made it to graduation night, he would propose and we'd be getting married. But I guess he didn't." She cleared her throat. "Just don't try to expect too much from your first love, Will. You swear that they're going to be the one for you, the one that you'll marry and spend the rest of your life with, the only one that will ever make you happy. But you'll find out that you're wrong before it's too late and you're too deep in love. You and I both found it out the hard way."

Will looked up from the picture of Chris and Kate and looked out the window, that same blank expression on his face. "Do you still love him?"

"Do I still love Chris?"

He nodded, then turned to her to see the answer.

"I don't know. There are some days when I miss him and would do anything to see him again, but then there are some days that I think I'm over him and that I feel confident to go out and meet a new guy." She put a leg to her chest. "Do you still love Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. How do you know when you don't love a person?"

"You're always going to love someone that you've, well, loved. But it won't always be in the romantic way that it once was. You won't get that feeling inside of you whenever you hear their name that you once had, and you'll start liking other people. And eventually, they won't be the first thing that you think of in the morning and the last thing at night."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"Because I'm feeling that right now," Kate said, looking him straight in the eye.

_Oh, God, please don't tell me I just said that!_ Kate said. She wanted to go and hide in a dark corner. She hadn't meant to say it, she had just blurted it out. And it was actually an impulsive feeling. Literally, she had _just_ started feeling it.

"Look, Will," she said, breaking his gaze and reshuffling the already tidy photos. "I'm still spent from my last relationship. I don't know how soon I want to be back in one. And I know you feel that way, too. But I think we both know that we'll find another person when the time is right."

As she met Will's eyes again, she realized they looked happier. They also seemed more softer and kinder, like she had gotten through to him. He had a small smile on his lips.

She returned the smile and poured him a cup of coffee, putting in some milk and sugar for both of them. She handed a mug to him.

"Thank you, Miss Sims," he said.

She picked up the double meaning. "Just know that if you need to talk...I'm here."

He smiled again. "I appreciate all of this. Letting me stay here, the story...all of this."

"You didn't leave me with much of a choice for letting you stay here," she joked. "But you're welcome. It's been no problem."

Kate took a sip of her coffee.

"Men still work, right?" Will asked.

She nodded. "I think we might wait a few days until we think about you getting a job. But–" She gasped. "I think I know the perfect job for you. There's a place about forty minutes away from here called Fort Snelling. It's a re-enactment place for the nineteenth century. It'd be so perfect! You would love it!"

He frowned. "Miss Sims?"

"There's a black smithing area...you could apply to it..."

His eyes light up. "Really?"

"I knew you'd love it! Except you really should try and adjust to twenty-first century life first rather than working at the nineteenth. I'll take you maybe next week. Or maybe on Friday...I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sorry."

He laughed.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You remind me of someone, that's all."

"Who?"

He shook his head. "No one important. Not anymore, anyways."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I sounded like the town idiot this morning when I was talking to Will. I was talking too fast, and my heart was racing, and...those are the classic symptoms of falling in love with someone. But it's only been a day! It can't be true, can it? And who did he mean when he said that I reminded him of someone? But it sounded like the talk I gave him this morning really loosened him up. He seemed happier...I'm glad that I could help him.


	12. Saints Do Not Move

Chapter Eleven

Saints Do Not Move

**By the way, I forgot to add, I don't own Fort Snelling! I live near it, actually! LOL It's a really awesome place and they really do have a blacksmith there...And all of you reading this are probably thinking that this was pointless and why I put this here...I also don't own Romeo and Juliet. I only play Juliet in English class. **

**

* * *

**

As Melissa got out of bed the next morning, she made sure that she was quiet while she went up the stairs to make sure that she didn't wake up Jack, who was sleeping on the couch. She thought about calling Kate to see how she was doing, but knowing her, she was probably asleep still.

She opened the cupboard for some cereal. Melissa was pretty hungry. After she and Jack started talking last night about...well, things that she normally didn't talk about with a man, she forgot to eat the burnt (yes, she admited it, it was horrible) pizza that she had made for the two of them. She would never have pictured herself even giving herself a second glance to a man who didn't respect women and drank. She went for the sweet boys with the letter jackets. Why did Jack make her feel different, like she was capable of taking a risk for once?

Was he even telling her to take a risk? Or was it all in her head? She just knew she couldn't be falling for Jack. It'd be too dangerous to. She'd just end up getting her heart broken.

But why was something telling her to let her hair down and break her good-girl mold that she had comfortably fit in all her life? She actually liked being a good girl...there were no risks. She never had to worry about getting in trouble or saying the wrong thing or any of that. Why would she want to leave it for a man she had known for only a day?

Melissa sighed as she put some cereal in a bowl. Why couldn't she make up her mind? Either she wanted to be with Jack or she didn't, there was no in between!

She sighed angrily and turned around to get some milk, but she saw Jack leaning against the counter. He had gotten here so quietly she wondered how she hadn't heard him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, trying to mask her surprise.

"Were you thinkin' about me?" he asked in return.

"My question first," she said.

"I asked second."

"That makes no sense!"

"A good girl wantin' to be with Jack doesn't make much sense, either, love."

"I-I never said that."

"Hmm...stutterin'...wonder what that means," he mused, his brown eyes flickering with mischief.

Melissa could feel her face flushing. She looked to the ground. She asked herself why she found the wood floor so fascinating. Was it to hide the truth that, indeed, he was right, and that she was starting to fall for him, and every time he looked at her she felt weak in the knees?

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," she said, getting the milk out of the refrigerator.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, maybe one day you'll believe it."

Her cheeks were now as red as if they were sunburnt. If it was one thing that Melissa was bad at, it was hiding the truth, especially if it was about a boy. But Jack wasn't a boy...he was a man, nearly twenty years older than her! Now, _really_, Melissa was always one to look at the cute, older guy, but never would she actually date one!

Since Melissa knew it would come out all wrong if she said it, she decided to keep her mouth shut. It would probably sound something like "Yeah, so what? I'm just going to be your next virgin whore! In a few days you'll forget about me!"

"I love when girls are in denial with their feelings for me," Jack said, leaning on the counter. "It's like seein' Will tryin' to prove that he's tough. The more you try to prove somethin', the less people are goin' to start believin' it."

He was obviously too smart for her. What point was there denying it anymore? Why couldn't she just blurt it out and just give into him? She was a chicken, that's why.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake," Melissa said, reciting Romeo and Juliet.

Jack grinned. "You'll hardly be a saint by the time I'm through with you."

She sighed. "It means that I don't make the first move."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages. His dark brown, mysterious eyes were locked with her innocent, blue ones.

_Fine?_ she thought. _You're Captain Jack Sparrow! What is "fine" supposed to mean? You don't say "fine" when it's with a women! You don't just let her go!_

She wondered if he going to make _her_ make the first move. He sure wasn't doing anything to start it. Technically, she had made the first move by saying that she wasn't going to, thus letting him know she was interested in him.

He was too smart.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips on her's, his tongue exploring her mouth. She felt his moustache tickle her. She couldn't help but feel lucky that Jack was interested in her, too! Of course she knew his motive, she wasn't stupid. But she wasn't about to become another one of his pirate whores.

He pulled away after what Melissa would now call that kiss The Best Ten Seconds Of Her Life. She noticed that his eyes were still locked on her's. "There. Ye didn't have to make the first move, did ye, saint?"

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Oh. My. Gosh. Wow. I really can't find anything else to say except wow. I don't know what I'm doing, but I love it! Jack makes me feel different...Like I can be a little braver and speak a little louder...I still can't believe that we kissed!!


	13. Deep

Chapter Thirteen

Deep

**Thank you to my reviewers! I've been bad at putting that in...You guys really do help me!**

**How about this for a disclaimer? I'll let you know when I own something. Right now, it's only Kate and Melissa. I do want to own Jack, though... **

**

* * *

**

It was beautiful outside. Kate couldn't help but smile as the warm sunshine tickled her skin. She wasn't sure why she was so happy, or what was causing it, but she had a feeling that it was caused by a certain blacksmith walking next to her.

"Well, Miss Sims, it's obvious that you know some things about me, but I know not much of you," Will said. "Do you care to tell me anything?"

"Well, I'm thirty-three, a Pisces, and enjoy long strolls on the beach." Kate laughed, but Will just frowned. She looked at the ground, trying to hide her embarrassment "It's a joke...Not a very funny one." She cleared her throat. "I told you about me this morning. And I know a lot about you from the movies."

He frowned again. "Movies?"

_You're so stupid!_ Kate screamed to herself. _Why did you say that? Hmm? Don't you _think?

"Your life...it was based on a movie. It's sort of like a play, except you can watch it at home on your television. So, yes, I can say that I do know a pretty good amount about your life. But tell me about it, anyway. I'm still interested."

Will told her everything that happened to him during his life, including what it was like to have no parents at a young age, how he met Elizabeth and how he saved her, and his tales on the Dutchman.

"Wow," Kate said. "That's...that's quite a story you have, Mr. Turner."

"I suppose it wasn't how I planned my life to go," Will said.

"How did you want it to go?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to follow the rules...live life by the book...I never meant for all the piracy to happen. I suppose it was an accident."

"But that's boring," Kate said. "You don't want excitement? A little thrill, an adventure, something to get the adrenaline rushing?"

"I didn't want it at first...I denied it, actually. But I grew to accept it."

"Accept it? Will, you don't accept adventure. You dive into it like you're jumping into the water. At first you're afraid to do it, but once you do it once, you want to do it again and again. You weren't afraid of the water, were you?"

"Figuratively?"

She nodded.

"I wasn't afraid of it. I just wanted to keep myself dry. Because there's...there's no risk in being dry. And I preferred that life. I only went into the water if someone dragged me. Are you afraid of the water?"

She smiled. "No. I love the water. I'm the first one to jump into it."

"A-And you aren't frightened that you might drown or get hypothermia?"

"I don't think about that. I figure what's the point? What's life without a little adventure?"

There was a silence between the two of them. Kate didn't know what to say after getting deep and talking about adventure. But at the same time it let each other know that it was okay to talk about nearly anything now.

"So, you went to school," Will said. "What was that like?"

"It was fun. I met a lot of friends there. But it also provided it's embarrassing moments."

"Like what?"

She blushed. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do," Will said.

"Fine. Last year, I got a job as a model, and models are famous for not eating anything. And in-between maintaining a job like that which demand long hours, and being on the school dance team that also demands long hours, I was getting worn out. Plus, I was hardly getting any sleep because I was stressed out about other things. And one day in Concert Choir, I don't know what happened...my body just couldn't take it anymore. While were standing up and singing, I collapsed."

She chuckled. "You can imagine the kind of attention that brought to me, Kate Sims collapsing. Rumors started running that I was anorexic, which I wasn't! Anorexia is where someone doesn't eat because they think they're fat or have emotional issues. But I was eating. Trust me, that was _very_ embarrassing. People saying you have an eating disorder just because you're a model and you collapse..."

"You were eating though...Right, Miss Sims?"

"Of course I was! Weren't you listening?"

"No, I was...I just wanted to make sure. I mean, you're quite thin..."

She stopped. "Will, every person I meet asks if I have an eating disorder just because I'm a model. You think I don't know that people worry that I might start starving myself or making myself throw up? I think about it everyday! So if you're going to start worrying, too, do it in private."

Will was silent. Kate didn't mean to be this harsh, she was just being honest. She _was_ sick of the crap that people were always giving her, almost as if they were trying to live her life for her. In a way, she felt like she had to be perfect.

"I didn't mean it like that, Miss Sims," Will said. "I accept you for who you are. And you being a model...I don't see that when I look at you. All I see is...you. A beautiful young lady."

* * *

Melissa knew that you could never take a kiss back. She had never wanted to in the past. It had been with people she actually knew for a while and shared a bond with. But now, as she stared at the medallion in her hands, she wanted to take it back. Take every of that hot and heavy lip-lock back and have it never even happen.

Why had she kissed him?! Couldn't she have just kept quiet like she wanted to? But _no_, Jack _had_ to make her feel different and impulsive. She had known the man for a day! And what had they talked about? History, alcohol, and _them_.

She squeezed the medallion tightly in her hand. When she released it, she saw a skull indent looking back at her. She clenched her hand shut and put the medallion on her lap. Melissa hated the way that it looked like the skull was mocking her.

_So stupid!_ she thought. _You don't even know the man and you start kissing him! Who do you think you are?_

"It was a mistake, Jack," Melissa said, his arm around her on the couch downstairs. "I'm not the kind of girl you'd like, anyway. You and I know nothing about each other. You don't know me, but trust me...things wouldn't work."

"I know that you don't usually do this," Jack said. "We wouldn't be havin' this talk, otherwise, 'bout how you think I was a mistake. I also know that you're a good-girl and a self-proclaimed flat chested freak. But isn't half the fun gettin' into some mischief that you know you shouldn't be doin'?"

"Think about a few months from now, though, when we're further along. If we really are opposites, don't you think that I'll be pulling you one way, to the safe side, when you're pulling me to the adventurous side? Then what happens?"

"Well, we'd both be without an arm. And, I, frankly, don't want to lose one of these." He pulled up a sleeve that showed his pirate brand. Now it was raised, light-colored skin.

Melissa gently touched the brand. "Did it hurt, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. She knew he didn't want to admit that, yes, it did hurt.

"But you were being labeled what you are. A pirate. What was that like?"

He frowned. "How'd you know I'm a pirate?"

"People made a movie about you...A movie's like a play, only you can watch it at home whenever you want. But your series, Pirates of the Caribbean, happened to be wildly popular. What they didn't say is that it's actually a true story. They made it about your life...how you got the Pearl back from Barbossa, and then how the Kraken ate you."

He grinned. "I always knew that I'd be important. Are the little children that've seen it scared o' Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Of course not," she said, her eyes still on his brand. Her eyes moved to the tattoo of a sparrow flying off into the sunset. "Your last name is very fitting."

"And it's goin' off to catch the horizon."

Her blue eyes looked up at his brown ones. "Did the sparrow ever catch it?"

"A horizon is not somethin' to catch, love. That's why it's there. You keep goin' for it, but you'll never catch it. It makes you want to catch it all that much more."

"I didn't know you could be so deep," she laughed.

_There! _she thought. _I learned something about him! Actually, a few things._

"Your turn," he said. "Time for Melissa to tell me somethin' 'bout 'erself."

"I'm a bad cook."

He laughed. "I know. I do have a memory, love."

She hit his arm. "That's not nice!"

"Would you rather me lie?"

"You're a pirate, you make the call."

"I made said call. Now, something that I _don't_ know, hmm?"

She played with the medallion in her hand. "I've never sworn in my life, I hardly ever get mad, but when someone does make me mad, it's very hard for me to forgive them, and I tend to follow the crowd. I'm not outspoken unless I believe very strongly in something, and my pet peeve is people that are rude and obnoxious. There. Anything else?"

"Well, love, looks like you 'n me are two peas in a pod," Jack said.

"I take it you were being sarcastic?"

"Well, if the person who thought I was being sarcastic thinks I was being sarcastic, then they could have been sarcastic by asking that I was sarcastic, thus ultimately ending in a sarcastic answer by the person that was asked if they were sarcastic."

Melissa frowned. "What?"

"Think 'bout it, love. It's not that difficult."

_But it is!_ Melissa whined inwardly.

"Why can't you ever just say yes or no?" she asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be Captain Jack Sparrow," he grinned. "Savvy?"

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Well...the walk with Will was interesting. We talked...first about him, then about me...And I sort of blew up that I was sick of him thinking that I was anorexic, even though I'm not. I guess I took it out on the wrong person. God, I'm so stupid! He probably thinks I overreact over everything! I'll talk to him later about it. Right after we came back, he found the newspaper to be fascinating...he's only looked up at me a few times...I don't know if he's mad or just giving me time to cool off. I should probably start making dinner now...And he's probably going to watch me the whole time, making sure that I do eat something...

XOXO,  
Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Do I still want to take that kiss back now after I've finally gotten to talk to Jack? I don't know. I like that he's clever and adventurous...he's independent...he's everything I'm not. And I'm book smart and reserved and tend to follow the crowd...I'm everything _he_ isn't! Maybe we could work something out, but it is going to take time. To be honest...Jack fascinates me. Everything about him captivates me. The way he walks, talks...even something as simple as a pirate brand and his tattoo...It's getting late. I better start dinner. Hopefully I won't burn it this time.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	14. Sparks and Flames

Chapter Fourteen

Sparks And Flames

**Don't own Vogue.**

* * *

Kate hated the way Will was quiet during dinner that night. Even though she had made enchiladas and was eating them, Kate felt like her actions weren't good enough. Will kept looking up at her, his eyes blank. He didn't even bother to make conversation with her.

"I took it out on the wrong person," Kate said. "I didn't mean to yell at you this afternoon about how people thought I was starving myself. It annoys me how everyone has to worry about me like that. And I know you were only asking a question, and it was wrong at me to snap at you. I just don't want you to worry about me if you're going to, though. Because I couldn't do that to myself."

Will put down his fork and dabbed at his mouth. "Can you die from...what was it called?"

"Anorexia," she said. "Yes, you can, if it gets out of hand. Your liver and heart can shut down, you have no fat on your body...it's suicide, basically. And I hate that people think that I could do that to myself. I'm smarter than that."

He cleared his throat. "Miss Sims, I've only known you for a day and a half, but I feel like I know you. You're smart and intuitive and have a good head on your shoulders. You're...you're nice. I can trust you."

She smiled softly. "I trust you, too, Will."

There were a few moments of silence until Will asked "What's a model?"

"I get paid to pose for pictures," she said. "So far it's really only been ads for stores. I want to move to New York and go in magazines, though. It's my dream to get into Vogue."

"New York? That's on the Atlantic coast, though. This is the middle of the continent."

"I know. And I'm willing to move. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to get what you really want."

He nodded in agreement. "I know about that."

She took a bite of her enchilada. "I have to go to work tomorrow. Women work nowadays, most do, actually. I'll have to leave the house at around 7:00 and I'll be back around 5:00. You'll probably still be asleep by the time I leave, so I'll leave you a note explaining everything. It's a lot to remember. It's not an insult to your intelligence, if that's why you think I'm going to leave it."

He chuckled in amusement.

She was tempted to reach out for his hand. "I'm glad I met you, Will. Really."

* * *

Melissa had only cooked for herself, never for anyone else before. That's why, on her second attempt to cook dinner for her and Jack, she knew what to expect: a burnt meal.

"It'll be fine!" Melissa said, turning the chicken in the frying pan. "Really!"

"I'm not goin' to die of raw meat, am I?"

"You were on Cannibal Island. You didn't die. How was that toe, by the way?"

He shut his eyes. "Let's not talk 'bout me eatin' a human toe anymore, savvy?"

"If you insist..." She leaned against the counter. Just looking into his kohl-rimmed eyes were a thrill for her. She had never felt this way about someone in her life. Her knees felt more weak the longer she looked at him.

"Ye're gettin' that look again, love," Jack said.

She looked away, then back at him.

"I have a thought. How 'bout I not sleep on the couch t'night? That's no hammock, believe me. So how 'bout I join you in ye're bed and we have a rendevous at 9:00, eh?"

"How about no? I happen to be fine with sleeping alone."

He walked over to where she was standing and looked her in the eye. "Melissa, what's it going to take?"

"Lots of time and a marriage. Not just to you, to anyone."

"Love, can you be persuaded?" he asked, putting a hand on her cheek. "Can you just give in..." He kissed her on the lips. "To your senses..." Another kiss. "And just have one amazin' night?"

Melissa was tempted. She had never been tempted by a man to do this before. It felt different. She still wasn't even sure why she was falling for him so fast. Could she really be starting to fall for him already?

His hand on her cheek slowly moved down the side of her neck, only the back of his fingers grazing it. With the way was his eyes were still locked on her's and the way he was touching her, he was sending chills up her spine.

She started kissing him. That one night sounded better than anything right now. But she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't do anything besides kissing until she was married. And it only took two days for her to want to change that.

"I think we've got a fire, love," Jack said softly.

"I know," Melissa whispered. "How about we keep it burning?"

"No, really." Jack pulled away, pointing to the oven. "I think we've got a fire. And unless you want us to die..."

Melissa screamed. The pan was on fire! She racked her memory for what to do during a grease fire, but couldn't remember.

"Don't just stand there, do something, Jack!" Melissa said, almost as if he would know to do with a grease fire. She frantically reached up for the fire extinguisher on top of the refrigerator.

The fire alarm started going off. Melissa was now about to scream as loud as it with all the stress.

"What d'ya want me t' do, go screamin' like a banshee like you down the street?" Jack argued over the fire alarm. "And what's that noise? Sounds like–"

"If it makes you happy, yes!" Melissa said, putting the fire extinguisher over the fire. A cloud of white smoke filled the kitchen. She coughed a few times and fanned the smoke out from her face. "Oh, gosh...I'm so sorry, Jack. I almost burned the house down!" She sighed and put the fire extinguisher on the counter.

"It kinda ruined a moment...you're not sure we started that with all the heat–"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sure we didn't, and keep that to yourself, Jack." She looked at the pan. It was burnt. The whole kitchen smelled horrible.

"What died in here?" Jack asked, smelling what she smelled.

"You know, that's an insult to me," she said, putting the pan in the sink. "Sort of. I know I'm a bad cook, but I've never tried to burn a house down."

"So now what?" Jack asked. "The chicken's more dead than it was before."

"And thanks for pointing that out, too, Captain Obvious." She got a loaf of bread and peanut butter and two knives. "There. We'll make dinner this way."

"And I didn't appreciate that Captain Obvious remark just as much as you didn't the bad cook one."

She smiled. "We're square."

He pointed a finger at her. "That we are, love."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I talked to Will about everything. He was never mad at me, which is a good thing. He says he doesn't think I would do that to myself, which is good that he can trust me after knowing me for only a few days. I'm really starting to feel a connection with him. I don't know if it's more than a friendly one or not. I think it's something more...at least that's what I _hope_ it is. Ah, and work tomorrow. I guess I shouldn't complain. I only have to work one day out of the week. Speaking of which, I called Melissa after dinner and told her that I was going to be able to watch Jack. Watch him. It makes me sound like he's five and I'm the babysitter...I should probably write some directions to Will for tomorrow now.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I can't do anything right!! WHY?!?! Gosh, I almost burned down the house today! It's true! I started a grease fire...I'm never cooking chicken by myself again. Jack thinks it's because he and I made it too hot in here...Doubtful. Right after we finished putting out the fire and started making sandwiches, Kate called to say that he can watch Jack, which is a good sign. I just hope he doesn't drink all of my parent's beer...I'm exhausted. And I am going to sleep in my bed _by myself_. Was Jack ever upset to hear that...Ha! I wonder if he's serious about me. Does he see me as his next girl that he can love and then leave? Probably.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	15. A Blooming Love

Chapter Fifteen

A Blooming Love

**Don't own Dr. Phil, Elm Creek Animal Hospital, or Cap'n Crunch.** **I do own Jacques, though.**

* * *

Will woke up Monday morning to hearing a door close and something starting outside. It sounded like Miss Sims' car that day they went to the grocery store. He rolled over and looked at the red numbers on the clock on his bedside. It was 7:00, just like he thought.

Will knew that he probably wouldn't go back to bed. He was one of those people that once he woke up, he stayed awake, whether it was 4:00 or 11:00. He laid in a blue cocoon of sheets. The future – actually, the present – was a lot more different than what was now known as the past. Women worked? They were treated as equals? They wore men's clothing? What else had happened during the last three hundred years that he wasn't aware of?

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen and made an English muffin, just like he had watched Miss Sims do the past few days. He got some butter from – what was it called? – the refrigerator and spread some on when it was done.

He sat down at the table and saw a long note on a piece of lined, yellow paper and picked it up while having breakfast. It read,

_Good morning, Will!_

_Or is it late morning? It depends, I guess. I hope I didn't wake you up when I was getting ready. I tried to be quiet. If you did, sorry. I'm a light sleeper, too._

_I'm sure you know how to make breakfast. If you don't remember, take an English muffin, split it in two, put it in the toaster oven, and press the "Toast" button._

_The television is set to channel four. I don't think you know how to change it yet, but it's the only channel I thought might entertain you through the day. There's the news, a talk show, a game show, some soap operas (which are sort of like movies – if you're curious, watch it at 11:00), and, my favorite, Dr. Phil at 3:00. It's a show about a psychologist, which is basically someone who helps a person through a loss or an unfaithful spouse, sometimes through addiction or trauma._

_I should be home by 5:00. For lunch, you can have a sandwich or something else. I'll talk to you then!_

_Kate_

Why did Will feel captivated by even looking at her handwriting? It was very neat and looked like a girl wrote it. How long had it taken her to write it?Had she been in a hurry? Was she as excited as he was to see her again?

Will didn't know how long he was looking at Miss Sims' note. It was like looking at her. Was she wearing that pink grapefruit perfume that, if he got close enough, he could smell? Was her medium brown hair down, cascading past her shoulders? He longed to touch it...it looked soft. Her hair smelled good, like cucumbers.

Miss Sims was just beautiful all around. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life. They were like emeralds...two beautiful, green emeralds looking at him...And her lips...they were the kind that every man wanted to kiss. They were like Elizabeth's, only he no longer wanted to place his lips on her's. Now it was all about Miss Sims'.

Will was in love with her. There was no way around it. He knew he was falling too hard and too fast into the canyon of love, and even though he would like to hold on to a tree branch to catch himself, there would be none. He hoped that, since he was falling so hard, that someone would be there to catch him before he hit the ground.

Would that person be Miss Sims?

* * *

Melissa hadn't been at work for fifteen minutes and already she was bored. It was Monday morning on a June day when school for first through eleventh graders was still in session. She wondered why she was even forced to work in a cramped room in a veterinarian office, sorting documents and answering the phone, when it was a Monday and everyone else was at work, just like her, so really, no one would be taking their pet into the vet's!

Melissa had started working at vet's office a year ago ever since she realized that she wanted to be a veterinarian, so she got a job at Elm Creek Animal Hospital. Her main job was to answer the phone, schedule appointments, and file documents. She didn't care for it, but she knew that if she was going to actually be a vet, this would be a great place to get her foot in the door.

She sipped on her coffee that she brought from home. It was about the only thing that she could make right. Especially after nearly burning the house down last night with the grease fire last night, she was extra paranoid. Really, how could Jack distract her like that? Had he even seen the fire? If he did...Actually, if he did any more damage to the house...

After online shopping for twenty minutes, she looked at the clock, which was actually a tabby cat with the clock on it's stomach and a swinging table. It even had an evil grin on it's face. When Melissa had started working here, it had scared her at first. Even today she couldn't look at it longer for more than half a minute without thinking that it was going to pounce off the wall and claw her alive.

_It can _not _be not even 8:30_, Melissa thought as she drummed a pen against the desk. _If they're going to keep me here, at least keep me busy!_

To pass the time for at least a few minutes, she opened up a search engine and took a personality quiz.

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I had nothing to do at work to do for the first half hour, so I took a personality test. I couldn't help it...I had to...curiosity!

What Pirates of the Caribbean Are You?

You are Will Turner! You're determined and get things done. You have a hard time trusting people, but you're very generous and rarely put yourself first.

I guess most of it's true. Except I didn't have that hard of a time trusting Jack. He's the only person that I've felt comfortable with the first time I've met them. But that's pretty much me.

Love,  
Melissa Rose

* * *

Jack woke up, and he realized was without Melissa or food. The food, that was normal. Melissa couldn't cook for her life. He hadn't had a good meal in...well, not before he met Melissa. Not for a while, actually.

Melissa...what was it about him that made her like him? Well, she was a girl. That was always a good start. But she looked like a good girl, something that he usually tried to steer away from. The girl had confessed that she hadn't even cursed! Bugger...why did she get stuck with the good girl?

But, on the other hand, there was some persuasion that he could do. He could get her to loosen up. Her moral code was tighter than those corsets that Lizzy used to wear.

_He and The Whelp_ _might get 'long_, he thought. _If he could do something as extraordinary as time travel...which he can't. 'Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And he's...The _Whelp.

Jack heard his stomach growl. He trudged up the stairs and went into the cupboard for cereal. He grabbed the first box he saw, opened it, and stuck his hand in. Nope, it wasn't cold. It must be okay to eat, then. He figured that it was the milk that made it cold.

_This isn't that bad_, he thought. _I mean, if ya like cereal..._

He looked at the box and saw that it said "Cap'n Crunch." He slowly stopped chewing and looked at the man on the cover. He looked like an old version of Norrington.

_Captain_, he thought in disgrace. _You're not a true captain. You're a pris_s_ just like he used to be. Ye're probably not even a pirate captain. Don't even live in th' Caribbean! Ye're probably some goody two shoes that would hunt us...Get that smile off of ye're face!_

Jack threw the cereal on the ground and stomped on the box. "Cap'n Crunch...that's prob'ly not even ye're real name! And ye're on a box of cereal! I deserve my own box!"

Jack realized that his hate towards Cap'n Crunch, wherever he may be, equaled in his lust towards Melissa.

* * *

Kate loved modeling. She loved how she got to play a different part every time. In the past, she had done a book cover for one of her mom's friends where she had to play a drug addict, which was very hard for her to do. But other times it was more light, like the time she had done her first (and only, so far) magazine shoot as a carefree girl, or the time she had to do a shoot for a nightclub advertisement when she was about to kiss a cute guy.

At the same time, it was all mental. You had to act. You had to make the people believe whatever you were trying to get across. Like the nightclub advertisement: it was last December, when she was still with her ex, Scott, and they were as close as ever. Even when she had to pretend like she was going to kiss him, she thought that it was Scott that she wanted to kiss, not some stranger who, well, wasn't Scott.

Today's assignment for Kate: single. She had to wear a knee-skimming red halter dress with a sweetheart neckline with red peep-toe heels. And as beautiful and glamorous as Kate felt in it, she was not supposed to act like the next Hollywood starlet, nor a tease. She was supposed act like a single girl, which was different than being a starlet or a tease. Single girls were happy and had fun and were carefree, and sometimes flirty when they felt like it.

That's sort of how Kate felt now. She felt happy because she was thinking of Will, who she couldn't wait to get home to and see. And she felt like she was having fun and was carefree because she was doing what she loved: modeling.

She met the photographer, who had been worked with her at least fifteen times before. His name was Jacques who had moved from France three years ago, as cliche as it was to have a French photographer.

"Ah, Miz Kate," Jacques said in his thick accent, kissing both cheeks. "Such pleasure to see such beauty again."

She smiled. "Why, thank you."

And so began her work. Modeling was a lot harder than people thought. It was hard to look bubbly and keep that smile from not hurting after twenty frames.

_Think that Will's the camera_, Kate thought, feeling her smile relaxing and not hurting as much.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Jacques let me use his computer while he's printing off my picture for me. I get to show it to Will. It's great! Work was pretty cool today. That dress was so soft...but my feet hurt...I guess there is a price for beauty...

XOXO,

Kate


	16. A Doctor and A Captain

Chapter Sixteen

A Doctor And A Captain

* * *

"Hi, Will," she said, going up the stairs. She took off a pair of black pointy-toed heels and sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he replied from the living room, looking away from a story about a tornado. "How are you?"

"Pretty good for the most part." She sat down on the couch. "My feet hurt, but I guess that's what I get for wearing heels all day." She leaned forward and looked at Will sitting on the chair by the window. "How was your day alone?"

"Just fine," he replied. "I watched that show...what was it...Dr. Phil?"

"Oh, really?" she asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "What did you think?"

"Interesting. It was about an unfaithful spouse." He paused. "I wish they had one of those back in the past..." Will thought.

"One of what? Psychologists? There are very few who can solve your problems. I've never been to one, I've been fine."

"No, I mean...with Elizabeth and I. Maybe we could have worked things out. Dr. Phil seemed to be able to fix their problems."

"Will, you don't need to pay someone one hundred dollars an hour to tell you that you and your other aren't getting along. The only reason I watch it is because I find the human mind fascinating. I want to know why people do what they do. I'd never go to one."

He nodded and stood near the counter. "What about your job? How was your...picture? Is that the correct word?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's the right word. My picture went fine." She ducked into the freezer and pulled out two hamburgers.

"So you got to see it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Jacques, the photographer, gave me a copy. He's such a sweetie, he always does." She plugged in a fat-reducing grill.

"May I see it?" Will asked.

She smiled again. "Sure. Hang on, it's in my purse. Let me get it."

She went into the living room, and a few minutes later she reappeared with a photograph of herself, standing with her legs crossed, her right hand on her hip, smiling. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling like the two emeralds that they were. Her smile was even more beautiful on a photograph...This absolutely captivated him. Will couldn't look away.

"This is amazing," he breathed. "Miss Sims...you're beautiful."

She smiled, her cheeks growing pinker by the second. Her eyes diverted to the floor "That's very nice of you, Will."

"No, really," he said. "You are."

Her eyes looked up again. There they were! Those eyes...he couldn't seem to get enough!

"Thank you," she said, walking to the counter to open up a box of hamburgers.

He walked over to her and set the photo on a clean space of counter. She was wearing her grapefruit perfume. He could smell it from here. Will felt like he was getting a high just from being around her. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Why was she making him feel so different?

If this wasn't the opportune moment to kiss Miss Sims, he didn't know when it would be. She was there, perhaps three inches apart from him...and this beautiful (there was no other word to describe her) woman was with him...

"I stopped at the DMV today," Miss Sims said. "I thought maybe that while we're home, you could learn how to get your drivers license. I brought a work packet home for you and a book. And I can help you with behind the wheel once you get your permit..."

"That's fine," Will said, even though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.

* * *

Melissa had expected a million things to happen when she was gone for work. She expected all of her parent's beer to be gone. She expected the cash that was in her sock drawer to be gone. She expected for the TV to be broken. But when she actually went in the house, she found nothing to be wrong.

"Jack?" she called, taking off her shoes. "I'm home."

"Oh!" Jack stood against the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed. "How are ya, love?"

"I'm fine," she said, going up the stairs. "You?"

"I'm fabulous," he said.

"I'm not going to torture you with my cooking anymore, I promise. How about we have a pizza delivered?"

"Sounds fine," Jack said, staying where he was.

"Cool," she smiled. "I know the best place, too."

"Just as long as..." He muttered something incoherent.

"What?" she asked, turning around. "I couldn't hear you."

"Nothin'." He waved his hand in dismissal.

She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. "You're going to need to move, Jack."

"Persuade me."

She kissed him on the lips. "I'm not going to have to do that every time I need to walk past you, am I?"

He stayed where he was.

"Jack...you'll have to move. I need to get past."

"I happen to like this wall." He patted it. "Yep...Good sturdy wall. Flat, too."

"Don't make me persuade you some more," she teased. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ye're never in the mood, love."

She felt her cheeks turning red. To distract herself, she kissed him again, then stepped into the kitchen while kissing him. When she was actually in the kitchen, she saw a broken box of Cap'n Crunch on the floor, orange squares scattered across the floor. Melissa looked from the broken box to Jack, then said, "Jack? What did you do?"

"I got a little angry," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I don't know why they had to draw a man that looks like an old Norrington on a box and label 'im Cap'n Crunch. Why couldn't they 'ave drawn me and labeled it Cap'n Jack? You know what? I hate cereal! I bloody hate it!"

Melissa tried to hide a smile. "You got mad because you think this guy looks like Commodore Norrington?"

"It's prob'ly not even 'is real name!" he said, his hands going every which way. "He's not even a pirate captain!

"Um...Jack." She picked up the box and looked at the cartoon drawing. It sort of did look like an old Norrington... "This is a drawing, alright?" she said calmly. "You shouldn't get mad at a drawing. It seems a little pointless." She noticed that the box was mostly damaged at the face.

"You're not going to act like this for Kate tomorrow, are you?" she asked. "Going and tearing up her Cap'n Crunch boxes? If you did...we might have to have a talk."

"If I see _one _thing that reminds me of him–"

"You will not break it into a million pieces. You will control yourself. Alright?"

It took him a while, but he reluctantly nodded. "Fine, love."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I wonder what Will thinks of me...does he like me? Wow, I sound like I'm in seventh grade again. Ha! But really, I'm curious...did he think of me at all? And he won't call me by my first name...yeah, that shows respect, but is that all? Does he think of me as just a friend? I have to find out!! But, going off the subject, tomorrow will not be pretty...It's the Jack and Will confrontation! Good thing I brought home the drivers ed. material to distract Will!

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I come home to find...a broken box of Cap'n Crunch. You know what they used to crazy people? They pinned them down in straight jackets and splashed them with water. I wonder what would happen if I did that with Jack...he'd probably wonder what I was doing and ask it in a not nice way...He's crazy...A good crazy, though, if there was such a thing.

Love,  
Melissa Rose

* * *

**Don't want to miss next chapter! It's the Jack/Will confrontation!**


	17. The Confrontation

Chapter Seventeen

The Confrontation

**Don't own Cap'n Crunch, the Lucky Charms leprechaun, Tony the Tiger, or the Honeycomb fuzzball...I seem to be in a cereal mood lately...**

* * *

Whenever Kate had a day off, she felt lucky. She got to sleep in until 11:00, have ice cream for lunch (she could actually have a lunch; she never did on a job assignment, because how weird is that to see a model actually eat?), and could watch Dr. Phil. But today, she had to get up at 7:30 to look decent, was positive she wouldn't get to have ice cream for lunch, or watch Dr. Phil. Why? That's right, she knew she'd be too busy trying to break up a fight between Will and Jack. 

She sat on the stoop in the front yard, nervously swinging the medallion back and forth on it's chain around her neck. She really didn't want anyone to get hurt...Kate knew this was a bad idea! She never should have told Melissa that she would agree to look after Jack. He was probably just going to make lewd remarks or get drunk, even though she hid her parents alcohol in the laundry room the previous night.

Melissa's blue car crept up the driveway. Kate could see Melissa talking to someone, probably Jack. She noticed that he looked exactly in person just like he did in the movies.

"Get out," she saw Melissa say to Jack. As Jack got out, Kate walked over to the drivers side and leaned in the car to talk to her.

"Thank you!" Melissa said gratefully, her light blue eyes wide. "If he breaks anything...Please tell me you removed all things that remind him of the navy."

"Um...I can't say that you warned me about it," Kate replied. "Should I be worried?"

"No, he, uh...just doesn't seem to like them very much!"

Kate gave Melissa a suspicious glance. "Anything else I need to know?"

She shook her head as she put on some sunglasses. "I have to go!"

"I'll bet you do," Kate muttered, stepping away from the car. "I'm not paying for Jack's emergency room bill!"

Melissa waved as she went back down the driveway. Now it was just her and Jack, along with Will.

Oh, the thrills they would have...

* * *

Jack was lead into Kate's house. She had also instructed him – quietly – to be quiet. Well, wasn't that obvious if the person who said quietly that they needed to be quiet about what they were being quiet about that one would automatically take it that they needed to be quiet? Duh, he wasn't Will, he could figure it out.

Jack went right to the kitchen and opened up the pantry, scanning the cereal area.

"Are you hungry?" Kate asked quietly, then chuckled. "I know Melissa isn't a good cook."

"Th' lass could burn _water_," Jack said.

No. Bugger, no! Two people could not have Cap'n Crunch in this world! Why did an old version of Norrington, labeled with Cap'n Crunch, be everywhere?!

"Oh, so Melissa introduced you to Cap'n Crunch?" Kate asked. "It's a great cereal, isn't it? Or did you find it while you were desperately searching for something to eat?"

Jack held the box clenched in his hands. "Why?"

"Oh, I...it was just a question. If you don't like questions you don't have to answer it–"

"No, why do you _and_ Melissa like Cap'n Crunch? What do you see 'bout this man right here? Hmm?" He pointed to Cap'n Crunch.

"I never thought about the cartoon character before...The Lucky Charms leprechaun used to scare me...I thought that it would attack me while I was sleeping, along with Tony the Tiger and that Honeycomb fuzzball. But Melissa asked if I had gotten rid of anything that reminded you of the navy...so..." She slowly moved closer to him. "I'll just take that and hide it and hope you never see it again, alright?"

"No!" Jack held the box close to him. "Can I rip it up?"

"Rip it up? Why?"

Was this girl mad? How could you _not_ want to rip up a box of Cap'n Crunch?

"Just because!" he said. "I don't need a reason..."

She gave him a weird look, one that said, _I think you've gone mad_.

"He looks like Norrington! Can't ye see it, love?" He tapped his finger like a madman on the drawing of Cap'n Crunch.

"Like I said, I've never thought about it...but can you spare the cereal? I like it..."

"No! The cereal must go, too! Everything about Cap'n Crunch must go! Off the face of the earth with it!"

"No!" Kate argued. "Jack, give it back!" She put her hands on the box, pulling it towards her. Each of them pulled on it. "Jack!" she ordered.

"It's Captain, love. I'm a real one, unlike this one that looks like his wig's a li'l too tight!"

"Give it back, Captain!" she ordered. "Get over it – it's a cartoon drawing! Grow up!"

This woman was irritating him! It was a box of cereal – why did she want it so bad? No – she couldn't be a bad cook, too!

"Jack?" Will asked.

* * *

Will wondered if he had gone mad. Was this really Jack Sparrow in front of him, the man eaten by the Kraken and who kissed Elizabeth – his Elizabeth! And wasn't he supposed to be dead? Well, Will was, too...but this wasn't the point! The point was that Jack was in his house, and he and Miss Sims were...fighting over a box of cereal?

"Will," Miss Sims said, trying to act a little more put together and dignified. She tucked a strand of wavy hair behind her ear. "Good morning."

"Jack," Will said again, this time a little more firmly and angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your li'l friend, Kate, 'ere, thought that it'd be a good idea to have tea and gossip about what Elizabeth got into now," Jack said.

That only enraged Will more. It was bad enough that Will had to even see this pirate again, but did he have to add in Elizabeth's name?

"I 'eard that she kissed a man named Captain Jack Sparrow while engaged to someone," Jack said. "Guess it doesn't matter now...cause the lass kissed me!"

Visions of Elizabeth rushed through Will's mind...her silky soft hair, those beautiful brown eyes, her freckles and lips...Could a girl that look that so innocent and beautiful really do something that heart breaking?

Something inside Will made him snap. Was it that he had to even see his face that his Elizabeth started falling for, or that he had nearly caused him to die in Barbossa's hands over a chest of Aztec gold a year ago? Will didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care.

"I hate you," he spat. "I hate you more than I ever could Barbossa. You didn't have to kiss Elizabeth, you didn't have to make me go and search for your bloody compass so that I could save Elizabeth from the noose, you didn't have to rob me of my wedding night, and you didn't have to make my bride have second thoughts about me."

"No, but you would _want_ to save Elizabeth so that your bonny lass could live. So, really, it was in your best interest to have to do all of th' above, aye? But...I was the last one she kissed, mate. Maybe it's a ritual of her's...get engaged, leave for another man." He grinned. "Who knows, that could've been me."

Will turned Jack around to the refrigerator and pinned one of Jack's arms behind his back. "You take that back."

"Can't. I already said it. Unless somehow you can turn back time, dear William. But that, my friend, would take a genius."

"Will, stop it!" Miss Sims said, trying to break the two of them apart. "This is about a girl? You are fighting over a girl neither of you are going to see again?"

"It's Elizabeth!" both said at once.

"She was my first love!" Will defended.

"She gave me a kiss! A really good kiss!" Jack said.

"Jack!" Will shoved him harder against the refrigerator and twisted his arm more.

"Just stop it!" Miss Sims ordered. "Captain Sparrow, you haven't been here for five minutes and we argue about a Cap'n Crunch box and I try to break up a fight between the two of you over a girl that neither of you will ever have. Do you have any idea how ridiculous the two of you look?"

Will didn't want to know what it looked like to be winning a fight with Jack Sparrow. He hadn't won when they first fought in Port Royal a year ago, and that was with his forte.

"D'ya want t' think 'bout lettin' me go, mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm surprised you can actually feel something," Will said. "How does it feel like when you're the one being hurt? Feels a lot different."

"For the love of – Will, let him go!" Miss Sims said. "I mean it!"

"I think ya should, otherwise the lass won't be sleepin' with ya tonight," Jack said. "And, for your happiness and to avoid further instances where y'd be doin' worse that tryin' to twist me arm off, I think y' should think 'bout letting me go."

"I'm not having intimate relations with a woman I met two days ago," he said through gritted teeth.

Will had just about had it with Jack. He couldn't take much more of him. Did he really have to go around talking about the kiss that Elizabeth gave him and now how he thought that he and Miss Sims were in an intimate relationship?

Miss Sims huffed to the window and stood by it, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't say a word; her eyes said it all. They were become a sharp, harsh green now, rather than the kind and gentle green they had usually been.

Was he really becoming that whipped already with her? Even the slightest trace of unhappiness or disappointment made him feel the same. Was it really right to take all this out on Jack? Yes, because he was the main cause of why his life ended up the way it was (and not in a good way). But if Miss Sims was not happy...

"Don't think that I'm done with you, Jack," Will said, letting him go.

Jack stretched out his left arm that was held against his back. "Thanks, mate. So now I know the girl's got you as whipped as when your father gave ya five lashes...How those doin' by the way?"

Will felt his jaw tensing up. Miss Sims stepped closer to both of them. "Jack, grow up."

"So ye're takin' 'is side?" Jack asked Miss Sims. "Should've known you're sleepin' with 'im."

"I am not taking his side!"

"So then you're on my side," Jack said. "It's better that way, love." He wrapped a hand around her waist. "We have rum and beds."

She backed away from Jack. "I'm not on either of your sides, you immature pirates."

And with that Miss Sims left for the downstairs. It was now just him and Jack...Jack and him...

"So, eh, lovely weather we're havin', eh, mate?" Jack said, nervously, gesturing towards the window. "Not a cloud in the sky...perfect for sailin'."

Nothing would make Will happier than to see Jack in pain, and, preferably, dead. But what about Miss Sims? Wouldn't she be disappointed in him if he made Jack feel the pain that he felt when she saw Elizabeth kiss him, the lashes he had gotten from his father, and the betrayal that Jack made him feel?

"Just because I am not hurting you doesn't mean that I hate you," Will said softly but firmly. "I always will."

Will started walking downstairs until he heard Jack say, "That's right, run away from all ye're problems. Run t' ye're bonny lass and cry on her shoulder."

Will didn't even want to turn around and face that man; that pirate. He wanted nothing more than to not see him again or even hear his name, or to just give him the satisfaction of learning pain.

But then, he'd have to face the consequences, and they would not be nearly as beautiful as Miss Sims was.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

It hasn't even been ten minutes and I hate them. Both of them. Jack is nothing but a person desperate for attention and a betrayer. And Will is desperate to look like the big boy who's going to always have to be the hero. And they fought about a girl who they're never going to see again! Just...why me?!?! Why do _I_ have to be the one to break the fight up like a teacher? I really don't care what either of them do to each other...Okay, maybe I don't hate Will. I'm just disappointed in him. And I'd sort of like it if Jack didn't find the knives and try to stab Will...

XOXO,

Kate


	18. Kiss, Interrupted

Chapter Eighteen

Kiss, Interrupted

* * *

If people asked Kate if she was having a good day, she would say yes. If they defined a good day as fighting over a box of cereal with someone who held a grudge over all members of the navy, breaking up a fight between her love interest and a stranger, and listening to said love interest fume about how life was unfair, then yes, she was having a wonderful day.

"I just don't see why he has to be here, Miss Sims!" Will said quietly. They were both downstairs in the living room, while Jack was upstairs watching television. "I apologize, I don't mean to complain, but must he be here?"

"I owe this to Melissa. I've been a selfish brat to her and I need to make it up to her."

"And watching Jack...that's going to make it a non-selfish act?"

She shrugged. "I'm helping her out when I could have declined and said that I was too busy doing something else."

"Wait...so you agreed to watch him when you knew that I was going to hate him?"

Kate felt her face turning red. "Well..."

All Kate could do was feel like an idiot. What was she supposed to say? That yes, she knew what kind of a grudge that Will held against Jack and that she thought that they could get through a day together?

"I'm sorry, Will," she said. "You have every right to feel the way you do. Someone's hurt you and you feel angry. That's normal."

"Are you talking about you or Jack?"

"Well, I started to apologize for me, but then I sort of apologized for Jack, seeing as he's not going to. But I'm sorry for having him here when I knew you two wouldn't get along."

He nodded. The room was quiet.

"Does your back hurt?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your face...you look like you're in a little bit of pain. And you're not sitting all the way back, like even the sofa hurts."

"A...A little," he admitted. "It's been hurting ever since I got here."

"Why didn't you tell me? I can put some medicine on it. Hang on." She went upstairs, not making conversation with Jack, got some aloe vera and disinfectant, then went back downstairs.

"Face that way," she instructed, pointing towards the fireplace. He turned towards the fireplace, then Kate sat behind him.

"You'll probably be a little uncomfortable with this, but it's really hard for you to get your back by yourself. So...I'm going to have to have you, um..."

"I don't feel comfortable taking my shirt off," he said.

_I knew you'd say that_, she thought.

"I'm only doing this for the medicine, Will," she laughed. "I promise. If you want to face the other way so that you think I won't catch a glance in the fireplace glass, we can."

Reluctantly, he took off his shirt. He winced slightly while doing so. Kate could see why: the wounds still seemed pretty fresh. They were starting to heal, but they were obviously deep. Kate was pretty tough with blood and gore, but to see that they were on Will...it made even her gasp.

"Your father did this to you?" she breathed, putting on some disinfectant on one of the gashes.

"Yes." He winced.

She wondered how someone could do that to their own son. She wanted to ask how bad at hurt, but that would make her seem stupid and unsympathetic.

She handed him a teddy bear that had seen it's better days that had always been sitting on the window ledge. She remembered naming it Brownie. "Use this. It's the same bear I used when I got my ears pierced."

"When did you get them pierced?"

"When I was five. My mom always wanted a girl to have pierced ears. One day she told me I was getting my ears pierced." She laughed. "And of course, I had no idea what pierced ears were. My mom said I could wear her earrings one day if I got them pierced. And you know how little girls are...they always want their mom's jewelry. So of course I said yes. What my mom didn't tell me is that it hurts when they do it. Well, sort of. So then I started crying when they were done." She laughed again. "I know about pain."

She applied some more disinfectant to another gash. "I'm sorry if this hurts," she said.

"It's not your fault. I decided to go to Davy Jones's crew. I have no one but me to blame for this, Miss Sims. I have to deal with the consequences."

"That was out of your control. Jack probably knew that your father was on The Dutchman. You shouldn't blame everything on yourself, Will. And by the way, it's Kate, I've told you."

Silence between them. Kate started on another gash.

"Do you want to go to Fort Snelling tomorrow?" she asked. "I really think you'll like it there. I know you're going crazy without a job or at least something to do."

"I've been rather tired lately," he said. "But I need to get back to work."

"Don't feel like you have to do everything at once, though," she said. "If you're tired–"

"I'll be fine," he said. "I've worked on only a few hours of sleep many a night. I'll be fine."

She put the cap on the disinfectant and set it on the ground. She squeezed some aloe vera and put it on his back. "Field trip tomorrow," she smiled. "You're going to really like it there. You'll fit in perfectly."

"Field trip?" Will questioned.

"Basically a group of people going somewhere. I say that whenever me and my friends are going somewhere. Sorry, it's a dorky habit of mine."

"It's a cute habit," he said. "Keep it."

She smiled and gently rubbed the aloe vera in. "Better?"

"Yes," he said, turning around. "Thank you, Miss Sims."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I wouldn't put your shirt on yet, otherwise it's going to stick to your back..."

Kate thought that they were going to kiss. Will had that look in his eye. Kate's heart was even beating fast like it was right before a kiss.

_Just do it!_ she thought. _Just kiss me!_

Kate slowly leaned closer to him while Will leaned to her. Their lips were only inches apart. _Oh, God_, she thought. _We're finally going to kiss!_

She put her hand on his neck. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to pop out of her chest and land on the floor.

"And this is where I leave," Jack said.

Kate gasped and sat up straight. Jack was leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest. She could feel her face turning red. Jack had interrupted what was about to be their first kiss together!

"What?" she snapped, trying to not look embarrassed. "What do you want?"

"Don't you become a banshee, too...I was wonderin' when we were goin' to have lunch. Seein' as you were too busy undressing the eunich – probably to see if he really is one–"

"I dare you to continue that," Kate said, standing up and walking towards Jack. "Go ahead."

"Will your hand meet my cheek in a not so lovin' way, quite unlike the way you were puttin' your hand on the eunich's neck?"

"It might," Kate said.

She had never slapped a man, but wasn't entirely against it, especially if he was making lewd comments like she suspected he would.

"Then I'll not take that chance," he smiled.

Before going up the stairs to make macaroni and cheese, she turned around and sent Will an apologetic look.

Once upstairs, Kate pulled out a pot and filled it with some water and dumped the macaroni in. Now it was her turn to make Jack uncomfortable, even though she knew that would be difficult. This was Jack, after all.

"So, Jack, how long did it take you to bed Melissa?" she asked. "A day? Or was it," she mock-gasped, "two?"

"Who wants t' know?" he asked.

"Cap'n Crunch," she said sarcastically.

"Tell Cap'n Crunch your li'l friend's goin' to be a nun," Jack said. "She's as chaste as they get."

"Not everyone gives it up the first forty-eight of knowing a person, you know." She sat on the counter, her long legs dangling. "Some will wait a few months. Or no, some abstain!"

"What's abstinence? I'm not familiar with that word."

She rolled her eyes. "It's going to be cold day in hell before Melissa takes her clothes off for you."

"Right, 'cause then she's goin' to need to be cuddlin' with me to stay warm."

"Do you even like her?"

The question must have caught Jack a little off-guard. "Define 'like', love."

"Do you feel happy when you're around her? Does your heart do a little flip whenever you see her? Would you do anything to make her smile?"

He opened his mouth and made it look like he was going to say yes, but instead he said, "Not exactly."

"Then why are you stringing her along?"

"Why do you care about this?"

"Because she's my best friend!" she yelled.

"Oooh, Jack likes his girls feisty," he grinned.

"Jack...I want to make one thing perfectly clear. Melissa likes you, okay? She likes you a lot. She's been a lot happier than she's been in a while. If you don't like her, break up with her now, she won't be as hurt. But if you string her along, for a month even, just to see how far you're going to go with her, I will hunt you down like the Kraken. If you're going to think you can have me on the side, you're wrong."

"I never said anything about havin' you 'on th' side.'"

"You implied it."

"You talk too much."

"I think you like her."

"I think you fancy Will."

"At least I'm not afraid to admit it."

There was a silence between them. Jack's eyes were like two brown orbs boring into her. It made her feel a little uneasy at first, almost like he was mad, but the more she looked into them, she felt like Jack didn't always claim to be who he was. Did he really like Melissa? And what was that whole feisty remark?

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Okay...my almost-first kiss with Will was interrupted...And he even had his shirt off! I mean, that's not why I told him to take it off! Get your head out of the gutter! No, it's because I was cleaning his gashes. Those were...they looked like they hurt. I can't believe that someone could do that to their own son! But I told him a story of how I got my ears pierced...Do you think that took off his mind off the pain? I know how bad disinfectant hurts. And if those looked as bad as they felt, even if those were a few days old...he needed the story. But now I'm not sure if Jack really likes Melissa. He better not be only in it for the trick-or-treating, if you know what I mean. And then he made some comment about how he liked his girls feisty, and I'm pretty sure that was directed towards me. God, what do people _see_ in him? What does _Melissa_ see in him?

XOXO,

Kate


	19. Blunt

Chapter Nineteen

Blunt

**Don't own "You're Beautiful" or James Blunt.**

**Oh, and for those who wanted to see Jack's POV, I did it!**

**

* * *

**

Melissa had picked up Jack at exactly 5:05 that afternoon. Now there was nothing between them except fifteen minutes of driving and many things that Jack had wanted to say to her.

"How did it go?" Melissa asked. "With Kate, I mean. Was she nice?"

"Eh..." He thought back to Kate yelling at him this afternoon. Bugger, that girl was fiery... "Aye! Sweetest li'l lass e'er!"

"So you _did_ get along!" Melissa smiled. "That's great! I was worried you two were going to butt heads. What about you and Will?"

_Pinned me to the 'frig'rator...threatened me...said 'ow much 'e 'ated me...the usual. Nothin' I'm not used to._

"Like two peas in a pod, love," Jack grinned.

She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that you two were able to get along! So he doesn't hold a grudge against you?"

"Nope, guess not."

Jack knew he was nothing but a liar. He could, at times, be honest when people thought that he was lying, then he got to say the best words ever: "I was right." Those were the best words besides rum and–

"I'm proud of you, Jack," Melissa said. "It looks like you're growing up. I can let you go to a girl's house without having to worry about if you're going to start flirting with her, and you don't have enemies..."

How did she know?! God, was she Tia reincarnated? Technically, that wasn't flirting that happened with Kate. That was Jack saying that he liked his girls fiesty, which Melissa wasn't. But that didn't mean that he wasn't taking an interest in Melissa, other than a physical attraction. He liked how she was so innocent, something that he never got to see in a girl. And Kate, funny little girl that she was, thought that he was stringing her friend along.

No, he really did fancy Melissa. First there was the physical attraction, but the more they talked, he came to realize that she was cute and innocent: she didn't dare to swear and probably not even raise her voice (except for that one time when they first met, that was understandable), she couldn't cook for her life, and whenever she looked into his eyes, she always had that little smile on her face.

Saint.

Melissa pulled up to a stoplight. He noticed that she had _that_ smile on her face again, that one that was a little shy, but one that showed she was happy. He wondered if that was her smile that she used around lads. It was working.

Jack kissed her passionately and rested his hand on her jean-covered knee. Slowly, his hand crept higher up her thigh until he thought that she was actually considering having a wild night in a car with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Right when he was pretty sure she had decided to take up said night, Melissa pulled away. He saw that she was blushing. She put her hand on her neck and looked out the window. "I'm sorry. It's been three days, Jack." She started driving forward. "What am I doing? I'm supposed to be paying attention. And you!" She pointed a finger at him. "You keep distracting me. First with the fire, and now you try to sex me while I'm supposed to be driving!"

Jack laughed at Melissa's bluntness. This was probably the first time she had actually spoken her mind, a rarity for anyone. "Technically, we would have pulled o'er. I would not have ravished you while you were drivin'."

"Well, at least you would have had the courtesy to do that," she muttered, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

* * *

Kate had flipped on a music channel on the television. An upbeat song was playing, something that Will probably wasn't used to. If he wasn't, he hid it pretty well.

"I'm really sorry about today, Will," she said. "I–"

"Don't worry about it, Miss Sims," Will dismissed. "It wasn't you that kissed him."

After lunch was served, Kate had suggested that Will work on his drivers ed handbook, which he was more than eager to do as a distraction. Kate helped him understand the basics, which Will thanked her for.

Kate had figured out that she really liked Will. It was hard not to like him. He was sensitive, sweet, and really easy to get along with, unlike a certain Jack Sparrow that she knew.

Will said that his back was feeling better. She hadn't reapplied anything else yet, since it had only been seven hours.

A slower song came on the music channel. Kate recognized the slow and sweet guitar opening. The words "You're Beautiful" and "James Blunt" popped up onto the screen.

Will looked at the screen for a few seconds, then smiled and stood up, offering his hand. "Miss Sims, may I have this dance with you?"

She smiled back and accepted. "I would be delighted, Mr. Turner."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied.

They started slow-dancing. Kate's heart started racing. She found it hard to keep her motions smooth since she felt like she was so happy and excited that she was going to just kiss him right there.

"I didn't know you could dance," she whispered.

"I suppose we have a lot to learn about each other, then," Will said, spinning her. She ended up back in his arms.

Will was actually a really good dancer. How could he have had time to learn, especially a type as romantic as slow-dancing? She guessed that Elizabeth had probably taught him for their wedding, before Beckett had arrested them both.

"I see the name of this song is 'You're Beautiful,'" he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"A very fitting name, don't you agree?" he said. "I'm sharing a dance with the most beautiful girl in the world, after all. I would expect nothing less."

She smiled and felt a high coming over her. She hadn't felt this feeling a while, but she remembered what it was. It was love. How could you forget what that felt like?

He slow danced with her until she song ended. His eyes never left her's the entire time. Kate knew they were going to kiss. Will started having that look again.

Before Kate could savor the anticipation of waiting for that kiss, she felt his lips on her's. It could have been two seconds or two years that they were kissing; Kate wouldn't know the difference. All that mattered is that Will was kissing her!

"You're beautiful, Kate," he whispered.

She smiled. "That's the first time you've called me Kate."

"Would you prefer that I call you Miss Sims?" he joked.

Her lips got closer to his. "I don't care what you call me," she purred. "Just kiss me."

And so he did kiss her again. He kissed her again, and again, and again.

* * *

Alright, Melissa was supposed to fancy Jack. Jack was certainly fancying Melissa. But yet Jack found himself sleeping alone, on that hard sofa that was not ideal, nor did it have Melissa in it.

That wench...why couldn't she just let him sleep with her? He would promise to behave himself and not do anything, but with what happened today in the car, she probably could trust him sharing a bed with him.

Melissa was never going to do anything un-pure outside of marriage, that much was obvious. If he stayed with her for two years, he'd still be sleeping on the couch.

Jack had his needs! And Melissa was obviously never going to fulfill them. Kate had a better chance of bedding Will than Melissa with Jack.

Kate...she certainly was ravishing. Easy on the eyes, too. But what were the chances that she'd be like Lizzy and kiss and/or tease Jack while with The Whelp? But after today's lesson in What To Say If You Want An Angry Lecture From Kate, she certainly didn't seem to excited to dive into the sheets with Jack.

Well...Jack could change that very quickly. It sounded like some persuasion was in order, was all.

What was Jack doing? Melissa was mad for him! Head over heels for him! And he was having thoughts about her best friend?

His private thoughts remained his private, which meant no one had to know about him, thus they were called private thoughts.

_Melissa is just fine_, Jack made himself repeat. _You are not interested in Kate. You are interested in Melissa, even though she's a saint. Kate will offer you only temporary happiness._

But Jack was just fine with temporary happiness. Live for today, right?

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

He kissed me!! Will kissed _me_!! I can't stop smiling! It's a good day...why does it have to end?

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Well...Jack and I kissed in the car today. We did a little more than kissing, though. Not that I'm bragging. I'm not proud of it. I don't know...I really like Jack, it's just...does he like me back? Gosh, why am I sounding like I'm in fifth grade again? I'm so much more mature than that!

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


	20. Curiosity

Chapter Twenty

Curiosity

**Don't own Red Bull or Fort Snelling. But I love to drink RB!**

**By the way, the story's going to get a little more sexy from here on out (I think...may take a few more chapters, but it's starting here).**

* * *

Kate was not a morning person. She hated all things about the morning. She hated how some people were so cheerful at 7:45, like Will. And she had always tried to not be cranky in the morning; she had even tried extra hard today seeing that it was her and Will's first morning together as a couple. 

After dancing, they had sat on the couch together and talked for a while until they decided to go to sleep. Each had slept in their own beds, even though Kate said that she would only sleep and not "sleep" if they decided to share a bed together. Will declined, saying that even sleeping in the same bed was only for marriage.

Today was the day Will would go for his job interview at Fort Snelling. He said that he wasn't nervous, which was fine, since he probably didn't really know what to expect. Kate had said that there was nothing to worry about, that he would get in just fine.

"I'm tired," Kate said, taking a drink of Red Bull.

"It's because you haven't had a decent breakfast," Will said.

Yes, Kate hadn't eaten breakfast, but she normally wasn't a breakfast person. If she did eat something, it was usually light, like an apple or an orange.

"I told you, Will, don't worry about me. I'm fine." She smiled, trying to convince him. "Really. I have a granola bar with me."

He held one of her hands and looked into her green eyes. "I do, though, Kate. I can't help it."

"Well," she said, leaning closer to him. "Don't. I'm a big girl."

Melissa's car pulled up the driveway. Jack did not look happy today. Once he stepped out, Kate saw why. His bandana was taken out of his hair, revealing a tan line across his forehead, and he was put in modern-day clothes, compared to yesterday's pirate regalia. He was in a – dear God – a pink shirt and jeans. Really. A pink shirt.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Melissa!" she said, walking over to her side of the car. "What did–" She let out a laugh, then had to try and compose herself. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, he's going to out in public, what do you want him to wear?"

"I get what you're saying, but...a pink shirt?" She laughed again when she saw the look of misery on Jack's face. "What did he do to you?"

"Oh, what, it's punishment?"

"Sure not a reward. Look at him!"

Melissa glanced at him, then shrugged. "He'll live. I have to go to work. Tell Will I wish him luck with his interview."

"But he doesn't know you–"

Melissa rolled up the car window, drove away, and waved.

Kate picked up her black purse and slung it over her shoulder. She tried to hide a smile as she saw Jack. God, he looked unhappy...but something about it was so funny! And she wasn't the only one. Will was crying with how hard he was laughing.

"Alright, Will," she laughed. "Time to get Captain Pinky to Fort Snelling."

"You!" Jack pointed a finger at him. "Ye're not funny, missy!"

"Sorry," she said, drawing her lips in a thin line to keep from laughing. "We have to get going. His appointment is at 9:00, and if we leave now, we'll make it in time." She opened the garage door and unlocked the car.

Jack raced to the shotgun seat. "Front!"

"The correct term is 'shotgun!'," Kate corrected.

"Who died and made you boss?" Jack said.

"Davy Jones," she smiled.

"That is _not_ funny!" Jack said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Yes, it is, Jack," Will said, getting in the back.

"And you!" Jack turned around. "Ye're not helpin' either. Now where's that monkey, I need to shoot somethin'. Or maybe I'll just settle for shootin' the eunich."

"Jack!" Kate said sternly, backing the car up. "Shut up or I'm stuffing you in the trunk."

"And the trunk is where, love?"

"In the back of the car behind Will. Imagine it like the brig, except a lot darker, drier, hotter and a lot more uncomfortable. Now, Jack, wouldn't you mind being quiet?"

Jack sent a death glare out of the corner of his eye to Kate. "Ye're too bossy."

"No, I'm not," she replied.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise you wouldn't have threatened me to a place worse than the brig."

"I am not," she said, trying not to add more fuel to the fire.

"Ye're sleepin' with The Whelp, aren't ye?"

Kate was halfway down the street when she heard him say that. She slammed on the brakes, so much that the three of them were thrown forward. Kate gave him a cold stare. "You. Out of the car."

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "I didn't do anythin' wrong! It was a question."

"I don't _care_ if it was a question!" she said through gritted teeth. "You don't ask if I'm sleeping with someone. Now get out."

"And you 'on't 'ave t' tell me–"

"I'll tell you what. I'll be nice and have you sit in the back. Will, if you could be a dear and come sit in the front with me..."

"Somehow I think 'e'll be more than a dear," Jack muttered. "Y'know, I was here in the front so that ya didn't make the same mistake dear Melissa almost made yesterday."

Once Jack and Will had changed spots, Kate asked, "What mistake?"

"Oh, nothin'," Jack said nonchalantly. "Just don't take yer hands off the wheel and do _not _have yer first mate kiss ye while ye're steerin'...or shotgun partner...whatever they call it..."

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later, the group had arrived at Fort Snelling. Will had said that he would find Jack and Kate when he was done with his interview. Kate said that they would be touring the gift shop area and might be outside waiting for him.

The gift shop had a group of what appeared to be forth-graders in it all buzzing with excitement. Jack and Kate decided to go outside and wait for it to thin out before they went through the shop.

Kate was scolding herself for not wearing a tank top. She had already done the best she could in a short skirt, but it wasn't enough with a semi-thick t-shirt that said "I Got Me A New Boyfriend" from the boy/girl dance she was required to wear for her senior year.

"I'm not," Kate said. "I'm not sleeping with Will, you pervert. If you needed to know."

"There's my answer, love," Jack said. "That wasn't so hard, now was it."

"Will insists on being pure until marriage. Even when I asked if he wanted to just sleep with me last night, not 'sleep.'"

"And ye're tellin' me this why?" Jack asked. "I'm supposed to make it better by ravishin' ya in a bathroom?"

"No. I just feel like...you know..." She shook her head and laughed. "Why am I telling you this?"

"You're bored and curious."

"I'm not bored, it's been four days."

"Not with Will," Jack said. "Ye're tired of not doin' yer womanly deed by makin' babies."

Kate laughed. "I guess you could put it that way."

"You, eh, still got yer flower?" he asked.

Kate looked up for from digging her flip flop into a crack on the sidewalk and looked at Jack. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know..." Jack gestured to an area below her waist. "Your flower."

"My virginity?" Kate stifled a laugh. "I'm not so sure you need to know that."

"Ya told me that you're spendin' the evenin's thinkin' what could be, but ya won't tell me whether or not ya have a flower...A _very_ special flower that you can only give one person. Now, love, do you still have that flower?"

"I can't believe that's what you call it, but, yeah, I still have my flower." She laughed. "Why are you asking me about this?"

"Don't you kind of want to give that flower away? Aren't you tired of carryin' it everywhere y' go?"

Kate looked away and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear to hid her blushing face. "This is none of your business.

"Aren't you even a little curious?" Jack asked. "Freedom, you long for it...you don't have to wait for Will...have me whenever you want..."

The truth was, Kate hated being a virgin. Scott, her ex, had wanted to wait until they were in college. Now she was stuck with someone else who wanted to wait, only this time it was longer! And now she was being offered freedom...she could do whatever she wanted with Jack.

What was she thinking?! She loved Will! And Melissa, her best friend, loved Jack...and who exactly did Jack like?

"Why are asking me this?" she asked.

"One word, love: Curiosity. You long for freedom. To do what you want because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist."

Was Kate curious? Yes. Was she having thoughts that a best friend should not have about their best friend's boyfriend? Yes. God, she was so going to burn in hell for this.

"And you're asking me this...because you're curious, yourself?" Kate asked, her green eyes flickering with lust. "Curiosity." She moved closer to him. "Is Melissa boring you?"

"Well, she sure's not fulfillin' my needs!"

Kate knew that she had Jack. He was right there, in the palm of her hand. She knew he wanted her...now the choice was her's. Will was away on his interview and wouldn't be back for a while, no one was around...but that would be cheating! And Kate would never think of cheating.

Would she?

God, she was supposed to hate this man! Just an hour ago she was yelling at him because she was accusing her of her and Will sleeping together. Why was she not yelling at him now when he brought up the idea of _them_ sleeping together?

"Curiosity," she smiled. "You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

_So wrong_, Kate thought, feeling his hand on the back of her neck. _So right, though...Curiosity will taste like Heaven..._

She leaned forward and closed her eyes. So close to kissing him...

"Mommy!" a little boy's voice said. "Icky!"

Kate's eyes shot open to look at Jack's. She noticed that they were the color of chocolate. And his lips...they were _so _close!

Kate looked at where the voice came from. A brown-haired boy with an a newly bought Union cap in his hand was pointing at the two of them. Great. They were busted by a little boy who thought kissing was icky.

The mother (Kate guessed) gave them a disapproving glare before taking the little boy by his hand and directing him inside.

Kate scooted away from him and ran a hand through her hair. And she was so close...! She didn't care, she was still going to do this. She was going to end her curiosity if it was the last thing she did. Jack was right: one day she wouldn't be able to resist it.

Kate sat in silence as she waited for Will to say that he got the job. But really...what was she waiting for? The curiosity to be cured?

That only took one step, and Kate could do it right now if she wanted.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I want Jack!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like I'm going to go out of my mind! God, why didn't I just kiss him at Fort Snelling? We had to wait ten minutes afterwards for Will...he got the job by the way. But I really don't care about that, because I just want to kiss Jack!!! And possibly do other things that I should not be thinking about with my best friend's boyfriend...Why am I attracted to him all of a sudden? What is that make women want him? I'll let you know when I figure that out...I was so close, too!!!

No. I will not let myself keep thinking about Jack. I love Will. I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend...Yes, exactly what my shirt says: I got me a new boyfriend. Indeed. And I love him. I love him very, very, much. The thing is, I do love him. That's why I can't figure out why I feel this way about Jack.

I don't blame Elizabeth for kissing Jack. I mean, she got to kiss him right before he died...Oh my God! What if Will finds out that I lust Jack? What if he reads this? Worse yet, what if Melissa reads this?!

XOXO,

Kate


	21. I'm Fine

Chapter Twenty-One

I'm Fine

**To my beautiful, fabulous, unbelievably cool and awesome reviewers: Thank you so much! I love you all! I really do appreciate it! And with your help, I've reached one hundred!**

**I'm impressed with how fast I'm beginning to crank these little babies out...The weather hasn't been that great here lately. Either it's raining or it's too cold out (typical Minnesota – ha!) It usually takes me a few days to do a chapter, so I'm going to guess with finals coming up you're going to see me being able to do two a week instead of the usual amount...whatever that is LOL**

**As for how long this is going to go...I don't know. I intend for this book to be longer (maybe fifteen more chapters? Maybe more? Who knows. All I know is that I don't plan to end it soon). But I do know what's going to happen, so that should speed things up and not delay with writers block.**

**I could have **_**sworn**_** that I put this chapter up yesterday, but it's not showing...I guess I'm just going crazy finally! LOL**

* * *

"Are you alright, darling?"

Kate tore her eyes away from the cream colored carpet that her eyes had been transfixed on and looked at Will, who asked that question. It had just been her and Will for two hours. Kate was quiet, she realized that. She didn't know why. Did she miss Jack? Was it hard to talk to Will because she couldn't look at him without imagining the look on his face if he knew what she was thinking about?

"I'm fine," Kate replied, snuggling closer to Will on the couch. "I'm just tired."

"It's because you didn't have something for breakfast."

Kate loved Will's caring nature, but the more she thought about it, she wasn't given freedom with him. With Jack, she could be given all the freedom she wanted, he even said it herself. And she believed it, too. She wouldn't have to be asked what was bothering her. Her and Jack...they wouldn't even need to talk. Things were already unspoken between them.

"Please don't worry about me," she purred. "I'm fine."

And she was fine! When she was hungry, she became dizzy. She thought it was a miracle she drove home safely from her photo shoots half the time.

"I'm glad you got that job of your's," she said, trying to change the subject. "You start Monday, right?"

"Yes," Will said. "They have an outfit for me and everything."

Kate smiled. "I'm proud of you. You got your first twenty-first century job."

"Coincidentally the same as my eighteenth-century," he grinned.

"And I'm equally proud for you not starting another fight with Jack."

Will kissed her forehead. "You distracted me."

As soon as Will got home, Kate had suggested that he work on the drivers ed booklet, while Kate suggested that Jack go downstairs to try a puzzle. It had not been five minutes until she heard a pounding on the table downstairs and yelling, Jack saying "Fit, you little piece of–"

"He was too busy getting angry at a one hundred piece puzzle of two kittens." She laughed. "Who knows what tomorrow's adventures will bring?"

"Somehow I doubt that you'll let him finish a puzzle?"

She grinned. "I think you're right, Mr. Turner."

* * *

Two things that Jack had learned about Kate: She knew how to get what she wanted, and she was a lot better of a cook than Melissa.

Kate made something that she called grilled cheese, which Jack loved. The day before, she had made something called macaroni and cheese. What was with this girl and cheese? Or more like, what was with _him_ and his new love for cheese?

"There," Melissa said, starting the microwave timer for three minutes. "I figure that I can't burn a box of microwave spaghetti if I follow the directions."

Would tomorrow never come? Jack was beginning to count the hours until he could see Kate again. He could see her body, her lips...

"And Fort Snelling? Did you get a chance to tour it?"

_Wanted t' tour Kate_, he thought.

"Too busy," Jack said. "Talked t' Kate, though. That girl doesn't keep quiet, does she?"

"No," Melissa laughed.

"She's smart."

"Yeah...she's the only person I know that could pull off straight As in school, manage a crazy job like modeling, _and_ be on the school dance team all at once."

"And when she wants somethin' she gets it?"

"You have no idea. She's an only child. If you look up spoiled in the dictionary, her picture's there."

Spoiled, only child, interested in two men at once...Kate sounded like a certain pirate that he used to know...

"I heard there's supposed to be a storm on Friday," Melissa said, walking to the dishwasher and putting some dishes away.

"A really big one?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Might have some tornadoes. I hope the power doesn't get knocked out. There was a storm three years ago..."

Jack didn't seem to hear Melissa anymore. He wanted Kate so much that it hurt. He was craving her...Just one night with her. That's all she'd need to leave The Whelp behind and join Jack's side.

Did he feel bad about doing this to Melissa? A little. And considering that she was head over heels for him, and that Kate himself told her that if he was going to end things with her, it was now, rather than later.

But...Melissa might come in handy. Jack still had a feeling she wouldn't be a saint by the time he was through with her.

Besides...she _was_ pretty nice...

* * *

Kate was different today, and Will wanted to know what Jack did to her.

He insulted her! That's what it was! He probably said that she was too skinny and was just having a hard time dealing with it. Or maybe it was just the fact that she had to be alone with him. It would put Will in a bad mood for the rest of the day if he had to do that.

Will loved Kate. He wanted to tell her that. Maybe he should climb on top of the house and declare his love for all the town to hear. Then they could ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Right. And Will had a chance getting back to the eighteenth century.

But really...how could he tell her? It'd be spur of the moment. You couldn't really plan how to say "I love you." It just comes out...like last time, with Elizabeth. That was spur of the moment, a last try to get Elizabeth to leave the commodore, and it had worked.

Only this time, there was no other man in Kate's life. He could tell her right now if he wanted. Well, she was asleep right now and probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up.

It had to be romantic. Maybe with candles...sometime when Jack wasn't around to disrupt them...

* * *

Yesterday, Jack was trying to sex Melissa in the car while they were at a stoplight.

This morning, he was a little angry with her with the whole deal about the pink shirt. But that was not her fault! She had spent the rest of her paycheck on groceries for the week and bought the only shirt that was in her left-over four dollar budget, and if it was a pink shirt, then so be it.

But this afternoon...he didn't seem to want to talk to her. Was he upset with the pink shirt thing still? It was just a color! And besides, real men wear pink.

She just wanted to talk to Jack! She wanted to hear his witty, lewd, and sometimes superfluous comments. Yes, she thought they were stupid, but this was Jack! And she loved him...she really did. She hadn't felt this way about a guy in a long time. True, he was nearly twenty years older than her and old enough to be her father, but love was love.

Right?

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I wonder what's bugging Jack...I didn't do something wrong, did I? He can't be mad about the pink shirt...He's been, wow, quiet today. I wonder what he's thinking about. I'll let him go back to his puffy shirt tomorrow if that makes him happy.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Curiosity. It's a curious thing, isn't it? You can want to know something so bad that you'll feel like you'll die if you don't have it, and in the end, it may not even be the right thing for you. That's how I feel about Jack. I mean, I really am curious. I want to know why I feel about him the way that I do. If I'm supposedly perfectly content with Will, I shouldn't have the wandering eye, should I? And why is this so sudden? Do I really want to, as Jack would put it, "give up my flower" that badly? I don't think it's that so much...I just _really_ lust for him. And he's basically giving me the okay for me to cheat! With him!! But cheating's bad! I couldn't do that! Oh my God! What's going to happen next week when Will goes to work and it's just Jack and me alone? I'll have to tell Melissa that I'll be working all week...No! I can control myself. I am an adult.

God, I'm a bad person!

You do not lust Jack, you love Will. You do not lust Jack, you love Will.

And I mean, it was just flirting with him today at Fort Snelling. It's not like I actually cheated. I didn't even kiss him. I was close to it, but I didn't! Ha! See? Just harmless flirting!

XOXO,

Kate


	22. The Sword Fight

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Sword Fight

**Oooh, I do own Mrs. Flowers!**

**DxS Freak: Get your popcorn now! LOL**

* * *

Whenever Kate looked into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, all she could hear was the word "curiosity." 

"_One word, love: curiosity," Jack said._ _"You long for freedom. To do what you want because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want t' see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist."_

_Kate smiled. "Curiosity. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."_

_Chills went up her spine just at that one touch that Jack gave her. His hand gently rested on the back of their neck. They leaned in to kiss...and then that stupid fourth-grader had to ruin it._

Was if for the best that they didn't kiss? Was the universe trying to tell them that the two of them, no matter how much chemistry they had together, just should not kiss, even though Kate felt like she was going to die if they didn't?

"Ya okay, there, love?" Jack asked.

Kate snapped out of the part of her memory of yesterday before that fourth-grader came. "Yeah," she said. "I'm fine. Why do you call me love?"

"Why don't you eat?" he volleyed back, cutting up a blueberry pancake that Kate made for him.

"I asked you first," she said.

"I'll tell you why I call you love if you tell me why ya don't eat."

"I asked you first, though," she whined. She knew she sounded childish, but when she wanted something, by God, she got it!

"I'm curious 'bout why ya don't eat."

Curious. Just that word made her shut up.

_You're curious about a lot of things, Jack_, she thought.

"I'm curious as to why you call me 'love,'" Kate said.

"Fine. If ye're so bloody curious, I call every girl 'love.' Outta habit, I guess. If the apple were a girl, I'd call it love. It's neither compliment nor insult. Now, answer me, _love_, why don't ya eat?"

"Oh, my God! I do eat! I just don't eat breakfast."

"Ya don't eat enough. Ye're skinny."

She laughed. "I am not."

"So ye're fat, then."

The room was silent. Kate gave Jack a death glare. Her? Fat?! She was 5' 7" and one hundred pounds, she was _not_ fat! She just hated to admit that she was skinny.

"What did you call her?" a voice from behind Kate asked.

She turned around and saw Will with an angry look on his face. _And here comes the hero to save the day_, she thought. _I can handle my own battles, Will._

"He didn't mean anything, Will," Kate said, getting up and trying to block his view. That was hard to do, considering that she was shorter than him. Will's eyes were locked on Jack's. "It was just a joke. We were talking about something else–"

"No, I heard what you were talking about, Kate," he said.

"Good! Then you'll know that it was nothing."

"Kate, he called you fat when you're obviously nothing like that. I won't allow that pirate to degrade you on such terms!"

She stood on her tip-toes to look Will in the eye. She noticed that his eyes were nearly the same color as Jack's. Kate placed one hand on either shoulder. She knew that Jack was going to try to do something, like run and hide. And with Will being the rash man that he was...

"He's not degrading me," she purred. "I'd tell you if he was. After all..." Her lips moved closer to his. "A gentleman should defend his lady only when necessary, am I right?"

Apparently, Will didn't take this as a lesson on how to woo a lady (let's face it, Will was never great at that), and instead put a spare hand on her shoulder, since one was occupied by a sword, and looked around her head. She saw his eyes leave her's. She looked behind him and, lo and behold, Jack was gone from his place at the table by the window.

"Jack!" yelled Will, leaving Kate. "Jack, where are you?"

"Will, stop it, you're overreacting!"

Kate realized that this wasn't all just about him insulting her anymore. Maybe this still had to do with Elizabeth. She thought that he had gotten that out of her system on Tuesday...?

"Stay here, Kate," he ordered, going down the stairs.

"Will!" she yelled. "Stop it!"

"Katherine, stay!"

"I'm not a dog, you can't tell me what to do!" she followed him down the stairs. "It's not worth hurting him over. Frankly, you're acting like a child about it."

Will seemed to ignore her as he went through the garage door, through the garage, then to the backyard. Jack was hiding under the deck of the stairs.

"Jack," Will said, standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest. "You insulted Kate. Don't you owe her an apology?"

"Will–"

"It was a joke!" Jack said, getting out from under the stairs. "Friends make jokes. O' course, you'd know that if ya had friends."

Kate moved past Will so that she was between the two of them. She looked at Jack first. "Jack, that was unnecessary. And it's not like you have any more right now."

"I have Melissa! That's one more than The Whelp, darlin', and it's all a contest now."

Kate rolled her eyes and focused on Will. Before she knew it, Will's sword was out and he moved Kate out of the way.

"You insulted Kate," Will said, putting the sword to his throat. "It's personal now."

"It wasn't before?" Jack asked, drawing his sword, too.

Kate groaned. "You have _got _to be joking! Will, this is not funny! This is stupid!"

"And I'm sure dear William never intended this to be funny, love," Jack said. "It's not like he starts sword fights just fer sport."

Kate huffed and leaned against the house. Did they _really_ have to do this outside? Old Mrs. Flowers next door was going to think that they were crazy!

"Fine!" Kate said. "Fight! See if I care!"

* * *

Will had made the first move, and now the two of them were engaged in a sword fight. And, much like some sword fights, this was about honor.

Will was fighting Jack because...well, Jack had insulted Kate – his Kate! And he wasn't about to let him get away with it. Not until he learned a lesson, at least. And why was Jack fighting? To just show that he wasn't a coward, even though he had gone on a lifeboat while the Kraken was attacking the Pearl? Who knew.

"You insulted Kate," Will said. He could feel sweat collecting on the back of his neck.

"You've said that, boy," Jack said. "Anythin' else ya care t' talk 'bout? How ya think ye're tough, defendin' ye're bonny lass o'er there? She doesn't need anyone to defend 'er. Ring a bell 'bout a lass ya used t' know?"

Will put in even more extra force as his sword met Jack's. "Kate is nothing like Elizabeth," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are they really that different, lad?" Jack asked. "They're both fiery..." A clang of the swords. "Attractive..." Another clang.

"Stay out of my business, Jack."

"She sure is a feisty one. 'Ope ya can handle 'er. Then again..." Another clang of the swords. "Lizzy was a feisty li'l lass. Couldn't even handle 'er, could ya?"

That had made Will even more angry. Who was he to talk about Elizabeth like that?

"Those fiery ones, though...They can handle Cap'n Jack," he said, grinning. "Wonder why that is."

Will didn't need to be reminded of Elizabeth again. He was getting over her, and here comes Jack, reminding him of that kiss the two of them had exchanged. Now Will couldn't afford to lose Kate to anything, particularly Jack. It didn't seem like those two were getting along like captain and first mate, which he felt relieved for, actually. That meant he was wasn't going to suffer another heartbreak with losing another love of his to Jack. Will couldn't know if he could stomach other one.

* * *

"Just stop it!" Kate screamed at the two sword-fighting men. God, they looked so childish fighting like that! And with swords! This was _not_ the eighteenth century anymore, and right now, she did not feel like playing the roll of Elizabeth.

She half was already, anyways. Willingly, too.

They continued fighting. Not even Will turned to look at her to see why she was screaming. Why weren't they listening?!

"This is childish!" she yelled. "This is not how grown men settle their...you know what? Fine! Let's just haul out all our swords and start banging at each other! Have at it! Because that will certainly solve everything! I've had it with you both! I've had enough of rum-soaked, wobby-legged...pirates!!"

"What's that dear?" Old Mrs. Flowers asked from the house beside her's. She was on her deck, watching all three of them.

"Oh, it's, uh, just a play, Mrs. Flowers! For the community college!" Kate said. _You couldn't sound any more stupid if you tried!_ she thought. "We're rehearsing!"

Old Mrs. Flowers nodded, then sat on a lounge chair on her deck and eagerly watched the three of them "act."

Was nothing going to stop them? They would keep going at this forever!

"Oh...!" Kate said, putting a hand to her forehead. "Oh, the heat!"

She collapsed to the ground harshly. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't let out a yelp of pain as she fell onto the ground.

* * *

Jack saw the whole thing happen. She saw Kate yell at the two of them, then talking to an old lady neighbor, then she fainted.

Sure. She fainted. She was fine two seconds ago. But, to the lass's defense, it _was_ hot out...girls could never handle the heat, anyways. Men sword-fighting could, though. Men could handle anything.

"Oi!" Jack said, putting a hand up in defeat. "What say you to a truce, mate?"

"And under what conditions?" Will asked, still keeping his sword at the ready in defense.

"Yer lass o'er there," Jack said, pointing to Kate. "If ya don't know how t' get 'er breathin' again–"

"Kate!" Will said, putting his sword down and running over to her. Jack rolled his eyes. How dramatic...

"Kate!" Will repeated, kneeling by her. "Darling, are you alright?" He put a hand on her cheek.

Obviously just putting a hand on her cheek and saying her name as if it a gift from God Himself was not going to revive her. But Jack knew something that would...

"Does she have one o' those bone-crushin' devices on?" Jack asked, kneeling by her. "Y'know, one of those..." He made an hour glass figure with his hands.

"I'm not sure, she said that ladies don't wear dresses, so my best guess would be no...She just collapsed from the heat, Jack. I'll carry her in."

"No, I'm pretty sure that she has one on," Jack said, lifting her silky pink shirt up and peeking underneath it to see a toned, tan stomach.

Kate shot up, her green eyes glaring at Jack. "What are _doing_, you pervert?"

"Ah, whadda know? It's a miracle," Jack said, grinning.

"Both of you, in the house, _now_," Kate said, standing up.

"Kate," Will said tenderly. He held one of her arms. "You shouldn't be moving this fast. You just fainted."

"And you! Jack's not the only one I'm frustrated with right now! You don't even listen to me when I tell you to stop fighting! You just keep banging swords with Jack like I'm not even here!"

"No, Kate–" Will said, trying to calm her down.

"No, Will, I deserve an explanation!"

God, did she remind Jack of Lizzy right now. She had that same look in her eyes when she got mad, the way her hands were on her hips...not to mention the same fieriness.

"If this was about defending my honor, I don't want to hear it," she said.

"Oooh, I love it when a couple fights," Jack said. "Come to think of it, I usually am the source of their problems."

Will gaped at Jack. "See, Kate? This is what I mean! This is why I'm fighting with him! Because every time he opens his mouth, some smart comment comes out!"

Kate turned around and looked at Jack and sent him a look that says "Please don't make me start falling for you more."

"Let's go in," she muttered, heading for the garage door.

The old woman on the deck stood up and started clapping, a huge smile on her face. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Was this woman mad? "Bravo"? This was not a bloody play! Unless this is how she got her entertainment...then she was a _very_ lonely woman.

When Kate heard the woman saying "bravo", she turned around, a look of embarrassment on her face. "Please don't ask..." was all she said.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

This is how my morning went: I make breakfast for Jack. We joke around. Jack _jokingly_ calls me fat. Will overhears. Will and Jack go outside to start a sword fight. Yes, an actual sword fight. Mrs. Flowers sees the three of us, and I give her the impression that we're rehearsing for a play. I "faint." Jack "revives me" by lifting up my shirt (that little pervert, I am going to _kill_ him! Well, I mean, yeah, I do kind of want him to lift my shirt up just a teensy weensy bit so he can see a little bit of my stomach...but not in front of Will, for God's sake!). Mrs. Flowers says "bravo", thinking that we did a great job with the play for the community college. Really, what _else_ could go wrong this morning? I'm sort of mad at Will for thinking that he has to be tough and defend me and uphold my honor (not that I really have much, with the way I've been acting lately and everything). And I'm mad at Jack because, well...cause he's sort of an idiot always...and Will's right, he's too loose with his mouth. But isn't that why I kind of like him? I mean...I love Will because he's so cute in the sense that he always has to rescue the damsel in distress...See? I _kind of_ like Jack and _love_ Will! So there's no cheating! Wait...no one ever said anything about cheating...God, I am not thinking about cheating!

XOXO,

Kate


	23. Thoughts About Love

Chapter Twenty-Three

Thoughts About Love

* * *

Jack was different.

Melissa hated to keep using that word, but really, there was no other word. He was just different. Was the future effecting him? Did he hate going without adventure? Did he miss the sea? Melissa just wanted to know what was wrong!

He hadn't looked much at her since yesterday. He looked like he was really thinking about something. And she had gone so long without his kisses...

"Jack," she said gently, touching his cheek. She noticed it was a little rough...was it because of all the sun and saltwater?

His alert brown eyes looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Nothin'," Jack replied, putting on one of his famous grins.

Jack's smile...it made her weak in the knees even though they were sitting down on the couch he slept on.

That one smile started a chain of events. It started Melissa's own smile. Her smile led to a kiss. That kiss lead to another one. The other kiss led to steamy make-out session.

Which led to Jack trying to take Melissa's top off.

Now, Melissa wasn't sure if she wanted to have sex. Well, not now, anyways. Yes, she wanted to. And quite possibly with Jack. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to make a big decision in the heat of the moment. Or on a couch that she could never look at the same way again.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breaking away from their kiss.

Wow. She noticed that their kiss had gotten a little more intense than she would have liked. She noticed that she was on top of Jack and...goodness...she should be asking herself this question! She had never done this with a man before! Who was she to start now?

"I do believe I should be askin' ya the same question, love, but your's will probably have same response," he said, kissing her again. "So how 'bout we just get it over with?"

"Get it over with?" She got off of Jack and stood up and buttoned her red plaid shirt up. "I beg your pardon?"

"You want somethin' that I want, and I have somethin' that you want. Why wait to make a trade as valuable as that?"

"There's nothing to trade," she said, tying her hair in a ponytail. "And if you're thinking I'm short on money, Jack, I'm not."

"You _are_ short on somethin' else, are ya not?"

"I am not sex deprived!" Melissa said. "You are."

"No one said anythin' about sex deprivation."

"You implied it."

"I could have implied many different things, you just took it that I thought you were sex deprived, which, love, we both really are."

"I see. And how long have you been going without a whore?"

"That's none of your business, darlin'."

"Then please don't get into my business, Jack."

Silence between them challenged the other to speak, yet none of them dared to. Melissa was standing up, arms crossed over her chest, looking at Jack. Jack was looking blankly back at her.

And before she knew it, she was right where she had began, on the couch with Jack.

_This is so wrong_, Melissa thought. _He's only in it to bed me._

She felt his lips against her's, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hand was on her back. It sent chills up her spine just at his touch.

_I'm not going to do it. My clothes are going to stay on._

Jack's kiss left her mouth and traveled down her neck.

_No!_ she thought. _Please don't tell me no, Jack! You know I won't be able to._

His hand left her back and both began unbuttoning her shirt again. Her heart started racing.

"Please don't seduce me," she said suddenly, breaking away from the kiss.

Jack looked at her funny. "I was plannin' on doin' nothin' o' the sorts," he said innocently.

Melissa sat on one end of the couch, legs crossed. "At least you listened to me," she said.

* * *

It had been a good night for Kate. She had gotten to cuddle and talk with Will and even kiss him. And now, they were still together on the couch upstairs, with Will holding one of her hands.

She didn't want their time alone to end. Kate really loved spending time with Will. In fact, she loved him. Kate loved everything that there was to love about Will. She loved the way he held her, the look in his eyes when his met her's...

Their time alone...How could she forget? Her parents were coming home tomorrow from New York!

Kate sat up quickly. Will's arm that was around her lied awkwardly across the couch. "Kate? What's wrong?"

"How could I have forgot? Oh, my God! My parents are coming home tomorrow! What do I tell them? I mean, you're here, of course my dad is going to start freaking out that a guy is in the house – he's a dad! And my mom – who knows what she's going to think–"

"Kate–" Will said before he was interrupted.

"I'm so stupid! Do I not _think _anymore? Well, Jack's here, that's going to throw anyone off–"

"Katherine–"

"You've got to hide when they come home! No, maybe you can make up an alias–"

"Kate!" Will said. "Listen to yourself!"

Now that Kate was quiet, she realized that she did sound like a madman going on a wild rant. But really, how could she not have remembered? Was she too caught up in Will and Jack that she forgot all about her parents?

"Right," she said. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "My parents are going to come over and they're going to be, well, surprised when they find you here. We have to make up an excuse...How about you're one of my classmates? And your parents kicked you out right after graduation because they thought you needed a dose of the real world?"

Will looked quizzically.

"If you can think of a better one, you tell me it, then."

"Um...that's just fine," he said.

"Will, I can't use the truth. They're going to think I'm crazy!"

"And at the risk of not being called mad..."

"I will lie to them."

"And your mother and father...they're going to be fine with a man in their house alone with their daughter?"

Kate shrugged. "I guess we'll take that tomorrow. Don't defend me, though. I can handle this on my own."

* * *

_Don't defend me._

What did Kate mean by that? Did she mean for him to keep quiet when he met her parents for the first time? Or did she mean just in general to not defend her?

Will was trying to adapt to a new woman in his life. She reminded him so much of Elizabeth...was that why he loved her? They both had the fieriness and independence, not to mention beauty.

Was Will even over Elizabeth? Of course he was! Elizabeth and Kate were two different people. That's why he loved Kate...or did he love Kate because of the similarities?

Will closed his eyes and tried to sleep in his bed. But whenever he closed his eyes, all he could think about was Kate. She could understand that sometimes she came off as a little hard to approach. Her beauty was intimidating, as well as her strong personality. But once someone was brave enough to approach her, they could see that she was a regular person.

What was Will doing loving a girl like Kate? She could have anyone that she wanted. If she had lived in the 1700s, she would have been married off to someone like Commodore Norrington or Lord Beckett already.

If Kate really could have anyone, then what was she doing, staying with _him_?

_She must love me_, he thought, a small smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

Melissa or Kate?

Kate or Melissa?

Love or lust?

Lust or love?

Those are the questions that swam through Jack's mind that night as he tried to sleep alone on Melissa's couch like the Kraken through the Carribean Sea. Lust was tempting – lust being Kate. Kate was a piece of meat being dangled in front of a starving man. And Jack, being the starving man, needed that piece of meat.

But Melissa was love. Well, Jack could never love a woman. He could love the sea, though. But that was not a woman. The sea was freedom. He loved freedom. Kate was freedom. He could have her anytime that he wanted, no strings attached.

Love was always meant for the long term. That's why love bored Jack. Love never had anything exciting. But lust...that was exciting and adventurous. Just like Kate. She longed for freedom...she longed for Jack as well.

But Melissa...yes, he longed for Jack, just not in the same way. She wanted love and a diamond ring and a dress. Well, not right away, obviously. It hadn't even been a week. And she had never been direct about her intentions with him, but she had said that she wouldn't dive into the sheets until some stiff man with a Bible pronounced them man and wife.

What if Jack had ended up at Kate's house? How would things have played out?

He wouldn't be sleeping alone on a couch, that's for sure.

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

No. I am not thinking dirty thoughts. I am a good girl. Good girls don't think about doing things like this with their boyfriends. Gosh, I'm horrible at lying even in a blog entry! Okay, you want to know the truth? Here it is! Maybe I _did_ want Jack to take my shirt off. Maybe I _did_ want to do something on that couch. Why did I say "Please don't seduce me"??? Because that is _not_ what I wanted!

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I love Will. I really do. Contrary to what _some_ people think, I really do. It's just that Jack is trying to tempt me...but I'm not going to give into temptation. And I really like cuddling with Will...I love the way he kisses me...Do you think he loves me, too?

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this was a boring chapter! Next one is going to be funny -- I promise!**


	24. Storms of Different Kinds

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Drunk.monkey: I got another chapter up! Yay!**

* * *

Two things were making Kate nervous right now. 

One of them was that her parents were supposed to be returning home tonight from New York. They'd be landing at 8:00 and returning home at around 9:00, maybe 9:15. Her dad would wonder why a man was in the house with his daughter and would probably say the most ludicrous thing that he could think of. Her mother, on the other hand, would – hopefully – be okay with it, since she could see it from a girl's point of view and all.

The second was that there was a possibility of a tornado coming through the area. Tornadoes didn't scare her if she saw pictures of them or footage on television, but if they were headed her way, she was known to be a scaredy cat.

But if there really _was_ going to be severe weather in the evening like all the meteorologists were predicting, then her parents's flight would be delayed.

Which meant she had more time to worry about how her parents would react.

The sky was cloudy right now. The meteorologists said that the rain would start at noon, which was in just three hours time.

She prayed that there wouldn't be a tornado. She did _not_ need to have a heart attack today.

* * *

Jack was hungry. 

Melissa was still a terrible cook, that much hadn't changed. And he could only have his breakfast and lunch at Kate's house. Their snacks were never good – crackers and fruit? Who eats this? There _had_ to be something good.

Jack spotted a pink circular container sitting on the counter. Was that food? He walked over and picked it up and opened it. He saw that there were the numbers one through twenty-eight on a white circle in the center, along with seven green candies and one pink one. All the other candies seemed to be gone.

_Sweets_, he thought, taking a green candy out of the container. He popped one in his mouth, then made a face. God, it was bloody horrible! Who ate this kind of food? What else did they have in the future that tasted awful?

Jack was desperate, though. He was hungry, and by God, he was a man! He wasn't going to starve himself!

He ate a few more candies until Kate walked into the kitchen, going right to the window. She looked blankly out it, seeing the rain starting to come down. She looked beautiful when she had a blank look on, free of all anger that she sometimes held towards him.

She turned around and then saw when he was eating the candy, her eyes got wide. "Jack...what are you eating?" she asked

"Candy," he said, shutting the container with a snap. "You can 'ave it. Bloody awful in my opinion."

"That's not candy, Jack," Kate replied. "That's medicine."

Jack frowned. "Medicine?"

"Yes. You ate my birth control medicine."

"That explains the taste," he said.

"You don't know what birth control is, do you?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen table.

"I know it's a medicine that tastes bad," he said.

"It's a medicine that prevents women from getting pregnant," she said, walking towards him and taking the container from him.

"Your room, then, three minutes," Jack said with a grin.

"You're disgusting," she said. "That's not why I take it! I take it because my period gives me horrible cramps and that medicine makes it go away. And now, thanks to you, I won't get it this month."

"Isn't that a good thing, though?"

"My parents are going to think Will knocked me up!" she whispered.

"Knocked you up? Will wouldn't hit ya, love."

"No, knocked up means that a girl got pregnant. So, thanks Jack. Thanks a whole lot."

"I could reimburse you," Jack said, putting a hand on her back and slowly sliding it downwards.

"How about you not and say that you didn't?" she said, putting her hand on his chest and stepping away. "I will need thirty dollars, though."

"Dollars?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're green paper rectangles. They're money. They're, like, your equivalent to pounds. A refill costs thirty of those, and I'll need those by tomorrow."

"Whores are gettin' pretty pricy these days," he said. "Guess ye're worth it. Sendin' dear William to the store for an hour, then?"

"You idiot, do you not understand? I'm not having sex with you! Not now, not ever!" she whispered, her green eyes wide.

"You keep telling yourself that, darlin', maybe one day you'll believe it."

Kate's jaw tensed up and looked at the container, then back at Jack. "When I make a promise, I keep it."

"I've heard no promise bein' made by you."

Kate didn't say another word.

* * *

By the time that Melissa and Jack were at home, it was raining heavily. The sky was as dark as night, even though it was but 5:30 in the evening. Melissa put her purse on the couch and listened to a recording on the answering machine saying that their flight was delayed because of severe weather in both New York and Minneapolis. 

Melissa then flipped on the television and saw that there was a severe thunderstorm warning for Hennepin County.

"I don't get it," Jack said. "It's nothin' different than a hurricane. I've survived and so has me Pearl."

"I don't know if you know this, Jack," Melissa said, "but a tornado is a lot more deadly than a hurricane. They come suddenly and destroy homes."

"They haven't said anything about a tornado."

"Right." She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Well, everythin'll be alright, love, savvy? No storms here!"

At that, there was a loud clap of thunder overheard. The lights flickered, then everything went dark.

"Jack..." Melissa said in a small voice. She hated storms and the dark. And now, there was a combination of the two. This is _not_ what she wanted to come home to.

"Bugger," Jack said.

* * *

**I'm sorry this so short. I know it's probably sub-par for me, but I _promise_ you all will like the next one! Oh, and no blog entries because the power's out...haha...**


	25. Ice

Chapter Twenty-Five

Ice

**I don't own "My Love" by Justin Timberlake or Glade.**

* * *

The windows were open as far as they could go, but still that wasn't enough to get rid of the heat inside Melissa's house. She was too hot. The power was still out at 8:30, but it looked to be about 10:30 with the amount of light that they had. Melissa felt like she could hardly breathe, the humidity was so bad. She felt sweat gather on her forehead. 

"It's too hot in here," she said. "I think I'm going to die."

Jack laughed. "Ye're not goin' to die. I know 'ow you could cool off, but at the risk of recievin' a slap..."

"Good choice," she said. Melissa got up and went to the freezer and got two ice cubes and handed one to Jack.

"It's cold!" he said, dropping it on the floor.

"And you're hot. Do the math." She sat back down and slowly rubbed it on her forehead. The cool sensation felt nice against her hot skin.

"I'm used to this," he said. "This is nothin'. Spend a summer in the Caribbean, then talk to me 'bout 'eat."

"What's it like there?" she asked. "Summer in the Caribbean...must be nice. All the sun and water someone could ask for it."

"Aye," Jack said, putting the ice cube on one of her cheeks. "It's gorgeous there."

"Maybe someday we could go back there. Just you and me."

"Will there be rum?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

He put his ice cube on her other cheek to even out the coolness and brushed a wet strand of hair away from her forehead. "You coolin' down?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Thank you, Jack."

Silence.

"I could see us holdin' hands, walkin' on the beach, our toes in the sand..." she sang softly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's a song. 'My Love.'"

"How nice of you to use terms of endearment," he said. "And it's only taken ya six days."

"No, that's the title of the song. 'My Love' is the name of it."

Jack trailed the ice cube down her neck. Melissa started laughing and squirming. "Jack!" she squealed. "That's cold!"

He held her close and kept the ice cube on her neck.

"Jack!" she squealed again. "Stop it!"

"Persuade me."

She took his hand on her neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm starting to like persuading you."

"Ye're persuadin' me to like persuasion," he said.

* * *

_But why are the flashlights gone?_

Kate knew where they were, they were downstairs in the crawlspace. But she was not about to go downstairs and hurt herself trying to do so just for some light. She could do it perfectly fine with a few candles. It would make things seem little more romantic, too.

"I'm so sorry!" Kate said to Will, trying to find a candle in the storage cabinet by the refrigerator. "I know we have them somewhere!"

"Wait," Will said, touching her hand to make her stop searching. "I see one." He pulled out a Glade candle.

"How can you see in the dark?" she asked.

"I was in the dark a lot. We don't have...what is it called...energy? Yes, we didn't have energy back then, so I got used to seeing things in the dark."

He put the candle on the counter. Kate struck a match and light it. "Strawberries and Cream," Kate said, reading the label of the glass container. "My favorite. Do you think we'll need another?"

"No," Will said. "I think we will be fine."

She walked to the dining room table with you and sat down. It was 9:00 now. The power had been out for three and a half hours. She guessed that it wouldn't come back until tomorrow morning, maybe overnight if they were lucky.

The storm that came through was pretty big. She had heard that there was a tornado in southern Minnesota. There had been severe storms still rolling through the area all day. No damage was done in her area, though, luckily.

She heard more rain gently coming down and hitting the window. Kate had always liked the rain, especially when she was trying to sleep. It had always relaxed her and put her to sleep.

Will and Kate sat next to each other, their bodies toward the other. Kate was the one holding the candle, until Will decided to put his hands on her's and hold it, too.

His face was illuminated in the faint glow of the candle. She could see that his features looked particularly strong, but his eyes remained soft. His bone structure was more shadowed and his jaw lines seemed more sharp.

"Kate," Will said.

His voice. It was starting to give her chills. Or was it because he looked so handsome in the candle light?

"Yes?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you."

Wow...he _did_ love her. She felt ecstatic that he said that. But did she really want to go into love again? And how could she say those words when she felt something for Jack?

"You don't want to love a girl like me," she said.

"Why not?" he asked, a hand gently resting on her cheek.

"Because I'm just going to end up breaking your heart."

His face remained still. He didn't even break her gaze or look even the least bit sad. He probably thought it was a lie.

"I'm willing to take that risk, Katherine," he said.

_Typical_, she thought. _Will has to play Mr. I-Will-Take-The-Consequences-Of-My-Actions._

Why did she want to say it so bad? Why couldn't she just tell Will that she really did love him? It wasn't hard to say three words! Why did she have to be so stubborn?!

Kate felt blank. She did not deserve a man that loved her as much as Will when she was feeling something for Jack. She didn't deserve anyone, really. If she was torn between two men, then why did she deserve such a nice one, just to make her feel guilty?

_Because that's life_, she thought.

* * *

Will had thought that it was the perfect night to say "I love you" to Kate. They had candles and it was just the two of them with no interruptions...

Will had said it, and what did Kate say in return? "You don't want to love a girl like me."

Was Will a little hurt? Not really. He knew that it was only a week and that not everyone could feel the same way as the other in but a week's time.

What else did she say? "I'll just end up breaking your heart."

That was the part that confused Will. Did she mean that she didn't love him? No, she could see it in her eyes that she did...she just seemed a little confused. That was understandable. Will had been through love. It _could_ get very confusing.

He figured time was all that she needed. Soon she'd be saying "I love you" over and over again to him.


	26. Meet The Parents: Part I

Chapter Twenty-Six

Meet The Parents: Part I

**Don't own The Office, but I love the show! LOL**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Homemade Snickerdoodle cookies for you reviewers! (Don't worry -- I'm a good cook!)**

* * *

"_Jack!" Melissa had squealed when Jack had put the ice cube on her neck. It was cold, but it had felt so nice...she remembered him kissing her there before. She liked his kisses better than that ice cube...but it was still sexy. And that's what Jack was, after all. "That's cold!"_

_He held her close, one arm wrapped around her while he kept the ice cube on her._

"_Jack!" she squealed again. "Stop it!"_

_She felt so safe with Jack...so happy and carefree like she was a little girl again..._

"_Persuade me," he said._

_Her lips moved to his. She savored every kiss with him. His kisses were like no other–_

Melissa heard a door open. No door had opened with her and Jack...maybe this was a different dream. Maybe it was one where she was coming home from a day of work. Maybe Jack would be in this one, too.

She heard bags being put down on the floor and two different voices softly talking. That was not her's and Jack's voices...those were...her parents!

Melissa's eyes shot open and awoke to harsh sunlight. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and Jack was laying next to her!

"Shoot!" Melissa whispered to herself. She looked at Jack, who's head was to one side, resting on the cushion.

How could she have forgotten? She knew her parents were coming home, but she didn't even think about finding an excuse for Jack!

_Okay_, she thought. _He's a vet...he works with me! Yeah, that's a good start._

What time was it, even? She rubbed her eyes and looked at the red-numbered clock on top of the television set. It read 12:00 AM. The power was still out.

_Yeah...and his car was damaged from hail, and I decided to give him a lift–_

Melissa heard her parents start walking up the stairs. None of them said anything, probably for fear of waking Melissa up, even though her bedroom was downstairs.

Her father's hand swooped down at the arm of the chair to grab the remote to turn the television on (probably to see if it still worked), but stopped when he saw Jack and Melissa.

"Dad!" Melissa said cheerfully, trying not to look nervous. "How was your trip?"

Jack's eyes opened and looked at Melissa. He turned his head to meet a tall man with light blue eyes and brown hair.

"Melissa..." her father's voice trailed off. "Who is this man and what is he doing here?"

"He's keeping me company!" she said quickly, before Jack could put his two cents in.

Her father raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..." _This is sounding all wrong!_ "Jack is a new vet at Elm Creek. He started on Monday, and I told him that I was home alone, and since...well, you know how I don't like storms, right? Well, Mr. Sparrow here offered to keep me company, just in case a tornado came."

Jack's eyes flickered with irritation at the name "Mr. Sparrow."

"And he would have gone home, but the storm got too severe, and before we knew it, the lights were out!" she said. "So he spent the night...It was harmless, Dad! He didn't try and do anything! We just sat here and talked."

His ice blue eyes remained locked on her's, searching for any sign of lying. Her father's eyes were almost harsh looking right now. She prayed that he would believe her. After all, Jack didn't try to do anything. At least not last night.

Her father's eyes left her's and went to Jack's. "Where's your car?" he asked. "I didn't see on in the driveway as I pulled up."

"He walks everyday," Melissa said for him. "He lives on Yukon, in one of those town homes. He's a gas efficient kind of guy."

_I don't think I could sound any more stupid if I tried. "A gas efficient kind of guy"? What was that?_ she thought.

"And what are you _wearing_?" her dad asked.

"Clothes," Jack said. "Was awful hot last night, but didn't dare change into somethin'. The lass even offered me a new pair."

"I know you're wearing clothes, Mr. Sparrow, I can see that. No offense, but why are you dressed so _odd_?"

"Theme days!" Jack said, standing up and clapping his hands. "Friday was Pirate Day."

"At a vet's office?" Her dad remained skeptical.

"Aye, me matey!" Jack said, closing one eye and using one hand as a hook. "Down to th' brig with ya!"

Melissa thought she was going to die from trying not to laugh. Jack looked like a total idiot trying to persuade her dad, especially when he was a true pirate trying to act like a stereotypical one.

"Um...Jack, how about we go check on your house?"Melissa quickly stood up before her father could even react to Jack's charade. "Just so...you know...everything's okay. Assess the hail damage and whatnot."

"Wonderful idea, love!" Jack said.

A confused Mr. Lewis frowned at the two of them. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sparrow," he said politely.

Melissa took her car keys and went out the front door. It was only until they were both in the car that she laughed until she was crying.

"Jack," she said, wiping a tear away. "What was _that_?"

"Pirate day," he said. "Pretty clever, eh?"

"I don't think that a vet's office would have theme days? This isn't an episode of The Office. But I have to say..." She started the engine. "'Aye, me matey!'? You're crazy, Jack."

"Well, thank goodness I am, otherwise this wouldn't 've worked."

"I don't think it worked, though. I just bought us time. You did nothing but make yourself look like a fool and–"

She was interrupted by a long kiss on the lips from Jack.

"You know, for someone twenty years older than me, you're a pretty good kisser," she said.

"Thirteen."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, backing out of the driveway.

"Thirteen. I'm not thirty-eight. I'm thirty-one. Do I look that old?"

Melissa felt her face turning red. "No, it's just...I assumed that since–"

"I'm so undeniably handsome, not to mention intelligent, that I would have had to have been on God's green earth much longer than you to achieve such handsomeness and intelligence that only you and your mother and father could dream of."

Melissa turned onto a different street. "First of all, that made no sense. I just assumed that you were older because...I don't know! I'm a bad guesser at age, alright!"

"So the first time you saw Kate, you thought she was thirteen?"

She hit his arm. "That's not very funny. But I'll give you one thing: you _are _handsome and you _are_ kind of smart."

"I know I am."

She rolled her light blue eyes at him, the ones that both her parents had. "Oh, please. You're so full of yourself."

"I am not, now eyes on the road."

Melissa couldn't help like she and Jack shared a bond already. It was almost like Melissa was becoming a different person while around him. She could feel herself getting a little more loose and not keeping up the good-girl image that had once been effortless. Already this morning, she had lied to her dad, something she had done only a few times (both in desperate situations).

"Where 're ya kidnappin' me to?" he asked.

"Oh...just a leisurely drive," Melissa said, a small smile creeping upon her face.


	27. Meet The Parents: Part II

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Meet The Parents: Part II

**I saw At Worlds End today! I'm finally one of the cool kids (who cares if it took me two weeks? LOL).**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

* * *

The first thing that Kate realized that morning was that there no power. Her bedside clock was still shut off. She had gotten up and put some jeans on instead of the pajama shorts that she had slept in and started walking to the living room, only to bump into Will. 

"Sorry," she smiled, then walked to the living room and started opening the curtains to let light into the dim room. "The power's still out," Kate said over her shoulder to Will. "I'm not sure when it will be back on. But I'm sure that you're used to this."

"I actually rather liked the morning," he said. "I liked to go outside for a few minutes and catch a glimpse of the day before I started working."

"Let's," Kate said, taking his hand and going through the siding glass door. Kate noticed that it was a little cold outside for June. The grass had dew – or was it rain? – on it gathered in small droplets. There were a few birds chirping in the trees.

Kate felt Will go behind her and wrap his arms around her. His fingers found her's. He laced his through her's. Kate knew that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else rather than with Will, right here, on her deck, looking at the early morning sun.

"You're cold," he said softly.

"Yes," she said, equally softly. She cherished the moment between the two of them. Who would know when they would have this moment perfect again?

"Will..." she said. "About last night–"

She was interrupted by the voices she heard through the screen. She first recognized her mother's, than her father's. And judging from how loud they were, they were pretty close.

"That storm was scary, wasn't it,"she asked, wiggling away from Will, sending him a "play along" look. Kate leaned on the railing of the deck "All that lightening and thunder..."

"Kate?" her mother's voice cut through the air. "Are you outside?"

"Yeah," she said. She started to get a little nervous; what would her parents think of Will being here? She was sure that her dad would freak out.

Her mom, opened the screened door and squinted at the sun. Kate smiled at her mom. She looked tired. Understandably, if she slept a few hours at an airport.

"How are–" Her mom's green eyes caught sight of Will. "Kate...who's this?"

"Oh! Um..." She swallowed. "Mom, this is Will. Will, this is my mom, Jordana."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Sims," Will said, kissing her hand.

"Kate!" her mother whispered to her. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Kate prayed that she wasn't blushing. "He was one of my friends from school. And his parents – vicious, really – they decided that the day he graduated he couldn't live in their house anymore. They thought he needed a dose of the real world. So, I hope you don't mind, but he's been staying here. He's been nothing but a gentleman the whole time."

"Apparently," she said.

"You have?" her father said.

Kate didn't know that he was even there. Was he listening in on the whole conversation?

"Yes, sir," Will said. She heard the slightest of a shake in his voice.

_Come on, Will!_ Kate coached. _Don't let him scare you!_

Kate's dad really didn't look that intimidating, but he sure acted like it. Yes, he was tall (that's where Kate had gotten her height), but it was his tone and how he talked that made people run.

"Dad!" Kate said. "He means no harm–"

"What did you do with my daughter while I was gone?"

"Dad, this isn't fair–"

"Kate, this isn't directed to you. Now, Will, answer the question."

"Dad, you're being ridiculous! Will is very responsible and treated me well. He did nothing with me–"

"Katherine." His voice was stern. Kate knew to be quiet now when he used her full name. "Will, I will ask this one last time. What did you do with my daughter while my wife and I were in New York?"

She thought her father was acting immaturely over the whole thing. Why couldn't he just believe that nothing had happened between the two of them?

"Nothing, sir," Will said. "Your daughter was very cordial and nothing but polite. I'm quite grateful that she allowed me to stay with her, actually."

"But did you act the same way that my daughter did?"

"What kind of a question is this?" Kate interrupted. "Dad, stop this! You're being ridiculous. You don't even know Will, so stop questioning him like he's a prisoner! If he had laid even a finger on me, why I would I be defending him?"

Kate was looking only at her father, but she could feel Will's eyes on her. She didn't mind speaking out like this. She did have to defend Will, after all, since he didn't seem like he was going to do it himself.

"I'll be putting my things away," her father said, heading in the house, trailed by her mother.

She and Will went into the house, handed him a pair of flip-flops and putting on a pair herself, and silently slipped out of the house. They walked down the road, her holding onto his arm.

"I'm sorry. My dad hates when I bring a guy home. I swear, he's going to arrange a marriage for me," she half-joked.

"I thought you said that marriages weren't arranged anymore," Will said.

"They aren't. He's just so set that I marry someone that lives up to his unrealistic expectations."

"Has he always been that way? Controlling?"

"I guess. He just makes me live up to expectations, like getting good grades and honors classes in school and getting a good job. When I was younger, I thought that I was going to go crazy with all that he was trying to tell me what to be, until I just realized that this is my life, and no one will tell me how to live it."

They turned onto a paved walking path. It had a pond and some town homes surrounding it. Kate loved walking here, she always thought that it was beautiful.

"About last night..." she said. "It didn't come out right." She stopped walking and made sure that he was looking at her.

Kate was usually good at putting things into words, but even now she felt like she couldn't put a good sentence. She felt nervous and tongue-tied now.

"I love you, Will."

There. She had said it. She really did love him, he really did love her, and everything seemed okay right now.

She felt his lips against her's, his hand on her back. She put her arms around his neck. The feeling that she remembered having before slowly started coming back now: love.


	28. New Things And News

Chapter Twenty-Eight

New Things And News

* * *

The scenic drive that Melissa and Jack took really was just that: a scenic drive. They drove to a park a few minutes away and stopped in the parking lot and took off their seatbelts. Melissa saw that there was only one car in the driveway. It was an old, red one parked under a tree in the shade.

Melissa noticed that it wasn't that warm out. It was actually sort of cold. She kept the windows down halfway, otherwise it would get too hot.

"This is it?" Jack asked, looking at the empty park in front of them.

"Yeah. We can be here for about half an hour to make it believable. The town homes are about fifteen minutes away. Just so you know, your house has a lot of hail damage and the windows are broken, thus making it uninhabitable. I then say that you can move in temporarily, so _you_, Jack, are going to be fine."

"Another lie?" Jack mused. "You're gettin' deeper into it." He held her chin in his hand. "So you're not a saint?"

"I never said I was. I'm a good girl. You called me a saint."

His lips inched towards her's. "Exactly."

She smiled. "Pirate."

They kissed in the front seat of the car. She had never tried to kiss like this in a car. She realized that it was a little difficult to do.

"Ow!" she said, when she hit her knee on the divider between the two seats. "Jack, this isn't that comfortable."

Jack put her hand on the knee that she had hit herself on. As cliche as it was, it did sort of feel better already.

* * *

Kate had been careful to not let her father know that she and Will really did have a relationship. That started the moment that they walked into the house. Kate had let go of Will's arm, and she ended their conversation as if they were discussing going out to breakfast together, when really beforehand they were talking about how nervous Will was to actually start his job.

"Here, follow me," Kate said, leading Will upstairs. "I need to get my purse. Then we can go out for breakfast like I promised you."

Breakfast really was nothing special: they planned to just pack a couple of muffins and go eat breakfast by a pond. At the same time, it was special: it was alone time.

Both went into her room. Kate saw a large box on her bed. Once she got closer, she saw that it had a picture of a laptop on it. She picked it up and turned around to find her dad, who was in the next room, putting away his clothes in his drawers. She could feel Will following her.

"Dad," she said. "What's this?"

"It's a laptop, Kate," he said. "It's a late graduation present. A father does love to dote upon his daughter." He gave a smile that said "I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Well...thank you. But really, this is too much. I can't accept it."

"Nonsense! I got that in New York for you. Your mother and I spent an hour picking that out for you. Both of us want you to have that."

Kate looked at it. It really was nice, and she was going to need a laptop for traveling. But she couldn't accept it. It was too nice.

"We both figured that at the end of the summer when you m–"

"Dad!" Her face turned red and she looked down at the box.

"Oh..." Her father picked up on the hint. "Well, I shouldn't hold you up. Why don't you go start the laptop? I'm sure that Will could help you. He is a smart boy, right?"

"Actually, we were going out," she said softly. "We'll be back in an hour."

Kate went to her room and set the box down gently on the bed. She felt a lump form in her throat.

"What's the end of the summer?" Will asked, once they were going down the stairs.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

Melissa and Jack returned home at a little past 7:45 from the park. Melissa had put her hair in a ponytail to hide the messiness that Jack had created.

She started giggling as she rolled up to the driveway. Already today she had learned how to make-out in a car, something that she wouldn't have thought about trying to do before.

"Don't pull that pirate-day stuff again, Jack," she warned, trying to lower her giggling. "I'll start laughing again!"

"Then I'll remember t' do that more often," he said.

"Not in front of my parents! They think you're..."

"What? Mad? Quirky? Drunk?" Jack guessed

"So crazy that you need to be put in a straight jacket and put in a room with squishy walls with no one to talk to except yourself."

He gave her a questioning look.

"It's where they put the crazy people. The mad ones."

"Now that doesn't sound like a very fun thing to do, love. All you can do is talk to yourself."

"Exactly." She got out of the car with Jack and went inside. She heard the that the TV was on to a news channel. The power must have came back on while they were gone.

"Hi, Melissa," her dad said, as she walked up the stairs. "Jack's house good? Or should I say, in ship shape?"

She rolled her eyes at the lame joke. "Actually, his house was flooded."

"Flooded?" Her dad craned his neck to see both of them in the foyer.

"Yeah. Something happened in the laundry room and the entire downstairs is flooded, and we both decided that it'd be best if he stayed here for a few days. Is that alright with you?"

"The downstairs is flooded?" her dad questioned.

She nodded her head and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I was thinking he could sleep downstairs on the couch until it gets fixed?"

"Mr. Sparrow, do you have anyone else that you could stay with?"

Melissa saw the look of irritation come across Jack's face at the name "Mr. Sparrow."

"I happen to have no hide nor hair of family in the area, sir. I'm terribly sorry, but I am going to have to be sleeping downstairs on the couch doing nothing to your daughter whatsoever. I do appreciate your hospitality, though."

Melissa couldn't tell if that last sentence was sarcasm or not.

Her dad shrugged. "Sure, go right ahead, Jack. There should be some blankets by the sofa downstairs. As long as you behave yourself, I don't have a problem with you staying in my home."

Melissa found it hilarious that her dad was talking to Jack as if he was a child. "Go right ahead...As long as you behave yourself..."

"Thank you!" Melissa said. "Come on, Jack, I'll show you around the house."

When she knew her dad wasn't looking, she took Jack by the hand and led him into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. They started kissing again, just like they had been in the car, only Melissa noticed that it was a lot easier, seeing that there wasn't a divider between them.

"I'm not sure that now's the time, love," Jack said, putting a finger up. "If yer father caught us, I'd be the one he'd blame, deflowerin' his daughter and whatnot."

"Deflowering? That's what you call it?"

"Well, if I'm speakin' t' a lady with delicate ears, then yes, I call it deflowerin'."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're funny, Jack."

"Believe it or not, I don't hear that much."

"No...I'd believe it," she said. She opened up the window blinds and let the sunlight in. "You had your chance to – how did you put it? – deflower me before. Sorry." She let a smile crawl on her lips.

* * *

After going out for breakfast, Kate and Will came back home. She started to get her new laptop going when she saw that the power was back on. Will hadn't asked what was going to happen at the end of the summer, but she knew he was curious.

She put in an internet disc and loaded it. She lied down on her stomach in her bedroom and saw Will's eyes were only inches from her's. He was lying the same way.

"Kate," he said. "What's happening at the end of the summer?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just something that my father likes to talk about."

"But what is it?"

She felt a lump forming in her throat again. She didn't want to cry. She never did. The last time that she had was graduation, which was a week ago. Kate had only cried when she felt that things just weren't going to be the same anymore.

"It's nothing," she said softly.

"Katherine–"

"Please, Will," she whispered. "I don't want to talk about it."

He took a hand of her's. "But do you promise that you will?"

"I suppose I wouldn't be able to not tell you if I tried," she said. "It's going to be that obvious."

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Well...Jack and I spent a while kissing in a park parking lot. Thank goodness no children saw us. I'm just so happy to have one-on-one time with him. I really do love him...I just don't know how to tell him! I don't want to say it a week into our relationship. Don't you think that's a little too soon?

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I'm feeling all depressed now! I should be happy, because my parents are home, they got me a new laptop, and I told Will that I love him today...but why did my dad have to say it? I can't tell Will! I just can't! It's going to break his heart...I knew I shouldn't have kissed him! Why am I so stupid?!

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this chapter confused you...I know part of it is kind of cryptic, but I promise that everything is going to be explained by the end of the story!**


	29. Life is Unfair

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Life is Unfair

**Don't own Desperate Housewives.**

**Wow, I got done with this chapter quicker than I thought that I would. Enjoy!**

* * *

Melissa had gotten a call from Kate Sunday night. Jack had just gotten to sleep – which was already pretty late. Melissa herself was getting ready to go to sleep. 

"Kate?" Melissa asked softly. "What's up?"

"I can't watch Jack this week."

Something about Kate was lackluster. She said it blankly, almost as if she could really care less about being with Jack.

"Why not?" she asked, crawling under her sheets, keeping her cell phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I'm busy with work."

Melissa now understood why she was a little lackluster: she was stressed. Kate had always gotten a little stressed out right before a photo shoot, and she couldn't imagine what she felt like having to do five of them in a week.

"But, um, I do have some news," Kate said, her voice perking up. "I sent my uncle an e-mail yesterday just to say hello, and he's going away on Thursday to visit family in Illinois and won't return until Monday evening. He offered the cabin to me for the weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yeah. I'd really like it if you and Jack could come with me. Will's going to come, too. No parents...just a weekend for us four."

"Wait, is this the crazy, alcoholic uncle or the rich, retired uncle."

"Rich and retired one. It's going to be a lot of fun. We're going to have a campfire and go fishing...Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Melissa smiled.

"Cool." Melissa could hear the smile in her voice. "We're leaving Friday evening at my house. I figure we leave at 5:00? We'll probably return late Sunday evening, maybe 9:00 or 10:00."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Melissa said.

"And I'll drive, since I'm the only one who knows where it is. So...be all packed by Friday and be at my house at 5:00?"

"Yeah," Melissa said. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow. I need to get some sleep. Night, Kate."

"Night, Mel."

* * *

Kate found that on Sunday evening, she was unable to sleep. Will had gone to bed, and slowly the hours had passed. It was nearly 11:30. For the past two hours, she had watched disc two of her Desperate Housewives DVD collection curled up on the sofa in her pajamas.

The truth was, Kate only had to work tomorrow, not the rest of the week. She just couldn't watch Jack. She did not need to be tempted anymore than she had been. Even though she had occasionally forgotten about him, Jack was still on her mind.

Kate was exhausted: exhausted from stress, exhausted from worrying about her future, exhausted from her sudden case of insomnia that had reared it's ugly head yesterday night.

Will started work tomorrow. She was excited to see how he was going to like it. That's about the only thing that she was looking forward to in life now; he kept her going.

It was only a week ago that they met. How could she feel so warm towards him already? How could she even realize that she loved him already? She had too many questions about her life right now, and she was waiting for the answers.

Kate gasped in surprise as she saw her dad come up the stairs. She could have sworn that her dad went to bed hours ago.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, turning the volume down.

"Same reason you're up," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

Silence. Her eyes felt heavy, but she refused to close them. She wouldn't fall asleep, anyways.

"Has your mother told you about Daniel?" her dad asked.

"Dan?" Kate asked. "Who's Dan?"

"He's an intern at her work," he said. "He's about to be a sophomore in college. Dan's studying to be a lawyer. Katherine, I think you'd really like him."

Kate felt the rage bubbling inside her. Here her dad was: trying to control her life again. If there was such a thing as an arranged marriage in twenty-first century America, her dad would find a way to make it be so.

"No, I don't think I would," she said.

"Nonsense! You know nothing of him, don't prejudge him."

"You prejudged Will yesterday, I think I'm allowed to do the same to you."

"But this is Daniel! He's a fine man, Kate. He comes from a wealthy family. Your mother showed him a picture of you a few weeks ago and has been very fond of you ever since."

Kate knew she was going to let it all out soon. She wasn't sure if it would come out in tears or screaming, and she was a little scared herself to found out.

"He's ranked second in his class," he continued. "I think very highly of him."

"Of course you do," she said. "The only people you think of highly is someone you want me married off to. He could be the richest or most handsome man on this planet, and I will not go out to dinner with him or marry him. This is not the 1700s, and I am most certainly not the dutiful daughter that you always wanted."

Silence ringed through the air. Her father stood up. "I will not force you. You just deserve to be with someone better than Will."

She stood up and looked him in the eye. "How dare you say that!"

_Shit!_ she thought. _He knows!_

"How far would he go for you? If the time really came...If he found out you had gotten pregnant, would he stay by you and support the child? Would he risk his life for you? Would he go to the end of the world for you?"

"What kind of questions are these?" she asked. "Why would you doubt him if it's so obvious that he loves me?"

Her father lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't approve of him, Katherine."

He left her with that wound to heal while he went off to bed. Kate slowly went back to the couch, crawled into a ball, and shut her eyes.

Another question she wanted an answer to: Why was life so unfair?

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I just got off the phone with Kate and she invited me to her uncle's cabin for next weekend...or would it be this weekend? I don't know, I'm never good with that. This coming weekend. There. So...yeah, I'm really excited! It's going to be so much fun! I really need to get to sleep.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Life is so unfair. I hate it. I hate everything right now. I hate how my dad hates Will. I hate life. I'm not going to kill myself, though. I just hate how my dad is so controlling over everything. I just feel numb right now. How could he not approve of Will? Isn't he what every dad dreams of marrying his daughter off to? But no, my dad wants me married off to a guy named Dan who is probably actually very handsome (but not as handsome as Will) and too smart for his own good. I could never win an argument against him, but I'm sure he'd love to see me try. I don't care what anyone says or does: I am sticking with Will!

XOXO,  
Kate


	30. The Enemy

Chapter Thirty

The Enemy

**Okay, I'm leaving for Miami on Monday morning and won't return until Thursday evening. Yay, I'm so excited! Sorry, guys, no updates until Friday evening at the earliest. I've left you with three updates over the weekend, so hopefully that will get you through withdrawal LOL Talk to you all on Friday!**

* * *

Kate parked the car in the parking lot of Fort Snelling. Will and Kate had spoken during the car ride, but Will had not mentioned her father, thankfully. She had a feeling that he had heard the argument last night, but was avoiding bringing it up. 

She looked at the time; Will still had five minutes before he needed to head in for work. She decided to spend the last five minutes talking, like they had all morning.

As much as Kate tried to forget the argument that she had last night with her dad, she couldn't forget it. He left too big of a wound to just do that. How could he have even said something like that last night? What gave him that right to talk to her like that?

She knew it was wrong to feel, but Kate couldn't help but hate her father sometimes. He was such an arrogant person and expected everyone to do what he told them to. He was never harsh with her mother, it was his daughter that he was harsh with.

She turned to look at Will, who was looking back at her. Their foreheads gently met. They looked into each other's eyes, not daring to leave the other's. Their lips were but inches apart.

"I know you can do this," he said softly to her. "You're a strong woman."

So he _had_ heard their argument last night. She hoped that he wasn't offended by what her dad had said. Kate couldn't really say that he didn't mean it, because she knew that he did.

"I'm not going to listen to him," she said. "I promise to never leave you."

His eyes were still gazing into her's. He took one of her hands and held it.Just his touch sent chills up her spine.

"He's going to get used you," she said."You are going to be around for a while, after all."

She noticed his eyes were the most beautiful brown. They weren't quite chocolate brown, but they weren't black...they were right in between. She couldn't stop looking at them.

"I promise that nothing will come between us, Kate," Will said.

She never wanted him to leave. She wanted to hear the rest of his promises. What all would he promise her?

_How far would he go for you?_ her father's voice echoed in her head. _Would he risk his life for you? Would he go to the end of the world for you?_

"You can tell him 'yes'," Will said softly, "I would go to world's end for you."

* * *

Melissa was counting the days until the cabin: four. She had always loved vacations, even if they were just weekend ones.

What had Kate said there would be? A campfire and fishing. None of the four going knew how to fish, and frankly, Melissa hated the smell of fish. She couldn't ever touch the worms to bait her hook or the fish that she caught.

She was so excited! She hadn't told Jack that they were going to the cabin yet. She made a mental note to do that tonight, as well as sneak out of work a little early to get a few outfits for Jack.

_And note to self_, she thought, reclining in her swivel chair, _no pink shirts._

She wondered how Jack was doing. Melissa picked up her phone and dialed her house number and heard the line ringing.

* * *

No Melissa.

No Kate.

No Whelp.

And a big empty house.

Life was just boring now. There was no bloody adventure! There were no girls, either. No lust or love to see and touch (and kiss). And there was no Whelp to torment, which of course made him disappointed.

Melissa had said that Kate had to work all week. Right. Kate just didn't want to be tempted by him. He wasn't that stupid. It was so obvious that he didn't even need to be told that she was indeed tempted by Captain Jack.

It was now noon. He was hungry, but he wasn't going to go into the kitchen. There was Cap'n Crunch in there! And, no, he wasn't supposed to not have a grudge with Cap'n Crunch. He dared someone to give him a reason why.

Jack heard a ringing noise. What was that? Was he under attack, and that was the sound of the enemy? He looked around the room, but saw no enemy. Maybe they were outside...It was more probable that he was going mad. Yes, hearing things that weren't there must mean that he was indeed going mad.

He hated the ringing. It would go on for a few seconds, mercilessly stop, then start up again. It repeated like that for about half a minute. Bugger, it was driving him mad. Wait, that's right: he was already mad.

Finally, the ringing stopped. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't relax long, though. He heard a voice that strangely sounded like Melissa's say "Hey, you're reached the Lewes's household! Please leave your name, number, and a brief message, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can!"

There was a beep this time instead of a ring. Maybe the enemy was going away...But why did that voice sound like Melissa?

"Hi, Jack," the same voice said after the beep. "This is Melissa."

Melissa? That wasn't probable. She was at work...how could she be talking to him? She didn't die, did she, and was talking to him from the great beyond? Or maybe he really was going mad like he had thought.

"No, you're not going crazy, don't worry," she laughed. "I'm calling from work. I just wanted to call and check in, even though you can't talk back to me yet. Of course, you don't know how to use a phone." She sighed. "This is pointless. I really don't know why I even called you. That's how bored I got, I guess."

There was silence. Was she gone? Where did Melissa go?

"Um...Kate invited us to her uncle's cabin this weekend. She and Will are going, too, but no parents. I think it'd be kind of fun to go away for a weekend, to just get away. I'll give you time to think about it, but I think I already know the answer. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye, Jack."

And there was nothing but silence now. Going to a cabin. No parents. Kate was there.

Too perfect.

* * *

Will remembered being a blacksmith. He remembered the long hours of being stuck in a hot room making swords. He remembered that life. That was before his misadventures with Jack Sparrow to save the woman that he had loved. Even before Will had saved Elizabeth, he remembered thinking of her while he worked.

And while the occasional group came in and asked questions, he was now thinking of another girl: Kate. He hoped that she was strong enough to not listen to whatever lies her father was feeding her. Will knew her, though. She'd be strong enough. He'd be like Elizabeth.

He did feel bad for her, though. She had no freedom to do what she wanted. Her life was probably like being in a prison with having a father like that.

_You can do it, Kate_, she thought. _Don't listen to him when he talks about Daniel or that we're not right for each other. It's lies! It's all lies!_

What was it with Will and fathers not approving of him? First it was Governor Swann: He didn't like Will because he was only a blacksmith and thought that his daughter deserved much better than him. He needed Elizabeth to marry rich and maintain honor. What made the Governor give in?

Now, it was Kate's father, Mr. Sims. Governor Swann and Mr. Sims really weren't that different. He didn't like Will because...well, he wasn't sure why. Did he want someone smarter or someone who had more money? Or was it just because he had stayed with Kate while her parents were in New York? He didn't know and didn't really care. He just needed Kate to be strong.

She had said that times had changed with marriages. If they really did, then why did Kate feel like she was being forced into one?

* * *

Kate needed a vacation bad. She didn't care where, really. She just needed to get away from her dad. Not her mom, so much...She was very nice and would probably never bring – what was his name? – Dan up again now that she knew that she and Will were dating. But, no, her father was stubborn and thought that someone that he handpicked would be perfect for her.

She longed for freedom. She wanted to do what she wanted because she wanted it. And she _did _want to act on selfish impulse.

Was she really thinking about Jack just now? No, she had Will. He was standing by her when Jack surely would have run for cover like a coward.

She looked blankly at the hair binder that she was playing with. She just wanted to be free. And hadn't Jack promised her freedom? That was all she wanted right now. Nothing else mattered to her.

A cabin.

This weekend.

Jack.

Freedom.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Just the thought of Jack is giving me chills now. I thought of him all day at my photo shoot. He promised me freedom. I really want that freedom. Do you think it's possible to be in love with two men at the same time?

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Four more days until the cabin! I'm so excited! This is going to be so fun. Vacations with Kate are always unforgettable – I know that this one won't be an exception!

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**I leave you at a cliffhanger! I plan to start writing about the cabin next chapter. I guess I'm cutting you off because, well... -points to self- Pirate! LOL I'd love to come home to a mailbox full of reviews! Talk to you all on Friday!**


	31. Cabin Weekend Begins

Chapter Thirty-One

Cabin Weekend Begins

**Wow, you guys are so excited for this chapter that I almost am scared to post it...Just because, you know, it might not be good enough. I hope it is, though! And so begins the much anticipated cabin weekend!**

**Pearl Evelin, get your popcorn ready!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Don't own Target, James Blunt, Aerosmith, or references to any of their songs. That's right, we're going old school with Aerosmith, baby! LOL**

* * *

The days had slowly passed by, and Friday, now known as Cabin Day, came. Will had spent Thursday night packing, along with Kate. Each managed to fit a weekend's worth of items in a backpack, which wasn't that difficult. All they needed were two changes of clothes, some health and beauty products, and, for Kate, a bikini for when (and if) they would go on her uncle's boat. Will had gone shopping at Target for new clothes Wednesday night with Kate, so he had some new things to bring along. 

"Bye, Mom," Kate said, pulling her mother into a hug, her backpack slung around her left shoulder. "I'll see you Sunday evening."

Her mom smiled; there was a spark in the same green-colored eyes as Kate's. "Alright. You have fun with Will, now."

Kate's mom had been a lot more approving of the relationship between her and Will than her father was. Kate was grateful that at least she was on her side.

"I will. Send Dad my love, too." she said, before heading out the garage door.

Melissa's car pulled up the driveway. Kate saw that Jack was in the back seat, which confused her until Melissa got out of the drivers seat, then got in the back. Kate and Will put their backpacks in the trunk, then got in the front.

"Alright, first things first," Kate said, opening her CD collection. She put it on the divider between the passenger seat. "Music. James Blunt fine with you guys?"

"Sure," Melissa said, buckling her seatbelt.

Kate backed out of the driveway and couldn't help but smile. "Cabin Day."

"Technically, darlin'," Jack said, "it's Cabin _Weekend_. Plural. Meaning more than one day. Day would refer to twenty-four hours or less."

"My apologies, then," Kate said. "Cabin _Weekend_ begins now."

"High" stopped playing, then the gentle guitar opening for "You're Beautiful" started playing. Kate felt herself smile when she looked over at Will. She saw that he had that same slightly embarrassed, yet very happy smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Melissa said. "Is this your song?"

"Yeah," Kate said. She could feel her cheeks turning red. "It is."

Jack groaned. "Ye're serious? Love, I can't take this song!" he said to Melissa.

"It's our song, we will listen to it as much as we want." Kate turned it up a little louder just to spite Jack. "It's called 'You're Beautiful'–

"I know what it is!" he said. "Melissa made me listen to it once already, and if I hear it 'gain, I'll find that monkey and I _will _shoot it!"

"I'm afraid you happen to be in luck. I have the CD." She smiled evilly. "And Will and I both happen to be in the front."

"Melissa, this is unfair! The lass gets t' steer the car, she plays music that sounds like a dyin' dog gaspin' fer air, and Will is in the first mate spot? What's next, Kate's goin' t' tell me 'ow many breaths I take? I refuse t' be controlled by a woman! I will not 'ave this on my ship!"

The car was quiet for several moments until Melissa spoke up. "Jack, um, first of all, this is not your ship. This is _my car_. And Kate's the only one that knows how to get to the cabin. Will is in the passenger's seat, not the first mate spot. And Will, Kate, and I really like James Blunt, so we're probably going to be listening to it a lot this weekend. You'll listen to it for me, right?"

"I will not be told by a woman what t' do! I am a man, a–"

"Pirate?" Kate asked. "Is that what you were going to say? And what would a pirate such as yourself do if I didn't stop? Pull out a sword and put it against my neck while I'm driving? Threaten to, oh, I don't know, commandeer a car that you have no idea how to work?"

And so began the long, four hour drive to the cabin.

* * *

Melissa was getting tired. She could feel her eyes wanting to close as her head rested on Jack's shoulder. An hour ago they had stopped for dinner at a restaurant that served pretty much everything on the go. Melissa and Kate had ordered a chocolate malt each and split some french fries, while Will and Jack both had hamburgers and fries. 

Instead of James Blunt, Kate now had on the first CD of Aerosmith's greatest hits. "Mama Kin", an upbeat song, was now playing. She found it surprisingly easy to want to sleep during the song.

Kate lowered down the volume. "Go ahead and take a nap. We won't be there for another two hours."

"Mmm," Melissa said in response. She shut her eyes and listened to the music.

"We'll have a bonfire, too," she said. "I'm sure that my uncle has marshmallows and everything for smores."

"Some more what?" Jack asked. "Can't take 'nother o' those bread 'n' meat things."

"No, Jack. Smores. It has graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate and you can make a mini sandwich out of it."

Melissa smiled. It was cute how Jack still hadn't adjusted to twenty-first century life. "I'll help you make one tonight," she said.

* * *

Another hour had gone by. The clock in the car said that it was 8:00. It was still light out. Will guessed that since it was summer, there was about an hour left of daylight. 

There was nothing in front of them but a long road and trees. A band that Kate called Aerosmith was still playing on the stereo. She seemed to like them very much. And the song that was playing now, "The Other Side", wasn't bad. He preferred the slower songs compared to the faster ones. He noticed that Kate seemed to really like the song saying how a "dude" looked like a lady. He asked what a dude was. Kate had said that it was slang for a man. Regardless, Will's favorite musician thus far was James Blunt. He enjoyed his laid-back style very much. It made him feel very relaxed. But as long as Kate enjoyed this musical group, Will figured that he would grow to like them.

"Are you tired?" Will asked.

Kate shook her head. "Not really. I can't wait until you can drive. Maybe next summer you can drive up here."

Next summer. That meant that they would be together until next year. That was twelve months with Kate and her green eyes and grapefruit-scented skin. Twelve months that he wanted to expand into a lifetime.

"Is Melissa sleeping?" she asked.

He turned around and saw Melissa sleeping on Jack's shoulder. Jack was looking out the window. He looked bored.

"Yes," he said.

Will still held a grudge against Jack, but not because of him kissing Elizabeth. Now he was also destroying Kate's honor. He called her fat when it was clear that she wasn't. Will was not about to let that pirate degrade her anymore!

Kate found his hand and held it while she kept her eyes on the road. He kissed her hand, which made their eyes meet only for a moment. A soft smile remained on those lips that he longed to kiss, along with a twinkle in her eyes as bright as the star that she was.

* * *

Nauseating. 

Disgustingly romantic.

Chivalrous.

Unexciting.

Those were the words that could describe Kate and Will's little romance. And Will was trying too hard to woo another fair lady and capture said fair lady's heart.

Jack couldn't let Kate fall for Will. Jack wanted her! Maybe he could distract her from dear William for a while.

"I'm bored," Jack said. "How much longer?"

"You can be at sea for months, but you can't stay in a car for a few hours?" Kate asked.

"T' be fair, love," he said, "ya can walk 'round on a ship. I'm confined to a seat 'ere like a naughty child. When do we get there?"

"One more hour," she said. "Just be patient."

"Can't we stop?"

"Um...no."

"Please? I can't feel me shoulder and I want t' stretch!"

"That's why we stopped at that restaurant."

"That was a long time ago."

"Stop complaining."

"Stop talking."

Kate looked in the rearview mirror. "I beg your pardon? You started it!"

"You didn't have to continue it."

"I was answering your questions! I was being polite! Would you prefer that I just ignore you, then?"

"Sometimes, love, yes."

The silence between him and Kate stretched out. He heard her and Will talking and the same music that had been playing for an hour with the same person that sounded like a dying dog. He felt like he was going mad.

"Cap'n Jack needs 'is shoulder, love," he said, gently leaning Melissa's body against the door. His shoulder was a little sore. He wondered when Melissa would wake up.

"How much longer, darlin'?" Jack asked Kate.

Silence.

"I asked a question, Kate," he said, "Only polite that ya answer it."

Another silence.

"Oh, so ya _are_ takin' into account of my preferences. How polite of you. Well, I'd prefer that ya just tell me how much longer. Ya can do that, love, right?"

_This is bloody perfect_, he thought. _She's not speakin' t' me. And I 'ave t' spend a weekend with 'er!_

"Darling," Will said, "do you know much longer until we arrive at the cabin?"

_So sweet_, Jack thought. _Don't 'old back on bein' a gentleman, dear William._

Kate turned onto a dirt road. "Why, yes, Will, I do. Fifteen more minutes."

Fifteen more minutes. Nothing but a long, endless road ahead of the four of them.

One lass who acted like a spoiled Governor's daughter/pirate that he remembered.

One boy who was not about to let said lass slip through his fingers (just like the lass that he remembered).

One naive lass who didn't believe in cursing and was as pure as a nun.

One pirate who was tired of not having any adventure.

And they were supposed to spend a weekend together? Yep, just like Melissa promised: it'd be a weekend to remember.


	32. A Campfire Chat

Chapter Thirty-Two

A Campfire Chat

**Wow...I have over two hundred reviews for this story! Thank you all so much!**

**Thanks to Aliza-phantom for the guys's ages!**

**GoneOutForSomeChikin – get your cookies, soda, and popcorn now! LOL**

**Don't own Fort Snelling or Dr. Phil.**

* * *

At 9:00, Kate pulled up to her uncle's blue two-story cabin, clad with a dirt driveway (which was typical for rural northern Minnesota, apparently the city didn't see the need for roads or it was really as poor as her uncle joked). She turned off the car and gathered her CD collection. 

"We're here," she smiled, getting out of the car. She popped the hood and got her backpack. Will followed suit. Jack was the third, looking a little bored (or was he irritated?) and Melissa was last, still trying to wake up from her nap.

Kate dialed the code on the key pad on the garage door to have it open. She then opened the unlocked door to the inside of the house.

"Everythin's dark," Jack said when they stepped into the unlit cabin.

"No, really?" Kate felt around for a light switch, then turned it on. She then walked to the living room and turned on a lamp. It was much easier to see now.

"Alright," Kate announced. "There are three bedrooms, so one of us will have to sleep on the sofa-bed. Any volunteers?"

"I elect dear William," Jack piped up.

"Um...I really like the firm mattress," Melissa said.

All three of them looked at Will. "I suppose the bed is out here?" he asked.

"Why don't you two sleep together?" Melissa asked Kate and Will. "You do get the big bed after all, Kate."

"I couldn't," Will said. "That's not proper. She is a lady and does not need her honor destroyed."

"I didn't mean _that_ kind –" Melissa began.

"Why don't you and Jack take it?" Kate offered. "Will can sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs and I can take the one downstairs."

"No, no!" Melissa said. "You drove us all the way here, you get the big bed."

There was an awkward silence until Will put his bag down on the couch. "It's fine, Kate. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Will, I feel horrible –"

"You shouldn't. There's no reason to, my love."

Kate was reluctant to let him be the hero and take the sofa, but she had to remind herself that was in his nature.

She nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am."

Kate went to her guest bedroom, then put her bag down. Both Melissa and Jack were gone when she came back; she guessed that Melissa was showing him his room, since she had been here multiple weekends.

Kate went to the kitchen and got out the food for smores. Behind her, she heard Jack say, "So, who's ready fer a fire?"

* * *

Jack and Will had made the fire, while Kate and Melissa got sticks for roasting marshmallows. The four of them sat on logs around the fire, each couple taking a log. The girls had changed into sweatshirts and jeans since the sun had set, sending a slight chill through the area. The boys remained in t-shirts and jeans.

"I don't know about you, but I am _hungry_," Kate said, opening a bag of marshmallows. She took one, put one on Will's stick, then put one on her own before passing the bag to Jack.

"Of course you are, Skinny," Melissa teased as she grabbed a marshmallow and put one on her stick.

Jack sniffed the bag. "They smell funny."

"No, they don't," Melissa said. "They're just fine."

Jack took one out and poked it. "I don't like."

"You haven't tried it yet."

"I don't want t'."

"Yes, you do."

"Ya look like Giselle."

This caught her off-guard. Wasn't Giselle – put kindly – his whore? Or, one of them, at least?

Kate tried not to laugh as she said, "You actually sort of do, Melissa."

"Jack, that's not very nice," Will said.

Melissa was insulted. "So, what, are you all saying that I'm ugly?"

"No," Will said, "you're beautiful. But it's not polite to compare you to Giselle. You're opposites. She did certain things for money that you wouldn't dream of doing."

She saw Kate covering her laugh with her hand. This made Melissa angry. What was so funny?!

"At least I don't remind _some_ people of Elizabeth," she shot back. But as soon as she said it, she knew it came out horribly and wrong.

Kate stopped laughing suddenly. Melissa noticed that she was red. Was that from laughing or the fire?

Kate narrowed her eyes. "_That_ is an impolite comparison! I don't cheat."

"That came out wrong. You're...it's – you're right. You don't cheat. You're independent and smart. That's what I meant to say. Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, Kate."

Thankfully, Kate seemed to buy the excuse. Her face turned less red and her eyes got more gentle. "No, I...you're right. I'm like her in that sense. You're right."

Melissa knew it was horrible to compare her best friend to a cheater. It was wrong because Kate, who dated a guy for two years, would never even think about someone else while dating.

She roasted her marshmallow over the fire in silence. Jack was the first one to speak.

"Who's mad?" he asked.

"No one," all three of them said. Kate smiled, then roasted her marshmallow.

Melissa broke apart a graham cracker, stuck a square of chocolate and on the now light brown marshmallow in it, then started eating.

"What does everyone want to do with their life?" she asked.

Will was the first to speak up after a few moments. "I want to do what I had intended to do." He looked at Jack, then focused on everyone else. "I plan to be a blacksmith at Fort Snelling for quite some time. It's truly a wonderful place. Besides that...I suppose I want to get married and have children. I adore children." He smiled. "I can hardly wait for them."

"Then it's a good thing that Kate got the big bed," Jack said.

Melissa hit his arm. "Be quiet!"

Kate bit her marshmallow. "Marry, have kids, be successful. The usual."

Several beats of silence.

"That was it," she said. "You go next, Jack."

"Fine," Jack said. "I really don't know what I'm goin' t' do with me life. Travel, s'pose. Maybe take Melissa with me if she fancies so."

Melissa felt herself smile. Where would they go? Rome? Paris? No, Jack would hate those places. They'd probably live on a boat together in the middle of the ocean and be nomads.

"I see you haven't changed so much," Will said. "You still refuse to marry or have a child."

"Come on, lad," Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Why would I need those things?"

Silence.

"I want to be a vet," Melissa said. "And, of course, marry and have kids, unlike _someone_."

"Not my fault," Jack said. "Why buy the milk when ya can get the cow fer free?"

"Now you're calling her fat?" Kate asked. "Why did I bring you here, again?"

"Guilt, and no, I'm not calling her fat, ya so-called smart lass. It's a sayin'. It means why marry when you can just –"

"Jack!" Will said. "There are ladies here!"

Melissa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to hide a burning face. She prayed that someone would bring up a new question.

"What if the doctor said that you had exactly one year to live?" Kate asked. "How would you react and what would you do with your life?"

"A year from right now?" Jack asked. "What's the disease?"

"I don't know...cancer?" Kate said. "Sure, a year from right now. How would you react and what would you do with your life?"

Will cleared his throat. "Well...I'd be frightened, of course. I'd spend everyday with Kate and tell her how much I love her. I'd tell everyone not to miss me...I'd go back to the Caribbean and free my father from the Dutchman, if it still exists, that is. I would get married. I would proclaim my love for Kate on the top of a house and not care who heard it. And I would want to see the birth of our child."

Melissa smiled at the sincerity of it. She could tell that Will really loved her. She made a silent bet that they would be together forever.

"It won't be your time to go for quite a while," Kate said softly to him.

"Your turn," Melissa said to Kate.

Kate balled together the sleeves of her dark blue, baggy Yale sweatshirt in her fists. "First of all, I'd be pissed. You know...why do _I_ have to die? Why _me_? I'd feel sorry for myself for a couple of weeks and be depressed. But I'd want to go on a runway for a fashion show. And...I actually wouldn't get married or have a child. Because Will would then be a widower and my child would grow up without a mother. I'd bungee jump from a bridge and get a tattoo. Then I guess I could die a happy person."

This question was getting depressing. Why did Kate have to ask this question? It really let the four of them bond, though. Was that why she did it?

"I wouldn't die," Jack said. "This is Captain Jack Sparrow ye're talkin' to. This whole segment is irrelevant."

"Jack!" Melissa whined. "Please? It won't happen!"

"Fine," he said. "I'd let people have their mournin' period. "Y'know, cry, hug me, whatever they need t' do. I'd personally be fine with th' whole thing. I'd go back t' th' Caribbean. Spend th' rest o' th' time on a beach drinkin' rum."

Silence.

"You're serious?" Kate said.

"Darling, look at him," Will said. "Does he look like he's joking?"

It was an unspoken truth between the three of them that he really wasn't joking. Melissa rolled her eyes. Of course Jack would spend the last year of his life on a beach drinking rum. Melissa would be right there with him though.

Except she wouldn't be doing any drinking.

"Let me just say that this is a very sad question, Kate," Melissa asked.

"It's 'cause you've ne'er been asked it b'fore," Jack said.

It's true. Melissa hadn't been asked it, nor did she care to answer or think about it.

She sighed and grabbed another marshmallow. "I'd cry and cry and cry. I'd be scared. I'd get married, have a kid, and just once get drunk. And I'd travel to Paris and make out on top of the Eiffel Tower."

"I never thought that I'd hear you say that you want to get drunk and make out on top of the Eiffel Tower," Kate said.

Jack sighed. "Love, I'm not gettin' married! Didn't I just say that?"

"Not even if I was dying and that was my last wish?" Melissa asked.

"Would ya come back t' 'aunt me if I didn't?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"Maybe, then."

Silence.

"Someone lighten the mood!" Jack said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to get a little deeper than favorite colors, Jack," Kate replied.

"What do you regret doing in life?" Will asked quickly.

Jack looked at Will, then rolled his eyes. "Ye're deep now?"

"You didn't complain when I asked a deep question," Kate said. "I believe Will has a right to ask a question. You can ask one next."

"But I don't want t' answer another deep question."

Kate's eyes stayed on his for a few seconds, then she answered the question.

"I have no regrets in my life," she said. "I always say 'live life with no regrets.'"

"You have to regret _some_thin'!" Jack said.

Kate shook her head. "What do you regret?"

"Three words: Barbossa and Lizzy."

Will looked angry when Jack mentioned that he regretted meeting Elizabeth. She was glad that she wasn't Kate right now, with having to try to talk Will down from getting angry over his ex.

"I regret not being stronger at times," Melissa said. "I just wish that I had said the things that were on my mind."

"So is this going to be a Dr. Phil session and let it all pour out?" Kate asked.

"No, but this _is_ like a Dr. Phil session in the sense that we are bonding and confessing."

"Confessing is a Catholic ritual."

"Is this an _aww_ moment? Am I s'posed t' do somethin'?" Jack asked.

"At World's End?" Melissa asked. "How do you know about that? What does Catholism have to do with At World's End?"

She saw three pairs of eyes on her. Two brown pairs were filled with confusion, and one green pair was wide with a "don't-spill-the-beans!" look.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"What?" Melissa asked back.

"World's end? Isn't that th' land of the dead?"

"I-I don't know." She felt herself blushing. "I don't know a thing about world's end."

"Yes ya do–"

"I regret things, too!" Will said, interrupting Jack. Melissa was grateful that Will spoke up.

"I'll bet ya do, lad. Ya should regret lots o' things. Now, if ya don't mind, I'm talkin' to dear Melissa 'ere. Now, love, why would ya mention world's end if ya s'posedly know nothin' about it?"

"I regret Elizabeth, too," Will said.

Even Jack stopped the rant that Melissa thought was about to go on. All eyes were on Will.

"I regret falling in love and trusting her," he said. "I promised myself that when I found out I was in the twenty-first century that I would never fall in love again. But I found Kate. And that changed everything. Kate told me about first loves and how not to expect too much from your first love–"

"As beautiful and profound as that was, William," Jack said, "I get the feeling you are not goin' to get to the point about Elizabeth and why you regret her."

"I'll bet you'd like to hear that." He raised his voice slightly. "Wouldn't it just make your day if I could just admit how much of a mistake Elizabeth was to me? That I regret ever falling in love with her–"

"We're two peas in a pod, mate," Jack said. "I regret her, too. And for the same reasons. We both regret e'er kissin' her."

Will's normally kind brown eyes now were narrowed with anger. "You take that back, you bas–"

"Will," Kate said calmly, putting a hand on his. She whispered something into his ear that Melissa couldn't hear, but he seemed more calm when she was done.

"Alright, Jack," Melissa said. "You ask the last question."

"What's your favorite alcohol?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure that applies to all of us," she replied. "Try a different question."

"Alright...Who hates Lizzy the most?"

"Yet again!" Melissa said. "Not a good question!"

Jack looked at Kate when he asked this question. "What do you want most?"

Kate looked away from Jack. It was obvious that she was trying to hide being uncomfortable.

"For Jack to be locked out for the night," Will said bitterly.

Melissa had a feeling that was edited.

"That's wonderful to get your feelings out, mate, very proud of you," Jack said. "I want nothin' more than fer Will t' get over Elizabeth and anything concernin' the wench."

Now it was Melissa's turn. "To make a name for myself. I want to be remembered for something. You all have done that already, even Kate, who was huge at our school. Will, you're a great blacksmith and a wonderful person. And Jack...your, um...pirating skills have made you known. I don't want to be famous, I just want to be remembered."

"You'll find it one day, Miss Lewes," Will said.

Melissa smiled. "It's Melissa, Will. And thank you, I hope to."

Jack smiled and turned his attention to Kate. "And I'm _curious_ as to what Kate wants most."

Why was Kate turning red? Was it because of the fire? No, she looked sort of nervous...

"Freedom," Kate said. "I want to do what I want because I want it."

Everyone was silence. Melissa could feel something different between Kate and Jack. Had they gotten into a fight? What was this..._thing_ between those two?

"I'm going to bed," Kate said, getting up.

Melissa agreed, Will quickly volunteering to go inside, as well. Jack stayed outside and watched the three of them go inside.

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I'm borrowing Kate's laptop that she bought with. This is a really nice one, actually...Anyway, I'm so happy that she invited us to come here this weekend. I love it here. It's so relaxing. Did you know that Kate's uncle is a commodore? He really is, actually! He's the president of the Detroit Lake Yacht Club. I wonder if Will and Jack would find that ironic. But anyway, getting back on track...The campfire was fun. A little crazy at times, but what's a vacation without a little drama?

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I fear that I'm falling in love with Jack. I catch myself thinking about him when I'm doing the simplest things, like when we driving up to the cabin. I mean, Will is such a sweet person, and I hate what I'm doing. I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve to have a girl with a wandering eye like me. Maybe we're not right for each other. Jack looks really lonely outside. Did he stay outside so I'd go visit him?

Damn, he's good.

XOXO,

Kate


	33. In The Dark

Chapter Thirty-Three

In The Dark

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I care very deeply for you...Eh, who am I kidding? I love you all! LOL**

**GoneOutForSomeChikin – did this give you enough time to get your cookies and everything?? XD**

**I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OCs that I create.**

* * *

Kate had waited for exactly one hour until she decided to go outside and sit by the campfire with Jack. She had laid on the guest bed, lying on her back, legs straight, hands folded onto her stomach, staring up at the ceiling concealed in the black darkness. Kate needed to make sure that Will was in a deep sleep, as well as Melissa. She knew that it was risky going out: the only way out was through the back porch door, which was in the same room that Will slept in. And if Kate knew anything about that sofa-bed, it was that it was impossible to sleep on and the bar that hurt bad the next morning. 

Kate thought that 11:00 was never going to arrive. She wanted to talk to Jack. No, she needed to talk to Jack. They wouldn't have to talk. Even having him hold her...

She could swear that he was teasing her. His back was to her, and he was looking at the campfire. It was as if he was saying "Fine. Don't talk to me," when really, it was killing her that she wasn't.

The minutes slowly ticked by. It seemed that three times a minute she would look at the big, red numbers on the clock by her bedside. Time seemed to move slower than ever. Slowly, the numbers changed from 10:15 to 10:30, then to 10:45, then to 10:55. The last few minutes seemed to not budge. Kate swore that the clock was broken.

10:56.

_This is wrong_, she thought.

10:57.

_Then why are you still awake and counting the minutes?_

10:58.

_You're falling for him, Kate._

10:59.

_No, you aren't. This isn't love. Love is what you and Will have. This is lust. You just want to rip his clothes off and spend one guilt-free night with him._

10:59.

_So what if I'm having thoughts about another guy when I have a boyfriend? I'm human. I'm allowed to make a mistake._

10:59.

_Not if you know that it's bad._

11:00.

Kate quietly got up and walked silently through the kitchen. She looked at Will laying on the sofa-bed, eyes peacefully closed. A pang of guilt ran through her when she imagined how he would react if he knew.

The door opened and closed without a sound. She walked down the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest. She was still in her Yale sweatshirt from earlier this evening.

She took a seat next to Jack and said nothing.

"The lass who so impulsively said that she was goin' to bed comes out," he said. "Wonder why that is."

Kate didn't know what to say. She remained silent and stared at the orange fire that was starting to weaken.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I was thinking about things."

"Ahh..." he said, taking a drink of a can of beer. "My incredibly intuitive sense of the female mind tells me that you are troubled."

"Where did you get that?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I borrowed Melissa's parent's alcohol without permission."

"So you stole it?"

"No, love, borrowed without permission. There is a difference."

She rolled her eyes.

"No, ye didn't come down 'ere to chit-chat about me borrowin' some alcohol."

"That's right, I came down here to tell you how much I hate you."

This caught Jack a little off-guard. "Hate me? Now why would you tell me that, love? That's not very nice."

"You purposely asked that question about what I want most! You just wanted me to admit in front of Will and Melissa that I wanted freedom!"

"But they didn't understand our curiosity for each other, dear Katherine. William and Melissa thinks that you want freedom from yer father, who does not give you said freedom."

She looked down at the ground. She was barefoot. Hadn't she bothered to put on flip-flops? God, why was she thinking about shoes right now?

Kate stood up and walked a little further away from the fire. She couldn't be that close to Jack. They might kiss otherwise. And, as much as Kate wanted to do that, Will would be able to see it easily.

Jack got up and went behind her. "Close yer eyes," he whispered into her ear.

His breath sent chills up her spine. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Hold out your hands," he said.

She held her hands out, but kept them close to her. She felt something go into her hands. It felt like wood, very nice and expensive wood, not cheap wood.

She let her mind wander. She could feel Jack's hands on her's. Was he trying to torture her? She wanted to turn around and kiss him now.

"Open them."

She opened them, and that damn compass was there, the one that supposedly told you what you wanted most. It was the same damned compass that was supposedly broken, which Kate was tending to believe that it was.

The compass's needle didn't even budge when she looked at it. It was pointed right back at her.

"Either you want the man that is standin' behind you," Jack said, "or you are _very_ into yerself. And I don't think that ye're about t' admit t' either."

"This is broken," she said, stepping away. "It most certainly does not point to what you want most."

"Keep tellin' yerself that, darlin'."

"I don't!" she said a little loudly. "I don't want you. I'm in love with Will."

Even as she said that, she knew that it wasn't the truth. She couldn't meet Jack's eyes when she said it.

She handed it back. "Go get a real compass."

"Go get a conscience."

"Excuse me? I do have one."

"It's broken. But, I suppose my compass is, too, isn't it, love?"

"Fine! If you're so confident that your compass is indeed fine..." She grabbed his wrist and led him over to the coast of the lake and grabbed a stick. She went in ankle deep, then turned around, and took three steps to the shore.

"They have showers inside, love, unless you're trying to imply something."

"Oh, do shut up," she said. "This is called Will We Or Won't We. You write the first initial of you and your other's first name. If the tide collects it by third try, you and your lover won't make it. If it surpasses three waves, then you will make it."

"And this accomplishes what?" he asked.

"I'm showing you how wrong that compass is! Let's do you and Melissa first."

She wrote M + J on the dirt with her stick. It stayed for one wave until it was swept away by the second.

"So...supposedly me and Melissa won't make it."

"If you believe this game, yes."

"This looks like somethin' Tia would have done."

"Yes, well, I'm not Tia, thank you." She wrote W + K next on the dirt. It stayed for two waves. She was positive that the gods were working in her favor, until she felt a vice tighten around her heart when it was cleared on the third wave.

"And you claim that my compass is broken?" Jack stated it more as a fact.

"This is a silly child's game," she said, starting to act like a child herself.

"Wonder why ya did it, then." A grin crept upon his lips.

There was silence between the two of them. Kate noticed how charming Jack looked against the glow of the bonfire.

Jack took the hand that Kate held the stick in. He guided her hand, and together, they wrote K + J.

The first wave didn't come close.

Kate's eyes were locked on Jack's.

The second crept closer, but still didn't take it away.

Kate was beginning to wonder what exactly he was thinking.

The third wave didn't take it away, either.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Jack said. "There could be a li'l bit o' truth to this game."

* * *

Jack shook the compass in his hands after Kate had left for her room for night. It was just him outside, the fire still flickering. It was going to go out soon, but there was enough glow to clearly see where the red needle was pointing to.

"I know what I want, I know what I want," he muttered to himself. But each time he reopened it, it pointed straight to Kate's room. Not Melissa's room, which was on the other side of the house, but to Kate.

Jack didn't expect the compass to point to Melissa. She wasn't what he was chasing after, so to speak. He already had her. It was getting Kate that was the challenge.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss Kate's lips and touch her. It was plain and simple: Jack wanted her.

Curiosity. She'd want to know what it would taste like. One day she wouldn't be able to resist.

* * *

As tired as Melissa had been this evening, she couldn't find sleep. She had slept two hours on the car ride up here and probably wouldn't be going to sleep until early Saturday morning.

If Will wasn't asleep on the sofa-bed in the living room, Melissa probably would have gone out there and did some late-night channel surfing. Instead, she pulled out her pink iPod and turned it on.

Had Jack come in yet? She thought she heard someone walking...maybe Jack had come in already. Melissa decided that she would check if he had put the fire out.

She rolled out of bed and went down the hallway to the kitchen and saw Kate at the breakfast bar with her laptop on. She was typing something in what she guessed was her blog. She gasped and turned the screen away from her.

"What?" Melissa asked, pausing her music.

"Oh, nothing. You just scared me is all." She typed for a few more seconds, then closed out of her blog site.

"Sorry," she laughed lightly. "I didn't mean to." She wrapped her ear phones around her iPod. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," she said. "What about you?"

"Same. Do you know if Jack's come in yet?"

"No, he hasn't."

The fire was still dimly burning outside. Jack was shaking something, his body moving with it. He would stop for a few seconds, then start shaking again.

"_What_ is he doing?" Melissa asked.

"Who knows." She got off of the tall chair and stretched. "Do you want to write your blog?"

"Sure," Melissa said, still keeping an eye on Jack.

* * *

Kate kept going in circles with Jack. One minute she wanted him and would do anything to get him – that was mainly when she was by herself. The next minute she would wonder why they were stringing each other along – that was mainly when she was with Jack.

Now, in the darkness of night, she let herself thinking of what could be. She could have the freedom that she longed to have. She swore that it wasn't a coincidence that she got the big bed.

As she laid on the left side of the bed, she looked at the other side. Jack could be there with her right now. She could be cuddled up against him, but at the same time, have all the freedom that she dreamed of.

She sighed. Her hand went to the right side of the bed and rested there for a few moments before tracing a lazy pattern on the pillow. She closed her eyes. The last thing that she thought of before going to sleep that night was not Will, the man she loved, who it had only been for the last two weeks.

Now it was Jack.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I can't stop thinking about him. It's nearly midnight and I can't go to sleep. Does that game have a bit of truth, like Jack said? Of course it doesn't! And I'm angry that it said that Will and I wouldn't make it. Oh God, Melissa's here! She scared me...Gotta go. More later.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Jack is quirky. Flamboyant. A bit crazy. He's what some might consider "special." Me? I love him. Yes, I can finally say it! I love Jack Sparrow!!! Wow, that made me sound like such a fangirl, but I didn't love him in the beginning. I hated him, actually. But the more I talked to him, I saw how different he made me feel. I need to tell him! And as stupid as he can be at times (i.e. aggravating Will tonight with questions/comments about Elizabeth at the campfire), I really do love him.

Love,

Melissa Rose

P.S. I said "love" four times just in this entry...oops, five now!

* * *

**I so hope you all are enjoying this!**


	34. Promises

Chapter Thirty-Four

Promises

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Italics are Kate having a dream.

Thank you to my reviewers!

By the way, I bow down to those of you who can do the jive. It kicked my ass when I did it.

* * *

Kisses started on Kate's forehead and trailed down to her nose, skipping her lips, then her chin. Kisses showered her neck, then slowly down to her stomach. Those kisses...they were driving her mad!

She felt someone touch both of her arms gently. They started near her shoulders, then slowly went to her fingertips. She felt a long, passionate kiss on her lips. It was nothing like Will's, but it was just as good.

Those lips broke away from her's and trailed down to her neck again.

No! _she thought. _Please don't...!

God, those kisses...

Kate opened her eyes and saw that her eyes met the ceiling. Her heart was beating faster. Her mind was still groggy from the dream. Did that actually happen?

She rolled over on her side and expected to see Jack laying there grinning at her, then showering her with kisses. Then a feeling of dread took over her.

Why did she expect to see Jack laying next to her? Why hadn't Will come to her mind first to be the man kissing her like that?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. That dream seemed so real...or did it seem real because she _wanted_ it to be real?

She was now more awake. Kate longed for that dream to be a reality. She became disappointed that it was only that – a dream, a fantasy.

Kate started a pot of coffee and started up her laptop. After the coffee was made, she poured some into a mug, then went outside. She carried her laptop and mug outside and sat on a wicker chair. There was no mail for her, which she expected.

The morning at the cabin was beautiful. The deck was a little wet from the morning dew, and the sunrise reflected onto the pond, that took on a rich blue mixed with splashes of orange and pink. She wanted to live up here...maybe when she could buy it from her uncle when and if he moved.

Kate pulled up her dance team competition movie that she competed in last month. Each of the ten competing schools from around the state had to do three dance routines. Her school's two captains decided to the jive, jazz, and a hip-hop routine.

Kate got through "All That Jazz" and "Bananza (Belly Dancer)", the jazz and hip-hop routine. It wasn't until she got to their final routine, "Candyman", that Jack decided to come out. She paused her video and couldn't help but feel a little awkward after her dream that she just had of him...at least she thought it was him. She wanted it to be him, anyways.

"Ah, Katherine," Jack said, taking a seat next to her on the spare wicker chair. "You're up early. Any wonderful dreams about myself?"

She started to blush, which was practically a dead giveaway. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kate said, resuming her movie.

"Jack likes 'is girls feisty," he said.

The last time that he said that was when Kate called him out with playing Melissa. Why did it seem so different this time when he was doing the same thing? She was not going to over think this...there wasn't even anything to think about! Jack and Kate were playing each other, and the other knew it!

"You know..." Jack said, looking at a group of fifteen girls doing the jive, "I can dance, too."

"Good for you," Kate said.

"We could do a dance sometime."

She tried to focus on the lyrics of the song...God, even those reminded him of Jack!

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.

"I'd rather not," she said.

"You're not..._curious_?"

"Stop using that word!" Kate said, trying not to raise her voice.

"What word? You're?"

"No."

"Not?"

"No..."

"Curious?" he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes.

"You lust me, but yet you hate me."

"I do not lust you."

"Keep tellin' yerself that, darlin'."

She closed out of the video and logged online.

"Ah, you didn't say that ya hate me. This is good progress, dear Katherine."

She was silent as she went to her favorites page and clicked on the page that said "Sienna Miller Tattoo Pics."

"I want this tattoo, Jack," she said, pointing to three small stars outlined in blue, but not filled in.

"That's wonderful, love," he said. "I'm glad ye're takin' a risk."

"Do you...do you like it?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"They're girly, that's fer sure."

She paused, collected her thoughts, then said. "I want that tattoo."

"I know. Ya said that, I'm not deaf."

"I'm aware of that. But I want it right here." She lifted up a little bit of her pink t-shirt and pulled down her equally pink pajama shorts to below her hipbone. Kate touched an area near her right inner hipbone. She locked eyes with him.

Jack looked at her skin. She was almost daring him to touch her. He moved his hand toward her inner hipbone, but not until she pulled her shorts back up.

"I want you to get one with me," she said, eyes still on his. "Even if all we do is ever talk about it, Jack...I want one with you."

"And I would get a girly li'l star to match?" he asked. "Seeing as I am a pirate captain and all...A li'l star would not be very manly."

"No...it has to mean something to you. Maybe get a skull-and-crossbones mark? It's what you are, after all."

She saw that his shirt sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. Kate saw that there was a pirate brand and a tattoo of a sparrow flying over water into a sunset.

"Did it hurt?" she asked. "Getting a tattoo, I mean?"

"It depends on what your pain tolerance is."

_That doesn't help_, she thought. 

"But, seein' as we were on th' topic of what tattoos mean...What does a star mean to you, dear Katherine?"

She paused. "To know that I can always do better."

There was an awkward silence until Will came out on the deck. He looked to be in pain. He probably was, since he was sleeping on the sofa bed with a bar that dug into your back like no other.

"Will! Good morning," Kate smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm decent. What about you, my love?" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine. Does your back hurt?"

"Yes...do you have anything to fix it?"

"Yeah, there's a cabinet by the refrigerator. Pull out a bottle that says 'Advil', alright, Will?"

He nodded and got up and went back inside the house.

"If you say _any_thing to lead either of them on..." Kate pointed her pointer finger at Jack.

"I thought you didn't lust me."

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. "I'm going to go help Will with his medicine." She got up before Jack had the chance to aggravate her some more and went inside the house.

"Um...Kate, must I really take all of these?" Will said, looking at the open Advil bottle.

"Not unless you want to die." She pulled out two round tablets and handed them to him. She filled up a glass of water and handed it to him. He quickly took the tablets, then they stood in silence.

"Will...you know that I love you, right?"

He looked at her suspiciously and nodded. "Yes."

She put one arm around his shoulder and nestled into him, closing her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms around her "I love you so, so much."

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

I love Will. I love Will. I love Will. I feel horrible for thinking what I think about Jack. I don't deserve Will. I don't deserve such a great man who loves me as much as he does. I really do love him.

XOXO,

Kate


	35. Realizations

Chapter Thirty-Five

Realizations

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

The only thing I'm really doing this summer is watching my brother...Plus he goes to summer school, so I'll probably take advantage of those three quiet hours to write. Those are probably going to be the only hours I get since he gets to be a bit much...but oh well!

Happy birthday to GoneOutForSomeChikin!

I really hope that you guys are enjoying reading this! I know I'm having a ton of fun writing this! And I know I left you off with a cliffhanger, but...here you go!

* * *

"That's a small boat out there," Jack said from the living room of the cabin. He was looking at a small boat – or was it a ship? "How would ya even steer it? There's no place t' go below-decks and it's shiny...there are no sails!"

"It's a fishing boat," Kate said, arms crossed, looking out the window at the same boat. "It's meant to be small. Do you want to go on it?"

"You know 'ow to steer a boat? _You_?" Jack asked.

"Just because I'm a girl does not mean that I can't take charge of a ship," she said.

"So you're a captain?"

"No, but my uncle's a commodore..." she trailed off, looking for the keys to The Mighty Fisher, the fishing boat belonging to her uncle. "You'd swear that he of all people would keep the keys on a hook. He's a neat freak. He probably thought that I'd sink it, which I wouldn't–"

"Your uncle's a commodore? He wears a wig that's too tight and dresses in funny, tight pants and goes 'round killin' pirates like meself?"

"No, he doesn't do that, Jack. He's a president of a yacht club." She sighed and looked at the dock. Besides from The Mighty Fisher, there was a rowboat meant for three people.

"Can you row?" she asked.

He answered her question with a question: "Am I man?"

She rolled her eyes. "Then be a gentleman and row for the lady."

They went out the back door. Jack got into the boat first, then helped Kate into it. She sat across from Jack as he took the oars into his hands and started paddling.

Kate loved water – particularly the ocean. She loved being on boats and feeling the mist gently tickle her face. She loved the smell of the water, the freedom she felt on it...

Jack looked exactly the same way. He looked so content and happy. His brown eyes kept their attention on her, and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Are you getting tired?" she asked, after five minutes or so of rowing.

"I'm a thirty-one year old who's used t' this. What do ya think?"

"You're thirty-one?"

"Do I _really_ look that old?" Jack asked. Obviously he had been asked that before.

"No...I just...you look your age, I guess."

"Then what does dear William look like?"

Kate didn't even know Will's age! She knew so much more about him...but how could she forgotten to even ask that?

She shrugged. "A year older than me?"

"Unless you're twenty-one," he gestured to her face. "Doubtful."

"He's twenty-two?" she asked.

"So ya didn't know The Whelp's age. Do you really think ya should be fallin' fer 'im, love?"

"I'll do what I want," she said.

"That you will," he said. "I have great faith that you will indeed do that. But...I really don't think ya should be doin' that."

"Why not?" she asked.

"He's too clingy. And if you try to break up...he'll be devastated. Who knows what he'd do..." Jack tried to act innocent, but Kate wasn't buying it for a minute.

"Eunich!" Jack whispered, pointing to the house.

Kate rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh. "Really."

"Well...he seems to be incapable of wooing you, love..."

"And you'd be much more capable?" she said softly, leaning towards him.

"You'd have to find out yourself," she said, gently touching her jaw-line.

"Persuade me," she said, turning the tables on him.

Jack seemed surprised that she would do that. His brown eyes grew wide, then they relaxed again.

"Love is nothing but a game. It goes to the highest bidder."

Jack spread his arms out. "I have a bed."

"Well, then...looks like you're the highest bidder."

* * *

Melissa sighed and looked at the empty living room. Will wondered what she was doing. She looked a bit worried and stressed.

Melissa hurriedly went out the door, then came back in. Will was about to ask what she was doing, but Melissa jumped to it first.

"Where did they _go_?" Melissa asked.

"Who?" Will asked, putting down his glass of water that he was drinking in the kitchen.

"Kate and Jack. Where are they?"

Jack took Kate somewhere? Will couldn't trust Jack. What if he took Kate on that boat to kidnap her? Alright, kidnaping was a little extreme, he had to admit. But Will didn't not want the girl he loved to be close to that pirate.

"I noticed that the rowboat's gone," Will said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Perhaps they took that?"

Melissa walked over to the window and saw that, indeed, the dark red rowboat was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried! She's probably just showing him the trees. They're really pretty...they're huge pine trees, just growing from the center of the lake. It's amazing!"

She walked over to Kate's laptop and logged onto the internet. "Do you think that Kate will mind that I'm using her laptop?"

"No. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. You two are friends, after all."

Melissa nodded. "Yeah. She shouldn't mind. Hey, um...I think 'Moulin Rouge!' is on in about an hour or so. If Jack and Kate get back by then, maybe us four could watch it."

"'Moulin Rouge!'? What's that?"

"A movie. Kate explained what a movie is, right?"

"Yes...she did. I've never actually seen one."

Melissa smiled. Will noticed that she had a beautiful smile. "You'll love 'Moulin Rouge!'. Trust me. It's on channel 254. You might want to check now just in case I didn't get my times mixed up."

Will nodded, then went to the living room. He turned on the television and peered out the window. There was no red rowboat yet.

Where did he take her?

* * *

When Melissa logged onto the internet, she clicked on the Xanga link that she thought would lead her to the Xanga homepage. Instead it lead her to a page decorated in blue with a headline that said "Beautiful Model Fallen For A Handsome Blacksmith."

This had to have been Kate's blog page, the oh-so secret one that neither of them shared with the others.

_Don't look! _she thought. _You'd hate it if Kate was looking at _your's. 

She looked at the headline for a few more seconds.

_One look won't hurt! _she argued back. _Come on, what's the worst she could have on there?_

Melissa drummed her fingers on the breakfast bar. She took a deep breath in and out. This was Kate's Xanga, and it would probably the only time that she would ever be able to access.

And, come on, she was sure that there were things that Kate wasn't telling her. Things that she would _love_ to know.

She looked behind her just to make sure that Will wasn't there, then scrolled down.

**_Saturday, June 16, 2007_**

**_10:30 AM_**

_I love Will, I love Will, I love Will. I feel horrible for thinking what I think about Jack. I don't deserve Will. I don't deserve such a great man who loves me as much as he does. I really do love him._

_XOXO,_

_Kate_

What bad thoughts were filling Kate's mind about Jack? And why did she not feel worthy of Will's love?

**_Friday, June 15, 2007_**

**_11:57 PM_**

_I can't stop thinking about him. It's nearly midnight and I can't go to sleep. Does that game have a little bit of truth, like Jack said? Of course it doesn't! And I'm angry that it said that Will and I wouldn't make it. Oh, God, Melissa's here! She scared me...Gotta go! More later._

_XOXO,_

_Kate_

Was she talking about Will?

**_Friday, June 15, 2007_**

**_9:59 PM_**

_I fear that I'm falling in love with Jack. I catch myself thinking about him when I'm doing the simplest things, like when we drove up to the cabin. I mean, Will is such a sweet person, and I hate what I'm doing. I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve to have a girl with a wandering eye like me. Maybe we're not right for each other. Jack looks really lonely outside. Did he stay outside so I'd go visit him?_

_Damn, he's good._

_XOXO,_

_Kate_

Melissa's breathing became shallow. She felt tears sting her eyes. This is what Kate thought. Kate was in love with _her boyfriend?!?!_ How could she be so mean?

Melissa felt a lump in her throat. She stared blankly at yesterday's blog entry and reread it. She felt like she wasn't really reading this. Kate falling in love with Jack? It didn't seem possible. Kate was always faithful. And she really acted like she loved Will. What was going on?

How far had they gone? Had Jack and Kate kissed? Did they have sex yet?

Now it made sense why Jack had taken Kate onto the boat. Time alone. Everything made sense now: Why he had been so distant from her those first few days that he met Kate, why Kate said that she was "working" all this week...

Melissa didn't want to believe that this was really happening. Maybe that's why she wasn't crying. She just refused to accept the fact that her best friend loved her boyfriend.

She walked back to the couch and curled into a ball. She refused to look out the window.

Time seemed to stand still. Everything around her seemed to have no value. A commercial for a toothpaste ad seemed to be a million miles away. The fabric on the sofa felt like nothing...it was almost as if she was floating on air, like she really was as far away as she felt.

"What's wrong?" Will asked Melissa gently.

So Will didn't know yet. She didn't know what to say. Yes, he deserved to know, but Melissa didn't deserve to tell him. He couldn't have his heart broken the second time by a woman. Poor, innocent Will..

She shook her head and looked down at her pink-colored toenails. "Nothing," she said softly.

* * *

Jack rowed to the shore of the cabin and got on the dock first. He helped Kate out, then pulled the rowboat onto the dirt so that it wouldn't get lost in the water.

"Thank ye for ye're time, love," Jack said, putting a hand on her waist.

Kate walked with Jack back to the cabin. She felt comforted by having his hand on her waist.

"Thank _you_," she returned. "I told you the cabin's beautiful during the summer."

"Right ya are, love," he said, his hand trailing down her back until he reached her butt.

Normally, she would have started freaking out if Jack did that (not that he had tried it before). But it was too obvious to hide anymore: the other one wanted the other, so what point was there in hiding it?

To make it not obvious for Melissa and Will, of course.

"Jack!" she hissed. "Get your hand off of my ass!"

"Sorry to inform you, but my hand is not on your donkey."

"Oh, shut up!" she said, yanking his hand away.

* * *

After getting back inside, Kate had gone into her bedroom to open up her window. She noticed it was a little stuffy inside the house.

"What he do to you?"

Kate turned around and saw Will at the doorframe, looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack. What did he do to you while you two were on the boat?"

How did Will know that they went on the boat? How was she going to explain this one to him?

"He did nothing. We just talked, Will. It's fine."

"Kate, I don't want you being near that pirate. Do you understand?"

That was the last time that she was going to be told what to do. Will was not going to tell her that she wasn't allowed to be with Jack. It was her life and she was going to what she wanted to do!

Something inside Kate snapped. For eighteen years, people had lived her life for her. She was through with it now.

_Kate_, she thought, _do you want freedom? To do what you want because you want to?_

She nodded, even though she said yes only to her own question.

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

I want freedom. I will get freedom. I will get freedom by today's end.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Kate's cheating. Jack's cheating. He's cheating on me. She's supposed to be my best friend. What is wrong with everything? And Will...he has no clue...I wish I didn't have a clue, either. Things were easier that way.

I was right yesterday at the campfire. Kate is just like Elizabeth in every sense!!

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**I know that may have seemed a little uncharacteristic of Will to be telling Kate that at the end, but what I tried to convey is that he really loves her and wants to keep her safe.**


	36. Six Steps To Betrayal

Chapter Thirty-Six

Six Steps To Betrayal

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge!, you probably will have no idea what I'm talking about this chapter. Sorry about that.

Thank you to my reviewers!

* * *

Moulin Rouge! started at 1:00 that afternoon. Kate sat next to Will, but didn't say much. Jack took part of the sofa, inviting Melissa to sit with him. She shook her head and remained silent. Melissa couldn't look at either him or Kate. What did they do out on the lake?

Melissa didn't want to be here. She wanted to take the car and go home – even if she didn't know how to get back home. She'd follow the signs that read "Minneapolis." It couldn't be that hard, could it?

* * *

Jack hated this movie.

Yes, it had a ravishing courtesan (it was a miracle! They even had whores in this movie! And they had drinking!), but he hated the romance. Jack didn't believe in love, and now there was some man who was very whelp-ish, singing about love on top of a building.

What _was_ this?

Melissa wasn't looking at him. It was obvious that she was mad. Or was it because she was close to that time of the month? What was it called? Lizzie seemed to have it a lot...PMS?

Kate looked happy to be watching that, but she wasn't cuddling with William like he thought that she would. He was on her mind, he had to have been.

He took his compass out of his pocket and subtly opened it. It pointed right to Kate.

* * *

Why was Kate mad at Will? All of a sudden, after that boat ride with Jack, she had hardly talked to him. What was wrong? What had Will done that made her angry?

He put an arm around her. She didn't make eye contact with him, nor did she lean into him like she loved when she did. She was just..._there_...looking blank.

Will brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. Not even then did she look at him.

He figured that it was just a passing thing. Whatever she was mad at would be cured by the end of the day.

* * *

_Why does this movie always seem to come up in my life? _Kate thought.

Just two months ago, she sang "Come What May" with her now ex-boyfriend, Scott. Now, it was the speech before "El Tango De Roxanne" that seemed to pertain to her.

"We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires," said the Argentinean in the movie. "It tells the story of a prostitute and the man who fell in love with her. First, there is desire."

Kate flashed back to when she was talking to Will about her life (and, ironically, sharing a song from Moulin Rouge! with him).

"You won't have that feeling inside of you when you heard their name like you once had," Kate said, "and you'll start liking other people And eventually, they're not the first thing that you think of in the morning and the last thing that you think of at night."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"Because I'm feeling that right now," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Then," the Argentinian on the movie said, "passion."

Memories of her and Will having their first kiss together while dancing to "You're Beautiful" ran through her mind.

_"You're beautiful,_ _Kate," Will said._

"Then," the Argentinian said, "suspicion."

"Kate," Will had said while in her guest bedroom at the cabin. "I don't want you near that pirate. Do you understand?"

"Jealousy."

"He's too clingy," Jack said, while on the boat with Kate. "And if you try to break up with him...he'll be devastated. Who knows what he'd do..."

Jack was obviously jealous of the relationship that she and Will had. Jack wanted to be Will.

"Anger."

The sword fight a week ago between Will and Jack...looking back, all along it was just for Kate: who wanted her more.

"Betrayal."

Kate thought about last night when Jack and her were outside and the needle was pointing to him.

"When love is for the highest bidder," the Argentinian continued, "there can be no trust."

"Love is nothing but a game," Kate said. "It goes to the highest bidder."

Jack spread his arms out. "I have a bed."

"Well then...looks like you're the highest bidder."

"Without trust, there can be no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy will drive you mad."

Kate looked at Jack, who was looking at her. She saw that in his hand was the compass.

She knew where it was pointed to.

* * *

Will and Kate were making dinner that evening. Kate had suggested chicken on the grill, which no one seemed to object to.

The two were outside on the deck. Kate had just flipped the chicken and was now sitting down on the wicker chair next to Will. She looked out at the water.

Jack.

Freedom.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kate tore her eyes away from the lake and looked at Will. "Nothing. Why?"

"You've been quiet all day and you've had that look on your face. You're distant." He put her chin in his hand.

Just one look in his dark brown eyes felt like someone was sticking a knife in her heart, then twisting it. She felt horrible when she imagined her and Jack kissing. And his eyes, normally kind and loving, would turn icy and lonely.

"I'm fine."

Silence.

"What's wrong with Melissa?"

"I don't know. She hadn't talked to anyone, not even Jack. I think they got into a fight."

"He didn't mention that they got in one."

"He wouldn't have."

She took his hand, both of their palms meeting. She kept her eyes on his. "Tell me you love me."

He gave her a questioning look, then said, "I love you, Katherine."

_Good, _she thought, _I needed that extra dose of guilt.

* * *

_

Melissa had said nothing at dinner. She didn't look at anyone. She ate slowly, just staring down. Kate asked her if she was alright, but all she did was nod. She didn't make eye contact with her or say anything.

Melissa called it an early night at 8:00, then went to her bedroom and shut her door. Kate thought that was odd, since first, she _never_ went to bed at 8:00, and secondly, she always kept her door open when she slept.

Kate figured that there was no point in staying up late since all Jack wanted to do was drink more beer (which he happened to have an endless supply of stored away somewhere) and talk about his pirating days. Will looked like he was in agony, hearing pirate tale after pirate tale.

"So that's when I discover'd Tortuga," Jack said. "Seemed like a nice place when we were sailin' up t' it...then when me crew finally landed...I found out it was a better town than I could've imagined...I found Giselle. And that night, she and I–"

"Jack!" Will said. "There is a lady here! She does not need to hear another of your vile pirate stories–"

"Actually," Kate said, standing up. "I was going to go take a bath. And probably go to bed afterwards. I'll see you all tomorrow." She walked to the bathroom.

"I was about to say that_ I_ had enough pirate tales, too," Will said.

Jack chuckled. "It's just you and me, boy. Now we can get to the good part. And so–"

Kate shut the bathroom door before she had to hear anymore. She started drawing the bath and reached for her green shampoo and conditioner bottles. She soaked in the warm water for half an hour and shaved before she dried off.

Once in her bedroom, she changed into her pajamas, turned on her laptop, and saw that it was 9:30.

Just an hour and a half to go.

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

I can't even look at _them_ anymore. I'm still speechless. I don't love Jack anymore. Kate is no longer my friend. The damage is done.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

I'm ready.

God, I'm a horrible person.

Will is not going to find out. It's just a one night stand. You're going to give away your flower.

Don't you feel a little bit guilty, though?

No. I'm sick of not having freedom. I deserve this. I deserve to decided what I want to with my life!

_Fine. You know what? It _is _your life, Kate. You'll just have to deal with the consequences._

Why am I having an argument with myself? More importantly, why am I losing?!

XOXO,

Kate


	37. The Final Betrayal

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Final Betrayal

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Did you get your popcorn yet, DxS Phreak? (Sorry...I had to put it in there!) XD

* * *

Kate had changed into her pajamas, which, tonight, consisted of a silky pink lingerie tank-top and pink low-rise boy-short underwear. She examined herself in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty good

Kate sat back down on the bed. She still had one more hour until she would be sure that both Melissa and Will would be in a deep sleep. She looked at the night stand and saw a flower of a lily on the table.

_Flower! _she thought. _It's everywhere! I'm about to -- as Jack would say -- give my flower away in an hour, and here it is, staring me in the face!_

Jack had no clue that Kate was about to see him during the night. Kate hadn't said she was going to and Jack had never asked – not about _this_ weekend, anyway.

She listened to her iPod and put it on shuffle. The first song that came up was Gym Class Heroes's "Clothes Off!". She was irritated that everything seemed to be about her and Jack...Jack and her..._them_...tonight.

Just like last night, she watched the clock change. First to 10:15, then to 10:30, then to 10:45, then to 10:55.

10:56.

She started to get more nervous, like this was not what she should be doing. She loved Will. Why was she doing this?!

10:57.

"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes" by Panic! at the Disco came on her iPod. Another omen.

10:58.

Her heart started speeding up whenever she thought of Jack. Just one night to settle her lust. But no, she knew she'd want more once she tried it once.

10:59.

One more minute. Sixty seconds seemed to last a lifetime.

What about Will, how crushed he would be if he found out? What about Melissa? This was her best friend! But it was Jack...Jack! How was she supposed to resist him? Exactly.

11:00.

She turned off her iPod and stood up. She dabbed a little bit of grapefruit perfume behind her ears and onto her wrist. Kate took a deep breath. This was it. No going back now.

She quietly opened her door and tip-toed to the stairs. She saw Will sleeping peacefully on the sofa, which was right by stairs.

Part of Kate couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She had known Jack for a week and a half and she was going to throw away a perfectly good relationship with Will just for one satisfying night?

Apparently, since her feet started going down the stairs. She closed the door leading to the basement, just like it always was.

She saw Jack shaking the compass, then stopped. He looked up, and their eyes met.

Kate was silent, literally at a loss for words. What could she say if she came downstairs to see Jack like this?

"You said you'd give me freedom," Kate said, once at the bottom of the stairs. "I accept your offer."

"What formalities," Jack said, getting up from his bed, still fully clothed. "Ya could've just said you want one wild..." his lips came closer to her's. "...uninhibited..." Their lips grew even closer. Each of them was daring the other to kiss the other, to see who would break first. "...passionate..." he whispered into her ear, then slowly brought his lips back so they were right in front of her's. "...night."

Kate took his jacket off of him. She felt his fingers touch her bare arms. It gave her chills, just like every time he touched her.

Their eyes locked, still teasing each other. Jack grabbed her hand, then lead her to his bed. Without thinking, Kate took Jack's shirt off.

She wasn't sure who kissed who first. Maybe it was both of them deciding to kiss at the same time. It was the kiss that had been building between them since the moment they met. It was but a matter of time before it would surface.

Their time was now. Jack and Kate...Kate and Jack...

Jack's lips left her's and went down to her neck. She let out a soft moan.

Her mind flashed back to the dream that she had last night, of the person kissing her. She remembered how the person was kissing her neck, how she couldn't get enough of them. That's how she felt right now. She wanted Jack to keep kissing her and kissing her. Why had she waited so long in the first place?

He kissed her lips again while Jack's hands trailed down to the bottom of her shirt and rested his hands there for a few moments, then pulled the pink lingerie shirt over her head, his hands trailing up the side of her torso and up her arms as he did so..

She gently pressed her chest to his. This time she kissed his neck. She noticed that he still smelled like the sea.

He smelled like freedom.

He ran his hands across her bare back. It still sent chills up her spine.

Neither needed to say anything. Kate felt incapable of saying anything. She was losing herself in Jack's kisses. God, they felt amazing...

Kate remembered she still had to finish undressing them. Her hands moved down to his chest, but she stopped dead when she heard "Kate?" in a bewildered, small voice behind her.

And that voice did not belong to Jack.

Kate froze. Without needing to turn around, she knew that it was Will. Her blood turned to ice. Her heart seemed to catch in her throat.

"Oh my God," she said, grabbing her shirt from the floor and quickly putting it on. She got up and saw Will looking more heartbroken than a person could imagine.

Will shook his head, then went up the stairs. Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him. She felt an aching lump in her throat. She looked behind her at Jack, who sat on his bed, shirtless, looking at her.

_Way to jump in there, Jack_, she thought, following Will up the stairs. 

"Will..." Kate said. What was she supposed to say after that? That she could explain? She couldn't!

Will didn't respond.

"Will!" she repeated.

She could see that he was going to her bedroom, probably to yell at her. No, Will wouldn't yell at her. Just give her an icy/hurt glare and say "why?" then leave the room.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she said. Tears felt like they were about to spring from her eyes.

In the dark of the room, she could see that Will looked more different than she had ever seen him before. He looked angrier than she could ever think possible for sweet William Turner.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Kate was speechless and had nothing to back her up. All she could do was stand in silence, try not to cry, and beg for forgiveness.

"Will, I didn't think–"

"What? That I would find out that you're in love with Jack?"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it? What made you want the kiss of a pirate?" He took both of her arms tightly. "What made you want the kiss of a pirate more than my kiss? Do you like having men be aggressive with you?"

"Will, what are you doing–"

She was cut short by a long, fierce kiss that had her bent her over. Kate's back was starting to hurt, as well as her legs for having him keep her there for that long.

"There!" Will said. "Is that what you want?!"

"Will, what are you doing?"

"What made you do it, Elizabeth?!" Will snapped.

The room became silent. Kate felt like she was slapped across the face. His words stung her harshly more than the kiss he had just given her.

"_What_ did you call me?" she said softly.

Both of them were silent again. It was obvious that Will wasn't about to apologize.

"I should have given you something a long time ago," he said. "You want freedom, Kate? Well, here it is. You're free to go back to Jack now."

Will left the room. The coldness of him remained, even as Kate stood in the empty, uninviting darkness.

She felt a lump in her throat and did something that she rarely did: she cried. She cried into her pillow until she felt as if there was nothing left.

She had risked it all by wanting to sleep with Jack. Turns out, she did lose it all. And now she had no more Will.

That made her cry even harder. She had betrayed him. Will had trusted her, and here she was, wanting to go sleep with the man that he lost his first love to.

Kate loved Will. She really did. She didn't know what possessed her to want to sleep with Jack. And now that thing that was responsible made her a lonely, lonely girl.

* * *

Will had lost two women to the same pirate.

First it was Elizabeth. That was a kiss right before Jack was eaten by the Kraken. Something to remember her by, he figured. Seeing that kiss hurt more than he could imagine. But, no...he _had_ to relive it two weeks later with another girl that he loved. This time Kate and Jack were trying to make love.

What did women see in the man? A cheap thrill, a night that the only thing they could keep were memories? What made someone want to kiss him, much less make love to him?

Will couldn't seem to stop reliving the moment he found Kate and Jack together. They were kissing each other, and his hands were on Kate's back...her _bare_ back. Kate looked more than happy to be there. Was she not even bothered by the fact that she was supposed to at least end the relationship before doing something like that?

Will felt empty inside. He had just broken up with Kate. He could hear her sobs from her bedroom. He didn't feel anything towards her now. He didn't want to comfort her. She had brought this upon herself. It was about time that she accepted responsibility for the consequences of her actions.

Will looked out at the lake. Just twelve hours _they_ were out on a boat. Had they kissed out there? Was that why Kate couldn't talk to him today? She felt guilty for her actions? Or was she so caught up in her lust for Jack that she couldn't focus on anything else?

How could he move past _this_ hearbreak?

How would he tell Melissa tomorrow morning?

* * *

Kate had eventually stopped crying. She looked blankly out the window with glassy eyes. She hugged her pillow to her...it gave her a support that wouldn't go.

She was a horrible person. She deserved to die and burn in hell. She had broken Will's heart and cheated. What else was there that she could do?

Will was right to break up with her. He deserved so much better than this. He deserved a stable girl who didn't need her sexual desires fulfilled by someone that her boyfriend despised.

She traced a lazy pattern on the pillow that she was hugging, just like she had done this morning. She couldn't think of anything else but Will's hurt eyes. She couldn't hear anything else except him saying "Kate?" and "What made you do it, Elizabeth?!"

She hated Jack. He had sat there stupidly and not even said a thing. If he really cared for her, he would have said that it was his fault, that she had too much to drink or something of the sorts. But, no, it was Jack. He was a pirate. They only did things for their profit, not the profit of others.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said. She was sure that he couldn't hear her, but she said it again, anyways.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Things I Did This Evening

1) I kissed Jack.

2) I almost slept with Jack.

3) Will caught us.

4) Will called me Elizabeth.

5) Will broke up with me.

Oh my God. It really did happen. How could I have been so stupid? And now I've lost Will...NO!!!!! I need him! I love him! I want him to take me back! If he does, I promise to never do anything like that again. I just want Will!

XOXO,

Kate


	38. Last Night

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Last Night

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create. I don't own the title of this chapter either; it belongs to Diddy and Keisha Cole.

This probably is a very boring chapter and I'm sorry for that...I needed to fill something before next chapter, though. XD

* * *

Will had hardly slept last night. Did he even sleep for half an hours? Did he sleep at all? How was it possible to? It seemed all he thought about last night was seeing Kate with Jack, him kissing her...and she was _shirtless_.

Last night Will had heard the door open and close to the basement. He thought he heard someone talking, then gave it a minute. He thought he heard talking again, and probably would have kept his distance unless he had checked Kate's room, where there was no sign of her. That's when he knew what she was doing. It had all started making sense then.

And that's when he went downstairs and saw _them_ together.

Will was now at the breakfast bar, sitting in silence. He was so hurt. It was a hundred times worse that seeing Elizabeth kiss that man. Why did it hurt worse if he had known Kate for but two weeks? Did he really love her that much more?

He was playing with a pink sugar packet, bending the flap back and forth. He felt like he couldn't feel anything. Will was right back to where he was two weeks ago.

"I said, are you alright?" Melissa asked, finally putting her hand on the sugar packet that he was playing with.

Will looked at Melissa. He didn't know that she was there. How many times had she attempted to get his attention?

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

There was silence between the two of them. Will didn't know whether or not to tell Melissa about last night. She had a right to know, and she'd find out eventually.

"Did you hear Kate and I arguing last night?" he asked, his eyes still on the packet.

"No," Melissa said. "What happened?"

"It was Jack...They were...downstairs. They almost, um...made love."

Will looked up to see Melissa's blue eyes getting teary. Her upper lip started to tremble. "What?" she breathed.

"I saw them together," he added softly. "They didn't, though."

It wasn't long before Melissa let a tear roll down her cheek, then another, then another, until it was like a floodgate had opened.

"Will!" she said, hugging him, crying into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I know. I can't believe it, either."

"Y-Yesterday," she said, breaking away and wiping her eyes with a napkin, "I...I saw Kate's blog. I read it. It said that she was in love with Jack. I-I was going to tell you, but I was too...shocked."

Will wasn't angry that Melissa hadn't told him. She was just protecting him. He would have done the same.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean...it must have been hard to see that."

he thought. 

"I'm alright if you're doing alright."

"I'm not doing alright," she whispered.

"Then I suppose I'm not doing alright, either."

* * *

The name "Katherine" was of English origin. It meant "pure." It was a name both of her parents loved, and they decided to give the name of purity to their daughter.

Her life was mapped out before she was even born. "Pure" was practically written across her forehead – another thing that gave her no freedom.

How ironic.

Kate's head and eyes hurt. She still couldn't believe what she had done last night. Could she really have been that stupid to betray Will like that? She would have done anything to redo it. She would never have seen Jack last night, regardless if Will would catch them or not. She had hurt Will, that much was obvious.

How could she apologize to him? Keep repeating that she was sorry? No, he wouldn't believe that probably, even if she did mean it, which she did. Maybe she should just do what Will told her to do and go back to Jack. But she didn't want to do that. She loved Will so, so much.

"What made you do it, Elizabeth?!"

He wasn't over her.

* * *

Melissa walked to the downstairs to see Jack. He was sitting on the bed, shaking something, then he looked up at Melissa. 

"Jack," she said softly. Did this man really betray her like this? Did he even ever love her?

"Ah, mornin', love!" Jack said, a smile on his face. He got up and hid whatever he was shaking in his pocket. "Beautiful day, i'n'it?"

Melissa slapped Jack across the face. "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm not so sure I deserved that," Jack said, touching his cheek.

"Oh, you deserved it!" she yelled. "What is _wrong_ with you?! You almost slept with Kate!"

"No, I didn't," Jack said. "Who'd ya 'ear that from?"

"See, you lied me to me! How often did you lie to me, Jack?"

"What?"

"Will told me all about last night! How long have you been lusting her?"

"Love," Jack chuckled.

"What is so funny?!" she snapped.

Jack cleared his throat.

"We're through," Melissa said. "If you want another one of your whores, go bed Kate."

"Melissa, love, let's talk about this–"

"There's nothing to talk about. You and I are done."

Melissa was spent. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to go into a dark cave and curl up and not think about why her former best friend, Kate, had suddenly become the town bicycle and why she had fallen prey into Jack's trap of love, only to get hurt trying to come out of it.

* * *

Will had everything packed neatly by the sofa-bed, which he now sat on. Kate had quietly said that they were leaving in an hour. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, which he felt that was right. She should feel bad about what she did. 

Will still felt empty. He hadn't said a thing since he talked to Melissa that morning. He had no one to talk to. Melissa was in her room packing, too, but he occasionally heard sniffling.

Just yesterday he was in love with Kate. Even twelve hours ago he was. But that kiss between her and Jack ruined everything, just like it had with him and Elizabeth.

Was it wrong of him to call her Elizabeth? Well, it was an accident. He didn't mean to, but he wasn't about to apologize for that when she had yet to apologize for what she did last night.

Will stood up and went to the medicine cabinet. He took the bottle of Advil, closed the cabinet, and tucked it into his packet.

* * *

No one talked to each other the two hours left at the cabin. Everyone was angry at someone more than another one. They had left earlier than thought. Everyone was in the car and silent at noon. 

Kate was in the drivers seat, and Jack, being the idiot that he was, sat in the passenger's seat. Will and Melissa sat in the back, each looking out their window. Jack was the only talking.

"Y'know," he said, "I think we could all solve this with a bottle o' rum. What say you t' that?"

No one answered.

"I say we all talk out our problems now. Kate, you have strong sexual desires that young William the eunuch cannot fulfill, rightfully so. So ye came t' me last night–"

"Oh, shut up!" everyone said at once.

The car was quiet once again. Kate kept looking at Will through the rearview mirror, but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

_I deserve that_, she thought sadly. 

"Give me the compass, Jack," Kate said, putting her hand out.

"Ah, well this should be a fun one t' see!" Jack said smiling.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"I do, I just choose not to exercise that knowledge, love." He placed the compass in her hand and peered over the compass.

Kate waited until she was at a stoplight to open it. The needle pointed to a curly-haired figure, his brown eyes looking out at the landscape, paying no attention to the girl holding the compass.

"I guess your compass isn't broken anymore, Jack," she said, looking at Will in the mirror. Their eyes met for but a brief moment, but she couldn't stand the undescribable look in his eyes that she quickly looked away and handed it back to Jack. Did Will know that the compass was pointing to him? Would he even believe her?

Kate realized that today was Father's Day. She had never gotten anything for her dad, but it turned out that she didn't need to. He got his wish: Kate and Will were done.

* * *

The compass wasn't pointing to Jack. He had seen that for himself. It was pointing to The Whelp.

The lass couldn't make up her mind! One minute she was about to hop into bed with Jack, and the next minute, she's begging for forgiveness from Will and having the compass point to him.

Now...where did Jack's heart (not that he really had much of one right now) lie? He flipped open the compass.

Kate...there was always ravishing Kate, who, if things didn't work out between her and dear William, would probably be back with him in an instant.

Then there was Melissa, who actually made him feel bad after that little rant of her's this morning. Maybe he _was_ wrong to try to bed Kate. She did belong to William, after all. Who did he think he was?

That's right: Captain Jack Sparrow.

He saw the needle waver from Kate to Melissa, then back to Kate, then to Melissa. Neither looked too happy. Melissa's head was on the window, looking sadly out at the world, and Kate, frankly, looked pissed off.

Jack slowly put his compass back in his pocket.

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

Kate just said we're leaving the cabin in an hour. I can't stand her! I hate her! Alright, I said it. She's a boyfriend stealer! I hope she's happy, because Jack and I are done. There. She can go have her one night stand, too! She's a relationship wrecker! A cheater! The other woman! A thing on the side! A whore! A slut! There, it's out.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

God, I'm miserable now. All I can think about is Will and how I hurt him. I love him.

Q: If you loved him, then why did you do this?

A: Because I'm an idiot. Melissa's right. I'm everything like Elizabeth. I don't know why I did it. I just miss Will and want him back.

Q: What would you do to get him back?

_A: Why are you sounding like Tia Dalma?! Wait..._I'm _sounding like Tia Dalma. God, I'm losing it!_

**Q: Answer the question! What would you do to get him back?**

A: I'd say I'm sorry. There's nothing else that I can do, right? I could say that I accept the consequences of my actions, I guess...

Q: Would you go to world's end for him?

_A: Oh, shut up! You're purposely doing this to remind me of Jack!! And now you...wait, _I'm _talking like my father!_

Why do I keep having conversations with myself? And why in the hell do I keep losing? Because I'm going crazy, that's why!

XOXO,

Kate


	39. Choices

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Choices

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, or any other OC's that I mention.

Happy birthday, Myri78!

J.B. Duenweg -- I did it! XD

By the way, for those of you that have seen At Worlds End (which is probably a very good portion of you), you know how dark Will can get. I decided to play with that a little...

* * *

It was bad enough for Kate to live with the fact that she cheated on Will. It was a whole other thing when she had to live _with_ Will, now that she cheated on him. It was just _weird_ to have him in the house now. It was as if he didn't belong here, like he was a lost ghost from the past. He sort of looked like one, anyways. His brown eyes that were once very alive were now blank. A smile didn't seem possible to form on his lips for his life.

And it was all because of Kate. Yes, she took the blame, and yes, she'd do anything to see him smile or look a little softer. But, sadly, no, she couldn't redo what she had done. The more she accepted that, though, the deeper her guilt became.

"Welcome home, you two!" Kate's mom had said when the two of them came home, walking up the stairs. "How did the weekend go?"

"Oh, just _swell_," she said sarcastically, huffing past both parents.

* * *

Melissa couldn't seem to think of anything else but Jack. Every time that his tanned face popped into her head, she wanted to scream at him, but she knew that would get them nowhere. She was an adult by now, she was expected to behave like one. 

She sat on her bed, with her bedroom door locked. Melissa wanted to talk to no one. She had everything that she needed in her room: a package of Oreos, her hug pillow, and A Walk To Remember.

Melissa watched the whole movie sitting at the foot of her bed, occasionally nibbling at an Oreo, but mainly being sucked into the movie through glassy eyes.

She counted: she cried two times through the whole thing.

After the movie ended, which was around 8:00, she turned on the radio. "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson came on.

Does it hurt to know that I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you would do

And don't say, you simply lost your way

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

Truer lyrics were never spoken.

* * *

The hours had passed. Why did Melissa felt like she wanted Jack back? She missed him so much... 

_No! _she chided herself. _You do not miss him! He cheated you and nearly slept with your friend. _Ex-_best friend._

It was wrong to miss him after what he had done. He was nothing but a dog for it.

Then why, if she missed him, after all he did, did she feel like she loved him?

Melissa kept her phone on, just in case Kate felt like apologizing. Unlikely, though.

* * *

The more Jack thought about, he knew the difference between right and wrong.

Wrong: Trying to bed your love's best friend.

Right: Not trying to bed your love's best friend, but your love.

Wrong: Not apologizing for doing said attempted bedding of the friend.

Right: Apologizing and begging for forgiveness of said attempted bedding.

Jack took out his compass again. He slowly opened it and saw that it pointed diagonally behind him. He stood up and frowned at it, then followed it. He tapped it, just to make sure that indeed this is what he wanted.

When he stopped, he was in front of an empty door. He could hear music playing from inside. Jack raised his hand to knock, then put it back down.

"Eh...g'night, love!" Jack said instead.

There was silence, until he heard a faint "goodnight."

Wrong: No one could stay mad at Captain Jack Sparrow.

Right: No one could stay mad at Captain Jack Sparrow...for long.

* * *

Night had crept upon Will Turner slowly. Ever since he and Kate had gotten home at around 5:00, he had spent the rest of the evening in his room, with the exception of dinner. He had said hardly a thing.

He didn't love Kate anymore. How could someone love a girl like that after betraying them like that? What made him lose two girls to Jack?

Now it was 11:00 at night. Everyone was asleep. Will got up and opened his backpack and dug out the Advil bottle. He quietly opened his door and walked softly down the hallway and into the kitchen.

He filled a glass with water, sat down at the kitchen table, and unscrewed the top of the Advil container. There was a lot of those pills. He'd need a bigger glass of water.

* * *

_"I see the name of the song is 'You're Beautiful,' Will said._

_"Yeah," Kate said._

_"A very fitting name, don't you agree?" he asked. "I'm sharing a dance with the most beautiful girl in the world. I would expect nothing less."_

_Kate wasn't sure how long the two of them had spent kissing. It didn't matter...she was with Will, in his arms..._

Those were the days when things weren't hard, when their love was innocent, not filled with deceit and betrayal. Kate would do anything to have that back. That was only two weeks ago. Why did it seem so much longer?

She was the first to admit that she made a mistake by kissing Jack. Alright, it wasn't _just _a mistake, and she didn't _just_ kiss Jack. It was a life screwer-upper...she had almost slept with the man, for God's sake!

Kate refused to let herself think about it anymore. What was done was done – she really couldn't do anything about it. If Will wanted to take her back, then so be it. But for now it seems like she'd be trying to rebuild her life by herself, which she didn't want to do. She wanted Will there with her. She did love him, she really did, no matter what people thought.

She got out of bed and walked to the sliding glass door. She'd go outside for just a few minutes and look up at the moon and stars, just to try and calm herself down.

Kate saw a figure hunched over at the kitchen table. Slowly, she walked into the kitchen. The closer she got, she saw that the figure looked to be Will.

"Will?" she said softly.

In front of him was an open Advil bottle and a glass of water. There were about six pills in his hand, and he looked about ready to take them.

"What are you doing?" she said, taking a seat next to him.

"You can make your decisions alone, why can't I?"

Kate was shocked. Was Will thinking of killing himself?

"Um...Kate, must I really take all of these?" Will had asked, looking at the open Advil bottle.

"Not unless you want to die," Kate said.

"Will..._what_?"

"It seems that you can do whatever you please. Why can't I? Do things only work when they apply to you? You can go kiss any man that you want?"

His words stung her again. She collected the pills from his hand and took the Advil bottle away from him. She poured the pills back into the bottle, then closed it again and set it on the side.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "Please forgive me."

"All your life you've always gotten what you want. Everything was always at your fingertips. Perhaps my forgiveness isn't as easy to get."

"I...I understand that, Will...but killing yourself? Isn't that a bit–"

"Rash?"

Kate bit her lip and looked at the Advil bottle. She found it harder to look at him. They were drifting away, she could feel it.

"You had a choice to do what you did, Kate," he said. "I used to trust you with your choices. But I saw what you did when you made them alone."

She met his eyes, slowly, as hard as it was.

"If you can't make your choices alone...how can I trust you?"

She paused. "You can't."

The two former lovers sat in silence. Kate could see Will's eyes clearly, as well as his face. It was illuminated by the moonlight. His cheekbones and jaw were more defined, and his eyes seemed more intense.

"What can I do to get your forgiveness, then?" she asked. "I know that it was wrong of me to kiss him. I can't stop thinking about the hurt in your eyes..."

She put a hand on his, but he instantly drew his away.

"I own up to my mistakes, Will, and I understand that you're not going to be happy with me for a while. Maybe never again. And I will wait until I can gain your forgiveness. I'll wait my whole life if I have to. And if you never want to talk to me again, I accept that. If you want to go be with other girls, go do that. You gave me my freedom...here's your's."

Tears started welling up in her eyes. This was goodbye for the two of them. Every kiss the two of them shared, every laugh, every smile, every tear...it was over.

"I still love you," she whispered, resting her hand lightly on his cheek. "I always will."

Will's eyes were locked on her's. He didn't draw her hand away from his cheek. Instead, he just left it there.

"Do you still love Jack?" he asked bitterly.

"I never loved him. I lusted him. I admit to that."

They exchanged silences for several moments.

"I want to visit a doctor," Will said.

"A...A doctor?" Kate asked.

"Yes, a therapist. Perhaps they could help us. It's the only way that I can forgive you."

A rush of happiness surged through Kate. Maybe they _weren't_ over.

"I'm not forgiving you yet," he said. "I want us to see if maybe they could help us."

Kate nodded. "I-I'll arrange something. I swear. You can gain my trust, Will."

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

Jack cheated on me. I'll let you know when I can get over that.

Why do I feel like I love him?

I should never have bought something that belonged to Jack. Couldn't I have bought something that belonged to say, I don't know...Beckett? He wouldn't care if I'm flat-chested or I'm a bad cook, and he most certainly wouldn't have cheated on me with Kate.

I'm still waiting for her to call, by the way. I want an apology!

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Oh. My. God.

We _might_ get back together. _Might. _Will said that the only way he could forgive me is that we go to therapy. I don't want to go to therapy!! But I want to get Will back more than not going to therapy...Really, what's more embarrassing than confessing your issues/relationship issues in front of a shrink? I suppose in this case it's a "couple's counselor."

This had better work. I want Will back so bad. I hope we get back together soon. I'm going to prove to him that I can earn his forgiveness.

To-Do List

Call Melissa and beg for forgiveness!

Find a couple's therapy area...and _fast_!!

XOXO,

Kate


	40. No Guarantees

Chapter Forty

No Guarantees

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Three hundred reviews, you guys? Thank you so much! How about a slice of homemade apple pie for all of you?

* * *

The next morning, Kate drove Will to Fort Snelling in silence. Will apparently was entertaining the idea of forgiving her, but he wasn't about to reach out to her and start a conversation. Kate had thought about bringing up little things to talk about, like the weather, but decided against it.

She dropped him off and said goodbye to him. He gave a small nod and a goodbye back.

A storm was starting to brew as she drove home. She had heard on the news that it was supposed to rain, but hadn't yet started to do so.

When Kate got home, she opened the phone book. She looked in the phone book for the Minneapolis metropolitan area and looked at the pages filled with about twenty different counselors. The ads were colorful, all eager for the looker to call them.

Her eyes drifted to an ad that said "**E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling**". Below that, it said "Guarantees to fix your relationship in seven days!", along with a phone number and address.

_Seven days_, Kate thought. _Just one week? Well, it does have a guarantee on it...and the sooner the better, I suppose._

Kate heard the rain start to come down. She picked up the phone and dialed the number listed.

"Hello, E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling, this is Christina," the receptionist on the other line said. Kate noticed that she had a high pitched voice.

"Hello, um..."

Kate thought, closing her eyes. 

"I'd like to make an appointment for a couples' session," she continued.

Way to state the obvious!

"Alright," the receptionist, known as Christina said. "What day is best for you this week?"

"Um...tomorrow? Tuesday?" she asked.

"Alright...there's an hour-long 4:00 appointment tomorrow afternoon. Does that work fine with you?"

Kate had a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon. It would be hard to get Will at 3:20...she'd need to be in her car by 3:00 (she was taking her last frames about then – she'd have to change _super_ fast) , and be at E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling by 3:55.

Yeah, that worked fine. No additional stress to an already nerve-wracking day.

"Yeah," Kate said. "Works fine."

"Alright...I'll need the name of you and the person you're attending this with."

"My name's Kate Sims, and my–"

Boyfriend? Could Kate call Will her boyfriend anymore?

"I mean, _his_ name is Will Turner."

The rain was coming down heavier.

"Alright, Miss Sims, we'll pair you and your fiancé with Dr. Beckett."

Kate ignored the receptionist, who obviously had no sixth sense whatsoever (a 4:00 time? A fiancé?!) and was getting everything wrong, making her even more apprehensive to go see this doctor who probably charged too much for a session, and with no real guarantee that she and Will would be back to normal.

"So I have you and Will down for 4:00 tomorrow with an appointment with Dr. Beckett? Alright, we'll see you then! Buh-bye!"

There was a dial tone on the other end. Kate pulled the phone away from her ear. The receptionist was obviously not qualified to be something as simple as that...she was probably a blonde who was reapplying her lip plumper while Kate was sounding like an idiot.

Alright, so maybe she was taking it out on the wrong person. But Kate was _not _having a good week.

She sighed, hung up, and went outside, despite the fact that it was raining heavily outside. Kate seemed to hardly notice it, though. She was drifting into her own world.

Kate stood in the driveway and ran her fingers through her increasingly wet hair. Her clothes became more wet, clinging to her body.

The only way she could possibly get Will back was going to Dr. Beckett's stupid hour-long appointment. And she didn't even like counselors! Ninety percent of them didn't even listen to you!

Except Dr. Phil. Kate liked Dr. Phil. He was an exception.

Kate hoped Will realized how much she loved him. She was sacrificing her happiness to try and get him back!

There were no guarantees, though.

* * *

Melissa had thought about Jack all morning.

She thought of his kisses.

She thought of the kitchen fire that they had two weeks ago.

She thought of the storm, when they were camped out in the dark together.

She thought of her breaking up with him.

Melissa made a mistake by falling for him too soon. She had only known him for a day and they kissed! And even now, she was about to tell him that she loved him, and what did she know about him? Not much.

So why forgive him? He had done nothing to make her want to give him her forgiveness.

He _did_ say goodnight last night, though. That's more than she would have said, if she was the one who cheated.

Speaking of cheaters...Kate still had to call. And she expected an apology.

Maybe she could give Jack another chance. People _were_ allowed a second chance, right? And maybe if they gave it another try, he could prove himself worthy.

Melissa sighed and looked at the cat clock. How could it only be noon?

* * *

Kate was now fully dried and in a new change of clothes after her impulsive standing-in-the-rain session. It was several minutes before said anything before exchanging hellos.

"I made an appointment for us," Kate said. "We have an appointment tomorrow at E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling. 4:00."

"Oh," Will said. "We do, now, do we?"

"I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

Silence.

"I'm doing everything I can to make things up to you, Will. I'm making an effort to make it evident that I love you–"

"Katherine," he said, somewhat coldly. "I'd rather not talk until our appointment tomorrow."

Kate sighed. When was he going to actually _want_ to talk with her?

* * *

Melissa was tired after a long day of work. She was spent with thinking about Jack and reliving the weekend. She was sick of thinking about Kate and wondering why they ever became friends.

Anger really could make a person exhausted.

Melissa went down the stairs and heard "Love! Welcome 'ome!"

She did nothing but go in her room and close the door behind her. She found a pair of pajamas, put them on the bed, then went to the mirror by her closet and let her hair down from her ponytail, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Ah, that bitter, still, eh?" Jack said through the closed door. "What do ya want me t' say t' make it better? That I was wrong 'n' ye were right? I know girls love t' 'ear that."

"This isn't about who's right and wrong, this is about _what's_ right and wrong." She took off her pants.

"Alright, then, what I did was wrong. Not sayin' that ye breakin' up with me was necessarily right, it was rash on your part."

_He's playing mind games with you_, she thought. _Don't give in, Melissa! Don't do it!_

She unbuttoned her beige shirt and flung it at the door in frustration. "It wasn't rash! What you and Kate did, Jack, that was rash. I was right by breaking up with you! I have a right to be happy!"

Melissa realized she was arguing while in her bra and underwear. She put on a pair of pink-and-white-striped shorts and sighed in frustration.

"So...you're happy with me bein' gone, then?" Jack asked.

Melissa looked at the door. Jack was on the other side of that door, probably gesturing wildly like he always does in his pirate garb, while she was on the other side, in her room, half naked. And they were having an argument in two different rooms.

_Only in our relationship_, she thought. 

Wait...Melissa said relationship. That meant she wanted them to be together. But why? He was a cheater!

"Isn't that a personal question?" she asked.

"And ye're not givin' me a straight answer, so I'm assumin' that ya aren't."

Melissa walked to her window and closed the blinds. "You make me angry, Jack! I think that I can trust you and then you do this..._stuff _to me. I want to trust you, too. You just make it impossible to."

"Improbable."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you happy with _me_ being gone?"

"That's a personal question, I thought."

"I thought that you might answer it. But since you're not giving me a straight answer, I can assume that you aren't."

There was silence between the two of them. Melissa thought about putting her shirt on.

"Aye, savvy? I'm not 'appy! There's yer answer. I'm bein' 'onest with ya. In fact..." He paused. "I have the compass. 'Olding it right now. Want t' guess where it's pointin'?"

"Mmm...Kate?"

"Oh, yes, Melissa, because the needle 'appens to be pointing straight ahead, and I just _know_ that ye're 'iding Kate in there."

Melissa put her shirt on, then opened the door. Jack's compass was pointing straight at her.

"My mistake," he said. "Guess it wasn't pointin' t' Kate."

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

I don't want to go to Dr. Beckett tomorrow. He will fix nothing. I guess we'll know in a week whether Will and I are meant to be or not. That's the only thing that's guarantee. I'm not scared, I just think it's pointless.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

To forgive or not to forgive, that is the question. I mean...Jack's compass was pointing to me. And he seems like he wants me back. And if he's willing to have the compass point towards me...I mean, I know he has no control over that, but...do you think he loves me?

_No. You do not love him! He cheated! Just two days ago you were furious! What is _wrong_ with you? What do you want?_

I don't know what I want. Maybe I need Jack's compass.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	41. Preparing

Chapter Forty-One

Preparing

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any OC's that I mention.

Sorry it's a short chappie, but next one is _so_ worth it!

* * *

Melissa wondered if it was too late to move into a college dorm.

She didn't want to live at home anymore, not with Jack there.

Even if she _was_ debating to forgive him.

The pros were that...well, it was Jack! Did she need another reason? He was unlike anyone she had ever met.

The cons were that he cheated! Why would she want to take him back if he cheated?!

But maybe he wouldn't do it again. The compass was pointing to her last night. And he _did_ seem pretty sincere.

Forgiving too soon could lead to _more_ problems. Ha! Like they didn't have enough already!

Melissa knew that the right time to either make up or break up for good would come. Time could only tell when, though.

She still wanted that apology from Kate. Would Melissa forgive _her?_ Could she? If she could be thinking about forgiving Jack, surely she could forgive Kate.

* * *

Being an actress was not Kate's job. Her job was to not eat and look good in pictures. But today, it seemed, her job was acting. She did not want to be here, nor did she feel beautiful today. After putting on a short, sapphire, empire-waist dress and having her hair pulled at to create a messy bun (which doesn't sound painful, but can be painful with obsessive compulsive hairstylists, she learned), she felt even less motivated to do her job. Why? 

She didn't want to go see Dr. Beckett and go through a stupid therapy – no, _counseling_ – session.

She wanted Will to talk to her.

She knew that the counseling session wouldn't help.

And it was too hot out now!

Kate walked to an alleyway with Jacques, the same photographer as two weeks ago, and saw that the set today was decorated to look like an abandoned amusement park, with scattered letters, a blue, curvy wall to match her dress, and a red bar.

"Alright, Miz Kate," Jacques said, in his native accent. "Today, I would like to act like you are alone, like you have no one. But do not act sad, please. What do the children call it? Emotional?"

"Emo," Kate corrected.

"Yez, please do not act emo. You are all alone at an amusement park, but you do not zeem to notice, yes?"

Kate nodded. "Okay."

_I can relate to this one_, she thought, setting, her hand on the bar. 

And so began the long, ninety minute photo shoot outdoors in ninety degree weather with an already unhappy Kate.

* * *

What exactly was therapy? Will knew that Dr. Phil did therapy. Would they have to do it in front of an audience, just like that show? Would it be with someone calm and patient? What would he and Kate talk about for an hour? Just her wanting to be with somene else?

Will had first gotten the idea to go to a doctor after seeing his first episode of Dr. Phil, where the episode was about unfaithful spouses. He remembered wishing that he and Elizabeth had gone to one of them back then. And, when Kate and Will talked on Sunday evening, he thought that this was their last hope; the one, last thing that might be able to save them.

A counseling session wouldn't be _that_ hard, would it? After all, they would discuss their issues, something that they needed to do if they wanted to move past what happened.

Will saw Kate pulling up to the parking lot. He got in the car and fastened his seatbelt. He noticed that Kate's hair was in a messy bun, with large, dark glasses over her eyes. She did not seem happy, nor did she want to talk.

Will saw the picture that Kate took today. She was holding onto a red bar and looking down at the ground, her lips slightly parted. One leg was crossed over the other, and one hand had gathered a side of the short dress, sweeping it to one side.

He looked at Kate, who, by her lack of talking, made it obvious that she didn't want to go to the doctor's appointment. Will realized that she was doing this for him: she wanted them to get back together, and she wasn't going to let Will slip through her fingers.

"It's a very nice picture," he said softly.

"Thank you," she murmured, going onto the highway.

* * *

E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling was the a small, brown, brick building that looked to be built in the 1950s. Kate parked her car in the parking lot, then Will and Kate walked up to the building. According to the directory, they were supposed to go up to the second floor. The two of them walked up to the stairs together in silence, then checked in to confirm their appointment. 

At the desk sat the receptionist that Kate had talked to yesterday morning. She had wavy, light blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with a tan that she probably got at a tanning bed: exactly as she pictured her to be.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

Kate started getting angry, but tried to hide it. "Hi, I'm Kate Sims, and this is Will Turner. We have a 4:00 appointment with Dr. Beckett." She saw that they were five minutes early.

The receptionist smiled. "Alright, have a seat. He'll be out soon."

Kate and Will down at the chairs. She wasn't scared, she was angry. She didn't want to be here. She exhaled deeply and looked at an aquarium. Next to it was a picture of an old-fashioned ship from around the 1700s. On the other side of the room was a sword, if it was real or not she didn't know.

Kate wasn't angry now, she was uncomfortable. This room scared her for some reason. What was a sword doing in a couples counseling center? Wasn't that just _asking_ for violence?

The light brown-wooded door, with four large, frosted panels opened. A man who scared Kate even more than the sword (and being at E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling altogether) appeared. He was not, as Jacques would say, photogenic. He gave off a freaky vibe, one that if he yelled at children to shut up, they would _totally_ have done it.

"Miss Sims and Mr. Turner," the man said with a scary smile. "Beckett's been waiting."

Will stood up quickly. "Mercer! Not you, too!" He looked at Kate. "You scheduled Beckett..._Beckett_...for our doctor's appointment."

"Yeah...Dr. Beckett, so–"

Wait...Mercer. Wasn't he Beckett's manservant/assistant/sidekick?

Beckett. Lord _Cutler_ Beckett?

The sword hanging by the door.

The picture of the ship.

Shit

"I had no idea, Will! I wouldn't go out of my way to do this to you!"

"You did it with Jack–"

"Now, now, _children_," Mercer said. "Save the tiff for Dr. Beckett, why don't you?"

Kate sighed and stood up and walked with Will to a door that read in bold, black letters **Doctor Cutler Beckett**. The three of the stepped into the room, and there was Cutler Beckett, in all his coldness, sitting at a chair, a yellow notepad in hand.

"Mr. Turner," Beckett said. "We meet again."

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Same as yesterday. I don't know if I should forgive Jack or not. Give me a sign!!

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Just got done with my photo shoot. Couple's counseling in an hour and fifteen minutes. I'm so not looking forward to this now. Ugh.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Oooh, a teaser! The quicker you all review, the quicker I can get to writing the first session! XD**


	42. Yell

Chapter Forty-Two

Step One: Yell

**I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Just remember that Will can only remember until the end of Dead Man's Chest – he can't remember what happens at At World's End. Thought I'd include that...Oh, and by the way, if anyone's wondering where I got the description about Mercer (you know, how he'd scare the crap out of little kids), that's what I thought of him when I first saw Dead Man's Chest. XD**

**I hope I wrote Beckett right...**

* * *

Beckett's office was typical of any psychologist: there was calm colored walls (in this case, a light yellow), and there were a couple of paintings of flowers (which actually made Kate even _more_ angry since it reminded her of Jack – ironically the reason that they were here) around the room. A small rock fountain trickled water down it gently, along with relaxing music playing lightly in the background.

None of these things were helping Kate to calm down, though.

"Mr. Turner, have a seat," Beckett said.

Kate remained standing. Mercer was moving to a desk in the back of the room.

"Well, we have a lady who prefers standing," Beckett said. "Unusual."

"You never told me–" Kate began.

"I never said you had to stand, either."

She suppressed a sigh and sat down on the plush white loveseat. Kate and Will both sat on opposite ends, not making eye contact with each other.

"Now, Mr. Turner," Beckett began, "I see that this is not Elizabeth and this is a counseling center for relationships. Would you care to tell me as to why Miss Swann is not present?"

Kate looked at Will, who seemed even more angry. "You ruined our wedding!"

"Let's not get off of the subject, now," Beckett said.

"To be fair, you were the one who started the conversation," Kate said.

"Ruining a wedding has nothing to do with why you're not Elizabeth Swann and why you two are here, Miss..." He looked at Mercer for a prompt.

"Sims, sir."

"Miss Sims." He wrote something down on his sheet of paper. Kate hated that – she never knew what people were writing down about her. She already hated Beckett and had known him for about half a minute.

"I'm supposed to fix your relationship in seven days," Beckett said. "I take you through a five step program that has been built by me."

"And if it doesn't work?" Will asked.

"Believe me. It works."

"Lord Beckett–"

"Dr. Beckett. I did not go through four years of school to be called _Lord _Beckett, Mr. Turner."

Will didn't say what he was going to say. Instead, he said nothing.

"The first step is to get all your emotions out," Beckett said. "Just yell at each other."

Kate gave Beckett a puzzled look. "Yell?"

"No, I meant yell as in quietly whisper. Yes, of course, yell."

"But wouldn't that get to be a little loud?" she asked. "Doesn't the receptionist check what's going on?"

"She knows what goes on in my program, Miss Sims."

"But are you serious about the yelling?"

"Look at this way." He leaned forward. "It's just good business."

"Good business. You consider Will and me yelling at each other, while paying you eighty dollars an hour good business?"

"I make the same amount of money if you say how my program is wrong or if you indeed give my program a try and see that it's successful. It's your choice."

Kate sighed. She wondered what yelling was going to help them with.

Nothing.

Exactly.

"You're a sadist, aren't you?" She angrily stood up.. "You can just sleep at night knowing that you got to see someone suffer today!"

"Kate!" Will pulled at her arm, but she yanked it away.

"Is that it, _Doctor_ Beckett, you short, little priss?!" she asked.

"Sir, should I take her away?" Mercer asked.

Beckett put a finger up and said to Beckett, "No, that won't be necessary. _You_ are free to leave, though." He turned his attention back to Kate. "Miss Sims, it would be considered wise of you to sit down so that you don't waste your money or my time."

Kate sat back down on the loveseat and held a white throw pillow in her lap. Mercer left the office. Silence filled the room.

"Don't look so eager," Beckett said to both of them. "Go ahead, start."

Neither Kate or Will was going to budge. Finally, Kate gave in.

"I guess we should talk about him," Kate said.

"_Him_," Will said. "You can't even say his name."

"I understand that you're bitter about it. And you have every right to, Will. It was a huge mistake on my part to lust Jack. It was _right_ of you to get angry. I just want you to forgive me, though."

"Forgiveness. You just expect it like that?"

"I never said that! And, no, I don't. We talked about it on Sunday night when you were about to take all those pills, remember? By the way, what the hell was that about?"

"You thought that you could make your choices, Katherine, and I thought I could make mine."

"What if I wasn't there? Would you have actually done it?"

There was no response from Will. His eyes were kept on her's.

"Will...You were actually going to kill yourself? Why would you do that?"

Will looked at the pillow that Kate was holding, then back at her. "You loved him."

She gripped the pillow tighter. "You thought I loved him," she repeated.

"Kate, you can't tell me that you hated the man! People who hate people do not go about trying to get in bed with them."

She felt her cheeks getting warm. She didn't dare to look at Beckett's expression.

"You haven't apologized for what you did, either," Kate said.

"What could _I _have done, Kate?"

"You called me Elizabeth and were hurting me!"

He sighed. "That was in the heat of the moment. I apologize for doing that. But we have much larger issues at hand than just that."

"Will, how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry for hurting you! I don't know what else to say."

"Looks like we're making progress!" Beckett said.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. "Will, I'm so sorry for what I did. But if I did not want to earn your forgiveness, I would not be going to a couple's counselor with Beckett as the "ingenious" doctor! I'm doing whatever I can to show you that I'm sorry and I want us to move past this. But it's your choice to either ignore my actions or see that I'm doing the best that I can. Right now I think you're doing the first one."

Silence. There. Everything was out for Kate. And judging by Will's silence, either it was out for him, too, or he was realizing things now.

Beckett wrote something down on his notepad. "And it's a wonder why you're in couple's counseling."

* * *

The drive home between Kate and Will was silence. Will thought about what had Kate in counseling.

"I'm doing whatever I can to show you that I'm sorry and I want us to move past this. But it's your choice to either ignore my actions or see that I'm doing the best that I can. Right now I think you're doing the first one."

Kate was right. He had ignored the fact that she wanted their relationship to be fixed. He hadn't wanted to forgive her, but now he wanted to. And after her meltdown in counseling, she had made it clear that she really was doing everything that she could. Will realized that now.

That means that she loved him, right?

And if he still somewhat loved her...

Things could turn out a little better than expected. But it would be a strain, especially with Beckett as their counselor.

Would they be going separate ways soon or staying together?

* * *

Melissa heard Jack greet her just like yesterday evening, and she greeted him the same day: by loudly closing her bedroom door. 

"Alrigh'," Jack said, leaning on the doorframe. "I may 'ave deserved that."

"Yes, Jack," she said, taking out a pair of blue matching blue pajamas. "You did!"

"Ah, ye're still mad at me!" he said.

"I am! I've done a lot of thinking today while at work, and I'm not talking to you."

"Oh, ye're not, are ya?"

Kate turned on the radio and undid the tie on her silky halter top. "No! I'm not!"

"Ya sure 'bout that now, love?"

She frowned. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I wonder why ye're talkin' t' me, then."

He had a point. Jack _always_ had a point.

"So ye're still mad?" Jack asked through the door.

Melissa put on her pajamas and went into her jewelry box. She pulled out the medallion and held it in her hands.

"Stop being a baby and put it on!" Kate had said over the phone the evening that they got their medallions. "Really, what's the worst that could happen? Do you think it's going to be like one of those middle-school chain letters that say you won't get kissed by your crush if you don't wear it?"

"No, I just...Kate–"

Kate's voice didn't make her stop. Instead, it was the silence that made her stop talking. If Kate really believed that the medallion wasn't cursed, she would have let Melissa keep going, which was what she did.

"You know what? Fine. I'm putting it on." Melissa got off of her bed and clasped the medallion around her neck.

Melissa suddenly realized that this was her fault. Everything that happened at the cabin last weekend was all Melissa Lewes's fault. If she hadn't put on that medallion, there would have been no Jack, thus no one for Kate to cheat on.

She sighed, looked at it, then put it back in the jewelry box.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Our doctor for couples counseling is a pansy.

Why do I even bother? Nothing's going to be solved with him! Has he even _been_ in a relationship? I don't want to go back, but it's the only way to win Will back. _-sigh-_ Why is my life so complicated?

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I'm the reason that I'm unhappy. I have only myself to blame. What would have happened if I hadn't put the medallion on that night? It's weird...if you stop to think how if you did or didn't do one thing, your whole life would be totally different.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	43. Apologies

Chapter Forty-Three

Apologies

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

Oh, I forgot – if you spotted the Austin Powers connection last chapter, chocolate covered pretzels! (Hey, I have to be a _little_ healthy!)

* * *

Kate walked into Elm Creek Animal hospital Wednesday at noon, carrying a brown paper bag. She went to the door on the right and closed it gently. Melissa still looked up, anyways.

Kate quietly walked forward to her desk and set the brown bag down on the counter. Melissa kept her icy blue eyes locked on her.

"Do you want to take your lunch break with me?" Kate asked, meekly. "I brought you a blueberry muffin. I made it this morning."

Melissa looked at Kate, then the bag. She sighed. "Fine." She got out of her chair, went through the back, then went into the waiting room, where Kate was. She walked outside and sat on the stony front steps.

Kate handed her an, as promised, large blueberry muffin. She brought a large poppyseed one for herself.

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I-I wasn't. I know that I made a mistake and I'm trying to regain everyone's trust."

"So you haven't gained Will's yet? There's a surprise."

"He and I are going to couple's counseling." She took off the muffin lining, then looked Melissa straight in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Mel. You don't deserve this. You're such a good person...you deserve a hell of a lot better than what I did. I spent last night thinking about how I affected you and Will and I just wanted to apologize."

Her eyes drifted down to the stone steps. "I wake up now wondering why I did it. You know...there was no reason to. Will and I are probably going to be done, you and I aren't friends anymore, I mean...I was just being stupid."

Kate paused. "I know I try to act like the grown-up a lot of the time, always saying that I know the difference between right and wrong, and I can make my own choices. But that night...I acted like a selfish, immature child. It was about what I wanted."

_Wanted_, she thought. _You _wanted_ my _boyfriend. 

"I didn't even think about who I'd hurt. I didn't think about you or Will, or even where I'd go other than that one night. I knew that I'd never tell you, though."

"But you didn't have to be the one to tell me," Melissa said. "Will had to, saying that he saw you two last night."

Kate nodded. "I know." She set her muffin down on the liner. "You know, it's so stupid. I got caught up in him. He just hypnotized me. I felt so bad when I was with him, thinking about him at night, everything."

"What all did you do with him?"

Kate took in a deep breath, then out. "The second day you dropped him off, Wednesday, we all went to Fort Snelling. That's when I realized there was something there. He was talking about freedom and how I wanted it...And we...we almost kissed."

Freedom? Was that why she was with Jack? She never felt free?

"What do you mean by almost?" she asked.

"Well, we were going to, but a fourth-grader said 'icky' when he saw us."

Had it not been a situation like this, if it was with someone other than her boyfriend, Melissa would have laughed. But now Kate was being real and raw – something that she needed.

"I felt myself falling for him way too fast. And a week and a half ago, on Friday, he ate my birth control pills. He didn't know what they were, so he hinted at having sex. Well, not really hinted, per se, more like flat out said it. And I said that I wouldn't have sex with him. He said that I didn't promise, and so...I didn't say anything."

This had been going on for a week and a half before they went to the cabin? Melissa didn't know what to say.

"But we didn't, Melissa," she said. "We never had sex."

Melissa had faith that Kate wasn't lying. She was looking her right in the eye.

"And the weekend my parents came home, my dad told to me about some guy named Daniel who's an intern at my mom's work. He tried to set me up with him, then he and I got into a fight. I didn't feel free, though. Jack offered me freedom, and I wanted to take it. The only thing holding me back was you and Will."

It hurt to hear the truth. She was glad that Kate was finally telling it, though. It made her trust her – but not necessarily want to forgive her.

"And remember how I called you and told you that I couldn't watch Jack last week because I was busy?"

Melissa nodded.

"I wasn't. I just didn't want to, well, tempt myself."

_At least you did that_, Melissa thought, _instead of just flat-out sleeping with him._

"And so, then came the cabin. On Saturday, Jack took me out on the boat. He was persuading me to try to break up with Will and be his. We still hadn't kissed yet. And then when we came back, I got mad at Will for telling me not to go out with Jack. I mean, not go out as on a date, but, like, go out on the boat. I think he sensed something between us, he just didn't want to face it. I can't blame him, though. I would have done the same thing if I sensed something between you and Will. Looking back, I was overreacting, almost like I was waiting for just one more thing to go to Jack. Because then all I wanted was freedom."

"And you thought that he could give it to you," Melissa finished for her.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. And so, that night...you basically know the rest of the story of the weekend."

Melissa looked at a bird walking along the small rocks surrounding the trees. It looked like a sparrow.

"You know last year when we went to the midnight screening of 'Dead Man's Chest,' and how everyone in the audience was screaming at Elizabeth that she kissed Jack?"

"Yeah?" Melissa asked.

"I kind of feel like that. Only I can hear what you and Will are saying and this isn't a movie."

The sparrow walked along the rocks some more towards them. He went up to Melissa and looked at the muffin that she had. She tore a little bit of it off and gave it to the sparrow.

"Thank you for telling me," she said quietly.

"You deserve to know. That's everything that happened between us."

Melissa blurted it out before she could stop it. "I looked at your blog."

Kate cracked a small smile. "When?"

Was Kate crazy? She was smiling?! "Um...on Saturday when you and Jack were out on the lake. I accidently clicked onto your site, and I'm sorry."

Kate laughed. Seriously. She laughed. "That's why you were so quiet. All I have to say is that I'm sorry you found out by a blog."

"I-I think it would have been worse if I found out like Will did."

There was silence between them. Kate got up and collected her bag and muffin. "I should probably get going now. Bye."

Goodbye. Was that a permanent goodbye? Could Melissa forgive Kate?

Both had hurt her, but both were doing everything that they could to show that they were sorry. Both had different ways, though.

Kate seemed very sincere the whole time. And Kate _was_ being Kate by trying to make amends. But who knew if she would do that again – with Jack or any boyfriend that she had.

If she forgave both of them, things could return to normal. She could be the Melissa that she was two weeks ago, the carefree, happy one with an eclectic boyfriend and a fiery best friend. She could kiss Jack again and not be angry at him for what he had done with Kate, and she could go out shopping with Kate at the mall and throw a coin into the fountain and make a wish like they used to.

She could do that, right?

Right?

* * *

Had Melissa forgave Kate? 

Who knows. Melissa was always one to forgive and forget, but this time, she seemed uncharacteristically stubborn. Not that Kate was saying that Melissa was wrong by doing that. It was just now that Melissa was probably holding back calling her a whore.

Kate picked up the black phone and pressed "talk." She looked at it for a few seconds, then hit the "end" button.

Should she call Jack? He was the last person concerning the matter that she needed to talk to. But wouldn't it be a little more meaningful to just talk to him in person?

She sighed and put the phone down back on the charger, then picked up her car keys and purse, then headed out.

* * *

Kate picked Will up at Fort Snelling at 3:20 that afternoon. Not much was exchanged between the two of them again. 

"I didn't know it was Cutler Beckett," Kate said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"The company's name is E.I.T.C., though, Katherine," Will said. "East India Trading Company? And for a woman who claims to know about as much of my life as she says, she knows that those letters mean something to me."

"Well, if you saw them, why didn't you just leave?"

"I had faith that it wasn't what I thought it was."

"Yes, Will, they go branding people left and right here!"

"I didn't think that Lord Beckett would be here. You can't tell me that he's not, Katherine."

She sighed. "Look at what happened to us. We're fighting over four letters. We would never have done this before."

There was a short silence.

"You promised that nothing would ever come between us," he said, "and look at what happened."

"Nothing _did_." They came to a stoplight. The laced her fingers through his. "Nothing's going to."

"Jack came between us."

Alright, well maybe he did. But Kate wasn't about to let him point that out when they were having a "moment."

"He never came between us," she said. "That's why we're still together."

Their foreheads touched, their fingers still laced together. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes, then closed them for a moment. He wasn't pulling away, he was mirroring her. This was the most that he had done or said to her – besides yesterday's appointment – since she made what she made her mistake.

"Will, I–"

A car horn behind them honked. She jumped, then saw that the light turned green. She quickly started driving again. Their moment was interrupted, just like every romantic moment of her's it seemed.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

It was nice of Kate to come and talk to me and admit that she did wrong...but I don't know if I want to forgive her. But it was better than her not saying anything at all. I would have run to a corner like a coward...But that's Kate for you. She does what's right.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Apologized to Melissa: check.

Prepared for another ugly session of couple's counseling: check.

Talked to Jack: ...not yet.

XOXO,

Kate


	44. Impossible is Nothing

Chapter Forty-Four

Impossible is Nothing

I don't own anything except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Don't even own the title of this chapter...It's copyrighted by a company that I can't remember. Gosh, doesn't that make me look smart? XD

* * *

Kate and Will were seated down at the same couch as yesterday. Mercer stayed in the room when he escorted them in. The two of them still sat at opposite ends of the couch, but their body language wasn't as tense. Kate's legs were uncrossed, and she wasn't holding the pillow. Will's hands weren't clasped nervously anymore.

"Lord Beckett–" Will began.

"It's Doctor, Turner. Need I remind you that that piece of paper behind you certifies that I am not a lord anymore, but a doctor."

Kate turned around and saw a degree with his name on it, saying that he graduated from a college that she didn't recognize. He graduated in 2006, so he must have been here for at least five years, seeing as it was now 2007. Without the wig and old-fashioned clothes, he blended right in. Beckett had short, semi-curly brown hair and greenish-blue eyes.

"When did you get here, Beckett?" Will asked, annoyed. "And how?"

"2002, and how I got here, well, I'm sure Calypso could explain how."

"Calypso?"

Kate sighed. "Beckett!"

"Oh...So Mr. Turner does not know about Calpyso? I'll put it simply: I died at sea, and Calypso decides to revive me. It took three hundred years, but that's beside the point."

Will frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand...who's Calpyso?"

Kate shot Beckett an annoyed glance.

"Well, it seems that someone is quite eager to start counseling today," Beckett said. "So here's step number two: Why are you here?"

Kate blinked. "That's step number two. Will, I told you he was a sadist!"

Beckett sighed. "Miss Sims, if you don't agree with my program, the door is right there. I'm sure that Mercer would be more than obliged to show you the exit."

She looked at the pillow, then back at Beckett.

"Kate, he is not a sadist," Will said softly. "He's many things, but he is not that."

"Like what is he? A pansy? He's not even married and he's giving us advice on how to fix our relationship!"

"Sir, would you like for me to take her outside?" Mercer asked.

"Yet again, no, Mercer," Beckett said. "The answer will always be no. You may leave, though."

Kate waited until the door was closed, then she said, "Told you! He's a sadist! He wants me to stay so he can see me in pain."

"Miss Sims, I am not a sadist, nor a flower," Beckett said.

"No, a pansy means a wimp. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but, what did you call it yesterday? That's right...good business."

He looked down at his notepad, then up at the two of them. "I consider it's a blessing you're in counseling. You two seem very...argumentative."

Kate thought back to the fight in the car. "No we're not."

"See! Right there, an argument."

She frowned. "Beckett, that was not an argument. That was just me defending my point."

"Be that as it may, you're here for too much arguing, are you not?"

"We're not," she said. "We're here because of me."

"Next time you're about to surprise me, Miss Sims, make it something unexpected."

Kate was getting more angrier with Beckett. She hated his snarky attitude. Why was he so short with everyone?

"It's because I...I kissed another man while with Will."

"Mm. You did, now, did you?" Beckett sounded unsurprised.

Kate frowned. "Excuse me, but don't go treating me like I'm a slut!"

"I'd never do anything of the sorts," he said innocently. "But...aren't you asking for it in that shirt of your's? I'd understand how you'd get the reputation."

Kate looked down. Her salmon drapeneck top did show some cleavage, but she never thought of it as slutty.

"Beckett, you have no right to call her something like that!" Will defended. "She is not a slut or wench, or anything that you might call her! She understands that she made a mistake."

If looks could kill, Beckett would have been slumped over dead in his chair. That was how angry Will looked.

"You don't know her," he said. "Don't you dare judge her."

Will was defending her! That meant that he still loved her! She smiled at Will.

"We're here because Kate wants forgiveness."

_And..._she prompted mentally. Her smile grew even wider. She was about to get it! 

But Will said nothing. Her smile slowly fell. Beckett said, "And you're not giving it to her yet. Wise plan."

_Wise plan? _Kate screamed in her head. She was furious now, mostly at Beckett and his smart-ass attitude. 

"Katherine," Will said. "Remember when you and I were at your house when the power went out, and I told you that I loved you?"

Kate nodded. "Yes."

"Do you remember what you said back to me?"

"I love you," Will said.

"You don't want to love a girl like me," Kate replied.

"Why not?" Will gently rested a hand on her cheek.

"Because I'm just going to end up breaking your heart."

"I'd just end up breaking your heart," she said.

"A self-fulfilled prophecy," Beckett said. "How interesting."

"I see it as her keeping her promise," Will said.

Kate sighed. This was so unfair! The two of them were against her right now!

"Do you remember what we were talking about in the car, though? On your first day of work?" Kate asked. "I told you that nothing would ever come between us!"

"I'm going to listen to him," Kate said to Will, in reference of her father. "I'm never going to leave you."

"I also promised to never leave you. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a woman of my word."

The room was nothing but silence. Beckett wrote something down on a pad of paper. "You two are nothing short of a joy to watch, do you know that?"

* * *

Kate was angry as she drove home, but not just at Beckett this time. Now she angry at Will for teasing her like that with the forgiveness comment and for thinking that he didn't love her. For God's sake, what else did she have to do?! She wasn't about to apologize anymore!

Was it really worth staying with him for? He might never take her back if he was going to keep this up. Did she even want to stay with him anymore? Not if he was going to keep acting like this, she wasn't.

"I talked to Melissa today," Kate said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"What did she say?" Will asked quietly.

"I think she forgives me."

That same silence between them that was oh so familiar appeared again. Kate suppressed a sigh. Could Will find it in him to forgive her?

* * *

Melissa slammed her door in response to Jack's third attempt at giving her a warm greeting. She opened her closet door and took out a hanger. 

Why was it that when she was by herself, the thought of forgiving Jack seemed so easy, but when he was actually there, it felt impossible?

"Melissa, love!" Jack said, cheerfully. "Ya 'ad a good day?"

She quickly took off her camisole and put in it on a hanger, putting it back in the closet. "Still not talking to you, Jack."

_Sure you aren't, _she thought sarcastically. _Why would you not be talking to Jack if you _are _talking to him?_

"That's great, I'll do th' talkin' then! T'day I saw a sparrow outside by th' window, walkin' on th' rocks, then 'e started peckin' on the window. Isn't that funny, love? A sparrow...Jack Sparrow...? Get it?"

_Oh, I get it_, she thought bitterly. 

Wait, she saw a sparrow today! And so did Jack!

"What time?" she asked.

"It's 5:00," Jack said.

"No, what time did you see it? The sparrow, I mean?"

"I don't know...11:30? I told 'im t' go say 'ello t' ya fer me."

No, that was impossible. The bird was by her at around 12:30...it would have had to go seven miles to get to her.

Did Jack have to do everything?

She quickly changed into some pajamas while she heard Jack talking about his day – which she really didn't want to hear.

"'N' so there's this show, Monty 'r somethin' like that. There was a lot of fightin' 'n' beepin'. Not quite sure what that means. Does that mean it's a bad show?"

She sighed. "They were swearing. That's what the beeps were. They beeped the words out so the television audience couldn't hear them. And I'm pretty sure you're talking about Maury."

Melissa was about to close her closet door when she saw a flash of red. She knelt down and touched it.

"They were yellin' 'bout who th' father o' the baby was..."

Melissa tuned Jack out more and more as she pulled out the red nightgown that had caught her eye. She held it in front of her and let her mind trail back. This is what she was wearing when they first met: a skimpy nightgown that Kate bought her for her most recent birthday back in April.

_"No one bites Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, recovering from the shock of Melissa's bite on his hand._

_"What?" Melissa had asked._

_"Cap'n Jack's ne'er been bit by a girl. Except Giselle–"_

_"No, your name. What's your name?"_

_"I just said it twice, love. Ya deaf or somethin'?"_

_"You...you're Captain Jack Sparrow." She paused. "Jack–"_

_"Captain, love."_

_She rolled her eyes. "_Captain_,what's the last thing you remember?"_

_"Say it without th' attitude or don't say it at all," he corrected. "Th' last thing I remember is Lizzie kissin' me 'n' 'andcuffin' me t' th' mast. Oh, yes, 'n' the Kraken 'ad me as an appetizer."_

_There was a brief silence, mostly stunned on Melissa's part._

_"Since ya know my name," Jack said, "I'd appreciate it if ya told me yer's."_

_"Melissa Rose Lewes," she said softly, looking into his yes._

She sighed. Why could things go back like the way they used to be? She liked it a lot more then.

Melissa stood up and hung the nightgown on a hanger and put it in the back of the closet. If Jack was going to set her aside, she figured he could do the same.

* * *

Kate knew that what you wrote as your high school quote as a senior mattered. It was something that, when your friends ten years from now looked at it, they'd remember the kind of person that you were. Kate was always the ambitious, reach-for-the-stars type of girl, the one who never gave up.

Kate's was "impossible is nothing."

Anything really could happen if you put your mind to it. Right now, she wanted forgiveness. And she was going to get that forgiveness.

Impossible is nothing, after all.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Forgiveness takes time. Forgiveness does not just come. Although I sure would like it to. I think I'm pretty qualified for forgiveness.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

I miss him. I want to forgive him, I really do. Why can't I just do it? I could do it right now if I wanted! I'd love to hear a good, honest apology. The one he gave me on Monday night was an apology, and he _did_ have the compass pointing towards me. That was honest, I guess. But I want him to admit that he wants me back. I want to hear that he made a mistake.

Really, he had to use a sparrow and send it to me?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	45. Love, Honor, and Trust

Chapter Forty-Five

Love, Honor, and Trust

**I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OCs that I mention.**

* * *

Kate parked her car in Melissa's driveway the next morning after dropping Will off at work. She got out of the car, her black heels click-clacking on the equally black driveway. She knocked on the door and put her hands in the back pocket of her dark wash jeans and waited for Jack to answer the door. 

Right as she was positive that he was ignoring her and was about to turn around, he answered the door. It was weird to see him after what happened on Saturday night between the two of them. Her gaze wanted to wander off to one of the bushes nearby, but their eyes remained locked.

"Jack," Kate said seductively, caressing his arm. "We haven't talked in a while."

He grinned. "No, love, we 'aven't. Care t' come inside?"

"I suppose I should, now shouldn't I?"

She stepped into the foyer, her eyes still on Jack.

"Now, darlin'," Jack said, putting a hand on her neck. "The couch isn't all that comfortable..."

"It's alright..."

Their lips got closer until Kate decided now would the perfect time to slap him.

"You jackass!" she yelled.

Jack put a hand on his cheek. "Not so sure I deserved that..."

"Oh, yes, you did! You kissed me and took my shirt off! You almost seduced me!"

"You kissed me, too. And it was a good kiss if I may say so."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You took my shirt off and tried to seduce me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I did. Because you and I both wanted something that was worth trading, aye? Ye wanted freedom, I wanted you. I was willin' t' trade Melissa fer ye, and ye were willin' t' trade dear William for Captain Jack. And judging by your singleness, ye did decide t' trade."

"I was not willing to trade, nor did I."

"Ah, so he forgave you." Jack sat down.

"No. He thinks we can work it out, though."

"So dear William is not pleased with you."

"No, Jack, he's ecstatic that I cheated on him with you." She sat on the opposite end of the couch as him and took off her shoes. "He said our only hope is couple's counseling, so I'm going to it with him."

He gave Kate a puzzled look.

"Never mind. I didn't expect you to get it." She crossed her legs. "Did Melissa forgive you yet?"

"She's angry and refuses t' talk t' me."

"No surprise."

"What about William? Is he talking to you?"

"All we do is argue now. We argue at couples counseling, we argue in the car...that's basically the only time we talk."

"Ya know...if things don't work out between ye and William and things don't work out between me and Melissa...we could do a trade-off."

"I thought you wanted her to forgive you."

"Think 'bout it, though," Jack said. "The Whelp and Melissa'd make a good match. They're both sensitive...both faithful...wouldn't have to worry 'bout pressurin' th' other one, if ya know what I mean."

"Don't even try it, Jack," she said. "I'm not interested in you anymore."

And that was the truth. Jack did nothing for her anymore, which she was glad for.

"We're not so different you and I...I and you..._us_. You want your freedom, I can give it to you. We'll leave behind ol' Minnesota 'n' travel the wo'ld. Go to the Caribbean, lay on a beach and drink some rum...have a campfire together. And me bein' a captain of a ship, I could perform a wedding right 'ere, right now. Jack Sparrow, do you take this woman to be yer lawfully wedded wife? Oh, yes, self, I do. See? It works just fine!"

"No, thank you. I have my freedom, though. I was just too blind to see that it was right in front of me."

Kate had realized that Will was her freedom. Together they could do anything. He loved her for her and didn't want to change a thing about her. She could say whatever she wanted with him and feel whatever she wanted...wasn't that what she wanted?

Kate shifted her body towards him and put her feet on the middle cushion. "Things would never have worked out between us, Jack."

His brown eyes revealed a slight sense of loss. "You keep telling yerself that, darlin'."

Kate told herself that he was playing mind games with her. She repeated in her head that Will and her were meant to be – and she believed it.

"I still want to be friends, though," she said, "if it's alright with you."

"It'd be my pleasure, love."

"That means I'll still do crazy things with you like get my first tattoo."

"The one that signifies that you can do better?"

"I tend to look at it as symbolizing love, honor, and trust now. And you're getting one with me."

"Oh, I am now, am I?"

"Yes, you are. You'll be coming with me. I'll be needing to hold your hand. I don't know my pain tolerance with tattooing, after all."

In the friendliest way possible, Kate took Jack's hand that was resting on the top of the sofa and held it.

"I guess I'm obliged to go, aren't I?"

Kate nodded. "I'd say you are."

After a moment, she let go of his hand and put her heels back on. "I should get going."

"Leavin' so soon?"

She gave a small smile and stood up. "Yeah."

With heels, she was eye level with Jack, who stood up with her. "Jack? Promise me something?"

"Depends on what the promisee wants the promiser to promise."

"Don't break Melissa's heart." She paused. "She really cares about you."

He smiled. "I'll try."

"No, Jack. Promise me."

He looked her straight in the eye. "I promise."

Kate smiled. "Thank you." She went down the hallway to the stairs.

"Oi! You!" Jack said.

Kate turned around. "I have a name, you know."

"I know, Katie...Katherine...Kate..."

"It's Kate."

And with that, Kate left Jack, once and for all.

* * *

Jack saw a sparrow come up to the window at 11:30, hopping around on the little rocks outside of the window. Slowly, it came onto the windowsill and looked in at Jack.

He got off of the sofa and opened the window and put his elbows on the windowsill. "Oi! Sparrow! Go t' Melissa again! Annoy 'er! 'Ave 'er know it's from me!"

The bird cocked it's head to one side, as if genuinely confused.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go!" He waved his hands off to encourage it to go.

This sparrow flew away. Jack sat back down on the couch.

That was nice of Kate to visit Jack – not nice at first of course, with her acting like she was going to kiss him again (which he would be opposed to, it's just a kiss!) and then slapping him. Which, if he thought about, he sort of deserved. He did, in a way, steal Kate from Will.

But she was supposed to resist – mistake on her part!

Regardless, it sounded like Kate and Will were making amends and there was going to be no Jack and Kate, not when Melissa was crazy over Jack, and he was doing everything he could to get her back.

Sending another sparrow might help, too.

* * *

Melissa took her lunch break outside, since no one was scheduled to show up for another hour or so. She went outside and sat on the steps again, munching on a turkey sandwich, with lettuce and cheese in it. 

It was hot and humid out today, a little more cool in the shade. Storm clouds were rolling in. It'd probably be raining in an hour or so.

Melissa saw a bird moving in the trees, she looked at it (since there was nothing better to look at) and saw that it flew down and landed on the rocks.

Either Melissa was going crazy or Jack had sent the same sparrow to watch her. She sighed. She was definitely losing it.

The bird went up to her and started chirping.

"What?" she asked it. "Did Jack tell you to come again and drive me crazy?"

The bird chirped again and started going for her sandwich.

She sighed and tore off a small part. "Now, go tell Jack to stop sending you. Okay?"

The bird didn't budge.

"Go on, sparrow. Tell Jack that."

The sparrow stayed. He started eating at his part of the sandwich he was given.

"You know," she said to the sparrow, "Jack's not that bad of a person. He's good, actually. He just makes some mistakes. But we all do, don't we? And we all deserve to be forgiven..." She sighed. "I'm talking to a bird about my problems. Yeah, that sounds _very_ sane."

The bird stopped eating the sandwich and looked up at her.

"Don't rub it in."

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I talked to Jack. We're friends. We're cool. It was a good talk. I'm really glad we had it.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Jack sent that sparrow again!! Why does he keep doing that? I mean, it's kind of cute...What Jack does, I mean. Not the bird. Well, it's kind of cute, too.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	46. Up

Chapter Forty-Six

Up

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

Don't own this chapter, either. It belongs to Shania Twain. I had this song stuck in my head when I wrote it...haha...

* * *

Kate and Will's body language was comfortable now. The two sat a little – but not much – closer together at couples counseling. Kate could only begin to wonder what was about to happen today.

She, surprisingly, was happy today. After patching things up with Jack, and now being with Will, she felt lighter than she had all week. She just hoped that she could get Will's forgiveness soon. She _was_ trying hard, after all.

Kate saw that Mercer was still in the room, at the back of the desk, working on something, but occasionally looking up at them. And by occasionally, Kate meant every five seconds or so.

"Day three out of seven of my program," Beckett said. "And I suppose it's working for you?"

Kate and Will looked at each other. They weren't going backwards, that was for sure. But they weren't going forwards, either.

"I suppose," Kate said, looking back at Beckett. "What's step number three?"

"Step number three...that is..." Beckett's face crinkled up slightly. "Why did you fall in love?"

Kate had to try not to laugh as both Beckett and Mercer seemed somewhat disgusted. Kate thought that the sadists in both of them were really showing now.

She stole a glance at Will and smiled gently at him. "Well...this is going to be a fun one," she said to him.

She saw a small smile creep upon his lips. "No arguments out of this one?"

She shook her head.

Mercer stood up. "I'll leave now, sir."

She could practically hear Beckett's thoughts to Mercer: _Save yourself._

"Miss Sims and Mr. Turner, come now," Beckett said. "Let's not waste my time!"

"Oh, that _would_ be a shame, wouldn't it?" she mocked. "Well...how did we fall in love, Will?"

"Well...we met when I woke up in your bedroom," Will replied.

"Oh, a one night stand. And you two wonder why you're in couples counseling–"

"It was not a one night stand," he said. "I wouldn't dare take advantage of a woman like that. It's a bit difficult to explain."

"And no more wise cracks about why we're here! Believe it or not, there's a reason that Will has more fangirls than you."

"Fangirls?" both men said in unison.

She sighed, regretting bringing up fangirls. "Never mind. I believe as you said, Beckett, you didn't want me wasting your time. Will and I fell in love suddenly. I started falling for him the day after we met. When I met him, he seemed kind of like a lost puppy." She directed her attention to Will. "And I mean that only in the best of ways." She looked back at Beckett. "So I decided to just watch over him–"

Kate noticed that Beckett was looking at her chest. "Ahem! My eyes are up here!"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. You never _do_ cease to amaze me with your intelligence, Miss Sims."

"Then stop staring at my chest!" she said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not giving you the flattery that you believed I was. Your necklace..."

Kate looked at the golden medallion tucked into her chest. She pulled it out and took it off and handed it to Beckett. "It's Will's. I wear it when...when I miss him."

The first day that she met Will, she had kept her medallion on nearly all day and had even slept with it on – just to see if he could be able to go back to his normal era. It didn't work, so now she did wear it when she missed him, just like she said. She had worn it all this week.

"You wear that?" Will asked.

She nodded. "Sometimes I just want you with me."

"This is a pirate medallion," Beckett said.

"I know. And I didn't mean to pull an Angelina Jolie/Billy Bob Thorton by having Will's blood on there, but I cleaned it off. Sort of creepy otherwise, wouldn't you say?"

"It had your blood on it?" Beckett asked Will.

"In all fairness, she _did_ clean it," he said.

"You two are in–"

"Dire help?" Kate gave a fake smile. "We know. You've said something along those lines before. Now, back to why Will and I fell in love."

Beckett handed Kate back the medallion, but Will held his hand out. "May I?"

_A romantic gesture! _she thought. _Maybe he_ is _going to forgive me soon!_

"Yes," she said, handing him the medallion. She gathered her hair to one side and felt Will put the medallion fasten it around her neck. "Thank you," she said.

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Miss Sims, you were saying you fell in love because Will, quote, 'seemed like a lost puppy.'" He made a show of referring to his notes for the quote.

_So he writes down what we say? _she thought. 

"Yes, I did," she said. "And he's such a sweet guy...like when we were grocery shopping that first day. Do you remember that, Will? You didn't know what coffee was?"

He nodded. "Yes, I remember that."

This was the longest they had gone without arguing for a week. Kate couldn't help but smile.

Beckett sighed. He obviously hated this part of his "ingenious" program.

"I fell in love with Kate the moment I saw her. Even if she was screaming at me to get out of her house."

"Interesting," Beckett said. "The first words out of her mouth to you were ones that she screamed at you. Look at how far you two have come."

Kate couldn't tell if that last part was sarcastic or not. Instead, she said to Will, "You never told me that."

"Now you know," was Will's reply.

Kate bit her lip and smiled. Things were looking up for the two of them – finally. Did Beckett really have a good program? That would be a bigger shock than Jack saying that he gave up rum.

"Will?" she asked. "Are you over Elizabeth?"

He frowned. "Yes. Whatever would make you think that?"

"Well, when we first met, you were comparing her to me, like my height. And after everything that happened last weekend, you called me Elizabeth. I just want to know, you know...are you sure that you're over her?"

"Katherine, when I first met you, I was still thinking about her. I did notice many similarities between you and Elizabeth. Perhaps that's why I fell in love with you. But I love you for who _you_ are, not because you remind me of my first love. I love how independent you are and hold nothing back. At the same kind, you're gentle and caring, and love to have fun when you let your guard down."

"What about last weekend?"

"That was a mistake. What you did reminded me of her and I didn't mean for that to come out. I apologize if I hurt your feelings."

"So you didn't fall in love with me because I'm basically a reincarnated Elizabeth Swann?"

Will smiled. "I promise you."

Kate returned the smile. Things _were _going up for them, finally.

* * *

Melissa returned home that evening and felt a change of pace. She didn't feel like going downstairs and slamming her door. After seeing the sparrow again (which she was positive Jack had sent) she felt like talking to him.

She went down the stairs, and who standing next to the entryway as usual, but Jack himself, arms outstretched like they had been for the past week.

"Love! Welcome 'ome!" he said cheerfully.

Instead of going to her room right away, she stood in front of him and stared at him. If that surprised him, he hid it very well, that same infamous Jack Sparrow grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you," she said. "I missed you."

"Me, too!" he said, gesturing for her to hug him.

She dropped her purse on the ground as quickly as her guard and felt him embrace her in a tight hug. Melissa realized how much she really _had _missed him. She missed his touch, his scent...

And now she realized how much she missed his kiss. Melissa was taking out all of her aggressions out on him that she had felt the past week. She shoved him against the hallway wall.

"Don't you _dare_ do that to me again, Jack," she said. "If you do...I'll make you walk the plank," she added playfully.

"Ah, maroon me on an island? Ye're becomin' just like Barbossa, missy."

"I mean it. This is the last chance I'm giving you. No kissing other girls..." She kissed him. "No _eye_ing other girls..." She gave him another kiss while pressing him against the wall. "And no staying home during the day."

"A job?" he asked.

"Yes, a job. You could get one at a liquor store. You'd get discounted alcohol."

"'N' they 'ave rum there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll get a job there!"

Melissa was surprised he gave in that easily. But with rum as a benefit, _anything_ was easier.

"And you promise to all three of those things?"

"Sure! Now...where were we? Ah, yes, my lips were here..." Jack placed his lips on Melissa's.

"You sent that sparrow, didn't you?" she asked between kisses.

"Ah, he annoyed you, did 'e?"

"He wouldn't stop chirping, I took that as a metaphor for something."

"Oh, did ya, now?"

She kissed him again. "I did."

* * *

Kate couldn't stop thinking about Will and the counseling session today. 

Will was over Elizabeth.

She was pretty sure that Will still loved her -- Kate, not Elizabeth.

And she was also pretty sure that he was going to forgive her soon.

Kate got out of bed. She walked outside to the deck and walked down the stairs. When she reached the lawn, the motion detector turned on. Will's head quickly turned towards her. She gave a small smile.

Kate sat down next to him. Above them was endless black velvet, decorated with little diamonds. Kate had always loved the night sky. Everything was so beautiful, particularly the stars. There were so many that one could never see...no one could even begin to count how many there were.

The motion detector light turned off. The two of them were in the darkness now.

"So you couldn't sleep, either?" Kate asked Will.

"No, I couldn't," he said.

The wind blew gently. Kate felt a slight chill go through her. She hugged her bare knees to her chest.

"You know, you were right about something, Will. Couples counseling...it was smart of you to tell me to do that."

Through the moonlight, Kate could see him smile. "I'm glad that you agree with my choice."

She smiled back. "I'm glad to see that we're still together."

"You said nothing would ever tear us apart."

She paused to let another chill go through her. It was cold out tonight. "So lets not be torn apart over something like this."

"I never said anything about doing that," he said softly. "Jack or your father will not tear us apart. I promise to always stay by you." He held her hand delicately. "I promise to protect you and to listen to you and always stay by your side."

She laughed. "You're making it sound like we're taking wedding vows."

"Yes, well..." She saw him turning red through what little light the moon gave.

Kate knew that she was not one to back out of promise. She knew that she'd have to choose her words carefully. "I promise to never hurt you again."

There was a silence between the two of them. Kate was looking at one of the pine trees in the backyard. A squirrel went down the tree trunk.

"Say, if you don't have any plans for this weekend, do you?" Will asked her.

"No, I don't," she responded. "I'm very bored...and alone..." She laced his fingers through his.

"Would you care to do anything? Perhaps you and I could go for a walk?"

She smiled. "I would _love_ that, Will," she said softly.

Their lips moved closer towards each other. Will put his hand on her neck. She missed his touch. It had been almost a week since they last kissed.

The motion detector turned on, startling both of them. Kate gasped and turned around to find a squirrel scampering across the lawn. She laughed, trying to shade her embarrassment.

_Why do things always interrupt my kisses? _she thought angrily. _First Jack interrupted what would have been our first one, and now a squirrel interrupts our make-up kiss..._

As quickly as the moment between them had built, it vanished equally as fast into the summer's night sky.

"I'm going back in," she said, pulling her fitted, white half-length sleeves past her elbows. "It's cold out."

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Couples counseling was sort of fun today. And I use the word "fun" _very_ lightly, being that Beckett and Mercer was there. Why? Because Will and I did not fight and we almost kissed outside! I know the almost-kissing has nothing to do with counseling...but a stupid squirrel interrupted us! God, that wrecked a moment. But Will and I are doing something this weekend – I'm so excited! That means he either has forgiven me and just hasn't told me yet or is very close to forgiving me. Things are going back to the way they were – YAY!!! I can't tell you how happy I am that Will has it in his heart to forgive me! Oh, great, I'm going all cliche now. How about I call it a night?

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Alright, so I kissed Jack. I forgave Jack. I am madly and deeply in love with Jack. So I'm a little easy. Not _that_ kind of easy. Gosh, get your head out of the gutter! Alright, you try being in my shoes – you could not resist Jack, even if he cheated on you! And he does seem pretty sorry...gosh, that sparrow thing was so cute.

...I shouldn't have kissed him, should I?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	47. The Stars

Chapter Forty-Seven

The Stars

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Four hundred reviews? Oh my gosh that's crazy:D How about...hmm what haven't I given you all to munch on? How about a slice of ice cream cake?

* * *

Today was step four out of five of Beckett's "ingenious" counseling program. Kate had to admit – something was working. If she had gone to one who didn't have a set program, they would probably still not be talking. And things were moving super fast between the two of them. It was almost as if last weekend had never happened.

Almost.

Will still had to say that he forgave her, which Kate was waiting to hear. She wanted, more than anything, to hear him say that he forgave her and still loved her. Maybe during their walk he would tell her that.

Kate and Will sat closer today. A few times through out the session she thought of reaching out and holding his hand. Would it have been right to do that here – with Beckett and Mercer? She was sure that Mercer would leave and she could have Beckett get that look on his face he got whenever he was disgusted by something. She thought about it, but decided against it.

"What do you love about each other?" Beckett asked. "It's step number four."

Kate smirked as Mercer pretended to busy himself with writing something down, looking up occasionally (every five seconds). She glanced over at Will, who wasn't smiling, but had a twinkle in his eye.

"Come, you two, I don't have all day, do I?" Beckett said. "It's Friday and I would appreciate if you, Miss Sims, would wipe that smile off your face, and if you, Mr. Turner would answer the question as to why on _earth_ you would fall in love with a woman like this."

Kate didn't take it as an insult that Beckett didn't like her. It didn't phase her at all, actually. She could put up with all kinds of people, and she just was learning to manage how to put up with a Beckett type. Kate did keep that smile on, just to spite him.

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult her like that," Will said. "She is a wonderful woman. When I first met Kate, she was right, I _was_ lost. I didn't know how to pick up my life. Being thrown forward three hundred years does that to you, wouldn't you agree, Beckett?"

"I-I suppose you have a point."

"But Kate gave me a new beginning. She taught me how to follow my heart – even if it does get hurt along the way." He paused awkwardly. "But she also taught me how to move on. She let me stay with her when she knew nothing about me...she put medicine on my back to heal me...I love everything about you, Katherine."

Kate smiled at the memory of how embarrassed he was for her to help him. She wondered how his back was doing now.

"Very touching, Mr. Turner."

Again, it was hard for Kate to decipher between his sarcasm and his seriousness. She was pretty sure that he wasn't aiming for seriousness, though.

"Rebuttal, Miss Sims?"

"Rebuttal? This isn't an argument."

"You just turned it into one with me."

She frowned. "I was correcting your use of words."

"Please don't waste my time," he said. "Response, rebuttal, whatever you call it."

Beckett was still making her angry. This was _not_ an argument between her and Will, thank God. Instead of giving Beckett the satisfaction of seeing someone angry, she focused on Will.

"I told you yesterday what I love about you," she said, "but I'll tell you again. You're the sweetest and kindest person I've ever come across."

Would she have even thought of saying that a week ago when she and Will weren't speaking? No. But as snappy as Beckett was, he had a great program.

"You're so gentle and you defend me." She glanced over at Beckett, who looked annoyed, then back at Will. "I know that you mean what you say. You give second chances...there's not a thing that I don't love about you."

Something hit Kate right there – she realized that the two of them were meant to be together. Was it that she said that she loved everything about Will and what the two of them and talked about last night?

"This is what I recommend to all my clients for the weekend to do during the weekend – although it looks doubtful that you two will need any additional help: go do something together this weekend. Just the two of you."

"Oh, and what would that be, exactly?" she said, trying to get Beckett even more riled up than he was.

"_Some_thing, miss, I don't care much what you do."

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

"How about a nice little pirate adventure?" he snapped. "Would you care to try to bring me Sparrow's compass back?

"Go out to a restaurant," Mercer suggested not-so-nicely, but still a bit more patient than how Beckett worded his comment. "Isn't that what the little children like to do these days?"

Will looked at Kate. "What about a walk? Would that suit you?"

She played along. "What a wonderful idea." She winked subtly at Will and smiled.

* * *

Melissa sorted through the row of movies, occasionally saying a title out loud, pulling one to examine the cover. Jack sat on the couch, a blue bowl of popcorn in his hand. Miraculously, it didn't smell burnt – surprising, since dear Melissa made it. 

"Lets see, there's 'Crash', but I'm not sure if you'd like that. It's a drama. What about..." she paused and scanned through the movies.

Tonight was Friday night, which, as Melissa pronounced when she walked through the door, movie night. He was _not_ looking forward to seeing one, especially not after "Moulin Rouge!", which was not as good as Kate had said that it would be.

"'Failure to Launch,' no, you wouldn't like that," Melissa said to herself. "'Click'? No, I cry during it, even if it _is_ supposed to be a comedy. 'Million Dollar Baby' would bore you." She turned to Jack. "You'd be asleep in twenty minutes if I had you watch that."

"Then ye make the decision, love!" Jack said. "I trust ya!"

She turned back to the movies and looked through them. "'Oceans Twelve'! George and Brad are _so_ sexy in this! Plus Matt Damon's in this...I remember seeing this with Kate in the theaters." She started laughing at something.

_George? _Jack thought. _Brad? Matt? Who are these men? Is she kissin other people, too?_

"You see, Kate is in _love_ with Brad Pitt, one of the actors in this, and she nearly started hyperventilating when he first appeared in the movie." She laughed again. "And I'm a huge Matt Damon fan, so we were all bug-eyed and probably drooling."

Jack frowned.

Melissa cleared her throat. "Never mind. I didn't think you'd understand." She turned back to the movies.

"Are ya kissin' 'im?" Jack asked.

"Kissing who?" Her back was turned to him.

"That Matt Damon fellow."

Melissa burst out laughing. "Jack, if you could get Matt Damon to kiss me, I'd be in debt for the rest of my life to you."

Jack made sure to never try and find Matt Damon. He didn't need Melissa kissing someone else.

"'Flightplan'?" Melissa said. "Bad ending. And I do not _dare_ to show you 'Wedding Crashers.' And you wouldn't get 'The Da Vinci Code'...Oh my gosh! 'Chicago'! I love this! We're watching this!"

"She call go? What?"

Melissa laughed again. "No, Jack, _Chicago_. Not whatever you said. It's a musical – it's so good!"

"Singin'. Melissa, I don't like singin'."

"You still owe me for a few things." She looked at him, then put the disc in a machine. "The singing is really good in this one. Now..." She pressed the play button, then sat down next to Jack. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie."

The movie was about two murderesses competing for fame. There was singing. There was dancing. There were no ravishing women. There was no alcohol.

Needless to say, Jack did not enjoy the movie.

* * *

Kate couldn't sleep again. She thought it would be easy, since she had nothing to worry about. Her and Will were mending things up, they weren't fighting, but he still hadn't forgiven her. Maybe that's what was keeping her awake.

What if he could never forgive her? She tried to convince herself that wasn't possible, that he couldn't act like he loved her and not have forgiven her. But he hadn't said it yet!

Then again, it hadn't even been a week yet. She told herself to give it time. You couldn't rush everything.

She checked Will's bedroom; his bed was empty, just as she thought that it was. She went outside, down the deck, and spotted him sitting in the same spot as yesterday. When she went on the grass, the motion detector turned on. And, just as last night, Will seemed surprised to see her out this late.

Kate took her spot next to him on the grass. It wasn't as cool as last night, but cool enough to wear a half-length sleeved shirt and shorts.

_Deja vu_,she thought. 

"What are you up thinking about?" she asked.

"The future," he answered honestly. "Why are you still awake?"

"Insomnia." She paused. "What do you mean when you say that you're thinking about the future?"

"Just...the future. I'm thinking about what's yet to come," he answered cryptically.

She nodded and picked at a blade of grass. Her legs were together, one arm draped over her calves.

"Do you mean that you're thinking about changing things? Like...moving back to the Caribbean?"

"What's it like now?"

"It's modern, you wouldn't like it. There are still beaches there, and a few places are still probably untouched there." She picked at another blade of grass. "I'm sure it's still beautiful."

"It is," he said softly. It was an intimate conversation now, just the two of them. "Beauty like that stays. Once you see how beautiful something is, you remember it. Everything about it. The touch, how you felt, you memorize every single detail."

Kate looked up to see that Will's eyes were on her. Were they on her the entire time he said that? Did what he say have a double meaning? She started to blush.

"I'm proud of you, Kate," he said, touching her hand. "I truly am. You didn't want to go to couple's counseling, and you did. Just for me."

"I had faith in us," she said. "I knew that we'd make it if we went. I went for you. To keep you." She laced her fingers through his.

"That was very unselfish of you."

"I've been working on that lately."

There was a silence between the two of them. She wanted to tell Will how she felt about him still, but she was afraid to. He _was_ thinking about his future, after all. What if that future didn't include her in it? She didn't want to risk saying that she loved him if he wasn't going to say it back anymore.

"We still have Monday left of counseling," she said. "Then we're done."

"I thought Beckett said that we had seven days."

"He must include weekends. Monday is step five, the final step."

"Oh."

Another long silence between the two of them. She looked up at the sky. There were still countless stars and a bright moon out tonight.

She stood up. "It's chilly out," she said. "I'm going in."

Kate let go of his hand and stood up, tugging on her shirt.

_You're such an idiot, Kate! _she thought. _You couldn't have said it? It's three words: I love you. Not too hard, is it?_

_Yes it is! _she argued back. _Those are the hardest words to say to someone._

She felt a tug on her wrist that spun her around. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt Will's lips on her's, his hand on her neck.

_Oh, my God! _she thought. _He's kissing me! This is good, right? I'm not imagining this?_

Will pulled away. Kate longed for them to kiss more. She resisted every urge to keep on kissing him.

"I've kept my promise," Will said. "I expect that you keep your's."

"I promise, Will," she said softly, looking him in the eye.

Kate had never kissed under the stars before. There was something so magical about it.It was almost as if their love could go past the stars, so very high above them, up into the dark, endless sky.

She felt Will's lips on her's again, his hand resting gently on her neck. She kissed him back passionately. She could hardly believe that this was happening. Kate felt her knees getting weak and her heart speeding up.

She was _not_ going to sleep now.

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Oh. My. God. We kissed. I think he still loves me! That's what a kiss means when you get back together, right? Then this means that he's forgiven me! Well, he hasn't said it yet, but he has to. Unless he meant it in that kiss...now I'm confused. But he kissed me!!!!! I can't say how happy I am. You have _no_ idea!

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

I made Jack watch "Chicago" tonight. I don't think he liked it. He still owes me, so if I tell him he's going to do something now, he's going to do it! I love that movie. Do you think he would have liked "Oceans Twelve" better? I know I would have loved it, if you know what I mean! It feels so nice to be back with Jack, even what he did was horrible. But I forgive him. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	48. Excuses

Chapter Forty-Eight

Excuses

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Alright, some of you are probably wondering if there's still a plot line. Yes, there is. I swear! I have the rest of this pretty much planned out, so I'm sorry if it may be dragging a little bit!

I will not be updating the next few days for the Fourth of July because a) I'll be busy XD and b) I'm sure that others of you will, too. Withdrawl, sorry!!

* * *

After waking up that morning and getting ready, Kate left the house with Will. She left a note behind on the kitchen table for her sleeping parents that read she and Will went out. The two of them went in the car and drove to the park. They got out and walked to a large pond with a paved walkway. Ducks were swimming on the surface, and the morning sun seemed bright against the water. It was 8:00 the last time that she checked, and that was when she parked the car.

"Tell me what you're going to do with your future," Will said. "I was thinking about mine last night...I'm curious about what you want to do with your life."

Kate shrugged. "Um...I plan to model for as long as I can. It pays great, after all. You know those photo shoots I do every week?"

"Yes?" Will said.

"I get $3,000 for each one I do."

Will's eyes grew wide.

"I know," she said, noticing Will's expression. "It's a print advertisement, even though technically it's an online advertisement, and those pay a lot. I model for a store called Anthropologie. I'll show you it when we go to the mall together."

"The mall?" Will asked.

Kate wondered how he would react going to the mall and shopping with her. The thought of Melissa taking Jack to the mall nearly made her start laughing.

"It's a collection of stores in one building. I'll take you to one next weekend if you want."

"Alright." He paused. "What else do you wish to do?"

"I'm not sure. I graduated high school three weeks ago and have no real plans for the future except that. I guess wherever the wind takes me. What about you? What kept you up last night about _your_ future?"

"Oh, nothing important, Katherine. Just things."

"What sort of things?"

"Things that you should not be questioning me about, darling."

Kate suppressed a sigh. It frustrated her that he wasn't opening up to her. He obviously hadn't forgiven her yet, which made her feel a little hurt, but yet she realized that he deserved to feel that way. She had cheated on Jack, after all.

She realized that a week ago today they went up to the cabin. A week ago she had cheated on Will. A week ago, she kissed Jack and nearly slept with her best friend's boyfriend. A week ago seemed like so long ago.

She stopped and took the thin, pink camera that she had around her wrist and turned it on. She saw several small black and yellow ducklings, along with their mother. She smiled and tried to take a picture, even though she was horrible at it. The ducks were off centered and a little blurry.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to take a picture. Do you want to try?"

"Yes," he said.

"Alright, the screen here shows what you're going to capture in your picture. So whatever you want a picture of...that's what you'll get. And you hit this button," she put her finger on a silver button at the top, "when you want to take the picture. Alright?"

Will nodded. He took a few moments, then handed the camera back to Kate. "Is this right?"

The picture was actually really good for a first try. The subjects – the ducks – were centered, and it wasn't blurry...it looked like it could be a newspaper or magazine.

"This is really good," she said to Will.

"Beginner's luck," he replied.

The two of them continued walking in silence. Kate glanced at Will, who was looking straight ahead. "I still love you, Will."

"And I still care for you, too, Kate."

_You still care for me? _she thought. _Then what was that kiss last night for? A kiss actually means something to a girl!_

At the same time, Kate saw his point of view. He had been hurt badly by the woman he had given his heart to so quickly -- and she had crushed it. Of course it was going to take him a while to say that he loved her again. It was a miracle that they could talk without arguing, even.

That didn't change anything, though. Kate still loved Will.

And Will, she guessed, only cared for her.

* * *

"Time to go, Jack," Melissa said, drawing the shades of the downstairs living room the next morning. Bright sunlight streamed through the windows, blinding Jack. He covered his eyes with his hands and sat up.

"Where are we goin'?" Jack asked groggily. "It's Saturday at..." he looked at the digital clock on top of the television. "9:00."

"The liquor store," Melissa said. "Your job interview. It's at 10:30. Didn't I tell you?"

"If it's not 'till then, why are we gettin' up now?" Jack asked. "'N' no, ya didn't tell me 'bout a job interview."

"I could have sworn that I told you..."

"No, ya told me that I _could_ get a job at th' liquor store, not that I would be goin' in t' apply fer one. Could meanin' there's a possibility of somethin' happenin', in this case me applying fer a job. Ya said I _could._ That is not what we discussed, love!"

"Well, I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding, but –" Melissa picked up his modern day clothes – a white shirt and jeans – and tossed them to him, "– you're interviewing for a job today whether you like it or not. If you and I are going to be together still, you need to make some changes, like being responsible and working."

Melissa was not one to be assertive, Jack knew, so she had to be serious about this. Still, Jack didn't want to be getting up at 9:00 on a Saturday for a job interview.

Even if it was at a liquor store that would include discounted rum.

Jack got ready and after about an hour, he and Melissa left and drove to a store that had the words "G. Will Liquors" on it.

"G. Will Liquors?" Jack asked.

Melissa pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and parked the car near the front. "It doesn't mean Goodwill Liquors like I thought it did. It took me a few years to realize that it actually was pronounced 'gee wilickers!' You know...that old saying from the fifties?"

Jack gave her another puzzled look.

"It's okay, I'll explain it to you one day. Just remember to pronounce it 'gee wilickers,' okay?"

"'Ave ya been drinkin', love?" Jack asked.

"Um...no? I know that it's a weird saying and everything, but just remember it, okay?"

"Right."

"I'll we waiting right here, okay? Just come out when you're done."

Jack reached for the doorhandle.

"Jack?"

He turned to look at Melissa.

"Good luck."

* * *

Jack was now in a back room with a man named Billy, who told Jack that he was the manager. Billy had grey hair and smelled funny. Jack wasn't sure already if he wanted to work for Billy. 

"So..." Billy said, referring to his papers, "Mr. Sparrow.."

Mr. Sparrow. It's Captain. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

"You applied for a job here," Billy said.

"That I did!" Jack said.

"Why do you want this job?"

"Why do I want this job? Why do I want this job?" Jack chuckled and leaned forward, his hands clasped on top of the small table. "Let me be 'onest with ya, mate. I don't want this job. Melissa, the li'l bird that talked to ye 'bout this, made me. She said I needed to be responsible and get a job, otherwise there wouldn't be an _us_, ya get what I'm sayin'?"

"So you're doing this to keep your girlfriend?"

"I'm doin' this t' keep me bonny lass."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Your friend?"

"We're a li'l more than friends, if ya know what I mean."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Melissa's my bonny lass, my beloved, darling, lover, whatever ya want t' call it! Quit confusin' me!"

Billy frowned in confusion. "Alright, she's your girlfriend, why didn't you just say so?"

"Maybe ye should stay out o' ye're own business," Jack muttered to himself.

"Alright, Mr. Sparrow–"

"Jack, Billy," he interrupted.

"Right. So, Jack, tell me about your previous jobs."

Previous jobs? What could he say? Pirating? Like that was believable. What had he told William that Bootstrap was?

"A merchant sailor!" Jack clapped his hands together. "In th' Caribbean! Hence the tan 'n' dreadlocks."

"A merchant sailor?" Billy skeptically raised a thick, caterpillar-like grey eyebrow.

"Aye! I know everythin' there is 'bout a ship and...merchant sailing!"

"Then you're overqualified," Billy said to himself. "What hours are you available to work?"

"Uh..."

What time did Melissa go to work? Didn't she leave at 7:30 and get back at around 5:30?

"8:00-5:00," Jack finished. "Monday through Friday."

"And you can manage scanning people's purchases?"

"Sure!" he said, even though Jack had no idea what he was agreeing to do.

"Well...welcome aboard, Jack Sparrow." Billy stood up from the chair and shook Jack's hand. "You start Monday."

"Wonderful! But, uh...discounts...?"

"Right, ten percent off everything."

Jack smiled. "Good to _be_ on board, mate."

* * *

Melissa was singing along to "Unwritten" on the radio when she saw Jack coming out of G. Will Liquors with a big smile on his face. Had Jack even been in the store for ten minutes? And he already got the job? He could work people over better than she thought. 

"I won!" Jack said when he got into the car, shutting the door behind him. "I got the job."

"You won nothing," she said. "But that's great to hear you got the job! How did you tell the manager that you were right for the job?"

"I told him that I was merchant sailor."

Melissa laughed. "A merchant sailor? You were a pirate, though."

"Merchant sailor. Means a trader by ways o' th' ocean. Not an entire lie."

She smiled. "Pirate."

"Your point?"

* * *

After getting back from her walk with Will, she decided to throw herself a pity party. Unfortunately, no one attended her pity party of one. She had mainly sat outside on the deck and tried not to think of Will. What was that kiss last night? Was that a goodbye kiss? Was it a kiss that said they were on the mend? Why couldn't Will just be clear for once? Was it that hard to do?! 

"Kate," Will said, opening the sliding glass door open.

She turned around, instantly her hopes up that they would get to talk, but instead he said, "May I borrow your laptop?"

_Stupid hopes_, she thought bitterly to herself. 

"Go ahead," she said.

"Thank you. And would you happen to know where your father is?"

"I think he's downstairs. Why?"

"No reason," he said quickly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Why can't he just tell me? Huh? WHY?!?! Either he wants to be with me or he doesn't. If he hates me that much, why doesn't he just break up with me? Alright, he doesn't hate me, I guess. But he doesn't love me right now, either, he said that for himself today at the park. He said that he "cares" about me.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

So Jack got a job. I know! Hard to believe, isn't it? I'm proud of him, though.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Read and review -- it's only polite!**


	49. Jack's First Day of Work

Chapter Forty-Nine 

Jack's First Day of Work

I only own Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

Yay, finally I get to post! LOL I've been working at this slowly over the past two days when I've had the chance, so...judging by the title of the chapter, it was – hopefully – worth waiting for!

* * *

Jack reported to G. Will Liquors right on time on Monday morning. He was what Billy, the manager, referred to him as a "trainee." Billy said that trainees had to help scan people's purchases and give receipts. Today he was paired with the only other person working there at the time.

"I'm Dani," the girl said.

Dani had black hair in a ponytail that had green streaks going through it. She was about five and a half feet tall and looked bored, like she didn't want to be here. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Jack noticed that she had brown eyes and a pierced eyebrow.

"What's th' drinkin' age?" Jack asked.

Dani gave him a weird look. "Are you kidding?"

"If I was kidding, I'd kid about how I love yer 'air."

"Billy said there was a new guy here from the Caribbean. He failed to mention how much of a nutcase you are."

"Exactly! Not familiar with th' country, don't know the drinkin' age."

"Twenty-one," she said, picking at something on the counter.

Dani appeared to be just barely twenty-one. Was she even that old?

Jack picked up something cream-colored that looked like a weird sort of pistol. He picked it up and saw that red lights followed it.

"That's interesting," he said, having the red trail to his forearm. The red lights illuminated his pirate brand and sparrow tattoo.

"That's for scanning purchases, not yourself." Dani took the scanner from him. "Duh. God, what, are you from, Dreadlock and Bandana Land?"

"I'm from Jack Sparrow Land. Rum and gorgeous women everywhere! It's a wonderful place, love, really."

Dani eyed him curiously. "Are you drunk or something?"

"No?"

"Then you're a bit obsessed with 'Pirates'."

"Pirates? I was one!"

"Yes. I'm sure you were."

"No, really, I was! Ya see...I was Cap'n o' th' Black Pearl back in my day...a ghost ship, nigh uncatchable..."

"Oh...you were now, were you?"

"That's 'ow I got th' brand!" Jack thrust his right arm at Dani. "See? P fer pirate!"

"The only people that get brands nowadays are gang members."

"Well, I was a pirate! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Do I not look it?"

"You look like a stoner."

"Now, love, that's not very nice to throw stones at people. Cap'n Jack wouldn't do that, would 'e?"

"This isn't the Middle Ages –"

"1700s."

"Middle Ages, 1700s, whatever. No one throws stones at anyone for punishment anymore. A stoner..." Dani put up her thumb and index finger and took a breath in.

Jack cocked his head to one side and frowned.

"Weed."

Silence.

"Marijuana?"

Silence.

"Drugs."

"Ah, medicine. No, I take no medicine."

Dani looked very annoyed. "No!" She sighed in exasperation. "A stoner is – never mind."

Jack told himself to ask Melissa what a stoner was.

"As I was sayin' before ye interrupted me...I had a ship called th' Black Pearl – actually, it was Barbossa's for 'bout ten years. See, 'e was my first mate..."

Jack couldn't help but notice Dani's annoyed expression.

"Ah, ya don't want t' 'ear a pirate story?"

"No. I don't. I don't want to hear your voice, either."

"Oooh, feisty! Just like Kate and Elizabeth. Terribly sorry t' inform you, love, I 'ave a lover already."

"I was not coming on to you. If my boyfriend were here, he'd kick your ass to the curb! Why did Billy even hire you?"

"I was 'onest. I told 'im I didn't want t' work 'ere."

Dani let out a surprised laugh. "He hired you because you said that you didn't want to work here?" she repeated.

"Aye! That Billy fella must love 'onest people, seeing as ye 'n' I are two _very_ 'onest people." He paused. "Would ye like t' 'ear a pirate story?"

"Um, no, not really," Dani said.

"What else is there t' do? It's just ye 'n' me, love, unless you prefer silence or talkin' t' yerself. That just leaves me bored 'n' quiet, 'n', if ya so enjoy talkin' t' yerself, a li'l scared, so, for the benefit of both us, it's best that I tell ye a pirate story, whether ya want t' 'ear it or not."

Dani looked confused. "Huh?"

"Alright, perfect! Do ya want t' 'ear the one 'bout a mutiny or th' curse?"

"Neither, thank you."

"Ye're right, the one about me gettin' th' Pearl back is th' best. So, as I was saying before, I 'ad a first mate. 'Is name was Barbossa, and –"

* * *

Three hours had passed. Even though a few people had come through the store to buy some cases of beer, Jack kept on telling the story. He was sure that Dani was about to go mad – that's how he had a mad crew after all, they were around Jack – but he kept on talking. This was his favorite story, after all. 

"'N' so then, I jumped into the water 'n' got on board th' Pearl!" Jack exclaimed. "The end. Great story, huh?"

Jack waited for a response, but all he got was a deadly look from Dani. She looked like she had a headache. She sighed and kept her eyes locked on him.

"See that freezer over there?" Dani pointed to a tall freezer filled with beer. "If you _ever_ tell me a story that long again or about your fantasies about being a pirate, I will stuff you in there!"

"That's interesting," he said. "Usually everyone loves my stories."

Jack heard the doors open and someone walking in. He turned around to see Melissa smiling and walking to him.

"Hi!" she said, taking his hand. "Can you take a lunch break now?"

"Please," Dani said. "Take him!"

Melissa frowned. "What did you do, Jack?"

"Are you his girlfriend?" Dani asked.

"Um, yeah?" she asked. "Why?"

"I don't know whether to respect you or think you're crazy. Jack, here, told me a three hour long pirate story – three hours! How do you put up with him?"

Melissa looked at Jack. "Lunch break _now_." She dragged him by the hand outside and didn't let go of him until they were in her car.

"First, lunch," Jack said.

Melissa sighed and handed him one of the two sandwiches from her purse.

"You told her that you were a pirate? Jack, are you insane?!"

"Why don't ye tell me?"

"What were you thinking?! She thinks you're crazy! That girl is probably terrified of you."

"Actually, no, she just threatened to stuff me in th' freezer if I told her another story."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you. You don't just go off telling people that you're a pirate. They'll send you to Bedlam!"

"Bedlam?"

"It's where they used to keep the crazy people in England."

"But I am a pirate!"

"No one's a pirate anymore, though!" She paused. "What story did you tell her?"

"'Ow I got th' Pearl back."

Melissa rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Jack saw that she did not look happy.

And that was Captain Jack Sparrow's first day of working at G. Will Liquors.

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Why am I still with him? He's crazy. It takes someone who really loves him, I guess.

Love,

Melissa Rose


	50. An Iconic Kiss

Chapter Fifty

An Iconic Kiss

**I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OCs that I mention.**

* * *

That weekend, Will didn't talk to her much. He was busy with her dad in the garage – and she got the feeling that they weren't working on cars, something Will knew nothing about. She was thankful that her and her dad were talking. They hadn't gotten together well ever since they met. What had changed that? 

"Day five," Beckett said. "It's your final day of counseling. Is there anything that you need to say to each other?"

Kate thought about why he hadn't talked much to her that weekend. Was he still angry at her? Was he keeping secrets from her? She couldn't help but be a little paranoid that maybe he didn't love her anymore!

"You're not talking to me!" she said to Will. "I don't know what it is, maybe you don't think that this," she gestured to her and him, "is working or this program isn't working or what, but it's making me think that you want to break up! A-Are you keeping secrets from me? What is it, Will?"

Will looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You've barely spoken to me this weekend. I understand if you're still angry, but then what was Friday night?"

"Friday night?" Beckett mused. "What _was_ Friday night?"

Kate gave a bored and tired-looking Beckett a glare, then looked back at Will. Will started turning red.

"I happen to know the number of a different type of clinic," Beckett said.

"We're not having sex, and this is none of your business, so just shut up already!" she snapped.

"Katherine, I have reasons for what I do," Will said. "You may not understand them now, but someday you will. I know exactly what I'm doing and it is not meant to hurt you. Please have faith in me that I am not doing this to keep secrets from you or because I don't love you."

_So he's supposedly not keeping secrets from me and he loves me_, she thought. _Right._

"Do you mind telling me what those reasons are, then?"

"You are not yet meant to know."

She thought that he sounded like a fortune cookie. It was starting to annoy her. She couldn't wait until 5:00 so that she could just leave Beckett finally!

"Secret keeping!" Beckett said, cracking out of his bored state for a moment.. "Always good between couples."

Kate gave Beckett another glare. She trusted that Will would indeed be keeping a secret for the right reasons – if there was such a thing.

"Where do you want to go with each other?" Beckett asked..

"Well...I thought perhaps it'd be nice to have Kate see the beach sometime –"

"Not geographically, Mr. Turner. _With_ each other. Do you want to have a child together is what I'm trying to ask."

"If we ever get married – and if you don't ruin it this time."

"It is not my fault that decided to aide a pirate in escaping."

"That was for Elizabeth so that she wasn't killed by Captain Barbossa!"

"And worth all of that, it was," Beckett said to himself. "I'm sure that Miss Sims here is quite pleased that you are defending your former fiancée."

It's true – Kate was not happy that Will was defending Elizabeth again. She crossed her arms and exchanged looks between the two of them.

"As you were saying, Mr. Turner," Beckett said.

It took Will a moment, then he spoke again. "I said, I would have a child with Kate if we got married. But as far as our relationship goes...wherever the wind takes us."

Kate realized that Will really did love her. She could see it in his eyes, in that little smile that he had, everything about him. She smiled back. Will laced his fingers through hers.

"I agree," Kate said. "I'll go wherever Will goes."

* * *

It was done. No more Cutler Beckett to make sarcastic comments, no more Mercer that scared Kate every time she walked into that room, and no more couples counseling. It was a great feeling, it really was. Kate didn't have to dread 4:00 everyday now. She could say that, if things didn't work out, at least they tried their hardest. 

When they exited E.I.T.C. Couple's Counseling, Kate saw that it was raining heavily. She started running to her car with Will beside her. She felt a familiar tug on her wrist. She turned around and saw that Will was standing in the parking lot. What was he doing? She was wearing a white t-shirt! Girls wearing white t-shirts should not be standing in parking lots for a therapy building with their boyfriends just for the fun of it!

"Will, it's raining! Come on!" She tried to drag Will, who was still (gently) holding onto her wrist, which proved to be difficult.

"Will!" she complained. "This is a white t-shirt and I'm cold. Come on!"

"You came here for forgiveness," Will said.

_Oh, God, another one of his "heroic" moments_, she thought. 

Her wet hair stuck to her face, her white t-shirt clinging to her body. She was starting to get agitated that he was keeping her out here in the rain, but she tried not to let it show.

She attempted again to try and drag him to the car. "Will, let's just get in the car and go home. We never have to come back here again–"

"And I forgive you."

She stopped trying to drag him out of the rain and froze. Did he just say that he forgave her? And he decided to say it in the pouring rain, both of them drenched?

"You do?"

_God, sound a little more stupid, Kate! _she thought. _At least say that you love him!_

But when Kate tried to say something, nothing came out. She was shocked: he actually forgave her.

"Thank you," was all she said. "I swear that it'll never happen again–"

Will silenced her by kissing her passionately, putting one hand on her back, drawing her closer to him. She placed on hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. It felt surreal that they were kissing. It couldn't really be happening, could it?

It seemed even more surreal that he forgave her.

Will put one hand gently on her cheek, slowly trailing his hand down to her neck. Chills ran up and down her spine.

Will pulled away for a moment. His brown eyes looked into her's meaningfully. "I trust that you've learned from your mistakes."

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you, Will."

"I love you, Kate."

Her lips met his again. She felt him wipe a wet strand of her hair away from her face.

Kate realized this was the first time she kissed in the rain. It was more romantic than kissing under the stars.

She felt the rain poured onto the two of them, but she hardly seemed to notice. Will's touch overshadowed any rain going around the them. She felt herself slipping deeper into love with Will – this time she knew that there was no way out.

* * *

Beckett locked the door to his office, car keys in hand. He looked out the window and saw that rain was coming down heavily.

"That's annoying," he said to himself.

"What is?" the receptionist asked. He never _did_ learn that receptionist's name.

"It's raining. I didn't bring an umbrella, either."

"Afraid to get a little wet?" the receptionist teased.

"I most certainly am not!" Beckett said, walking towards the door. "It's just rain."

"Uh huh..." the receptionist said, giving him an odd look.

Beckett opened the door to the stairs and went down to the lobby and opened the door. The smell of rain greeted him. He dashed out into it, as if a few extra seconds would really make that big of a difference. He pressed the button to unlock the car on his key ring and stopped when he saw two people just standing there in the parking lot out of the corner of his eye. Beckett stopped and saw that they were Miss Sims and Mr. Turner, who seemed to be a bit busy with kissing to even realize that it was raining.

_I told them my program would work_, Beckett thought. 

Beckett himself stood in the rain for a moment. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. It was almost as if his own mind forced himself to watch the two of them kissing passionately in the rain, hair stuck to their face, their shirts clinging to their wet skin.

"They have hotel rooms for that!" Beckett yelled at the two of them. "I hear there's a nice one just down the road!"

Neither seemed to hear nor care about what Beckett just said. They continued kissing as if Beckett said nothing. He went into his car and started the engine. He pulled out of his spot and went to the exit of the parking lot. In his rearview mirror he saw that they were _still_ kissing.

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Oh. My. God.

So, we finished with our final couples counseling session for the day today. Then we go outside and it's pouring outside. I race to the car, and Will stops me. Mind you, it's cold rain, and I'm wearing a white t-shirt. I tell him that I don't want to be out there. And then he forgives me. I'm sure that I looked like an idiot, too. And then we kissed in the rain! I hadn't ever kissed in the rain before! And he told me that he loved me!!

Now, really, doesn't the kissing in the rain sound like something that would be on an icon, with something cheesy under it, like "let this moment last" or "never let go"? Although I wouldn't really want anyone to see us kissing, much less take a picture of it to put on the internet. Love makes me talk weird. I just realize I'm making no sense. How about I just be quiet now?

Please don't tell me I'm dreaming.

XOXO,

Kate


	51. Forgiveness and Thanks

Chapter Fifty-One

Forgiveness and Thanks

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

Sorry that it's so short...I hope you all like it anyways.

I've gotten horribly addicted to Amy Winehouse's "Back to Black" CD. Is anyone else addicted?

Okay, shutting up. Here's your chapter!

* * *

Melissa saw that Kate had a glow about her the next day when she walked into Elm Creek Animal Hospital at 11:00. She was smiling and looked like things were up for her. Melissa was curious as to what was making her so happy. Things still seemed to be a little forced between the two of them – they hadn't spoken for nearly a week.

"Hey," Kate said, going up to the desk. "Want to take a lunch break? I brought muffins again."

"Did you bake them this morning?" Melissa asked

"Of course!" Kate said. "I always make your's fresh. It's another big blueberry for you..." She enticed her by holding up a brown paper bag again.

Melissa wanted a muffin, but she was a little hesitant to talk to Kate. But she seemed so bubbly and happy today – maybe things were patched up between her and Will? She nodded, caving in, and going around the back to get to the waiting room.

The two of them sat on the stone steps, just like last Wednesday when she came to confess. It was another deja vu for Melissa – the awkward silences and muffin-eating.

"Will and I completed our couples counseling," Kate finally said. "Beckett was our counselor."

"Yeah...? I don't know him. Was he nice?"

"No, you know him. Beckett. Cutler Beckett. You know how you thought his name was Cutter Beckett?"

Wait...Lord Cutler Beckett? That meant that he was brought to the future, too? Gosh, who else was there to bring?

"Oh...my."

Kate laughed. "Well, if anyone wanted to see me in pain, they got it. But everything's better now. Will and I made up yesterday, so he's forgiven me." She smiled and took the lining off of her poppyseed muffin. "It's good to have him back."

Melissa was glad that those two were back together. Kate looked a lot happier. Even though what Kate did was horrible, she never wished a person bad.

"Have you forgiven Jack?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Melissa cracked a smile. "I know what you mean, it's good to have him back, even if he was sort of a snake in the grass."

Kate laughed. "Yeah. It's good that you forgave him. That's one thing I love about you, Mel. You always give people second chances."

Melissa realized that she still hadn't told Kate that she had forgiven her. She did forgive her, she just didn't really know how to say it.

"I don't blame you for what you did," she said. "I blame Jack. I know how charming he can get. He should know better than to two time."

"No, Melissa, this is my fault, too. Don't place all the blame on Jack. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I kept doing it anyways."

Melissa took a bite out of her blueberry muffin. "Either way, I forgive you. I miss my best friend. If it was me who did that to Will, I couldn't face you for a month."

Kate chuckled. "You wouldn't ever cheat."

Melissa was right: she wouldn't. She just didn't want Kate to feel worse than she probably had been.

"You know what I mean," Melissa said.

There was a silence between the two of them again. Kate stood up and took her muffin with her. "I have to go. I have to do some shopping."

"Alright." Melissa stood up and embraced her friend in a hug, just like old times. "I'll talk to you later?"

Kate nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Kate swore to herself she would never step foot in E.I.T.C. Couples Counseling ever again. But when she pulled up that afternoon to it, she wondered why she broke that promise to herself. Couldn't she just find his address in the phone book and have it be done? 

She got out of she car and went up to the familiar second floor. It made it feel like it was 4:00, when really it was 2:30. It was even more weird going to see Beckett by herself. Will was always with her, whether she wanted him to be or not.

Kate opened the door to the waiting room and saw the same blonde receptionist. Her light blue eyes lit up, almost as if she was ecstatic to see a visitor.

"Oh, um...it's Kaitlin, right?" the receptionist asked.

"Kate," she corrected. "Is Beckett in? I'd like to speak to him."

"Yeah, he's waiting for his next clients. You can go right on back," the receptionist said.

"Okay. Thanks."

Kate went back to Beckett's office and knocked on his door.

"I said that I'm not taking any calls right now," Beckett said, through the door. "I –"

"I'm not the receptionist," Kate said, opening the door and inviting herself in.

Beckett was sitting where Mercer usually was. He was writing something down on a piece of paper. He looked up at her, his expression turning sour, like he ate something bad.

"That's annoying," Beckett thought. "I thought that you were done here."

"Nice to see you, too, Beckett." Kate closed the door behind her. "Just thought that I'd pop in for a visit."

"Oh? And to what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Sims?"

Kate stood across from Beckett as his desk. She wondered how tall he was. Wasn't he about as tall as Elizabeth? Was that why he always sat down?

"My thanks. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but your program worked. You were right."

"Of course I was right."

Kate rolled her eyes, then pulled a gift card out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Red Lobster?" Beckett asked. "A gift card?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a good restaurant for you. They're the only ones I know that serve crabs." Kate bit back a laugh. Beckett _was_ a crab, after all.

"You think you're funny, don't you, Miss Sims?" Beckett asked.

"If you don't want the gift card, I'll just take it and spend it on a dinner for Will and me."

"You don't need a dinner. You just need some rain."

Kate frowned. "What do you mean?"

"And now you play dumb. A triple threat."

She felt herself blush. Did Beckett see them yesterday? No, that was impossible, she would have heard him!

"You do know that it's not proper to kiss in public like that. I wonder what your father would think if he knew what William Turner was doing to his daughter."

Kate felt her face getting warm. She knew not to play into his game, she prayed that she'd only be smart enough to compete with him.

"I thought you'd take it as a compliment. Your program does work, after all."

"I'd prefer to not have people snogging in my parking lot."

"I'd prefer that you find other things to meddle about."

"Terrible sorry to inform you, but there's nothing else for me to meddle about."

"Try Mercer. I'm sure you could have a fun time poking your nose in his matters."

Beckett's green-blue eyes locked on her's. "Miss Sims, am I missing something? Tell me again what Mr. Turner sees in you that I don't."

Kate smiled. "I'm sure you could take him out for dinner at Red Lobster and have a long talk if you're so curious."

Beckett was quiet. Kate couldn't help but smile. Had someone outsmarted Lord Cutler Beckett?

"You're welcome for the gift card, by the way," she said, hooking her thumbs through the pocket of her jeans.

The door opened behind them. She turned her head to see an unhappy looking couple walking in. Kate guessed that they were on their first day – she recognized their faces all too well. Mercer, who escorted the couple in, gave Kate a why-are-you-here look.

"Miss Sims, if you'd be as so kind to leave my office, I have work that needs to get done," Beckett said, standing up from his chair. Kate noticed that she was the same height that he was – without heels on.

"I shan't keep you waiting, then," she said, a smile tugging at her lips, turning around and heading for the door.

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

Kate and I are good. Maybe us four could do something this weekend? Go to the park, maybe, and have a picnic? It's so great to have things patched up between us. She's always going to be my friend, no matter what she does. Cheesy, I know, but what can I say? I've known her since she was six.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

Heh. Red Lobster. Beckett. Crab. I'm good.

XOXO,

Kate


	52. Surprises

Chapter Fifty-Two

Surprises

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

I don't mean to bring up music twice in two author's note, but if you've never heard of The Twelve Girls Band (it's okay, not a lot of people have), check them out! It's strictly instrumental...I know it may sound boring, but I came across them one day and fell in love with them. They're amazing! I'm sorry...go on, read LOL

* * *

Wednesday was now among everyone. Kate was driving to Will to work. She had popped in a CD with four different traditional Chinese instruments. It was one of Kate's favorite CDs – "Romantic Energy" by The Twelve Girls Band. They were at "Flower", an mid-tempo one, but very beautiful. Will seemed to really like it – it was about the first thing in nearly a month that he had heard that reminded him of home. Everything else was more modern day. This was the first instrumental song he had heard in probably quite some time.

"So I was thinking that maybe you and I could do something this weekend?" Kate asked. "Maybe you and I, and Melissa and Jack could go to the park for a picnic. Does that sound fine?"

"This weekend won't work, my darling," Will said.

"Why?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm busy," he replied.

"With what? Is something going on at Fort Snelling this weekend? Do you need me to drive you there?"

"Um..no," she said. "I'll be out this weekend. With some people."

She smiled, feeling like a proud mother who's child just got invited for their first play-date. "Oh, Will, you found some friends! That's great! Where are you going?"

"Uh..."

Kate came to a stoplight and looked at Will's flustered expression. She'd have to teach Will how to cover up a lie a little better.

"Are you going out somewhere with my dad?" she asked, smiling. "Will, you know I'd be thrilled that you're getting along! That's wonderful to hear!"

"Yes," Will said, a smile forming on his lips. "You're right, I am getting together with your father this weekend."

Kate was thrilled to hear that the feud that had existed between her dad and Will was over now. She could just picture them having a few laughs at Ruby Tuesdays and, once Will got into sports, going to a sports bar like Champs or Buffalo Wild Wings and watching the games and talking about the latest trade over a pitcher of beer.

"So where are you going?" she asked, the light turning green.

Will looked like he was trying to remember. "It starts with a T."

"Taco Bell? Taco John's? TGI Fridays?"

"Uh...yes!" Will said. "TGI Fridays!"

"I haven't been there in ages!"

Kate thought about asking if she could tag along, but she made herself remember that her dad and Will were finally getting along – this was their time. And the girl that had caused all the drama – herself, since she decided to buy that medallion – should not be tagging along. This was Father and Daughter's Boyfriend time.

"What about next weekend?" she asked.

"No, next week we're busy."

She frowned. Her dad hadn't told her that they were going to do anything. Was she going to have her crazy uncle stay with them for the weekend? No! She didn't like her crazy uncle!

"What are we doing?"

"You and I, my love, are going taking a holiday."

She smiled. "We are? Just you and me? Where are we going?"

"Yes, Kate, you and me. That is a surprise. We'll leave Friday evening after work."

Will was really going to take her somewhere? Would it be a roadtrip? How long would it be? Was that why he had spent time with her dad all of last weekend? This was the reason that he wouldn't tell her why – he wanted it to be a surprise!

"I figured that you wouldn't have time to pack if you just picked me up at the smithy's and I told you we were leaving."

"You gave me more than a week, though," she said. "That's more time than I need."

"Well, it will give you time to look for something nice to wear."

"Something nice?" she asked.

Will was obviously not going to give away anymore than he already had. Kate couldn't do anything except smile. She pulled up to a stop sign and kissed him on the lips. "You are too sweet, you know that?"

"You've not yet said that."

"Well, you are, Will." She laced her fingers through his. "I love you."

* * *

Kate was about bursting with excitement when she got home. She quickly dialed Melissa's work number. She was still happy that Will was taking her away for the weekend. Where would they be going? How would they get there? 

"Elm Creek Animal Hospital, this is Melissa, how can I help you?" Melissa asked in a professional voice.

"It's just me," Kate said. She opened up the front door and sat down on the stoop. A boy was going by quick on a bike.

"Oh, hi, Kate. What's up?" Melissa asked.

"I have some great news! Will said that he's taking me somewhere next weekend."

"Really?" she asked. "Wow! Where?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me. I'm so excited though!" she squealed. She told herself to act a little more grown-up, but this was exciting! She had never gone on a weekend trip with her boyfriend!

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Friday after I pick him up from work, which is about 3:15."

Kate could hear the smile in Melissa's voice as she said, "I'm happy for you."

Kate giggled. "Yeah...and he said that I have to find something nice to wear. So you and me are going to the mall this weekend, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but, um...Jack will have to tag along."

Jack at a mall? Did she know the kind of chaos that could ensue there? There'd be people thinking he was Johnny Depp left and right! Fangirls galore would drown them in their pool of obsessiveness!

"On second thought, I can always go by myself. Who knows, maybe Jack isn't ready to go out in public yet."

"Well, you took him to Fort Snelling, he seemed okay. And he got a job at G. Will Liquors. I think he can manage a mall."

"He won't like looking at clothes, but whatever. We'll make him." She paused. "How are you and Jack doing, by the way?"

"We're good, thanks. I told him that he gets to pick a movie to watch tonight. Friday we watched 'Chicago.'"

"That's cool. But you do know he's going to pick a guy movie, right?" She paused again. "You did hide 'Pirates', right?"

"I don't know what he'll pick. But, yes, I did hide 'Pirates'."

"He'd probably enjoy that one the most."

Melissa laughed. "Sad, but true. Hey, there's a client here. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow about where we're going, alright?"

"Okay, talk to you later."

Kate hung up and rested the phone next to her. She couldn't wait! Nine more days until their vacation!

* * *

It was another slow day at G. Will Liquors. Jack had learned how to entertain himself with the pistol that emitted a red light. He had learned how to invent a game with the rubber separators that went down the belt when no one was around. But Jack didn't like work. He was bored. He wanted his paycheck and discounted rum, and, bugger, he wanted it now! 

"When do we get our paychecks?" Jack asked Dani. The two of them were still paired together, at the same register for the remainder of the week.

Dani, who still didn't look happy to be here, gave him an are-you-stupid? look.

"Remember, love," Jack reminded. "I'm not from yer wonderful country."

"Friday morning," Dani said, softening her gaze slightly.

It was Wednesday at 12:00. How could he wait until Friday?

"So we can buy all the rum we want on Friday?"

"Well, I wouldn't advise that you spend all of it on alcohol, but yeah, however much...did you say rum?"

"Yes," Jack said slowly.

"Ew. I can't drink that stuff straight."

"Maybe ye 'n' I could play a drinkin' game sometime."

"No, that's alright," Dani said, looking around the store. "I'd bet you win."

"That I would!" Jack agreed happily. "Back in Tortuga, we played drinkin' games all the time. I always won."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Dani said to herself. "Wait...did you say Tortuga?"

Of course Jack said Tortuga! There was no other place for such drinking games!

"That was in the Caribbean," she said.

"You catch on fast," Jack said sarcastically.

"But that was an old island back in the day. Wasn't that a pirate hangout?"

"And ye accuse _me_ of bein' obsessed with pirates."

"No, I – it was in a movie."

"And what movie pray tell was that, darlin'?"

"Pirates of the –"

Dani looked at the brand on his arm, the bandana in his hair, along with the beads, and the facial hair. Her brown eyes grew wide. "Stop it. You're freaking me out."

"What? I didn't say anythin'."

"What's your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said automatically. "Always include th' Captain."

Dani started to say something, but closed her mouth, then finally said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Ye're better than Melissa. She threw CDs at me 'n' screamed when she found out."

"You're dating a fangirl?"

"No, but it would be nice to have someone fan me, wouldn't it?"

He heard the automatic door open. He turned around and saw Melissa walking into the store. Her straight blonde hair was tied behind her. She looked very nice today – one would say ravishing, even. She took his hand. "Lunch break?" she asked.

"Sure!" Jack said.

The two of them left the door and went into Melissa's car again. She didn't come to have his break with him yesterday. She said that she was having her break with Kate.

He hadn't seen Kate in a week. How _was_ the lass doing? Were she and The Whelp back together? He'd have to see her again and ask her how things were going with dear William.

For lunch, Jack had a sandwich with turkey, ham, and cheese, while Melissa had an apple and granola bar. They listened to a song, which Melissa said was titled "Fergalicious." Jack liked the song. He told himself to learn it and sing it.

"Um...Kate called me today," Melissa said, balling the granola wrapper in her fist.

Kate! Speak of the devil! Was another meeting on the horizon?

"She wanted to know if us two wanted to go shopping with her this weekend."

"Shoppin'," he repeated. Jack knew that shopping was not a fun thing for men to do. It wasn't a very manly thing to do, anyways.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, Jack. Kate has to get something nice. Will's taking her somewhere this weekend."

"Ah, the eunich's finally goin' t' deflower Miss Sims."

Melissa cast him a confused look. "Deflower?"

"Deflower – to deprive a woman of her virginity."

Melissa laughed. "You can't be serious, can you? This is Will Turner we're talking about, right? The one who's dating Kate, my Kate that I've known for twelve years?"

"No, I was talkin' about that Will Turner that's on th' Dutchman."

"Will is not taking her away for the weekend to..._deflower_ her! It's just a vacation for the two of them since _you_," she poked him in the chest, "caused them so much trouble. I wish you would do that for us. It doesn't have to be the Four Seasons, but it would be nice for us to get away from it all, too."

"And she said she needs to get something nice? Is it goin' t' be one o' those li'l red undergarments?"

"How would you – Jack, have you been looking through my drawers?!"

"Dani 'n' I were lookin' through a magazine 'n' saw there was a picture fer Victoria's Secret. A brunette was wearing somethin' o' the sorts. Kinda looked like Kate. Why? Do ya 'ave li'l red undergarments? I'd love t' see 'em some time..." He grinned seductively.

Melissa's faced turned about as red as said undergarments. It was a sight to see, really. Jack enjoyed seeing her so embarrassed. "I do not! How dare you say that!"

"I believe ye were the one who said that ya 'ad said undergarments."

Melissa looked defeated. She slunk down in her seat in embarrassment. "Well, we're going to the mall this weekend. And there will be no stop at Victoria's Secret! I'm sure she's just getting a nice shirt, or maybe a dress even."

That one mortified look that Melissa had would get him through for the rest of the day. Good girl Melissa had little red undergarments.

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

How does Will expect me to wait nine days for our trip? I can hardly wait! It's going to be so fun!

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

That little pervert! He thinks that he gets to see me in my bra and underwear! He has another thing coming...Ugh! I'm so mortified...How about I just get back to work?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	53. Moving In?

Chapter Fifty-Three

Moving In?

**I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OCs I mention.**

* * *

It was now eight more days until the vacation with Will. Kate could hardly wait! She hadn't been this excited about anything in a while. She had already thought about what to bring. She hadn't packed anything yet, though, seeing as she didn't want to appear _that_ eager. She didn't even know what she was going to buy this weekend! Maybe a dress? A short, casual one, not a long, classy one. 

Kate was in her backyard, a phone in her hand. She was about to dial Melissa's number, but a call of her name interrupted her.

"Oh, Kate!" Mrs. Flowers chirped from her deck.

Kate sighed and hit the off button on the phone and walked to the gate. "Yes, Mrs. Flowers?" she asked.

"When are you putting on your little play?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

Play? What play? What was she talking about?

"The one with those two boys. They were practicing their sword fight, and you were shouting something about wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates. Do you remember that, dear? You said it was a play for the community college?"

That was three weeks ago! How could Mrs. Flowers remember something like that when Kate could hardly remember what she had for dinner last night?

"Oh, that!" Kate said.

"Well, since you're in it, I'd love to have a ticket to go see it."

"Oh, um...we're all sold out already!" she said. "Sorry!"

"Alright, dear. Don't worry about it. No wonder it's sold out, it's fascinating!"

_If only you knew_, Kate thought. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers," she said, dialing Melissa's work number.

The phone rang twice. Melissa answered in her same professional voice that she had used yesterday.

"Just me, again," Kate said. "Are we still on for this weekend?"

"This weekend? Oh, the shopping! Yeah, we are. Although Jack, being the man that he is, detests going."

Kate laughed. "I would expect nothing less." She walked up the deck and leaned on the railing. "Any ideas where you want to go for the mall this weekend?"

"Well, we haven't been to the Galleria in years."

"Galleria? Isn't that in Edina?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, that's kind of far away. Do you want to try something closer maybe, like Ridgedale or Northtown?"

"I would, but those have a Victoria's Secret."

Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So Jack discovered lingerie, I take it?"

"Yes, yes, he did."

"Um...May I inquire as to _how_?"

"No, you may not."

Did Melissa finally do It? Wasn't she going to wait?

"Mel, you didn't, uh..."

"No, I did not! He was looking in a magazine at work when he saw an ad."

"And so then he asked you if you had any that he could see?"

"I think going to Galleria would be fine!" Melissa said, desperately trying to change the subject. Kate knew not to push it with her. She knew that, deep down, buried under her good-girl complexion, there was an evil girl ready to break out. Fortunately, Kate had never seen it, nor did she want to.

Could Melissa even get, not angry, but furious? She made a note to ask Jack to tell her when that would indeed happen.

"Alright, fine," Kate said, surrendering. "Galleria it is. I'll be at your house at 10:30."

She thought she could hear Melissa breathing a sigh of relief, but she wasn't sure if she hadn't mistaken that for the wind beginning to blow. She went in through the sliding glass door and sat down on the couch.

"Why aren't you taking Will?" Melissa asked. "I'm sure he'd love to see a mall."

"He's going out to lunch with my dad. They're going to TGI Fridays."

"So they made up?"

"I guess. Or my dad is just trying to keep in mind that someone loves his little girl." She paused. "What excuse did you use when he and your parents first met?"

"Well, he's a vet at Elm Creek here, and remember that storm three weeks ago? Well, he decided to come over to my house to keep me company, just in case the storms got severe. We look at his house the next morning, and, what do you know, it was flooded."

"Flooded? Doesn't your dad think that something's up by now?"

"He doesn't care. Jack hardly makes a sound. Maybe he's forgotten that he's still here, who knows."

"Have you ever thought of moving in with him?"

"What do you mean? He's living with me right now, at _my_ house."

"Right, I know that, but a house. Together. Without your parents."

"Kate, I've known the guy for less than a month."

"Yeah, but he's going to need to move out sooner or later. You two could buy a house together."

Melissa paused. "I've never thought about that before."

"Maybe you could talk to Jack about it."

"Maybe." She paused. "What excuse did you give your parents?"

"His parents kicked him out after graduation."

Melissa laughed. "And you knew him before hand?"

"Yes, we were friends senior year, so I decided to have him use the guest bedroom for the week. Apparently he was nothing but a perfect gentleman."

"I have to say, your's is a little more believable than mine."

"Well, you never lie to your parents, so they probably believe you."

There was a silence, then Melissa said, "I need to go back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Kate hung up the phone and sighed. Eight more days!

* * *

Melissa had never entertained the idea of living with a boyfriend before. Then again, she was in high school when she did have her previous boyfriends. Now she was free to do what she wanted. She _could_ go and buy a house with Jack right now if she wanted to. Of course, it would have to be an apartment or a townhouse, since she was working only at the front desk at a vet's office and going to be going through school. Her parents were paying mostly for her college, though. Her dad had started a college fund the Friday after she was born – true story. 

Plus, it would be nice to have it quiet while she was studying. Even though she was an only child, she remembered that the TV would always be too loud or someone was banging around in the pots and pans while trying to make dinner while Melissa was doing homework. And she could live with Jack -- just the two of them.

But it was a big financial investment. It would take thirty years to pay it off. Melissa wasn't sure if she had that kind of money. And what if her and Jack broke up again? Who would get the house? And Jack hadn't even said that he loved her yet! What was she thinking about, moving in with him? They hadn't even been together for a month!

And her parents? How would they react with her moving in with someone who apparently was just a friend from work? How would she explain that she was in love with a guy thirteen years older than her and, oh, by the way, she wanted to move in with him?

Right. That idea would be shot down quicker than a pheasant by a hunter.

"Jack?" Melissa asked.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, an arm draped around her shoulder. She cuddled closer to him out of habit.

"Would you ever want to by a house together?"

There. It was out there. She had asked if he would _ever_ want to, not _do_ you want to. Nothing was permanent, it was just a casual thought that crossed her mind. Yeah, that's it!

"A 'ouse," Jack repeated. "Like this?"

"Well, something like this would be out of our price range. For now, at least. Like, when I'm done with college and I'm a vet and we wait a year after that, then something like this could be manageable. It'd be a home for a family."

Did she really just say the word "family" with Jack? Was she going crazy? Jack would never marry or have kids!

"What 'bout somethin' right now?" Jack murmured, putting a hand on her knee.

Melissa's heart sped up. Was he serious?

"R-Right now?" she asked. "You mean...you and me...getting a house together? Now?"

"Ya sound like I'm th' one that proposed us livin' together 'n' this is a surprise fer ya."

_Stay calm, Melissa! _she thought. _Don't lose it! Not now!_

"I just didn't expect you to want to now."

"I entertained th' idea, I don't think I'm signin' my name 'n' gettin' th' deed."

"Wait – I'm confused. Would you move in with me right now? That's what I'm asking."

"That depends: would ya want a separate bedroom?"

"No, but I wouldn't be your entertainment for the night."

He paused. "Yes. I would."

She smiled. He would move in with her! That meant that he had to love her, right?

"We're not moving in together yet, though."

"Then what was th' point o' this 'ere talk?"

"Curiosity," she said.

"Then, eh...any idea when exactly ya want t' do said movin' in?"

"We'll see after our one month anniverary. Just so you know, I do believe that is Monday, Jack."

"Yer point, love?"

Had Jack never gone a month with the same girl, or was he joking? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"You're supposed to get me something."

She prayed that she didn't sound like the whiney girlfriend that no one wanted.

"Right! 'N' a gift ya shall get!"

Silence.

"Guess what Friday is!" Jack said happily.

"The weekend?"

"Better – paycheck day!"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You're not going to spend all of that on rum are you, my pirate?"

"No, course not! Not _all_ o' it..."

"What made you think of buying rum, Jack?"

"Uh...nothin'!"

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Eight days! And on Saturday we're going shopping! Yay!

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

Why do I want to move in with Jack so suddenly? Ever since I talked to Kate I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. And Jack seems to like the idea. I am never this impulsive! What is it with me lately?! It feels like I've known him for so much longer, though...

I can't believe he's going to buy me rum for our one month anniversary. I'm eighteen!

Love,  
Melissa Rose


	54. Shopping at the Mall

Chapter Fifty-Four

Shopping at the Mall

* * *

Saturday was here. It was now the last day of June. Kate remembered that a month ago she was outside with Melissa now, walking around the antique shops and finally buying the medallions that would forever change them. Kate had learned more than there was such a thing as curses in the last month. She learned to always be faithful and that lust was not the same thing as love, and to never, ever give into lust. 

She also learned to not think about sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend.

Also, if Beckett becomes your couple's counselor, it probably means that God just wanted to have a laugh, but, if you kept on going through with it, Will would forgive you in the most romantic way possible – by kissing in the rain. Kate still smiled whenever she thought of that moment, along with goosebumps on her arms.

Melissa and Jack were waiting out on the front step for her as she parked on the street. Kate got out and walked up the driveway and waved at the two of them. Melissa waved back, whereas Jack gave one of his trademark smile.

"First mate!" Jack said, racing to the passenger's seat of Melissa's car.

"For the third time, the correct term is shotgun," Kate said to Jack, going into the back, taking the middle seat.

"I shouldn't let you sit there," Melissa said, fastening her seatbelt. "It's been a month and you don't know that what you're sitting in is called shotgun."

"I'd like to see ya try," he replied.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's the least I get fer goin' shoppin' with ya two."

"But it's two lovely ladies who are going with you," Melissa said. "What more would you want?"

"Three lovely ladies and no shoppin'."

Kate smacked his head.

"Abuse!" Jack said.

"No, that one you deserved," Melissa said.

"Did not," grumbled Jack.

* * *

At 11:20, the group arrived at the Galleria mall. Melissa walked hand-in-hand with Jack, while Kate walked by herself. She felt kind of awkward having nobody and quietly walk next to Jack. It felt like she was the third wheel and that she was tagging along with them, rather than them tagging along with Kate. She fingered the medallion pendant and thought of Will leaving the house for lunch with her dad right now. 

They entered at an entrance near a restaurant called "Crave." Kate looked around at all the people passing by. Some of them were tanorexics in oversized sunglasses and too-short skirts, some of them were younger teen girls in a group, and some of them were just regular couples spending the afternoon together.

"See, Jack?" Melissa said. "Guys go here with their girlfriends."

Kate saw a bored looking man, about seventeen years old, carrying a few shopping bags and stopping at a store window what appeared to be his girlfriend.

"Very willfully, I see," Jack said, obviously spotting the same couple that Kate was seeing. "You and the brown-'aired lass o'er there should 'ave a li'l chat. I'm sure you'd get together quite well."

"Jack," Melissa warned. "Now, Kate, where would you like to go?"

"Victoria's Secret!" Jack said a little too loudly. A few people turned to stop and stare at them. There was a girl, about fourteen years old and with a group of five or so friends, who had two dark brown braids on either side of her, who gaped at Jack.

"Jack, I was not talking to you!" Melissa said. "And lower your voice! Look at all the people."

"We can go t' Victoria's Secret, right?"

"They don't have one here, that's why I picked this mall. But – "

The girl who was gaping at Jack looked like she was about to pass out. Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger. "Oh. My. God!"

Melissa stopped talking and looked at the girl. "Um...Kate, this isn't a –"

"Nightmare?" Kate said.

"No, I was going to say a fangirl."

"Fangirl!" Jack said. "Dani mention 'bout 'em at work! 'Owever, she is not dressed t' be a fangirl. If she truly was a said fangirl –"

"Jack, a fangirl has nothing to do with a palm fan," Kate said, starting to back up from the group of girls.

"Kate?" Melissa asked in a small voice.

"It's Jack Sparrow!" the fangirl screamed, making the heads of everyone with ears turn.

"Time to go!" Kate said, grabbing Jack's hand. She quickly looked at all stores. Which ones would be easiest to hide in? There were restaurant, some clothing stores, and a bed and bath store. She decided that the bedding store would be easiest.

She took Jack, who went limply into the bedding store, Melissa following behind them to keep an eye on the fangirls. Kate tried to hurry Jack up by running, but he obviously didn't know what dangers these fangirls could do!

"Hurry up, Kate!" Melissa urged. "The fangirls are getting closer!

"Well, Raggedy Andy here is no track star, either!" Kate said, entering the store and quickly looking around for a place for him to hide. She saw a small model bed further back and shoved him on it.

"Now, love, ye 'n' I 'ad our chance –" Jack said.

"Oh, do shut up! Get under those covers and hide unless you want to be attacked by teenage fangirls, which, believe me, would not be pretty."

Jack crawled quickly under the covers and went to a shelf near Melissa, trying to act casual and not like they had experienced a wave of teenage Mary-Sues.

"Can I help you ladies?" A man, about fifty years old came up to them. In Kate's opinion, he looked like he had never smiled a day in his life. He eyed the bed that Jack was hiding in.

Kate saw the fangirls coming into the store, obviously looking for Jack. Kate grabbed a small bottle of green colored bath salts off of the shelf. "Yes, do these come in lavender? Melissa's," she gestured to her, "therapist said that she needs to relax a little more. Her boyfriend is being stalked by all of these crazy people..."

Melissa gave her a "what?!" glance. None of this was true, of course. Kate was making it up as she went along.

"You see those girls right there?" Kate said, looking at the fangirls. "Her boyfriend has a restraining order against them, and they want to do all of these really weird things to him, like get him drunk and get stuck on an island with him. And they're stalking him! They're not supposed to go within a hundred feet of him." She reduced her voice to a whisper. "That's why we needed to hide him."

"Oh." The man did nothing.

"And I'm sure that if you don't do something, I could find a security guard, since technically, they're trespassing into the store and you're not doing anything about it. So, either you escort those ladies out, or I'm sure that security personal could give you a lecture on being a good citizen and removing criminals from this store of your's. Because, yes, they are indeed criminals. And you don't want criminals in your store, do you?"

"Oh." The man's eyes widened. "I-I'll get right on that, ma'am." He turned on his heel. "Ladies! No one under eighteen is permitted into Scandia Down without a parent! There are highly valuable things in here!"

"Like what?" the fangirl with the braids said. "Jack's precious heart that belongs to me?"

Melissa tried to hide a laugh. "Have a mentioned why I love you, Kate?"

"Mmm, is it because I can think on my feet and save your boyfriend's life?"

"You did not save his life, you just saved him the pleasure of meeting teenagers who are madly obsessed with him."

"Melissa! This is not To Catch a Predator!"

Melissa rolled her light blue eyes. "You can come out, Jack."

Jack slowly peeked his head out of the pink and white striped sheets. "Are they gone yet?"

The man was escorting the group of fangirls out of the store.

"Yes," Melissa said. "They are."

_It's like being in one of those fanfics, _Kate thought as they walked out of the store. 

They walked into the halls of the mall. Kate looked around for any remaining fangirl ready to pounce on Jack.

"Alright," Melissa said, "where do you want to go, Kate?"

She stopped in front of a store called Dugo. The mannequins had casual dresses on them, and nice tops.

"Here," Kate said. "Dugo."

"Oh, that's perfect," Jack said. "Dress shoppin'."

"So you'd rather be with the fangirls than be safe with us and dress shopping?"

"Eh..." Jack chuckled. "Just kiddin'!"

Kate smiled and entered the store, some soft, relaxing music playing in the background. It was very Jennifer Love-Hewitt Ghost Whisperer-esqe with all the outfits, sophisticated dresses yet meant for young women. Kate fell in love with some of the dresses right away.

She walked over to a rack and looked through the dresses. Melissa popped up next to her.

"What about this?" Kate held up a short black dress with a thick belt in the middle.

"Mmm, good...not for summer," Melissa said. "Lets go with lighter colors. Like yellow."

"I look like a popsicle in yellow," Kate said.

Jack laughed. "Popsicle. Heh. What's a popsicle?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "We should have let him be mauled by those fangirls. You still have to teach him ice cream? Take him to Dairy Queen this week for lunch."

"A popsicle is what Kate looks like in yellow, apparently," Melissa said. "I happen to like yellow on you."

"I think I look horrible in it," Kate muttered to herself.

"What about this?" Melissa picked up a dress that looked like the pink lingerie shirt that she wore for Jack two weeks ago. Kate felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Uh...that's kind of see through, don't you think?"

"I don't think so." Melissa slipped a hand through the top.

"I like it," Jack said, teasing Kate so only she would know. "I'm sure that William would like it."

"No, I don't think that Will would like it, Jack," Kate said.

"Your sense of style is vanishing," Melissa chided.

"It is not! If you think it is, then..." she scanned the racks and pulled out a white eyelet A-line spaghetti-strap dress, "what do you say to this?"

"I say that I was wrong."

She smiled and checked the tag. It was her size.

"I'm going to the dressing rooms," Kate said. "You guys want to come with?"

"Yes, please," Jack said.

Melissa hit his arm. "Yes, we will."

They walked back to one of the changing rooms, Melissa and Jack waiting outside of the door. She slipped on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous, and she loved the eyelet and the length. It stopped right at her knees – not too short or too long. She stepped out of the small dressing room.

"Wow!" Melissa said. "You look...amazing."

"Really?" Kate said, a smile on her face. "You're sure?"

"Katherine Marie, look at yourself!" Melissa stood up and directed her to the three-way mirror. "That dress was made for you!"

"I look like I'm getting married."

"What you look like is a beautiful girl, right, Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack asked, standing up. "Sure! Beautiful lass, right there!"

Kate paused, her fingers caressing the soft fabric of the dress's skirt. She loved the dress. This would be the dress that she'd wear to wherever Will was taking her this weekend, but of course, being a girl, Kate needed to ask her best friend five times.

"You're sure you like it?" Kate asked Melissa.

"Of course!" Melissa replied. "I'm jealous that I don't have an excuse to buy a dress."

"You're absolutely positive?"

"All this o'er a dress!" Jack complained. "Can't we go?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive that you look beautiful in it. Will is going to love it!"

She smiled. "Okay. I'm getting it, then."

* * *

Kate had purchased the dress and was scanning the accessories (they were still in Dugo). She picked up some dangly silver earrings. Melissa was starting to crave a Starbucks right now. Wasn't there one there? 

"Kate, Jack and I are going to look at the directory," Melissa said.

"Oh. I'll come with." She put the pair of earrings back down in the small woven basket she found them in.

"No, no, take your time. We'll just be a minute."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, picking up the earrings and looking at them again.

"Are _you_ sure?" she muttered, going out the door. Her and Jack walked down to the Pottery Barn and skimmed the directory there.

"When are ya goin' t' start 'ouse searchin'?" Jack asked her.

"I'll consider it on our one month, I told you. Which is tomorrow, by the way."

She felt his hand go around her waist. "I see."

Usually whenever Jack put a hand on her waist, her heart only beat a little faster. Why did it seem like it was going to pop out of her chest now?

"Any reason as t' why ya want t' buy a 'ouse so quickly?" he asked. "Do ya want yer parents not knowin' somethin'?"

"Well, I –"

She felt his hand slide further down and settle into the back pocket of her bermuda shorts. Oh, goodness..._that_ had never happened before!

"N-No, of course not!"

"Oh, really?" Jack mused. "Nothin' ya want t' tell me? Nothin' ya _desire_ t' tell me?"

What was this feeling?! Why did she want to start kissing Jack in front of all these people? Why was she suddenly okay with him having her hand in the pocket of her jeans?

Oh, gosh, did she want to have sex with him? No! She swore to wait until marriage! Is that why she wanted to move out and get a house with Jack? Because she wanted to do _It_?

"N-No. Look, the directory!" She walked to it and looked for the Starbucks. "All the way on the other side. Looks like we have an exercise ahead of us."

Something shiny caught Melissa's attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see that they were at Tiffany & Co. She smiled. She had always dreamed of going in there. Melissa saw two men at the table in the front. One had shoulder-length curly hair and one had shorter hair. They were being shown several different rings. The one with the curly hair was in the center, picking up each ring and looking at it. The one with the shorter hair was looking on and pointing to a certain ring and talking to the curly-haired man.

"Hey, it's The Whelp!" Jack said.

What was Will doing in Tiffany & Co.? And wasn't that Kate's dad with him? Tiffany & Co. was a jewelry store.

Wait...Tiffany sold engagement rings.

Will and Kate were going somewhere this weekend.

This weekend was 7/7/07.

He was going to propose!

"Oh, my gosh!" Melissa said. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" Jack said. "Is it a fangirl?"

"No – Jack, Will's going to propose to Kate this weekend!"

"Weddings! I love weddings! Drinks all 'round!"

Melissa put her hands to her mouth. Her friend – only eighteen and having known Will for but a month – was going to be proposed to this weekend!

"We're going back to Dugo," Melissa said, walking back to find Kate. "You can _not_ tell her that you saw Will or her dad there, Jack. Do you understand? Do not say a word!"

"Don't say a word about what?" Kate asked, coming out of the store, just as the two of them were going into it.

"Oh," Jack said. "Tiffany's is out o' business."

Did Jack just lie to Kate for her benefit? What kind of a crazy day was this?

"Tiffany's? Out of business? No, they can't be. It's Tiffany's! They never close."

"Well, this one closed," Melissa lied (surprisingly good with no stuttering).

"Oh. That's a shame. Say, did you find Starbucks?"

"On the other end," Melissa said. "Start walking now!"

Kate walked slightly ahead of them, checking her cell phone. "Pirate," Melissa mouthed to him.

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

I got my dress! I'm so excited for this weekend! In a week we'll be there – where ever "there" is.

XOXO,

Kate

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

What was that feeling in the mall I got with Jack? Is that love? Or is that realizing that you want to do something with someone more than kiss? I'm so confused! I don't want to think about it any more – I'm going to wait 'till I'm married, I swear!

Speaking of marriage, I can't believe Will was shopping for an engagement ring! For Kate – my Kate that I've known for twelve years! This is crazy! I hope that everything works out okay for them – by that, I hope that she accepts. They should wait a few years, though. I mean, they are only eighteen. But I'm having not-so-virginal thoughts about my boyfriend when I promised I would never do such a thing, so who am I to give advice?

Love,

Melissa Rose


	55. One Month

Chapter Fifty-Five

One Month

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

These are the words some of you have been wondering when you're going to hear for a while: it's going to end soon! Probably by the end of next week if I work hard.

Oh, one last thing: The chapter kind of jumps days halfway though...thought I'd include it just in case. :D

* * *

Melissa searched the Tiffany website the moment she got home on Monday. She hugged one knee to chest and browsed the sight.

"I mean, I don't get it," Melissa said. "They're going to get engaged?"

"What there t' not believe?" Jack said, pulling up a chair and sitting behind her. "The lad's 'ead o'er 'eels fer 'er, the lass repented, they're right fer each other. Are ya jealous?"

"No! I've never liked Will, you know that!"

"No, that ye're not gettin' a sparkler like that." Jack pointed to the computer screen that showed a solitaire diamond ring.

"I just want to make sure she's not making the wrong decision."

"She's smart. She'll do what's right."

"She wouldn't want to break his heart. Again."

"And you think that she thinks the right decision is to tell him no?"

"Well...I don't know. She really loves Will, but she might think that they're moving too fast. Who knows, maybe he was just getting her a earring or something...maybe a promise ring. Maybe I'm wrong."

"Ye..." he kissed her neck, "are thinking too much of matters that do not concern ye. 'N' ye're too tense."

"I'm not tense."

"Ye're too tense t' enjoy our one month."

Melissa laughed. "And what, you bought the finest rum to unwind me?"

"No, but I did buy some. It's on the couch. If ya could be a darlin' and get it."

She sighed. "Fine."

Melissa stood up and got two containers of rum. Of course Melissa wasn't going to drink underage – especially not rum. She at least got one for Jack. When she returned, the chair had turned around. She looked questioningly at Jack, then handed him his rum bottle.

"Ah, thank ya, love." He drank some. "It's good. You should try your's. It's your anniversary gift."

"Oh, how kind of you," she said sarcastically.

"Sit down," Jack said, gesturing to the chair.

She sat back down on the chair, facing the back of the computer chair. Melissa closed out of Tiffany and logged onto a real estate site.

"Ya were wrong," Jack said. "On Saturday, you said that Sunday was our anniversary. Yesterday was the first day we met, not our anniversary. T'day's our anniversary."

"My mistake," she said. "Happy anniversary, Jack."

"Happy anniversary, love."

She felt his hands go onto her upper back. She felt her muscles relax as he started to gently massage her back.

"You're distracting me," she murmured. She folded her arms across the back of the computer chair, closing her eyes. "I'm looking for a home."

"It can wait," he whispered into her ear. Jack kissed her neck lightly, leaving just the slightest trace of his lips.

She let her mind wander back to their first kiss. It was in the kitchen right after breakfast. It had only lasted ten seconds, but they were the best ten seconds of her life. She hadn't thought about that kiss for a while.

Melissa sat up, Jack's hands leaving her back momentarily. She took off her blue shirt and set it on the floor. She relaxed into her chair again and closed her eyes. Jack started massaging her back again.

"Told ya that ye're too tense. Ya need this," Jack said.

"Are you sure that I'm the one that needs this?"

"Ya need t' loosen up," he said, softly.

Double meaning? She had already taken her shirt off for him, what more did he need to see? She hadn't done this for any other guy before – what was she doing?

"Oh, I do?" she asked.

She gently held his hands and guided them to the hooks of her bra. Wordlessly, she helped him unhook it. She took it off and put it down by her shirt, her back to him the entire time. For the third time, she relaxed into her chair.

Her heart started racing. She had never shown this much skin for a guy ever. What was happening with her? Why did Jack have this effect on women to just, well, loosen up around him?

"You know," she murmured to him, "my parents are out of town for this weekend. They're leaving Friday evening and coming back Sunday night. They're visiting my dad's great aunt in Iowa. It'll be just you and me this weekend."

"Ah." He kissed her shoulder. "It will now, will it?"

"Yes," Melissa said. "Just like it used to be."

"And perhaps will be very soon."

Melissa felt closer to any man than she had before. Something was changed between them now – something she liked.

* * *

Thursday evening was now here. Will was unable to sleep. As the week went by, he grew more nervous about proposing to Kate. Would she accept? Would she say that it was too soon, and that they should wait? Would she even break up with him?

Will didn't dare to look at the ring anymore. He was worrying himself to the point of no return. He was staying up late at night and looking at it, and he often caught himself thinking about the coming weekend. Even when a group of children came to see him, he got tongue-tied trying to explain what it was like to live the life of a blacksmith. There was at least one smart kid every day that said, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Will would then say, "What's a girlfriend?"

The teacher would then say, "The blacksmith does not know modern-day English. Ask him if he has a lover."

The child would then sigh and say, "Do you have a lover?"

"Yes, I do," Will would say

"Oh!" the group leader (usually a lady) would say, "Courting! How romantic!"

Soon, could he say that he had a fiancée?

Will could hear the television playing out in the living room. It was no doubt Kate who was watching it. He got up and put on a shirt and went out to the living room. Kate gasped when she saw him, then she laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "You scared me."

"I apologize," he said. "What are you doing up so late? It's near midnight."

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited for this weekend."

_I would expect you to be _, he thought. _You have nothing to worry about._

"May I sit down with you?"

"You don't need permission," she chuckled. "I kind of wanted to watch this one with someone."

"What are you watching?"

"Desperate Housewives." She laughed. "It's my favorite."

"Is it a...movie?"

"No, close, though. It's a show. It's sort of like a series of short movies. Well, you've seen Dr. Phil. That was a show. This is a scripted show, though, just like a play or a movie. Alright, you see that woman right there? The red head?" Kate paused the show. "Her name's Bree. She just lost her husband. He had a heart attack while having an affair with another woman and died."

"That's horrible," Will said.

"Yeah." Kate pushed play, and the show started gain.. "Are you excited for this weekend?"

"Oh, um...the trip! Yes, very, darling." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Mind telling me where we're going yet?"

"That's a surprise. I know that you love surprises."

"You know me too well," she said, nestling into him. "But how are we going to get there?"

"I printed off directions."

"So I'll be able to see them?"

"No, I crossed it out with marker."

Kate laughed. "You're smart."

"No, I just know how to keep secrets quite well."

"You do. Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, it's inside the suitcase that I packed this afternoon. Two changes of clothes, something nice, and the necessities."

"Wonderful!" she said.

Silence.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"It was really nice of you to do this. Take me to wherever it is you're taking me, I mean. I don't know many guys that would do this."

"It's my pleasure, Kate."

She closed her eyes. "Happy one month anniversary, Will."

How could he forget? It had been a month since she and Kate had been together. And he had nothing! How stupid of him! Would that ring be alright, even if it was a few days late?

"Happy anniversary, my love."

* * *

7/7/07. That was a perfect day for anyone even the slightest bit superstitious. And on that day, Melissa knew that she'd need all the luck that she could get.

It was also two days away.

All week, she had debated whether or not to do It this weekend since her parents would be out. She had sworn that she would not do anything like that outside of marriage, but she sort of broke that on Monday with the massage – she took her top and bra off! Now, Jack didn't see anything (he couldn't since her back was to him), but he _was_ giving her a massage.

She closed her eyes and tried to find sleep, but she couldn't. It was because she couldn't stop thinking of Jack. Should she? He made it seem like it wasn't a big deal to have sex. Maybe she was just overthinking things. Couldn't she just loosen up? Did she have to be such a good girl?

And she loved Jack, too! Only he didn't say it back yet. Not that Melissa had said it, either. She would say it, though!

* * *

**Melissa's Blog Entry**

I've been thinking about this all week, and...I'm ready. I'm going to, you know, this weekend. Have sex. With Jack. Something on Monday really changed everything between us. I don't want to go back to the innocent relationship that we used to have last week, even. I want us to keep going forward to a very, um...loving relationship.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

I'm so excited for...well, today, technically! I can't stop thinking about it! It's going to be so fun! And I got to talk with Will tonight while I was rewatching Desperate Housewives. It's going to be great to get away from home just for a few days. I feel so blessed to have such a great of a guy as him. Really, I don't deserve him.

I have everything packed: two pairs of clothes, the dress, and health and beauty things. I've been packed since Tuesday...sad or what?

XOXO,

Kate


	56. The Weekend Alone

Chapter Fifty-Six

The Weekend Alone

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's.

* * *

Kate put both Will's and her's suitcases in the trunk of her silver car that afternoon. She got into the drivers seat and checked that she had her CDs with her (which she would need if they were going on a road trip to wherever they were), which included Aerosmith, James Blunt, and much more (just in case Will wanted to listen to something new).

Was today already Friday? It seemed like just a day ago she was shopping with Jack and Melissa to pick out a dress for this very day. Well, weekend, actually. They might go out to eat somewhere nice tonight, though.

Kate drove to Fort Snelling and picked up Will. He got in the car and kissed her sweetly before taking out the directions and fastening his seatbelt.

After taking fifteen minutes, Kate had finally gotten to a highway.

"Just stay on I-35 for two hours," Will said. "I'll tell you where to go, then."

She smiled. "Are you taking me to Canada?"

"We're close to Canada?" Will asked.

"Sort of...I just assumed that if we're going north for two hours that we'd be going up there."

"No, it's not Canada."

Silence.

"Um, I brought some CDs with, if you want to listen to some music. They're right here." She opened the glove compartment and pulled out two blue CD holders. "You pick."

Will skimmed through the CDs (none of them he knew of, except James Blunt and Aerosmith), and picked one at random.

"We watched Moulin Rouge!, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Did you find the soundtrack?"

"Yes. May we listen to it?"

"Of course!" It's a great soundtrack."

He took the CD out and handed it to her. She put it into the player. David Bowie's "Nature Boy" started playing.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It's was very good. It went by quickly. How was your day?"

"It was good. I thought it went by slow. I couldn't wait to actually be out on the road and going to wherever it is you're taking me."

"I could see where you would feel it's a slow day."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"You know, if we go somewhere in a few months, maybe you could drive. You can go try out for your permit maybe next weekend. You've completed the manual and have a pretty good feel for driving, right?"

"I suppose...I've never attempted, though."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll teach you. It'll be nothing drastic, like a highway. We'll start you out in an empty parking lot, and then residential streets, then maybe a fairly busy road, then the highway. Then you'll have your license, aka you're ticket to freedom."

"And how long will it take me to let my license?"

"It depends how quickly you pick things up. It took me a year to get mine. Then again, I got my permit right when I turned fifteen, and I couldn't get my license until I turned sixteen. The law, and whatnot. I have a feeling that you'll do fine."

"Oh." He looked at the directions. "It says that we'll arrive in two more hours, so we'll arrive shortly before six."

"That's cool. We can go find a place for dinner, then."

"Lady Marmalade" came on the sound system. Kate smiled and turned up the volume and started singing along.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir," she sang.

"What?" Will chuckled.

"Oh, it's something in French is all." She turned down the volume.

"What does it mean?"

"Um...would you like to sleep with me tonight."

Will's eyes widened. "Oh."

Kate tried not to laugh at his reaction. "I wasn't asking you to have sex me. That's the lyrics of the songs. They're just words."

"I-I know."

Kate playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

At 5:30, Melissa stood on the driveway, waving goodbye to her parents, pulling away in their car. 

"Bye!" she said. "Have fun! I'll miss you!"

Her mom waved goodbye as her dad concentrated on pulling out of the driveway. Once he was on the street, he waved goodbye, then drove down the street.

Melissa could hardly believe it: it was Jack and her, alone, for a whole weekend. She went back into the house, locking the front door behind her out of habit. Her dad always had the front door locked after everyone was home, and Melissa had picked up on it, despite that he was off for the weekend.

She ran down the stairs and hugged Jack, who was waiting for Melissa's okay before leaving the living room, since neither knew if her parents were aware of the fact that Jack still lived there.

"It's just you and me now, Jack," she said, sitting on the couch. "One whole weekend."

"Someone seems excited," Jack commented.

Melissa told herself to calm down. She was not in high school anymore! Even though this was the weekend that could be _the weekend_.

"And you're not excited? You get me alone for the weekend."

"'N' what? We watch Chicago 'gain 'n' ye 'ttempt t' burn th' 'ouse down with another grease fire?"

"No, I won't make you watch Chicago again, and I will not burn the house down! We'll have take-out or something."

"Oh, then that sounds like a fun weekend, just sittin' 'ere 'n' doin' nothin'," he said sarcastically.

"Something tells me we'll find something to do," she said, leaning against him.

"Ah, tryin' rum, are ya?"

"No! I'm not drinking underage."

"But ya will loosen up this weekend?" he grinned.

"Of course not," she lied. Melissa wasn't about to admit that she was thinking about "loosening up" this weekend. What Jack do, then? Seduce her on the couch right then and there?

"Look at 'ouses?"

At least he believed her lie.

"Maybe. Let's just take it as it comes. Who knows when we'll have another weekend like this."

Silence.

"Well, maybe if ya get off the couch 'n' do some searchin', we could fairly soon."

Melissa remained sitting. "I know."

* * *

Will had spent two and a half hours in the car with Kate. They had talked, and Kate put on Aerosmith and started singing. Will loved to hear her sing – she had a beautiful voice. She told him what the different songs were (apparently she was going to teach Will to love this Aerosmith band). She would say "This is "Angel', I love this one!", then proceed to sing it. But the one she seemed to like most was "Dude Looks Like A Lady." Will thought she was the most beautiful thing when she was having fun. She had a big smile on her face, and her green eyes shone with happiness. 

"You'll learn to love this song so much!" Kate had said. "But if you don't like it, we can change to James Blunt."

"No, it's alright," Will said. "You like this, so I like it."

_I'll _learn_ to like it_, he thought. 

It was around 5:45 when they arrived near their destination. Kate gasped as she drove over a hill and saw a beautiful view of a body of water. Even Will had to admit it was beautiful.

"Will...we're in Duluth!" she said. "I love this city!"

Duluth was a port city in northern Minnesota on the coast of Lake Superior, from what Mr. Sims had told Will. He said that if he wanted to Kate somewhere, Duluth would be city.

"I'm glad that you do. You're going to have to take exit 256B up here..."

Will gave her the rest of the directions, and Kate ended up at the Hampton Inn, a brown three story inn with semi-filled parking lot. Kate pulled into an empty spot. Both got out of the car. It felt nice to stand after sitting for two and a half hours.

She unlocked the trunk. Each got their own suitcases and wheeled them to the front door, Will holding the door open for Kate.

"Thank you," she smiled.

They walked into the lobby. It had wooden columns and purple furniture. He walked to the front desk.

"Darling, why don't you go and have a seat while I check in?" Will said.

"I've been sitting all day, I'll stand with you," she replied

"There's a nice view over by the dining area," the receptionist said. "It overlooks Lake Superior."

"Alright, then. I'll let you check in, Will." Kate left her suitcase by Will and walked to the dining room.

"Thank you," Will said.

"You're welcome," the receptionist chuckled. "Name?"

"Will Turner."

She typed something into what looked sort of like a laptop. "Alright, Mr. Turner, we have you and Miss Sims with a two bed room, numbered 309." She dug something out of a drawer, and put two cards in a paper card, wrote something on it, then handed it to him. "We have a complimentary breakfast from 6:00 to 11:00 in our dining room. And here's a map of the city center." She handed him a small, folded map. "Enjoy your stay at the Hampton Inn, Mr. Turner."

Will got Kate, who was looking at the view of Lake Superior. Will wondered what it would be like to live near the water again. It made him miss Port Royal. Who knew that this is what his life would turn out to be? Traveling to the future and learning about things like computers and automobiles!

They went into an elevator, something that Will wasn't familiar with. When he went inside, he felt like the floor was moving upwards. It was strange!

The doors opened, and they found their room. Will didn't know how to open it, so Kate helped him. She slipped a card into a black holder, then removed the card, then turned the handle. Will was still amazed at what technology could do!

Will opened the door for her again and looked at the room. The bed had forest green sheets and white pillows. Both beds were large enough for both of them.

Each set their suitcases on their bed. Will close the one closest to the window, while Kate had the one close to the window. He saw their view consisted of the lake and a bridge. He was glad that he chose Duluth to go to, it seemed like a beautiful cit.

"Would you like some dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me go change while you pick a place. Did the receptionist give you a map?"

Even though Will had no idea what he was going to pick, he said "Yes."

And so began their romantic weekend alone.


	57. Tomorrow

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Tomorrow

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I create.

Five hundred reviews? Wow! I love you guys! How about ice cream sandwiches for all of you?

* * *

After a dinner of pizza (which wasn't too badly burned this time, although it _was_ burnt), Melissa had put in a movie called "Red Eye."

"Is it 'bout a 'angover?" Jack asked. "I've seen my crew with red eyes after 'angovers, not pretty, either."

"No," she said, sitting down next to him, a remote in her hand. "It's about a guy and girl who meet at an airport–"

"What's an airport?" Jack asked.

"It's where planes land and take off."

"What's a plane?"

"It's sort of like a car in the air. A really big car the can hold more than two hundred people sometimes. But anyways, Lisa, the girl, meets Jackson, the guy, at the airport, and they instantly click – I mean, bond. Then they find out they have to sit together on the flight from Texas to Miami. Well, after Jackson gets all cozy and friendly with Lisa, he says that he's holding her dad hostage, and the only way that she can free him is to cooperate. See, Jackson wants to kill the head of Homeland Security. So, either Lisa makes some calls or her dad dies."

Silence.

"It sounds a little farfetched, even to me," Jack said.

"Yeah, it is. That's the beauty of movies, though. They can be as farfetched as they want, and most of them are still good."

"As wonderful and superfluous of an explanation as that was, love, you didn't explain why th' title o' this 'ere movie is called 'Red Eye.'"

"Oh, that's an easy one. It's an overnight flight. When that happens, you usually have red eyes."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do you have any more questions?" Melissa asked.

"I'll let ya know, darlin'."

The movie began. Jack felt Melissa cuddled against him. He put an arm around her. He loved how Melissa fit against his body. He loved her blonde hair that was the color of the finest gold, her eyes the color of the sea on a clear, sunny day. Her skin was baby soft and smelled like oranges. Jack realized that he felt different around Melissa than what he felt around Kate. Kate was competition and temporary satisfaction. Melissa was the kind of girl that would make him go slow, the kind that he could...

No. Jack could not love a girl. That was impossible. He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

The movie dragged on. It wasn't that interesting. It was confusing, actually. He didn't understand what was going on.

The movie ended, and the screen turned blue. Melissa had been quiet for nearly the whole movie. He looked and saw that she was asleep, her eyelashes grazing her slightly tan skin. A strand of hair had made it's way onto her face. Jack brushed it out of the way.

She looked beautiful while she slept. Except tonight would not be a very comfortable night of sleep, seeing as Melissa had no intention of moving anytime soon. That left Jack to sit up, have his arm around her, and hope for the best.

* * *

Kate and Will had eaten at a restaurant, then went back to the Hampton Inn. They arrived back at about 7:30 and decided to take the elevator up to their room. Will noticed that there were a few people in the lobby, sitting on the chairs and talking. 

The elevator doors opened, and they got in. It was shiny, but the red carpet was a little worn. The doors closed behind them.

"I'm tired," Kate murmured, her hands grazing the railing against the wall.

"I am, as well," Will said.

The elevator jolted. Kate gripped onto the railing and gasped. He looked at Kate, who looked startled. The elevator wasn't moving anymore.

"Great," Kate said. "We're stuck in an elevator."

"Stuck?" Will said. "How?"

"I don't know. There must be something wrong with it. Something's probably wrong with the cables."

Silence.

"What do we do when we get stuck in an elevator?" Will asked.

Kate sighed and sat down on the floor. "We wait until it works again, I guess."

"And how long will we have to wait?"

"I don't know. Could be a few minutes, it could be a few hours."

_This isn't how I was planning on starting our weekend, _he thought. 

Both exchanged silences for a minute. Will tried to bring up something to talk about to pass the time, but didn't know what. Could they just sit in silence the whole time? That would be lots of fun, now wouldn't it?

"Will, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Wh-What is it?" he stuttered. She couldn't be planning to break up, could she? He had bought an engagement ring! Besides, who breaks up in an elevator? Unless that was where people broke up, but even to him, an elevator seemed a bit unconventional.

"I was planning on doing this on somewhere a little more beautiful," Kate said, playing with the hem of her green tank top. She didn't meet his eyes. "Um...Do you remember the first day that you met my dad? How he gave me that laptop?"

"Yes," Will said nervously.

"And my dad was saying something about the end of the summer?"

Will vaguely remembered. He sat down next to her. "Yes."

"I'm moving," she said, breaking the silence between them. "To New York. For my job."

Kate was moving? And wasn't New York far away? That was where her parents went for their holiday in June!

But he wouldn't see Kate ever again! He wasn't going to move in an apartment with her, that just was not done! He didn't want to loose Kate, but he was not going to destroy her honor and move in with her.

She remembered what her father had said while on the way to buy an engagement ring for her:

"If you're planning to marry my daughter, I advise that you do so soon, William."

Was he trying to hint that she was moving away? Why was everything so confusing? He couldn't bear to never see his Kate again!

"I just thought that I would tell you so that you can start looking for an apartment, since we don't plan on living together," she said quietly. "A-And maybe we could try to make a long distance relationship work. You can learn how to e-mail."

Will still couldn't grasp that Kate was going to leave him by the end of the summer. If he proposed, would that change things? Would she stay with him here in Minnesota? Or, if they got married in time, would he be living in New York with her?

"Will?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He realized that he hadn't said anything. Poor Kate was worrying how he was going to take it, and here he was, thinking all of these things and not telling her any of them!

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"September 22. I'm going in early August for a weekend to look for an apartment." She paused. "I'm scared. I'm just eighteen and I'm heading out to New York, one of the largest cities in the world. And I'm going to be there all by myself."

"If you're so nervous, then why are you choosing to go?"

"Because I have to. I want to get more work, and there's not much in Minnesota. Modeling in New York is big." She hugged her knees to her chest. "No one moves out at eighteen, Will. If they do, it's at a dorm for college. Me, I'm going across the country to where I know no one!"

Kate looked about ready to cry in frustration. Will didn't know whether to hug her or just talk to her. He felt guilty that he couldn't go with her, but he had his own work here.

"Kate, you're strong. I have faith that you can do this." He held her chin in his hand. She looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes. "We can make this work between us. I promise."

"Long distance relationships don't work, though, Will. So many have failed."

"Then let's succeed. We can make it work. I'll write to you every chance I get..."

"And I'll come home for the holidays."

"Yes, see? We can make this work."

Kate nodded, although he wasn't sure if she was convinced. Will wasn't about to kiss Kate goodbye and have her leave without him. Will felt the box in his pocket.

_No_, he thought. _Tomorrow is 7/7/07, a lucky day!_

Will drew his hand away from the box and held her, stroking her hair. "You even promised," he murmured, "that nothing would ever come between us."

"That's 1,200 miles, though."

"Even that can't come between us."

He kissed her forehead, and kept his arms wrapped around her.

Who knew that a simple elevator ride could lead to this?

* * *

Melissa woke up to find that she was sleeping on something hard. It felt like something was right by her shoulder blade.

She opened her eyes to find that she was asleep in her living room, next to Jack. Jack had his eyes closed, and the TV was black. She had slept through the entire movie!

Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and looked to see that she was sleeping on Jack's hand which was now probably crushed with the pressure of her back being against it for so long.

"Sorry," she whispered, putting his hand between them.

Jack was in a deep sleep. She saw that the time was 1:30. When did he finally go to sleep?

Today was 7/7/07. Could today be the day that Jack would deflower her? Much to her surprise, she felt no obligation to do that with him. She actually wanted to, which surprised her. Who would have thought that good girl Melissa would be falling for Jack Sparrow, much less about to give her virginity away to him?

She got up and went to the computer and quickly typed a blog entry, then went to sleep next to Jack again.

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry

Wow. 7/7/07. It's finally here. I'm not nervous yet. Well, there wouldn't be much of a reason to. I mean, I love him. Only he hasn't said it yet. I know he does love me, though. I hope he does, at least.

Am I only doing this to get him to say it? I mean, after everything's all said and done, what if he doesn't love me? No, he wouldn't do that. But Jack himself said that he's never loved a girl. What makes me think that I'd be the exception? Do I really want to do this? He's thirteen years older than me, but age is just a number, right? Otherwise Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher would never have gotten married. And their marriage is doing just fine! So why should the relationship with Jack and me be that different? Our's is a _relationship_, not a marriage!

I know better than to think about this when I'm tired. But I'm still convinced that I want to. I should go back to bed.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

**Kate's Blog Entry**

There. I told him. I told him when we were stuck in an elevator! He doesn't seem angry, just...sad, I guess. Understandable. If Will were to move to New York, and it was against my way of upbringing to move in with him, I'd be sad, too. But maybe he's right. Maybe we can make it work.

Oh, and we were stuck for half an hour in that elevator before it started to work again.

XOXO,

Kate


	58. I Need You

Chapter Fifty-Eight

I Need You

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

No blog entries in this chapter. I thought that it was fine by itself.

Oh, and I had a dream last night that I was having sex with Norrington! It was...weird...to say the least.

* * *

Melissa woke up the next morning at 7:30. She remembered that she had slept with Jack on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was no longer facing Jack. Instead, she was curled up, facing the window, the bright sun streaming through the blinds. She knew that there was no point in going back to sleep. Melissa was an early riser to begin with. She had rarely indulged in sleeping late.

Melissa stood up, in her shorts and t-shirt from yesterday, and walked upstairs. She poured herself a glass of iced tea from the pitcher in the refrigerator, poured a packet of Splenda in it, then went back downstairs. She started up the computer, then went to the bathroom to put her messy hair in a ponytail. Melissa then went back to the computer and typed in a real estate site. She looked at Jack sleeping and smiled. She wondered what it would be like to have him wake up next to her every morning.

She did a local search for apartments and townhouses. She saw that the homes ranged from $440,00 to $141,000. She started on the lower-priced end and skimmed through the different houses available. None of them appealed to her on the outside except a cream colored town-home that went for $141,500. She took the virtual tour and thought maybe that was something Jack might want to look at.

She book marked the page, then closed out of it. When would they start searching for a home? She hoped it would be soon. She wanted to have a home, or even an apartment that she and Jack could call their own. She made a mental note to go to a real estate agent's office soon.

Melissa took her mug of iced tea and brought it with her to her bedroom. She opened her closet and put her mug down on the shelf. She fished through her clothes until she got to the back of her closet. She pulled out the silky red nightgown – the first thing that Jack saw her in. She gently touched the fabric. Just two weeks ago, she had done the same thing, reminiscing, last time in anger and regret. Now it was reminiscing in a good way.

She hung it up in the front of her closet this time, not in the back. She was not angered by that memory anymore. She decided that she could create another memory with it sometime soon.

Melissa closed the doors of her closet and looked at her neatly made bed. Would she be the only one sleeping in it tonight?

Just a week ago she started letting her guard down around Jack. Was it really that short of a time ago? Melissa realized, possibly for the first time, Kate's point of view with Jack. You wanted something so bad, but knew at the same time that it wasn't what you should be doing. She did not want to break the vow she had worked eighteen years and two months to keep. Was this how Kate felt each time she had seen Jack?

Why did Kate have to be away for this weekend? This is when she needed her best friend most! She needed her to tell her that this was the wrong choice that she was making with Jack. She needed her to steer her clear and tell her what her priorities were!

But at the same time, Melissa really wanted to give into Jack. She lusted for just one night where she could truly love someone more than she had before.

Melissa flipped open her pink Razor and dialed Kate's cell number. She walked to the foot of her bed and sat down on it. The phone rang three times, then went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Kate. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a nice day!"

The recording beeped.

"Hey, Kate, it's me. Melissa. Um...I understand if you're busy this weekend or just don't want to take calls, but please call me back. I don't mean to burden you, but I really need you. I hope you're having fun, and I'm sorry if this woke you up or if it was moment between you and Will that I interrupted...Talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up and held the phone in her hand. She really loved Jack, but was it worth him deflowering her?

Melissa leaned back and laid on the bed. She needed Jack. Why, she didn't know. She didn't even know why she felt this way. The logical Melissa that she knew would say no such things. But then there was a new Melissa starting to form inside her, one that told her to take a risk. It had formed ever since she met Jack, like kissing him a day after they met without even knowing much about one another. And she had grown to know and trust Jack so much, so why couldn't she just do this?

"Were ya talking to yerself?" Jack asked, interrupting her thoughts.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought, sitting up, looking at Jack leaning against her doorway. 

"No," she said. "I was trying to call Kate. She didn't answer, so I left a voice mail. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Ya woke me when I 'eard th' closet door openin'."

"Oh," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Eh," he said. "Good t' see ye up so soon. But ya did fall asleep so very early last night."

"I must have been tired," she said. "I don't usually fall asleep during movies. I fell asleep on your hand, though."

Jack flexed his hand. "Nope, doesn't feel any different."

Melissa laughed lightly. "That's good."

Jack sat next to her at the foot of her bed. Those brown eyes made her heart speed up more than ever.

"Today's 7/7/07," she said. "It's a lucky day."

"A lucky day fer gettin' lucky?"

"Of course not," Melissa said. "I would never do such a thing!"

_Sure you wouldn't _, she thought. _Then what were you thinking of this morning?_

"I'm sure that ya wouldn't," Jack said primly.

"That's right," she said. "I'm glad you realize that."

A mischievous smile came onto Jack's face. "Of course."

That smile made Melissa uneasy. "What's that smile for?"

"I'm glad ye're realizin' what ye're realizin'."

"I'm only realizing that you're not going to get lucky. I've realized that all along!"

Deep down, she knew what he was talking about. What she really was realizing was that tonight would be a new beginning for her.

Goodbye old Melissa. Hello new one.

* * *

It was around 10:30 when Kate checked the voicemail on her phone. She was sitting on her bed in the hotel room. Will was downstairs in the lobby looking for a good place for lunch. The screen that she had one missed call. She listened to it.

"Hey, Kate, it's Melissa," the recording said. "Um...I understand if you're busy this weekend or just don't want to take calls, but please call me back. I don't mean to burden you, but I really need you..."

The message went on. Panic quickly rose in Kate. Was something wrong? Did someone get hurt? She quickly dialed the number, but there was no response and got Melissa's voicemail. That struck Kate as a bit odd. Melissa always had her cell phone near her. Instead of playing phone tag, she hung up. She'd try again. And if it was important, Melissa wouldn't have called her cell once – three hours ago, nonetheless.

Kate flipped her black phone shut and sat on the bed and looked out at the bridge. The could see the large silver lift bridge, which was nice, but she loved the water. It shimmered in the sunlight beautifully. She wondered when she and Will were going to take a walk on the beach. She hoped soon. Or perhaps that would be after dinner? Yes, that was more like him, to take her on a sunset stroll.

Kate's mind kept racing back to what was so important. Should she give Melissa another call or leave her a voicemail? She decided against both options. If it was urgent, like Kate said, she would have tried again.

* * *

Jack lead Melissa to the couch and sat her down. He took out a thin stick of kohl and sharpened it with a knife that she saw him take out earlier from his coat pocket. The black shavings fell onto oak table. 

"Jack, what are you doing?" she said. "I have to clean that up, you know."

"I'm sharpenin' some kohl," Jack replied. "I've always wanted t' see what it looks like on you."

"They have sharpeners for that nowadays. And it's not called kohl anymore. It's called eyeliner. And not many men wear eyeliner. It's mostly women that do."

"Ah, all the better, love," Jack said.

"I've tried eyeliner once. I thought it made me look like a racoon."

"That's what I think you'll look like, too. But ye'd be a very _ravishin_' racoon!"

"Oh, well, that's rather kind of you," she said, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or insult.

He stopped sharpening the kohl and blew on it. He held her jaw steady. She looked upwards and heard her cell phone playing "Goodbye My Lover" in her bedroom.

"Um...can I get that?" she asked. "It could be Kate."

"If it's important, she'll call back."

"But I called her for something important."

"Ah, so if she deems your issue important, she'll make it an important priority to call ya back, eh?"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Don't frown, it's hard to apply kohl when ya frown."

"It's eyeliner."

"Kohl, eyeliner, what's the difference?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I saw that," Jack said.

She started laughing right as Jack was about to start putting the kohl on her. One of her hands covered her mouth to hide her laugh. He accidently got some on her cheek before she put her face in her hands. She withdrew her hand, and Jack licked his thumb and gently rubbed the kohl away. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the expression Jack had. It was serious and intimate, something she had never seen on him before.

"Stay still," he said, holding her jaw steady.

She felt the kohl go on her lower eyelids. He was gentle, obviously aware of what he was doing. He moved on to her other eye, smoothly applying the kohl.

He let go of the jaw that he held so tenderly. She wanted his hand to stay there. His touch was like something she had never felt before.

"Go see what ya look like, ya ravishin' racoon," Jack said.

She smiled and got up. She didn't look like a racoon, actually. She looked like Melissa, the one who loved Jack, who had so beautifully applied the kohl. Melissa loved it.

She went back to the couch and sat across from him. "You did good, Jack," she said. "Am I ravishing racoon?"

"No," he replied. "Ye're just plain ravishin'."

Melissa kissed him passionately, her hand gently on his neck. Jack kissed her back with equal passion. In return, he put his hand on her neck. Just that one touch made her nearly go crazy. How could Jack have this much of an effect on her?

It was at that moment that Melissa realized she was not the same girl that she used to be. She was not the good girl that she was but a month ago. This one was going to take a risk and show Jack how much that she loved him and make him remember 7/7/07.

She needed him.


	59. The Proposal

Chapter Fifty-Nine

The Proposal

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate, and any other OC's that I mention.

Second to the last chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry if it's short, but hopefully I made up for it!

* * *

Will was not himself that evening. He was much too jumpy and nervous. To Kate, he seemed restless, almost as if he was stressing about something. What was there to be worried about, though? It was a weekend away for the two of them!

They were now at an Italian restaurant for dinner. Will was constantly drinking water and drumming his fingers against the table. This started to concern Kate now. What was so important that he had to be stressing out over their vacation?

"Is everything going alright at work?" Kate asked gently. She was wearing her white dress that she got last weekend, sitting cross-legged at the knees across from him at a small, romantic table.

"Of course," Will said, meeting her eyes. His brown eyes were wide and were obviously anxiously waiting something.

Alright, everything was right at work. That was good, at least.

"What about us?" she asked.

"Katherine...everything is alright between us! Y-You don't think it isn't?" he said, nervously.

This threw Kate off. Will was acting too strange. Something was wrong with him – either it was something more that them and work, or he was lying. He hadn't come to Duluth to break up with her, had he? No, what a silly idea that would be! She was the one that had to drive back, anyways.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"Strange? Strange?" Will chuckled nervously. "Who's acting strange? I'm not."

Did he not love her anymore? He sure was acting different, and Kate didn't like it.

"Will, what is going on?" she said gently. "Is it something I've did? You've been sketchy all day, but now you're just weird." She paused. "Did you come here so we could have a talk? Is that it?"

"No, that's not the reason. I wanted just a weekend for the two of us, my love."

Will's tone had gotten softer. Kate looked down at the napkin she held in her lap. Why was Will acting so strange?

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Katherine," he insisted. "I promise."

"It's about me moving, isn't it? I'm sorry that I told you, it just needed to be said. I thought that this weekend would be the right time, since it's just us. That way we could talk about it...deal with it...together."

"No, it's not about you moving either, although that does upset me."

She decided to just drop the subject. It killed her to know what was going on, but Will obviously wasn't about to tell her. The weekend hadn't been what she thought it would be, that was for sure. She thought that there would be romance, and Will had kissed her once, and that was a quick peck on the lips before he went to go down to the front desk to ask about a restaurant this morning!

After dinner, Will suggested that they go for a walk down to the lighthouse. There was a boardwalk to lead them down to the black and white lighthouse. Will took Kate's hand and kissed her cheek.

"I don't believe I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight," he said.

Kate had curled her hair and worn her new dress, but it was nothing exceptional. She did feel beautiful, though.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Will did. He was wearing a casual suit -- something she had never seen him in. She really liked it, though.

He chuckled. "Thank you."

They made their way halfway down the boardwalk, when Will suddenly stopped. He looked her right in the eye, which surprised her. It was not a nervous stare, which it had been nearly all day. Now it was a gentle gaze. She wanted to kiss him on the boardwalk, but this look that she gave him was not for kissing. It was just a moment too romantic to even do anything.

Will got down on one knee, taking her left hand. What was he doing? He couldn't be proposing, could he? No, of course not!

"Kate...The moment that I met you, I knew that I was in love with you. It's impossible to remember life without you in it. Whenever I think about my days in Port Royal, I can't believe that I didn't even know you existed. I felt as if all those years mean nothing to me."

Will was really proposing? That would explain the strange behavior this evening!

He pulled out from his pocket a light blue box and opened it, revealing a large diamond ring in the center, along with diamonds filling the band.

Wait – that box was Tiffany's. Tiffany's closed last weekend. Hadn't Melissa and Jack gone to go look for a Starbucks? Did they see Will in the store? That's why they said it was closed! And Will wasn't even out at TGI Fridays, he was at Tiffany's, getting an engagement ring!

"Please don't make me try to imagine the rest of my life without you," Will said. "Katherine, will you marry me?"

Kate didn't know what to say. She loved Will, but it was only a month that they had known each other. Wasn't that just a _little_ early to get engaged? They still had so much to talk about, like how many children they wanted. Plus, if Will moved to New York with her, he would have to search for a new job.

But...she _did_ love Will, too. It was hard to imagine life without him. He was the sweetest guy that she had ever known. She felt blessed to be with a man as wonderful as he was. But getting married at eighteen? Wasn't that a bit of a rush?

Had her dad even approved of Will? Well, if he was with Will while shopping for a ring (he had to, there was no other way to get there), he must.

If she accepted, she would have to leave Will behind in Minnesota for a few months and plan half of their wedding via e-mail. It would be so hard to be away from him for even a month, try and imagine five or six months!

But if she declined, she would have to try to find someone even better than Will, which she was sure was impossible. There was no one like him in the world. No one gave her butterflies in her stomach every time their eyes met. Each time he touched her, it sent chills through her. And those kisses of his were sweeter than candy.

After all they had been through, they could do anything now. They were stronger than ever. She couldn't imagine them parting ways – not now, not ever.

"Yes," she said. A smile bigger than ever appeared on her face. "Yes!"

"Great!" Will smiled, sliding the ring on her finger. Kate noticed it fit perfectly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that several people had stopped to watch. They were a respectable distance away, of course, but it made Kate even happier than she already was.

The moment Will stood up, she kissed him more passionately than she ever had. She draped her arms around his neck; his hands were on the small of her back. Kate lifted her feet from the floor, Will holding her up by a tight, loving embrace. She felt a surge of passion run through her like none she had ever felt. She was to be married now! Someday she would be Kate Turner.

Kate Turner. The name sounded perfect.

She heard people watching them commenting, like "How romantic!" or "That was cute!" She pulled away and put a hand on Will's cheek and smiled.

"I love you," she said. There were no other words that she could say. Those three said them all.

"And I you, Katherine."

* * *

Kate's Blog Entry

Oh my God. I'm engaged. I still can't believe it. The ring is beautiful. I love Will. I love him more than I can say.

Last blog entry for me. I'll be busy planning a wedding, moving, and working.

I guess both of us have a new beginning, not just Will anymore. I'm to be Mrs. Turner someday. Who knows when that someday will be.

My final words: I'm getting married!!

XOXO,

Kate


	60. No Going Back

Chapter Sixty

No Going Back

* * *

I own nothing except Melissa, Kate and any other OC's that I create.

Last chapter, guys! I really enjoyed writing this. However, if you want more, I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but only if people want it. I really appreciate that you read this, and even if you never reviewed this before, I would greatly appreciate it! Much love to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Melissa's Blog Entry 

Alright...I'm ready. I love him. Tonight will change everything now. I'm ready for things to change. Things have been building between us for such a long time. It's just so weird to think that now it's finally here.

Last blog entry I'm going to do. I'm going to be busy with getting ready for college and maybe finding a home with Jack soon.

Last words? I'm ready.

Love,

Melissa Rose

* * *

Melissa turned on the radio and closed her door. She opened her closet door and saw that her red nightgown was where she had left it this morning. She ran her hands over the silky fabric, then pulled her hands away. She changed into it and inspected herself in the mirror. Melissa dabbed a little bit of Ralph Lauren perfume behind her ears and onto her neck.

It was hard to believe that she was actually about to do this. A month and a half ago, if someone told her that she would be giving her flower to Jack Sparrow, she would have thought that they were crazy. First of all, she thought that Jack was nothing but a fictitious character in a movie – how could he possibly be real? Secondly, she was good girl Melissa, the one who was saving herself for marriage. But she really loved Jack! Did she need another excuse?

She saw that the kohl that Jack lined so carefully on her this afternoon was still on her lower eyelids. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, rather than the ponytail that it had been for the morning.

She turned the radio off, then put Maroon 5's "It Won't Be Soon Before Long" CD in. "If I Never See Your Face Again" started playing.

Her heart started racing. This was it. This is what she wanted. Her and Jack...Jack and her...

She opened her door and called down the hallway. "Jack? Can you come in here?"

"What is it?" he called back. "Is it 'nother one o' those spiders?"

"Um...yes!" she said.

She was surprised at how good she could control her lying.

Jack walked to her bedroom. Before he could search the room for any suspecting spiders, Melissa kissed him while leading him to her bed. She hadn't even thought about what to say! That would probably be Jack's job to say something witty.

But, it did not go as planned. Jack said nothing. His eyes were locked on her's, daring her to say something. She decided to take that dare and just flat out say it.

"I love you, Jack," she said.

There. She said it! He knew that she loved him. The only reason that she would continue was if he actually said it back. Why give up something so precious to someone who didn't love her, right?

"That's very sweet o' ya, love," Jack said.

"No, Jack...I love you."

She wasn't prompting him to say it back, but if he was going to give her that smart remark again, he would be sleeping on the couch – again – tonight.

"I love ya too, darlin'."

Either Jack truly meant it, or he was just saying it to get something that they both wanted. She knew that the only way to find out was a simple test.

"Do you love me more than rum?" she asked.

"Eh...I could learn t' love ya more than rum."

"No, Jack." She pinned him down. "Either you love me more than rum or you don't."

Melissa knew that was like asking him if he liked rum or the sea better. But, if he claimed to love her like he did, then he should have no trouble admitting that he loved her more than rum, right?

"I love ya more than rum!" Jack said.

Melissa was satisfied. This was the man who loved her more than rum – and she was about to give her flower to him.

He took her hair out of her bun. Her blonde hair cascaded in waves past her shoulders.

She took off his puffy shirt and put it on floor. The two of them kissed for what seemed like ages, even though she was sure it could have only been a few moments.

Jack slid the strap of her short nightgown down her shoulder. Melissa realized that it would probably be difficult to get out of her clothes this way. Why hadn't she planned this a little better?

Sure enough, Jack found a way. He slid his hand up her thigh, collecting the hem of the dress. His hands slid up her torso, up her arms, and over her head. Jack flung it on the floor next to her. Their two clothing items were piled together.

Jack kissed her neck and slowly made his way through every inch of her body. His kisses were like feathers grazing over her skin. It was making her insane – in a good way.

He ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. She was surprised he remembered how to unhook it. Didn't most guys fumble over that? Not Captain Jack Sparrow, apparently.

"I told ya that ya wouldn't be a saint by th' time I'm through with ya," Jack whispered into her ear.

"Well, you were right, then, weren't you?" she whispered back into his ear.

She took off his pants and put it in their pile of clothes that was gathering on her side of the bed. She felt his hand go on her back, holding her close. Melissa was getting extreme chills now. It was nothing compared to the massage he gave her a few nights ago.

His hand slid down her back. The last item of clothing he had to remove was her underwear. This was it. No going back now. Everything between them now was going to be different. He was about to be her first. Jack was about to collect yet another flower to add to his collection. What if he was only using her so they could have one night together? No, surely Jack wouldn't do that. He said that he loved her more than rum! And it would take a very strong Jack to say that.

Melissa was tired of being the good girl who always knew the right thing to say and who followed the rules. She was ready to break that mold. She was ready to do what she wanted and have a new beginning. She was an adult – she could do whatever she wanted! She was more than ready for her newfound freedom.

As Jack took off her underwear, Melissa let her guard down. She, quite possibly the first time in her life, she felt truly satisfied with what she had done.

* * *

Alright, I'd love to hear what everyone thought! Thank you all for reading, and extra thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! I don't think I need to ask this, since I think I know the answer, but do you want a sequel?


End file.
